The Prophet's Song
by Miles Edgeworth
Summary: Chapter 15 up! The Aftermath. For the Titans, things won't ever be the same again, as unfair as it seems, and as they come together to help the city rebuild, some are thinking of their places outside of Jump City. Also: Shortest Preview Ever
1. Prologue: The Beginning

FOREWORD

This is going to be my most major undertaking in Fan Fiction. I enjoy this, as a hobby, and I don't usually want to take it too seriously. I aim to be a real author someday, and to do that I must focus on things other than established characters. However, once in a while, I feel like I want to splurge. This is an extravagant undertaking for me. This is fun, and I'm going to continue writing this for fun.

Queen's Brian May had a dream, once, and for 1975's _A Night at the Opera_, Brian had written a song about it. The song was Track 8, and it was a beautifully operatic song fitting of the nature of the album._ A Night at the Opera_ defined Queen for most people. It included such great songs as "You're My Best Friend", "Love of my Life", and of course, the timeless classic "Bohemian Rhapsody", none stuck out to me as much as this one.

"The Prophet's Song".

Pick up _A Night at the Opera _and listen to this little hidden gem. Its mysticism will astound you.

On Slade. I felt compelled to add this. I did not like the angle they took with Slade in Apprentice. So I'm by and large taking my own take on what his goals were. And you may find it surprising that I wrote most of chapter 1 before I saw Apprentice. Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke the Terminator, was probably the best part of the original New Teen Titans comics, and for that, I say thanks Marv! I owe you again!

As all ways, you know I don't own these things, my dears, don't attempt to lay the blame squarely on me. Seal, Sting, those illustrious Brothers Gibb, and of course, Queen, they also aren't me. So don't try that angle either.

But aside from the name, Destiny is mine.

And now. READ ON.

**_The beginning saw existence of a chosen dream_**

**_But then came pain with energy_**

**_Striking on those she knew would uncover her lies_**

THE BEGINNING

_A View of What Is To Come…_

"Enter," Slade said, tiredly. He drummed his fingers against the armrest of his chair. "I said, enter,"

"Excuse me, young sir," the haggard figure said, appearing in a spotlight before Slade's chair, "I have come to speak with you about so great a many things," he rested on his staff, barely able to stand tall, the weight of what appeared to be only skin carried his weak bones to the ground. Slade looked over the man, and sighed,

"A great many things, is it?" Slade said, tiredly, "I am suffering defeat and you wish to speak to me about a great many things?"

"You and I have met before, a long time ago, young man," he said, regardless, "When you were but a boy, I remember seeing great things of you, and now I must ask you to bring those expectations to fruition,"

"I see," the man was indeed mad, "How did you find this place?"

"The song,"

"Interesting choice of answer, old man," Slade said, "I'm not in the mood for this kind of joke." The old man didn't seem to hear him,

"I grow so old, the song is nearing its close, Deathstroke the Terminator," he said, "Only you have the strength of character to stop the coming tide!"

"Only me? What payment do you offer for this service," he asked, "I don't see you as a rich man, but perhaps you could motivate me otherwise?"

The old man coughed, barely forming a smile, "As mercenary as the song cried, young man. I do not have much for payment, but consider it for but a moment." His grip slipped on his staff and he fell to his knees. His lungs failed him, and he barely managed to wheeze, "My dying breath, young man, the song's end. Tomorrow the cycle begins anew. Humanity's time was short, was it not?"

"Old man, you've ceased to amuse me," Slade answered. There was no response, not even the haggard breath, "Oh, and you've ceased to exist. What a pity," the spotlight faded on the old man and Slade turned to his infinite view screens, "Wintergreen, get me the HIVE. I may have use of their services once again."

The old manservant bowed and the view screens became a honeycomb, the insignia of the HIVE was repeated over and over again. Slade frowned as the familiar old face came up on the screen, "Ah, Master Slade. Is there some service I can give you?"

"Yes, I want you to investigate something," Slade said. He waved his hand and Wintergreen produced the strange staff the old man had been carrying, "I need you to send a team to China. I imagine we shall find some answers there."

The bamboo staff was tossed to the ground, and its repeated character rolled on infinitely.

'Heaven'.

**_I see not they, I heard him say_**

**_So gray is the face of every mortal_**

**_THE PROPHET'S SONG_**

This is the ocean. The endless expanse of green and blue skies that distorts and wraps and suffocates. All life began in the ocean, but life doesn't dwell in the past. Perhaps once the ocean had been the utopia many imagined it to be, but now the oceans are worn and tired. The ocean is the darkness. In darkness, there is eternity, and in eternity there is death. The darkest depths of this ocean are home to magnificent cities of coral and illustrious visions of the twisted nether with their luminescent skins. The oceans are truly the cradle of darkness. Light cannot escape the dark hold, as it consumes it slowly, until finally at the deepest point, not an inkling of light enters. Here, there is no concept of light, the idea of light is not present.

Light burst forth from this nonexistence. Memories are made here, now. The light consumes, the light suffocates the blackness, and from its depths comes the form. So very small, so very childlike. It touches the rocks as though it is unfamiliar, as if it's alien. This is new life. New life is curious, and if it wants to survive, it must get hard.

It took a step, like a newborn, and fell. The water surged past it as it felt. The creature felt the pressure of the water, and banished it from him. The rocks around him cracked as the newborn walked. Slowly, carefully it moved. It tripped, fell on the sand, but persevered. Eventually, its steps were not awkward and clumsy, but soon grew to be graceful. It stared into the sky. It looked, searching, and then found what it seemed to be drawn to. There was a strange sense of darkness in the depths. The waves compressed in front of it, and it walked on top of the waters until it found a sealed cave. A gesture and the rocks crumbled into dust, and it walked within and saw blood stains and sins for the first time, "Hello," the creature said, its blonde hair clinging to its face desperately. The creatures that were feeding at this time looked up. The monstrous sea creature Trident stared at him a hundred times over from the fallen forms of a hundred Tridents.

"Who goes there?"

"I don't know,"

"How can you not know?" Trident demanded. 

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"I am Trident the Perfect!" there was a bit of disagreement in the back, "Now give me your name, imperfect one!"

"I don't have one?" The person, apparently a young boy, looked at him, "What is perfect?"

"Perfection is me! Every muscle is crafted to painstaking detail, every word I utter is to be transcribed into the Book of Kings." Trident flexed. There was a cry from another, and then a scream as the speaker was slain by his rival. The boy watched this with morbid fascination. He didn't blink, he just watched, and as he watched, he learned.

"Really? Then I must be more perfect than you!" the boy laughed,

"You must be mad! Perfection is an absolute!" Trident said, angrily, "And I am that absolute,"

"I am... Mad? Very well, I am Mad," the boy smiled, "Absolutely!"

"What?"

"I think that's a fun word. The sound is fun. Absolutely!" Mad moved towards Trident, and the hundreds moved against him. He looked at them, "What's the matter?"

"You insult us with your brashness, swine," the Tridents chorused. Mad the Swine looked at them for an instant. He closed his eyes, "Die!"

"I think you should," he answered, and when he opened his eyes there was not even a bone left in front of his eyes. The boy laughed as he kicked about the dirt around him. He looked out at the expanses of the sea and sighed, "Oh, this won't do. Too much, just way too much. I don't like the color," he smiled, "I'd much prefer red."


	2. News of the World: The Seven Seas of Rhy...

BEGIN PART 1: NEWS OF THE WORLD

**_Storm the master marathon, and I'll fly through_**

**_Flash of thunder fire, and I'll survive_**

**_Then I'll defy the laws of nature_**

**_And come out alive!_**

_Chapter 1: THE SEVEN SEAS OF RHYE_

The story truly begins a week later. A week of time is enough for many things to have all ready happened. A week was enough time for reality to settle in for the Teen Titans. They had defeated Slade and brought about the crumbling of his power. The mastermind himself had escaped, perhaps he would rebuild and return in time, but that was no longer the concern of the Titans. They were the victors, and to the victors go the spoils.

And they had just bought a new home theater system to celebrate. Robin had said they deserved it, and settled in for a long, long overdue vacation. He turned on the TV to channel 58, and that meant cartoons. "Ah," Robin said to himself, "Bugs Bunny on a big screen TV. Nothing beats this,"

"This is an emergency news bulletin," the TV announced, correcting Robin. "The United Kingdom submerged. Flooding has overtaken the British Isles at an alarming pace. Officials have announced that there is no known cause for this unprecedented turn of events. This is just one of many unnatural phenomena detected all over the world. Africa and South America have both detected record level earthquakes, and monsoons of unheard of intensity have been announced in. With news of evacuations in Hawaii, and increased tornado activity in the Great Plains, disaster has even struck home," Robin reached for the remote, his eyes not straying from the screen, "Truly, this has been an interesting and frightening week in news,"

Robin changed the channel, expecting the news to be even worse, "Beached whales have been seen in alarming numbers along the coastal America," and again, "And the Cubs have won the pennant."

"What is happening," Robin said to himself. He settled on the first news network he found. He leaned forward, watching the news. Each new story added to the catastrophe, and he felt his stomach knot in fear. "Titans," he hoarsely said. He cleared his throat and said much more audibly, "We have trouble!"

"What now?" came the irritated voice of Cyborg as he came into the room. Robin could see something had upset him greatly. The two of them were best friends for the longest time, and even though there had been tense times when they were too angry at the other to agree with anything, they had still stuck through.

"Have you seen the news?" Robin asked. This just made Cyborg even more upset, "I guess you have."

"What's up, dudes?" said the youngest member of the team. Beast Boy was everyone's little brother. Robin sometimes wondered if the team would be enough to stay together if it weren't for BB, as some of his closest friends were given to privilege to call him, and his wild antics. He seemed to not have a clue about the strange proceedings, and it made Robin feel almost guilty to take away that bliss from him. However, even if he was younger, Robin knew that if he kept something from Beast Boy, he would be keeping him from doing what he loved best - saving the world he felt so in tune with.

Robin felt relieved as the beautiful Starfire entered the room. She calmed him down, in spite of the disasters raging outside. "Robin!" she chirped upon seeing him. She looked at him, wide-eyed and childlike. She had, Robin remembered, the ability to convert the Sun's waves into dangerous energy bolts, making her like a solar-powered battery cannon. However, she would probably have been a more effective fighter if she didn't try and talk to the enemy first. Still, that was part of why Robin was so glad to call her his friend, and maybe - he banished this train of thought.

Lastly, the mysterious sorceress known only as Raven appeared. She said nothing as she emerged from her cloak of shadows. Her deep, sunken eyes looked at Robin, then at the rest of the team, back at Robin irritably, and then were closed as she sat and waited the news. Robin had the hardest time figuring out Raven because she was also the most distant. Her attitude was totally unreadable. She just sat there, waiting for Robin to talk.

"Have you heard the news?" Robin asked,

"I don't think we want involvement in that," Raven said irritably, "We're super heroes, not miracle workers,"

"I know, but something's fishy," Robin said.

Cyborg answered furiously, "No kidding. I swear, that pennant game was rigged. No way the Cubs could win it,"

"I fear we're in for tough times ahead, Titans," Robin said, ignoring Cyborg. Then he stared astonished, "Wait, they won?"

Cyborg shrugged, "Gotta be rigged,"

"No kidding!" Robin said. "Wow. I just can't believe that," there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Robin looked embarrassed, "Anyway, back on track. You guys have any ideas?"

"Is the water blue?" Starfire asked. They all looked at her expectantly. There was a pause, a cough, and Starfire pointed to the window, "I seem to recall it being blue yesterday." They looked to see the water had turned red like fresh blood.

"Okay, first the Cubs, now this," Cyborg said, "The signs of the Apocalypse are just adding up,"

"Interesting analysis, Cyborg," Raven said, monotonously, "Care to elaborate what those signs are?"

"Well - "

"Yeah. Didn't think so. Well, Robin," Raven asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Robin began, straight-faced. "At least we have an operative in the waters. C'mon."

********************************

_DATE: _

"What's today, anyway, Jinx?"

"The, I don't know, first or something," Jinx said lazily. She adjusted her shades, "Who knew China'd be so relaxing?"

_DATE: The First or something_

_MISSION LOG:_

"Okay," Gizmo sat at his computer typing, "Mission status?"

"Oh, my nails could use some work," Jinx said, "I've not had a proper manicure yet,"

"Ugh," Mammoth was lounging on the bed, his stomach growling and his voice little more than a groan, "This Chinese food fills you up for an hour, but then you're hungry all over again. Need more food,"

"Wish I brought real printer paper, now that I think about it. I'm not using that stuff they're importing from India," Gizmo looked idly at the printer paper package he had bought. It moved. In fact, it squirmed about like a nest of bees. He sighed.

_MISSION LOG: BORED_

Jinx smiled, "Let's go shopping," the smile suddenly took a nasty, wicked shape. Mammoth and Gizmo stared aghast, and tried desperately to get to the door. The door lock jammed, and Mammoth desperately tried to rip open the door, "There's no escape, boys," she taunted, her eyes glowing menacingly. The boys utilized the single option available to them.

They screamed.

*********************************

The signal went through the red waves. The water was blood, cloudy and dark, and only the light of the angler fish gave the traveler any sight. His dark, strange eyes stared ahead of him and saw red. The ocean felt wrong. It was difficult to breathe and he would be lost without his aid's bioluminescence. Aqualad had tried to stop the spread of the red tide, but it had finally reached Atlantis.

The seas rumbled with the cry of something mighty in its depths. There was a rhythm to it.

"We must hurry," he urged the angler, and they proceeded as fast as they could. The fish was not used to the change in water pressure of being so close to the surface, but in the new environment the angler was much better suited than its ilk that resided at this depth. The red devoured those that could not see. Aqualad was filled with a sense of sorrow when he passed through the barren, cruel landscape of the sea. No dolphins played here anymore, the sea had changed too much..

The sea was darkness.

Aqualad surfaced by the Tower. Sitting by the shore, waiting there for him was a familiar green face, "Yo, dude," said the shape shifter,

"Hey," Aqualad answered. He looked grim, perhaps even a bit dark emerging from the red water, "This is serious,"

"How bad is it down there?" BB asked, leaping to his feet, "Give it to me straight,"

"Disastrous. Zero visibility, and when you can see, it's empty. I don't want to think about what's happened to the fish," he said, clearly upset. Beast Boy looked at him, nodded, and got to his feet,

"C'mon. Robin wants to talk to you," said he. The two walked in. Beast Boy groaned, "I hoped it wasn't too bad. I mean, I've been most of those things. I kind of feel a link to them, y'know?"

"I know," Aqualad said, "I feel the same way, for different reasons of course,"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. Aqualad looked at him, and smiled,

"Oh, come on, cheer up. Where's that incorrigible attitude of yours? I was half hoping you'd race me there and give some big speech afterwards,"

Beast Boy looked at him. Then, slowly his grin peeked out from its hiding place. "Okay then! Race you to the living room!"

"You're on!" the two broke into a sprint across the path. Aqualad grinned and pushed Beast Boy as they entered the foyer, and Beast Boy returned the favor. They laughed as they broke past the finish line and into the stern face of Robin.

"Aqualad, good to see you," he said, his tone the same as his face, "But can we stay serious for at least one minute?"

"Sorry," Aqualad said, turning his head to the side slightly. He frowned, "This is a serious problem. I was on my way to see you when I got the signal. Guess it's even worse up here?"

"Not yet," Robin admitted, "But it's getting there." Beast Boy stood silent while Robin continued, "Do we know what's causing it?"

"I can't tell you. The visibility down there is way too cloudy. I was going to ask if you could help us with that," Aqualad admitted. Robin nodded in affirmation,

"Well," Robin said, "Let's get the Titans together. It's time for a mission briefing."

*****************************

Jinx looked at herself in the mirror, and winked at her reflected image, "Perfect!" Her hair was tied into buns. She admired her new kimono, a black affair with violet lining, and then made a pose, "What do you guys think? Is it me?"

"Sure, whatever," Mammoth grumbled, "Can we eat now?"

"Please," Gizmo said, eying his stomach, "I think my stomach's beginning to eat itself." Jinx looked at the boys angrily, "Not that it hasn't been fantastic spending this last afternoon carrying your bags,"

"That's more like it, slaves. Let's eat." The boys followed Jinx as she swayed down the street. Gizmo muttered to himself, looking at the load he was carrying because there was no way he would be able to see above it. Boxes upon boxes stacked up in front of him. They occasionally bounced with his steps.

"C'mon, Jinx!" he urged, "I can't see where I'm going," Jinx glared at him, but he couldn't tell, "I swear I'm going to walk into someone at this rate,"

"Just. Keep. Walking." Jinx annunciated every word. The boys groaned.

No one was sure what happened next. Gizmo walked forward a step and collided with a boy that Jinx and Mammoth had not even seen there. The boxes fell in a perfect pile in Jinx's arms, and Gizmo merely got a small shock, "Watch where you're going," he muttered. He looked at a small blonde boy who stared innocently at him,

"Hello!" he chirped in awkward English. "How are you?" He was dressed in strange oriental robes, made of the finest silk any of them had ever seen.

"Um," Gizmo said, unused to such things as social tact, "Fine?"

"That's absolutely wonderful!" the boy squealed happily.

Jinx looked at him critically, then asked, "Who are you?"

"They call me Mad the Swine. I guess I'm Mad the Swine," he said. They looked at him, perplexed by his odd, awkward behavior. "I was wondering if you would be my friends?"

They were caught off guard by this question. Gizmo was the first to recover, "Go be your own friend, snot." 

Mad looked at Gizmo, his expression constant but his tone confused, "I'm sorry?"

"Leave us alone," he repeated. Mad looked at the ground, his big blue eyes looking upset. "Yeah, go cry to momma, I don't care. Let's go guys,"

"Yeah! Cry to mommy!" Mammoth agreed. But Jinx lingered. She couldn't force her eyes off the boy. There was something about him that was keeping her legs fixed in their place, paralyzed with fear. She felt a tingle down her spine, and her hands began to shake.

"Magic," she muttered in awe, "Such powerful magic!" She looked at, and Mad at her, his eyes welling up with tears. There was a hesitant sniff, and a pained breath, then he began to bawl like a little child who had his favorite toy taken away from him,

"No one wants to be my friend! Why is everyone so mean to me?"

"I'll be your friend," Jinx said, eagerly, "After all, friends should help one another. If you help me take these heavy bags to my room," she made a show of it being heavy, "I'm just a simple girl after all. If you help me with that, I'll be more than happy to get you lots more friends!"

"R, really?" Mad said, a tear lingering preciously, almost perfectly, from his right eye, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course!" Jinx said. Her Cheshire grin grew wider and wider.

****************************

This is Slade Wilson's chamber. It is simple. The only thing of note is a large painting of a happy father and his beautiful wife looking after two growing, healthy young lads. 

Slade hazarded a smile underneath his mask. He then turned to the computer terminal he was working on. Written within were abstract pieces of information that he had been able to gather.

_The man had been named Arthur Ezekiel_,_ no known relatives _ran one line, and right next to it a completely different thought, _He carried a bamboo staff. China?_ followed behind it. He looked down at the rest of the document. Written repeatedly, time after time, was the word 'song'. It baffled him. The man had said he had mentioned the song as though it were the end all be all of destiny, "Perhaps it is." He typed furiously for a second, bringing up an e-mail manager and then continuing to type. He sent the mail expectantly, "I've got the greatest expectations of you, 'Oracle', don't let them down."

A knocking at his chamber door. He rose and answered it, "Wintergreen," he said, "A call from the HIVE?"

"Yes, sir," the servant said curtly, "Most distressing news,"

"The only kind at a time like this," he walked to the command center. Completely automated, it only took a button to bring up the incoming call. The old woman's face appeared before him, "What news do you bring me?"

"There is nothing unusual happening in China, Mr. Slade. We advise that you consider using our services when it is necessary," the Headmistress said, curtly,

"Ah," said Slade, simply, closing his eyes, "Is that how it is. Most distressing. It seems that I will have to book a flight there myself at this point in time,"

The Headmistress cut off the channel. Slade looked at the empty screen, and carefully pressed a key, "I'm most terribly sorry, but I wasn't finished. As your employer, I do demand a bit of courtesy,"

"Mr. Slade, at this time our services to you are terminated," the Headmistress answered in a dangerous tone, "I don't know how you managed-"

"Let me keep a few of my tricks magic," Slade implored, gesturing with his hand, "After all, I want a report of this strange normalcy in a time where whales have been seen to beach themselves as though they are running from a predator, where England has had to consider erecting dykes, and the seas have turned red,"

"Mr. Slade, we assure you that there is nothing that needs be brought to your attention," said she, with her tone turning furious, "Good day, Mr. Slade,"

"Naughty, naughty," Slade said, "Withholding information when that is what I hired you for. I guess I'll just have to detract that from your payment."

"We will return it posthaste, then, Mr. Slade. Good day," the channel was cut again. Slade rested his chin on his hands,

"Well," said he, his eye narrowing to a mere slit, "Looks like our trip to China had been most successful, Wintergreen." The servant gave his master a puzzled expression. Slade smiled underneath his mask, "When mercenaries reject payment, they've gotten something much more profitable in mind. Perhaps I should have offered them more money." He pressed some buttons on his desk. The view screens lit up with stylized red insignia over a mighty, blue T.

"Time to call in a few favors, Mr. Red X."

********************************

The T Tower had been installed with a conference room. It had become an unofficial dining room at 5 PM during Day 1 of the occupation by the Mighty Teen Titans. They had never used it for its actual purpose before, and Robin was having some difficulty with the buttons installed at his chair to allow him to manipulate diagrams of the Earth, and, most fortuitously, the surfaces beneath the waves. It was only due to Aqualad that they were even able to recognize it as something other than 'Vaguely Rocky Area'.

"Well, Aqualad, what's the story," Robin asked. Aqualad nodded and pointed at the diagram,

"This is where the strange substance began to leak," Aqualad explained. "At first, my liege and I were able to maintain it in a slow growth. We estimated that it would take a few days for the, well, we called it the bloodwater, to reach the surface, and we worked eagerly to contain it. What I find most ironic is that I'm certain that here," he pointed to a series of caverns, "Is where we contained the army of Trident clones,"

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked, "You think they got out?"

"That isn't too likely," Cyborg answered, "My sonic blasters were able to shake up enough stone that an army of drillers would take a decade to get through,"

"The point is," Aqualad said, his voice calm, "When we passed by, the cavern wasn't blocked, but worse yet, there was nothing inside,"

"No way!" BB exclaimed, "I can't believe this. After all that work he broke out?"

Aqualad shook his head, "I don't know. And we can't exactly find out because we're dealing with a red fog that's been slowly suffocating the seas," he looked to the girls, who swooned in turn, "I need your help, I implore you,"

"Uh, sure," Raven stuttered, ashamed of her behavior, "That's what we do, isn't it?"

"Oh! Most certainly!" Starfire swooned. Cyborg seemed to be lost in thought. Robin looked at him,

"Hey, Robin, call up the diagram of the sub," the tin man asked. After flipping through a few wrong buttons, a few including racy diagrams, Robin finally located the sub diagram. He wondered idly if it was too late to get labels installed on these buttons. He idly noticed Cyborg's brow raise and his arm out to cover Beast Boy's eyes. Starfire and Raven both wore blushes, and Raven took time to glare at Robin. Aqualad was just plain confused. 

"Uh oh," said Robin, his face starting to wear a blush of embarrassment and shame. "There we go."

"Um, thanks, Robin. That was most interesting. I especially liked the La Blue Girl one," Cyborg said, slowly. He removed his hand from the protesting Beast Boy's eyes.

"I don't know whose that is!" He screamed through a series of excuses, "I'm not just making up excuses!"

"Right.... Anyway." Cyborg said, skeptically. He took time to look at Robin incredulously before continuing, "As you can see, the ship's equipped for five people. Usually that wouldn't be a problem. However, with the water being totally obscured, Aqualad and Beast Boy are going to be confined to the sub. Unless sonar's working, I'm going to have to try out a few different scan methods," 

Aqualad shook his head, "We had attempted using echo-location early on, however the water seems to return the signal almost immediately. It's as though we're swimming through seaweed,"

"No sonar, huh? Guess I'll whip something up. That shouldn't take more than an hour, it's just that the sub is not going to be able to carry the six of us. Someone's going to have to run Mission Command up here,"

"That's probably for the best anyway. Cyborg, it's your sub, and Aqualad, Beast Boy, you two are probably our best operatives down there, so you're on the away team. Now, I'm going to ask for someone to volunteer to stay up here," Raven brought her hand up nonchalantly and put it down again, "All right, Raven. We'll need you to keep an eye on everything. If there's an emergency, contact us, and if anything big happens, just get out of the tower, got it?"

Raven uttered, "Whatever," and then went silent.

"Okay, everyone get ready. We leave as soon as Cyborg's done modifying the sub." The others got up and left, while Robin sat down and thought for a second. He looked at the buttons on his seat and idly browsed through them, making note of which did what. He sighed embarrassedly at the sheer amount of information stored in there.

There was a beeping sound, "The communication channel?" Robin asked aloud, idly, as he pressed the button. The diagram screen lit up with a familiar mask,

"Hello, Robin. I've come to tell you I've reconsidered your earlier proposal and must now say I have no other choice but to accept. Partner." Robin rose to his feet, and angrily called out,

"Slade!"

"That's right, Robin. Seriously though," Slade said, his face never changing, "We need to talk about combining our efforts. Just this once,"

"What are you talking about, Slade,"

"Are you familiar with a book by a St. John the Divine? It's quite famous, actually. The Book of Revelations," Slade held up the Bible for Robin to see, "Part of the Holy Bible, the primary doctrine of the Christian Church. Most fascinating read, I must say. What if I were to tell you I have reason to believe that it is coming true?"

"I wouldn't believe you,"

"I see," Slade said, "But it is,"

"That may be," Robin said, "But I have no reason to trust you," Slade laughed. Robin's eyes narrowed, "What's so funny?"

Slade cleared his throat, trying to maintain some composure, "Trust," he began, "We talk about Trust while wearing masks. Robin, I have about as much reason to trust you as you have to trust me."

"Slade, if you're just going to contact me to laugh, go away. We've got enough problems as it is,"

"Ah!" Slade said, "To be young again, when you have all the problems of the world. Robin, put things in perspective. Your most serious challenges were the games you and I used to play. You are completely irrelevant in the scheme of things, and that makes thinking about your so-called problems so very simple to make difficult."

Robin shot Slade a glare, and returned ferociously, "Shut up, Slade. Give me one good reason that we should work together,"

"It's a temporary agreement, let's say, to exchange information and to coordinate our efforts in a way beneficial for both of our interests." Slade gauged Robin's reaction. He was quiet, his brow furrowing. He looked up with a calm expression,

"I'm listening."

***********************************

Robin and Raven ran into one another in the halls. They fell to the ground as each of them bounced off the other. Robin looked up to see Raven's fragile form dazed and just a bit confused, "Sorry, Raven! You okay?"

"I am," she looked down at herself, "Embarrassed," she answered at last. She looked at Robin, and then frowned, "I have to talk to you,"

"Same," Robin said. "I need to stay up here, Raven. Can you take my place in this mission?"

Raven looked Robin in the eyes, "Don't trust Slade," she said, "I wouldn't trust anyone who wears a mask with my life,"

"What about me?"

"As I said," she looked at Robin again, "I will go, but upon my return I submit my resignation from the Teen Titans." Robin gawked at her. She rose and began walking towards her room, "I must prepare for the mission immediately,"

"I'm sorry?" Robin said, "You submit your what?" Raven looked at Robin and reluctantly gave him a sad smile,

"Resignation." Raven returned her expression to stoic and looked at Robin, "There are things I must do. Pressing, urgent business, and if I fail then I'm afraid of what may come. I do not want liabilities, and a team like this one is a liability waiting to happen." She returned to her room quickly. 

"Raven!" he called, "Wait!" Raven stopped moving. "I won't stop you if that's really what you want, but," he smiled bashfully, "But know we don't want to just let you go." There was a sound, he couldn't exactly decipher what it was. It was like a sharp, voiced breath. She took a step, and picked up her pace, leaving Robin standing, alone, confused, and most of all, worried.

Cyborg found him in this state a few minutes later, "Hey, man, you ready. We're going to shove off in about five minutes!"

"Last minute change, Cyborg," Robin said, "Raven's accompanying you. Oh, and make sure she has some fun,"

"What?"

"Just, trust me." He hesitated, "You trust me, don't you?" Cyborg looked at Robin like he was crazy,

"I may have gotten a teensy bit mad at you for that whole Red X thing, but honestly, you've proven yourself enough times that I can safely say I trust you. Look, little man, whatever reasons you got, you obviously don't want me to know," he winked, "And I'll keep that out of Star's ears so she doesn't get upset again like last time you tried to keep a secret from her,"

"Oh god, not the Surprise Party of 2002." Robin covered his face with his hands, "Don't remind me, I just want to forget the Surprise Party of 2002. Look, should I get Raven for you?"

"Nah! It's cool, little man. I'll get her. You just get your scrawny self over to the command center and get us ready for launch," Cyborg said. Robin smirked, and gave a salute,

"Whatever you say, Captain Cyborg, sir," he winked.

"Whatever," Cyborg said. He watched Robin leave and then made his way casually to Raven's room. He knocked on the door and awaited her response. She opened the door suddenly, "Ready to push off, landlubber?"

"Shut up," said she with the force and speed of a glacier. Cyborg shuddered, "Let's go." She walked away from the room, but the door was left wide open so Cyborg could see that the room was completely empty.

*****************************

The submarine was hanging over the red liquid. Starfire was running a few tests on her area. She turned on the radio, _"MUSTAFA MUSTAFA! MUSTAFA MUSTAFA!"_ And quickly turned it off, covering her ears. She looked at Aqualad, who was before testing the waters with a great deal of distrust. He brought his finger out of the water, it had the consistency of blood. She smiled. "Hello, Aqualad!"

"Ah, Starfire! Hello," said he, she swooned. He shrugged, never fully understanding what it was with land-dwellers, "This is certainly a surprise," he said, with a somewhat confused tone. Starfire looked up. _Twitch_.

"Sorry?"

"It's a surprise," he said without changing the tone of his voice. She nodded,

"Certainly it is. I wonder what exactly is causing this?" She looked to Aqualad,

"Well, I'd say-" he began, when Beast Boy decided to make his presence known with a big,

"Surprise!" 

Starfire's left eye began to move on its own. Aqualad nearly fell into the red goop, "Hey there! You ready?"

"Poseidon," exclaimed Aqualad, "You gave me a jump! That was no fair. You really surprised me!" he said, his voice raising up. Starfire felt her arm move without a command. Beast Boy sheepishly traced an outline in the ground,

"Yeah," he said, "Well, we don't get to yell 'Surprise!' often," he explained. Starfire continued to twitch, "I forgot why. It's just really fun to yell out 'Surprise!'" Beast Boy's memory was not as good as Robin's. "Hey, Star! Isn't it fun to yell 'Surprise!'" Starfire twitched violently enough to leave her in a seizure like state, "Star?"

"Um, I think you broke her," Aqualad said, "I wonder why." The door to the hanger opened and Raven and Cyborg walked in. They immediately glared at Beast Boy,

"What'd I do?"

"How many times do we got to remind you. Starfire just can't take people yelling out, 'Surprise!' ever since the Surprise Party of 2002!" Cyborg screamed. Raven just shook her head as Starfire passed out as a defense mechanism.

"What a surprise," Raven said, angrily. _Twitch_.

****************************

Robin sat in the command center and watched the proceeds with a smile. "Poor Starfire," he said to himself. The Surprise Party of 2002 had been a rather bad experience for all of them. Starfire especially had a compulsive twitch whenever she head surprise.

The end results of the party had left the Titans cleaning cake off the bathroom ceiling and left little or no explanation for what happened to the pizzas they ordered. Most of them ended up caught in the propulsion systems for a prototype submarine Cyborg had been working on at the time.

"We've had some crazy times," Robin said to no one in particular. He smirked, "Talking to myself, first sign of insanity." He watched the Teen Titans awake Starfire from her comatose state, and noticed Raven standing in the corner. She had all ways been as far away as she could be from the rest of the Titans, never sharing in the joy and the sorrow the team had gone through together.

He hadn't an idea why she was resigning. He wanted to convince her to stay, to show her how important to the team he was. He wanted her to feel loved. Perhaps he wanted to understand her. Maybe if he had he wouldn't have wanted to, maybe if he had he would have understood why she was leaving. But he didn't, so he smiled and announced to himself, "We'll give her the best Farewell Party this planet's ever seen!"

****************************

_3_

They had finally awoken Starfire and were now preparing to set off into the ocean. Robin's voice echoed on the intercom, "Okay guys. Good luck."

"Thanks," Cyborg said, "But with these new infra-red sensors, we don't need luck,"

_2_

"We must endeavor not to become needlessly arrogant," Starfire said, checking the oxygen tanks one last time, "We are ready for launch," 

"That's good to know," Raven said, "I'd hate to think of what would happen if we began the countdown unprepared,"

_1_

"This is serious guys!" BB implored, "Who knows how the animals are doing down there!"

"Let's move this big metal fish!" Aqualad implored.

_LAUNCH!_

The submarine broke past the red surface and dove deeper and deeper into the bloody substance. Cyborg pressed some buttons, and the water's redness was replaced by a blurry blue image. The infra-red sensors picked up the cold stones just enough to provide warning, through the icy blue of the water. "It worked!" Cyborg whooped over the intercom! Robin's face appeared in the left-hand corner of the screen,

"Good to hear," he said, "how's the visibility?"

"Iffy," Cyborg said, "But enough that we can avoid any unexpected colisions," he pressed a few buttons, "Right, overlaying the map on here. It matches. Robin, keep in touch." He turned off the channel. "Hey, BB?"

"Yeah?" said an unusually subdued voice, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, "Just worried I shut off your mike accidentally,"

"Very funny," Beast Boy said, "I'm just," he trailed off, then sighed, "It's nothing." Cyborg sighed. He turned on a private channel with Beast Boy,

"Fess up. You really care about all those little fishies, don't you?" he asked. "Private channel, you can be honest. We're best buds, right, little guy?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah, we are." He looked out at the infra-red images, seeing nothing but the gridlines of the ocean's surface as he passed. "I don't see any of them, Cy! Where are they?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Cyborg said, "We're getting to the bottom of this one way or the other." He tapped a button, "Exiting the private chat, BB,"

"Cyborg! Oh, look, Cyborg! There is something alive down there!" Starfire trilled. Raven gave an unenthusiastic hooray. Aqualad looked at the heat signature. 

He squinted, "My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Is that a whale?" Beast Boy chuckled at Aqualad, who glared in return, "Yes, I've seen whales before, it's just I haven't seen them in this area before." Cyborg piloted the ship towards it. There was something not right about this, the water felt dangerous, and it sent shivers all through Aqualad's body, "It seems to be as big as a whale, but it's nothing I've ever seen before,"

"You're kidding," Beast Boy commented, "That is so definitely a whale. There's nothing bigger than a whale, Aqualad. Trust me. I'd know,"

"Uh, guys," Raven commented, "We're no where near this guy. It's about 10, maybe 20-"

BB quickly interrupted. "Thousand leagues?"

"Idiot. Fathoms. Leagues is an entirely different sort of measurement," Raven said dryly, "Don't you know anything?"

Cyborg chuckled, "Bet you a buck you learned that on TV," he quipped quickly, shutting off Raven's mike 'accidentally'.

Aqualad frowned. "We are quite a distance away, and it just seems so big. It's like the ocean floor just got up and began swimming." He traced the movement of the creature. It seemed to be stationary in the hazy red image. The sounds made it seem as though it were moving, slowly, but surely. The mass came to a point. "Was all that just its tail? I've never seen anything like that in my lifetime!" 

Cyborg shrugged, "Well, let's follow it," he suggested, "Tracking it now. Robin, you there?"

"Still kicking." Robin answered, his face appearing once again in the view screen, "What's up?"

"Quiz here. What's the biggest animal alive?"

"A blue whale, right?"

"We have a creature with a tail that long," Cyborg answered, "Got any idea what that means?"

"Nothing good. Look, I've got to go. Emergency coming up. Keep safe,"

"Got it." They closed the link. "Let's reel this fishy in." Beast Boy glared in Cyborg's general direction,

"Let's not make any analogies like that. Hooks hurt," he said. Cyborg laughed. "Hey, I was hungry and I was a fish at the time. What was I supposed to do, hold out for a tofu worm lure?"

Raven closed her eyes, "Let's just get this job done with as soon as possible."

*******************************

The clock ticked the seconds away slowly. Robin changed the channel on the communication link. "Slade, come in."

"Ah, Robin. Good of you to call," Slade said, nonchalantly, "What is it you want to ask me?"

"My team's found what they described as a 'tail the size of a blue whale'. Any ideas?"

Slade made a show of looking through the book, "Hm. Fascinating. If it's what I think it is, they'd better stay away from it at all costs." Slade narrowed his eye, "And I do mean all costs." Robin glared at Slade. "What's with the look," responded he, smugly.

"What are you up to, anyway. What is that?" Robin stood, "What can I do to help them?"

"Ah, Robin. You are indeed the most loyal of leaders. I believe that to be what is described as The Leviathan. A large undersea creature. If it's awoken, then we are truly dealing with something most dangerous,"

"You don't sound too concerned, Slade!" Robin announced. Slade shrugged. "What do you care? Why are you working with us? There's got to be an ulterior motive!"

"Curiosity, Robin. I'm curious as to the will of humanity. The Earth has belonged to many species over the eons it's existed. Can we, the dominant race of this planet, truly overcome the end of our time?" Slade closed his eyes, "I have too much at stake to let it end now. As do you. You can't even be old enough to drive,"

"I am," Robin said with a scowl, "Slade, I don't want your help if it's all for curiosity's sake. What guarantee do I have that you won't get bored with your little game?"

Slade opened his eye, "Ah, such a good question, Robin. Why should I care? You assume because I'm your enemy I particularly like seeing children hurt." He saw Robin's teeth grit. He knew he had struck a nerve, "Robin, this is a job to me, not a hobby. Oftentimes, when we are given a job we may not necessarily enjoy doing what is necessary. I could let you watch your friends writhing in pain as they're slowly drowned, but do not assume for a second I will enjoy it. I am a mercenary, Robin, not a career criminal."

"Slade, I don't care for your little speeches,"

"Robin, Robin, Robin." Slade shook his head, "I just don't know what I will do with you. You're all ways so gung-ho and reckless. You would make the perfect protégé."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies, Slade!" Robin said. His hands were trembling, "I don't trust you, no, I hate you! And never, ever, compare me to you."

"Well." He looked at Robin, and beneath the perfect mask he frowned, "What can I say? I all ready know that your friends will die if they attempt to face this thing alone. Just imagine what they could do against a creature large enough to be a good sized island, Robin. Think about the chance they have against it. If you don't want my help, however, I suppose I could just terminate the channel right now,"

"Wait." Robin said, "Let's talk, Slade. And this time, you come here."

*******************************

The submarine was pushing itself chasing after the creature. It seemed to go on endlessly into the horizon, and then it abruptly stopped. The creature's massive body disappeared from the censors. "What happened?" Cyborg screamed, "It was right in front of us! How can something that big just disappear?"

"I dunno," BB responded, "I just dunno,"

"I am most concerned," Starfire commented, looking around. She scrutinized carefully with her eyes, "Be careful! I see something approaching!" There was a large amount of rock that did not appear on the map screen just in front of them. Cyborg quickly brought the submarine to a halt as it approached the obstacle. "I fear perhaps that the creature is camouflaged?"

Aqualad sighed, "This is getting us nowhere. Perhaps we should proceed to Atlantis first, and see if anyone else has sensed this giant anywhere. We also need to speak to the king about the red spill," the others talked amongst themselves about it. Raven did not say a word, looking carefully in the direction of the wall. There seemed to be a sound somewhere deep within there. Rhythmic, like a clock. _One two_. It was faint and slow. "Raven?"

Raven responded with an intellectual answer, "Huh?" She took a breath, "Yes, perhaps we should. But hurry. There's something here that's eerie,"

"Um, no offense Rave," Cyborg said, "But I think that's just Beast Boy," there was a muffled "Hey!" from Beast Boy's cockpit, but his mike had been switched off. Raven grinned,

"Not that. Worse than that,"

"Well, if it's creepier than BB, we're going to have to hyper turbo it to escape," he smirked. They turned about. "Let's go!"

There was a gaze following them. The beat picked up, and if any one of them had looked behind them, they would have found that floating behind them was the Leviathan's eye, large as the sub itself, watching them slowly. It blinked.

********************************

The die is cast. The game is begun. The battle fought. The battle won.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Time passes. Time disappears. Time returns. Time disappears.

The clock sang its melancholy song, a song forever written in Raven's mind. Nothing can stop the passage of time, nothing. Not even her mind could stop it, nor could it even slow it down. Raven was at a loss. "Raven?" there was a voice of the intercom. Starfire, "Raven? Did you hear me? We have arrived,"

"Oh. Yes." Raven looked over the landscape of Atlantis. It was like a place out of a Greek myth. "To think, it was only that an instant ago," she said unbidden,

"Pardon?" Starfire said, aiding Raven out of her seat, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Raven said, "I was thinking aloud."

"I see," Starfire said, "That is," she hesitated, "Very unlike you, Raven." Raven nodded in agreement. She sighed. "We must rest. Also, Robin has not answered any of our signals. Do you think he is all right?" There was a silence Starfire couldn't decipher, "Raven?"

"I don't care." Raven said, "After this mission, I will not care about anything."

Starfire looked hurt, "But our precious friendship is now like the bonds of sisterhood! How can you forsake such a precious thing?"

"I can't care, Starfire. I can't." Raven said, angrily, "I cannot be angry," she said, taking a deep breath, "I need to meditate." Starfire looked to the ground.

"Let me aid you, Raven," she implored, "If you are afraid that merely feeling can-"

"It's more than that now." Raven turned and left Starfire standing there. She looked around for a second, but Starfire did not see it.

****************************

Robin didn't hear the transmissions, but someone else did. Slade sat in the command seat in the conference room, pondering over the transmissions and what to do about them. There was of course the delight of surprising one of them with his voice over the line, but that just did not seem right. It was more fun this way. He waited for Robin to enter, "I don't have all day, Robin."

"I'm here now," came a slightly distorted voice. Slade turned around to see the emptiness behind him, and then watched it slowly begin to fill itself up. Slade remembered that ability, he had equipped it on his robotic lackeys and Robin had taken that to make a disguise. He had actually been very pleased with Robin's performance there, proving to him that Robin had cunning and resourcefulness. The new costume fascinated him. It had the improvements of the Red X design, but there was the nature to it that screamed 'Boy Wonder' or, he idly thought, even 'Decoy'. Robin explained, "I decided that perhaps I should update the costume if we're not exactly dealing with the normal breed of super villain,"

"Wise decision. Of course, it also comes in handy when I betray you, isn't that what you're thinking?" Slade commented. Robin merely smirked. He brought up a diagram. "Well," Slade commented, "You've really gotten the handle of this, have you?"

"I've had tons of practice," he lied. Slade merely nodded, "They're in this area," he pointed, "Atlantis is nearby, and it was the safest place to begin a search. The source of the redness is here," he switched the diagram, "This area imprisoned an army created by a nut-job named Trident until recently. Totally gone, no signs of him anywhere,"

"I see." Slade said, "Well, that certainly puts a few pieces into place. If I may," Slade placed a small device on the conference table. He pressed a button and a hologram sprouted from the point at the top of the device, "This, as you may know, is a team of HIVE operatives. Agent Jinx, known for her grace and ability to cause bad luck, Agent Mammoth, of the mammoth strength, and of course, the unforgettable Agent Gizmo, whose ability to be a nuisance surpasses all others," there was a snicker from Robin. Slade continued, "They were sent under my employ to China a week ago. For the past week I have had them on the look out for any strange or unusual activity. I received a report today that they had found nothing and that their services with me were terminated for the time being,"

"You're thinking they know what happened to Trident. How?"

"That I don't know." He turned off the projection. "However, the H.A.E.Y.P. is a fairly successful academy. I shouldn't think we have much to worry about in the way of unchecked destruction,"

"You didn't see our living room when they were done," Robin said. Slade raised his brow.

******************************

Aqualad was speaking to the King when Starfire met with Cyborg and Beast Boy. They had taken to eating at a small cafe in the streets of Atlantis. The tranquility of the city was offset by the blood red sky. She sat with the boys and ordered a small drink before outwardly sighing and saying, "I am concerned, my friends, about Robin. Perhaps something has happened on the surface?"

"If that's the case," Cyborg said, "Then it's his problem, not ours." Beast Boy nodded in agreement. He downed a kelp sandwich and looked at Starfire seriously,

"Star," he said, "Robin's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Unlike me," he wagged his brow, "Me, you can give all your attention and adoration."

Starfire laughed merrily, "Oh, Beast Boy! You are such a jester!" Beast Boy looked a bit upset at her reaction and just stuck his tongue out in disgust. Cyborg continued,

"Seriously, Star. We got our mission, and we can't stop it just because you're concerned about your boyfriend," he looked at her sharply, "Robin knew what he was going into staying up there, and I'm sure he's got his reasons for not telling us where he is or why. We just got to trust him for now,"

"But," Starfire began to complain. Raven walked over to the group around this time. They did not know how long she had been there, but she swept silently into a seat and began drinking a cup of coffee. She looked a bit troubled by something,

"But we can't trust him," she said, "Remember what happened the last time?"

"Look," Cyborg said, "Robin may not be the brightest of the bunch, hell, the punk sometimes scares the Hell outta me, but I don't think his plans have anything to do with teaming up with Slade again. We won, remember?"

"Slade is involved," Raven said, "I don't know if we can trust Robin at all." Cyborg glared at Raven,

"I don't care if Slade's involved or not. Robin's not stupid. He won't get involved unless it's an absolute emergency,"

Raven was silent. She looked at him idly, raised a brow, and frowned, "I see." She would miss these memories, "Perhaps I should ask him when we return,"

"Yeah, you do that," Cyborg said, "You'll see that I'm right,"

"I know." 

Cyborg growled, "Look, you may not believe me now, but - what did you say?"

"I said I know." Raven closed her eyes, "We're in a dire emergency, and I know that. What's our current situation,"

"Don't look at me," Cyborg said, "Just gotta get some answers from Aquaman. Yeah, I know, Aquaman of all people." Everyone, and that includes Beast Boy, agreed that making fun of Aquaman should be illegal. It's like tripping the kid in class who couldn't walk well. It was just too easy, "But, seriously, once Aqualad gets back, we'll know."

"Ah! Here he is!" Starfire squealed, taken by the dashing young sea-boy, "Aqualad! Over here!" He hurried over towards the cafe and found himself situated between the two ladies. He suddenly felt a chill,

"Uh," he stuttered. He looked at Raven, who had simultaneously the look of adoration and of homicidal rage in her eye. He did not want to know where both of those were directed, "So. Guess the story is that there have been a lot of strange wave patterns," He frowned, "Not much to make note of besides that they're strongest around the coral reefs to the east of here,"

"Not a good place to hang out, then," Cyborg said, "What's the news on the red spill?"

"Nothing new. Aquaman has the entire area blocked off, but if I'm there we should be able to get through. I'm not sure what we'll find there," Aqualad said, "But it's as good a place as any to start looking." He rose from his seat, followed soon after by the others. Raven hesitated longest and rose. There was a sensation of pounding, distant like a clock, but mammoth like a drum.

"It's coming," Raven said, idly. "We should hurry,"

"What's coming?"

"I don't know," Raven said, "But it's seen us. I can hear its heartbeat." The group stopped to listen. There was a definite beat. Powerful cardiac muscles pounded out the rhythm as the red sky was blotted by stone darkness. The eyes, giant and cruel, stared down at humanity as though it were regarding a thief in its court. Its long, muscular neck arched upwards, then descended to look around Atlantis, wrapping around halfway around Atlantis's dome, the massive flippers causing the dome to shake as they held the monster in place. Its tail, massive, wreathed its way towards the surface. "It's here."

"That thing!" Beast Boy said, "It's like a giant plesiosaur!" The others just stared. There was nothing to say. This was the Leviathan. The massive city of Atlantis barely wider than its face. It roared and the city shuddered. "Hey, you can communicate with dolphins and stuff, Aqualad, you try talking to it!"

"All right," Aqualad said. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out to the monster. The monster boomed back in words that shattered his ears without even speaking into them,

IS THIS THE CRADLE OF HUMANITY! WHERE IS YOUR WIZARDRY NOW?

"Wizardry," Aqualad said, more to himself. He called out to the Leviathan to answer his inquiry, and the Leviathan answered,

PROOF OF YOUR WIZARDRY? YOU DESIRE KNOWLEDGE OF THE GREAT RED? SIXTY-FIVE MILLION YEARS AGO IT CAME ONCE BEFORE!

"Sixty-five million years ago," Aqualad said, "Any relevance to that date?"

"Um, duh. End of the Cretaceous Era, and with it," Beast Boy made a gesture, "Boop, end of the Dinos. Hey, what's it saying, come on, tell us!"

There was a commotion as guards were scene running down every street, "Evacuation, by order of the King!" they declared. The citizens looked wide eyed and desperately attempted to gather their belongings together. Raven looked at the other Titans, also preparing to leave, and then she looked upwards at the glass. It was tiny, almost unnoticeable at the distance it was away, but Raven could feel it, she could hear the slow, creaking noise over the ruckus of the streets. She could not see it, but she knew that crawling across the surface of the dome was a crack. Aqualad covered his ears as the booming voice of the Leviathan spoke once again, this time to the people within,

BEHOLD! I AM LORD OF THE SEAS! DESTROYERS OF MY PEOPLE, PUNY APES, TREMBLE BEFORE ME!

The mighty boom of his voice struck even the deaf minds of the Titans. Cyborg ordered the Titans to the sub, and Beast Boy, changing form into a gorilla, took Aqualad's trembling form into his arms. Starfire tugged at Raven, seeming to urge her to hurry, but Raven didn't hear her. She just looked upwards. A little child began to wail, the guards screamed out their warning. "Raven! Please!" Starfire urged above the din. Beast Boy yelled for Raven to follow.

Then there was silence, for one instant, all noise stopped. Raven closed her eyes and smiled.

Then, the dome shattered.

_end chapter one_

**_They'll be running for to come_**

**_Out of the rain..._**


	3. News of the World: Khashoggi's Ship

PART 1: NEWS OF THE WORLD

**_The best years of my life are like a supernova_**

**_Uh-huh, perpetual craze. I said!_**

**_Everybody drank my wine, if you get my drift,_**

**_Then we took a holiday on Khashoggi's Ship_**

_Chapter 2: KHASHOGGI'S SHIP_

"Welcome to the HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People. Our Academy accepts only the most gifted and capable students, and aids them in honing their skills into something for the betterment of man kind. Our primary campus is located by Salt Lake City, Utah, with various installations in London, Bombay, Beijing, Kyoto, and even in Outer Space." The video droned in a pretty but vacant tone. The fine expanses of the various campuses were shown to the children watching the video, "The school's mission is to allow the proper application of these abilities in a modern world. Founded in 1850, the school's motto, Tempus est Lucre, embodies the very essence of the school's various programs." The room was filled with about fifteen students, almost none of them interested at all in what the video had to say. One of the students, a wiry youth with wild red hair looked at the younger child looking attentively at the screen,

"This boring you at all?" he said, "I want to get to the good stuff. Psychology, chemistry, that kind of thing." A beautiful young redhead to the younger child's side yawned,

"Biology's more fun than those two combined,"

"What would you know. Bio chicks just don't understand the complexity of chemicals,"

"That's not true," she contested, haughtily, "We merely apply them much more effectively than you chemical nut heads, and don't get me started on half of that psychology bull,"

"The human brain responds to chemicals in specific ways," the youth retorted, "Certainly that makes it more effective than biology." The youngest turned to them and put his finger in front of his lip,

"Shh, I'm watching the pretty pictures," he said. The two older kids looked at him,

"You have got to be kidding me," said the girl, "You're what? Five years old?" the boy shrugged,

"I don't know,"

"What did they find extraordinary about you?" said the girl, "I bet they found this loser after his lab exploded," 

"For your information, I got approached by them about an incident that made the news recently. Remember the mass hysteria in Gotham High a few weeks ago?"

"I don't happen to go around that area too often if I can avoid it," said the girl, "Let me guess, you caused it. By what, breathing on people?"

"Chemistry project. Perfect success. Offered some jock who wanted to be funny to make him the perfect stink bomb, and replaced it with one of my patented fear bombs. My name happens to be Jonathon, most people call me Icabod, and I stress, not loser. What's yours?"

"Pamela." The redhead flipped her hair back and yawned. She looked at Icabod, "As to why they accepted me? My mother is a botanist and I was found after an experiment of my own went a bit haywire. Growth formula for plants. Increases their intelligence as well as their size. Of course, I can make them small if I want," she produced a flower pot with a small venus fly trap in it, "Isn't that right my pretty?" she stroked the chin of the tiny creature, and it seemed to agree to the touch. The boy looked at them,

"My name's Mad the Swine! I got brought here by a scary lady with pink hair! She said I'd have lots of friends here. Will you be my friends?" the two older students looked at Mad. Icabod coughed,

"I suppose I would be amenable to that,"

"Why, for someone so polite, I can't refuse. Friends." She took Mad's hand, and Icabod put his hand over theirs,

"We'll make a superior team if we team up. Your beauty, my brains, and your, uh, Mad, what do you do?"

"Anything!" chirped the boy, "I can do anything." There was an arrogant laugh from behind them,

"Anything?" a woman's voice scoffed, "A bit arrogant, huh? Well, you can do your," she mimicked quotation marks, "'Anything', while I'll ride the lightnin'!"

"You do know what that means, right?" Icabod asked, wryly. The woman turned to glare at him and showed him her Metallica t-shirt in full.

"Lightning? What is lightning?" Mad asked, sweetly. The woman approached him. Her hair was bleach white and her skin a pale blue,

"You're kidding me, right?" she idly tapped Mad's skull, "Real cute, kiddo. I can just tell you'll be popular here,"

"Oh, leave him alone, Leslie," Pamela retorted, "He's just a kid." The girl, Leslie, looked at Pamela. She smiled,

"Oh, right, and with him, you and Mr. Straws here are the 'invincible' trio now," she smirked, electricity running down her arm, "Well, you three can go be invincible all you want. Meanwhile," she said, and then threw her hands up in the air, "Everybody, party at my place!" there was a cry of approval as everyone began to crowd about her,

"She's a pretty big radio personality down by Metropolis," Pamela responded, "I had the greatest displeasure of meeting her personally once before. Though, I have to say, the blue skin's a new look for her,"

"I don't like her," said Mad. He looked at Pamela and Icabod with sincere confusion, "What is lightning?"

"You really don't know, huh?" Icabod said, "It's an electrical discharge in the atmosphere," he began. Pamela looked at Icabod with distaste and covered his mouth with her hand,

"Honey, you know those big flashes of light when it's raining?"

"Oh! I know that! That's what you call lightning? But if she can ride the lightning, doesn't she need rain?" He happily waved his hand and a small rain cloud seemed to form overhead. Rain water drizzled over Leslie. She screamed as she shorted out. "Oh! Did I do something wrong?" he asked, innocently. The two older students looked at one another, and then at Mad. They smiled,

"No! Nothing wrong at all. Now, tell me," Pamela began, "What does anything entail?"

*****************************

Water crashing down on the ancient city, glass tearing through skin, a proud figure standing amongst the carnage; the images flowed into Beast Boy's brain as he groggily awoke to a worried voice, "Cyborg! Beast Boy! Star! Raven! Aqualad! Anyone! Respond!"

"Robin?" Beast Boy said, "Robin, 'zat you?"

"Beast Boy! Thank God you're all right!," Robin sounded relieved, "I've been trying to contact you for two hours! I was almost ready to give up."

"We're alive," Beast Boy said, "I think," he added as he looked around. There were blue skies above and murky seas below. The submarine bobbed on the waves with a lulling tempo. He looked at the other cockpits, "Guys? C'mon guys, wake up!" Robin and Beast Boy held their breaths. There was no response for a few minutes, and then slowly there was the sound of several moans, 

"I feel like I just walked through a magnet factory," Cyborg moaned. There was a string of unrepeatable expletives, "We're totally offline! No infrared, no engines, no nothing!"

"Well, looks like you're still in one piece, Cyborg," Robin laughed. Cyborg blinked,

"Robin?" he said, relief evident in his voice. His tone then became dangerous, "Where in the world have you been?"

"Oh! Robin!" Starfire chirped, "It is wonderful to see you are well!" Robin was about to answer when a melancholy male voice broke in,

"Was that all a dream, or was-?" Aqualad came in. "Atlantis, it's -"

"Okay, I need a report. What happened, Aqualad?"

"Atlantis was destroyed by a huge sea creature mad at us for, for reasons I'm not entirely too clear on," Aqualad began. He seemed to try and order his thoughts, taking a deep breath,

"Take your time," Robin said comfortingly. "So, the Leviathan is powerful enough to destroy Atlantis,"

"You know what that thing was? I remember its voice just piercing my brain, and then the dome, it broke." Aqualad said. His face was upset, but he said with optimism, "We have no homes to go back to, but we're all alive. Raven, I have to thank you. Without you holding that dome up, we would all have been crushed."

Over the com-link, everyone heard the ragged, nervous breath drawn in as Starfire gasped, "Raven, she did not move, she did not evacuate! Raven! Where is Raven!"

**********************

_"Raven! Where is Raven!"_ the radio transmitted. Slade frowned and looked at Robin, staring anxiously at the screen. The image of four of the cockpits had come up on screen, and Robin was not easily coming to terms that the fifth was not coming online. _"This is just perfect!"_ said an angrier, male voice over the link, _"We gotta look for her!"_, another, younger voice, _"We can't_,_"_

"Titans," Robin said, his voice even and in control, "Your priority now is to get back here. I've got an announcement to make, and I know most of you aren't going to like it. And, don't think I'm being callous, but... we, we," his voice choked, "We'll just have to deal with this once the crisis is averted. Robin out."

"How will you help them," Slade asked, idly, "You can't track them, you don't have an idea where in the ocean they are, and neither do they,"

"I can't, that's the answer." He looked angrily at the blank screen, "I should have been there,"

"Robin, you're young still. This will pass," Slade said, "And you will move on,"

"You're saying that I should forget this?"

"No," Slade said, "But after a while, everyone dies. Friends, lovers, children. You can't dwell on them if you wish to survive,"

"But," Robin said,

"And you cannot cry yet. You are right. You will have to deal with this after the crisis is averted. If you let your grief cloud your judgment more of your friends will die,"

"Has this happened to you?" Robin asked, compelled to.

"More times than I can count," Slade answered. He closed his eyes, "Well, at least I can give them a little surprise."

"Let me set the records straight," Robin said, his teeth clamped tightly, "I'm not happy with it,"

"I see," Slade said, "Robin, I'm hurt,"

"Shut it, Slade." There was a tense silence. Robin toyed around with the console, trying desperately to pin-point their location. His various efforts involved the tide, wave patterns, and yet he couldn't find anywhere to start. Slade looked at the console,

"May I?" he asked. Robin shrugged, and Slade began to work the console. First it displayed the image of Atlantis, then zoomed out, and continued to until the surface of the water could be seen. He then brought an overlay of the ocean floor. The diagram highlighted an area in the middle of the ocean. A large circle was made, covering a large area. However, it was all centralized in one location. Slade moved to the display, and looked expectantly at Robin. He waited for a second before pointing, "Here."

Robin looked at Slade, and frowned, "A bit large, but it's a start. Let's get ready, then."

*******************************

Starfire sat looking despondently at the water. The redness seemed less intense, now, almost more brown than red. "Raven, where are you?" she asked the waters. There was no response. Cyborg could be heard cursing from his open cockpit. She frowned, "Please Cyborg, would you refrain from such language. It is my understanding that such words, while containing valid meanings within themselves, are not proper to be used in such a context,"

"Shut the Hell up, Starfire. I'm so not in a happy mood right now. I think swearing is entirely appropriate when we're abandoned in the middle of the damn ocean without any power. Everything's offline. This is going to take days to fix! And until you come up with some magical explanation for how to get home, I'd rather you just let me plan this."

"Dude, calm down," Beast Boy said. "You could be a bit quieter if you're going to swear that much. Especially with Star around, dude!"

Cyborg screamed in protest, "Fine!" He took a deep breath, and then said, much more calmly, "Look, the tracking system's offline, and our trackers are too low frequency to reach the Tower at this distance. Robin isn't coming to the rescue. This is all up to us. I can make repairs, but we're going to need supplies. BB, Aqualad, I'm going to need you two here,"

"What can I do, Cyborg?" Starfire said. She looked guilty. Cyborg felt guilty too; guilty for yelling at Starfire even when she didn't do anything to provoke it. Cyborg was mad. He was mad at the water, he was mad at Robin, and most of all he was mad at Raven.

He was silent for a few minutes. He wasn't, however, mad at Starfire, but he wasn't sure of how to cheer her up. He wanted to show Starfire that she could help. He made a show of thinking, and wondered what it was Starfire could do. She couldn't breathe underwater, and she was a klutz when it came to mechanics. However, if he told her to do nothing he worried she would take offense to that. "Star," he hazarded. He took a breath and decided, "I need you to do the single most important job. Find supplies, help, anything. We have some emergency rations, but that isn't going to last through repairs." He looked at her, "And sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that,"

Starfire wore a bright smile of compassionate understanding. Cyborg felt guilty, but she told him, "I understand, Cyborg." She continued, "You are saddened by dearest Raven's disappearance,"

"Star,"

"It is all right, Cyborg. I believe that she is well, wherever she is now," she said. Her voice seemed hopeful, almost as though Raven was not dead but had rather gone a long way,

"Yeah," Cyborg said. He looked to Aqualad and Beast Boy, "Okay, guys. Raven saved our lives down there, but now the ball's in our court. Let's not screw it up, got it?"

There was a cry of approval, and Starfire smiled, "I shall seek aid and supplies, then."

"Right," Cyborg said, "Keep safe,"

"You as well, Cyborg," said Star. The three boys watched as hope sped towards the west.

Starfire looked behind her as the submarine faded from view. The Sun was beginning to set, and it soon would be nightfall. She turned to look for signs of land in the distance. The alien princess was beginning to feel weary from the day. Desperation, sadness, and worry all overwhelmed Starfire's mind, and she did all she could to stop herself from giving up hope. She was beginning to notice that she was also starting to notice how empty her stomach was.

Star saw some white shape in the distance. As she flew closer, it began to take the shape of a stately cruise ship. The ship was painted white and gold and seemed very regal and very safe to Starfire's weary eyes. Landing on the deck of the ship she began to look around. The deck was empty and there was the smell of food wafting into her nostrils, "Food!" Star declared, happily, and hovered about the deck until she found the dining room. It was a beautiful ship, she thought.

"Hungry?" someone asked her.

"Oh, most definitely!" she declared, "I have not eaten since I do not know how long."

"Welcome to my ship, my dear," said the someone. She looked to see a middle-aged man, who wore an elegant uniform that had been based off of Napoleonic design. He had short, sculpted hair, and he had an aging, handsome face with a single scar running down his cheek. "My name is Khashoggi. Would you care to join us in our party?"

"Ah, what luck!" Starfire declared. She took a moment to bow and then pleaded, "Please, sir! My friends need assistance!" Pointing off in the distance, the girl told Khashoggi, "They are to the east some ways of here!"

"Pardon?" Khashoggi said, "Oh, my poor child. How awful it must be. Shipwrecked? Most horrible. And you're exhausted. Please, let me show you to one of the guest rooms!" Starfire leaned against the wall, finding her knees too weak to walk, and her concentration failing. She wondered idly, despite the difficulty in thinking, why her body had suddenly become so heavy and cumbersome.

"Oh! I must thank you. It has been a most trying day," Starfire said. She let Khashoggi sling her arm over his shoulder and walk her down the halls of the ship. There were many paintings of satyrs adorning the hallways. Khashoggi admitted he was a collector of such works, "Why these?"

"It is a personal interest of mine, Greek Mythology. I have other collections as well. I'll show you to them later, when you're much better rested. My dear, you're falling asleep in my arms." He opened a door to his right, "Here. Just sleep. I'll take care of everything." Starfire walked in tiredly.

"Many thanks, again Mr. Khashoggi," she said, closing the door to her room. He smiled and bowed at the closed door,

"It is no problem, miss. I'll send someone in with food later." He turned and walked down towards the dining hall. He tapped a lapel pin, "Run search on a girl, age about 15, yellow skin, green eyes, red hair. Print any results in my office. I will be there momentarily. Also, run a search program of the seas for the next 10 miles. If you find anything, alert me immediately." He walked into the massive hall and stood in front of the hundreds assembled. He looked up at the massive ceiling painting, which showed Maenads in their revelry, and with arms wide open declared to the assembly, "Eat, drink, and be merry my friends! For tomorrow we may die!" They cheered to his good health and so began another night on Khashoggi's Ship.

************************

The HIVE Academy students settled in for their first lunch period. Mad the Swine had taken to sitting outside in the calm fields that surrounded the campus. A gnarled old oak tree gave shade from the sun and there were some wildflowers growing nearby. The field ran on until it met an old manor on the horizon that served as the Headmistress's residence and office building. Mad ate a small school lunch contentedly. Besides him sat Pamela, who happily fed her pet flytrap, and Icabod, who had started to do his homework. Mad exhaled, "I like it here. This is a nice place."

Pamela looked up from her pet and focused on Mad, "You seem to say that about a lot of places. Second period, you said that our History of the Bomb class was a good place." Mad smiled and laughed. Pamela just shook her head, "You're an odd one, Mad."

Mad seemed perplexed and asked, "Is that bad?" Pamela shook her head, "Okay. I think I like this place because I have good company. I've got my two best friends in the whole world with me!"

"You're so cute, Mad," said Pamela. "You're like the little brother I never had."

"Indeed," Icabod said, "Furthermore, Mad, you seem to have a good grasp on many of your subjects in spite of your age. I recall Prof. Tetch being quite impressed with your views on the human psyche,"

"Was he? I thought he was upset with me," admitted the youngest. "I sometimes wish I were your age. You seem to all ways have so much fun,"

"It's not easy," Pamela said, "I envy you. I want to remember what it was like being so young. Don't ever lose that innocence Mad,"

"Are you sad?" Mad asked. Pamela looked surprised, 

"Why do you ask that?"

"You sound sad." Mad admitted,

"It's nothing," Pamela said. "It's just that I don't think you'd like this place so much if you understood it." Icabod nodded in agreement. He said nothing, just buried himself more into his books. Pamela coughed and found new interest in the nature of the common blade of grass,

"I guess I don't understand much," Mad said. He looked at Pamela, "But you two have been really nice to me. I think if there are people like you in this school, it can't be truly bad." Pamela sighed,

"Mad, look. This is a school for bad kids. I'm bad, Icky here's bad, Leslie's really bad, and everyone else here you'll meet is bad."

"But humans cannot be evil," Mad said, "They're misguided, sometimes confused, but never evil." Icabod smiled a bit, and Pamela shrugged.

"Mad, you've got so much to learn." Icabod said. The bell rang and he gathered his notes together. "Let's go. We don't want to be late for our next class. What have you got, Mad?"

"Criminal Justice?" Mad said, like he was reading a foreign script. "What is that?"

"Just so you know how to use the system to your advantage," said Icabod. He stretched, "Myself, I've got Advanced Bio-Chemistry,"

"Same," said Pamela, "Looks like a fun class. I know my life won't be complete until I dissect a fetus."

"Tell me about it." Icabod looked at Mad, "Well, we'll talk later, Mad."

"Goodbye, Mad!" Pamela waved. When they were gone, Mad rose and walked inside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and stepped inside the campus building. He looked at his schedule. His next class was located on the second floor of the main building. He maneuvered around the older students' legs as he sought out the class number.

He collided into a shapely pair of blue legs and fell on his rear. He looked up at the mocking face of Leslie. "Hello there, little guy." Her voice was menacing and dark. "Looks like we're both in Criminal Justice One-oh-One. This is going to be a riot. You and me, working together. We're going to be the best of friends!"

Mad was learning. He knew she was lying. "Uh, certainly," and he lied in return.

"Good," Leslie said. She smiled menacingly. Mad smiled in return, widely and sweetly. "You and me, kid, we could go far."

"I'm absolutely certain of that!" chirped the blonde haired boy. They settled into their seats. Leslie put her feet up on her desk and winked at Mad.

"Hello class," said a beautiful woman. She looked over the class, "You may call me Miss Beaumont, and I'm going to teach you how to take justice into your own hands."

************************

The HIVE Graduates sat in front of the Headmistress. She went through a file cabinet, leaving the children time to survey the room. Jinx found that the decor was a bit too Victorian for her taste. It was furnished with mahogany furniture. Gizmo was amazed at the technology. The room was wired with sensors and displays that had hidden themselves expertly into the room's ancient design. Mammoth found most interesting that on the desk was a jar of chocolates and a little sign that read 'HelpYourself'. The Headmistress turned from the file cabinet holding three manila folders. She looked through the contents quickly. "Well," began the older lady, quite simply, "You have done well. Your resumes show only one outstanding defeat, which is more than I can say for most of our senior members." There was a mumbling of 'thank you's and 'you honor us'es from the sitting teens. "I've decided to send you to investigate reports of a HIVE vessel located out on the Atlantic Ocean,"

"Some ordinary thief? If we're so extraordinary," Jinx contested haughtily, "Shouldn't we have more challenging assignments?"

"This is no ordinary thief, Miss Jinx. And need I remind you that I am your superior, and your fate is in my hand?"

"No, ma'am,"

"Good. Now," she handed each of the graduates a file, "Read this file carefully. Know your enemy." 

Mammoth looked through the document and seemed to panic. He furtively glanced at Gizmo, leaned over, and whispered, "What's the answer to number three?" 

Gizmo glared at Mammoth and told him to shut up, "This isn't a test, you dummy!"

Mammoth looked bashfully back at his file, "Hey, I heard of this guy!"

"Really?" Gizmo said, "You sure it's not just something you ate?" Mammoth looked indignant. Jinx looked over the file and mused quietly about the mission in general. 

"Didn't he used to teach here?" she said at last. Mammoth nodded vehemently. "Yeah, I'm pretty certain he did. Why did he steal that ship then?" The Headmistress looked to make sure the doors were closed. She moved to the window and looked out to be certain there was no one hiding.

"This cannot leave this room," she said at last, "This is top secret. For your ears and your ears alone." The three crooks nodded in agreement. Mammoth took a handful of candy from the Headmistress's desk and ate it. He smiled happily and then looked to the Headmistress as she moved over to the fireplace behind her desk. "Khashoggi and I have a history. Much like you three, we worked together on many missions. But as we grew up, we began to see the world differently. I realized the simple perfection that our alma matter had achieved through quiet, orderly discipline. Khashoggi, however, had different ideas."

Jinx hazarded a guess, "He wanted to dissolve the school?"

"Almost as bad, Miss Jinx. Instead of dissolving it, he proposed a change in structure. He wanted to make the school more," she turned her face into a sneer, "He called it "Open", giving what he saw as more choices to the children, more variety to keep them interested. Personally, I could see what he wanted to do. He wanted to make it an endless party where there could be no room for learning." She sighed, "We were both selected to teach here after our exemplary record, much as you three might if you keep up this level of work. However, Khashoggi put more and more distance between himself and the school as time went by,"

"Why did you keep this snot, anyway?" Gizmo asked. The Headmistress shook her head,

"Despite his beliefs, Khashoggi was an exceptional teacher. He could easily find focus in many of our most difficult, but prolific, graduates. However, a few years ago, while you were going through your final years of training, he left and took one of the HIVE's ships. He's customized it considerably. We've been tracing the changes he's made and speculate that it looks something like diagram 3-b in your briefing."

"This is about Mad, isn't it?" Jinx asked. "You want us to bring him back so he can find some way to harness that power I felt within him." The Headmistress nodded, "Well, we'll certainly try, to find him,"

"Try? Ha!" Gizmo scoffed, "I'll be able to locate him super-fast. Especially if he's logged into our database any time before." He grinned, "Let me get to a console, and I'll have his exact location in a few minutes." The Headmistress gestured to her seat. Gizmo beamed and hopped over to it, leaping into the comfy leather seat and beginning to type furiously into the computer. "If he's logged in any where before in the past few years, he'll have to have left a trace and with that I can pinpoint his location." Gizmo's typing was drowned out by his menacing cackle, "Betrayed by his own navigational computer!"

"You'll use his own logs to what his what?" Mammoth asked, confusedly. Gizmo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,

"If he's used our database, he'll give me a way into his system. I've just accessed the database. Most of the logs come from our main campus, and of course we've got the outlying installments. But they each have a HIVE label before them. For example, every computer in the satellite campus is HIVESAT. So if we just locate an outside -"

"We get the idea, you geek," Jinx said, "Just shut up and get to work." Gizmo grumbled angrily to himself as he began to type.

"Got you! Wow, this snot's accessed the database today! Okay, hacking into his systems now." Gizmo began to type furiously. "Crud. He's real good. He's got a pretty tight firewall around his computer. Too bad for him it's time for the Master to take it out." He began to cackle maniacally. Jinx groaned. Mammoth looked meekly at the Headmistress.

"Could I," he risked, "Have some more chocolates?"

"There! I know where he is!" Gizmo exclaimed. He jumped onto the desk and gloated, "I am the best. Take that Jinx. Thought I couldn't do it. Thought I was all bark and no bite, didn't you! I win, again."

"Whatever," Jinx said, "Let's just get this guy. I've got an appointment with my hairstylist in an hour."

The Headmistress watched the three argue as they left and stared at the screen. The phone rang, and she reached to pick it up. She brought the receiver to her ear, "HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People. This is the Headmistress speaking,"

"Sending students after me? Really, I would have thought you above that!" said the voice on the other end, "Well, looks like I have an almost irresistible deal for the HIVE council, now. I've collected the Teen Titans, and now you send me your own students? Certainly, the icing on the cake." There was a sound like puckered lips. The Headmistress gave a distasteful grimace. "Ciao! I'll be talking to you later, my darling. Oh! I have an idea! Why don't you take some time off from your work and come join my party?"

"Khashoggi, I'm warning you. Do not underestimate the HIVE."

"Life's a party, dearest. Enjoy." He hung up. The Headmistress sneered at the phone and slammed it down on the hook.

*************************

The H.S. Bacchus sailed towards the damaged submarine as it reached the twilight hours. Khashoggi sat on the port side of the deck, putting away his cell phone and returning to his previous activity. He took a javelin, estimated the wind, looked at the sea, and threw the javelin upwards. It plowed through the skies until it finally arched downwards and descended like a deadly raindrop on the surface of the water. "Ah," he said, "Still got it." He shook his hands and stretched. There was a beep. He tapped his lapel pin and a feminine voice answered,

"Vessel spotted on starboard side. Identified passengers: Octopus male. However, characteristics match subject Beast Boy from the HIVE database. Currently submerged.. Cybernetic Humanoid. Characteristics match subject Cyborg from the HIVE database. Unidentified passenger: Atlantean male. Dark hair. Eye color is not found in database. Currently submerged."

"Fascinating," Khashoggi said. "Let's welcome them aboard." He walked over to the Starboard side. The one Khashoggi assumed was Cyborg was trying desperately to get Khashoggi's attention. "Ahoy there!" The robotic boy's face lit up.

"Right on!" Cyborg then yelled into the console. "Guys, get up here, you gotta see this!" He waved up to Khashoggi, "Do you mind giving us a ride to land, captain?"

"Come aboard, I'll see what I can do." He tossed down a rope ladder for the stranded trio. Beast Boy's head popped up from the surface, as did Aqualad's. They swum over to the submarine, threw in some tools, and leapt for the ladder. They each climbed in turn, and came to relax on the deck. Cyborg grinned widely and punched Beast Boy's shoulder.

"You're a life saver," said Beast Boy. "Thought we were going to be stranded there for a few days. This some kind of cruise ship?"

"You could say that," Khashoggi admitted. "I am Captain Khashoggi, and welcome to my ship. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish. We have anything you could ask for. I imagine that after a trying day you would all like to rest. Miss Fire has all ready taken leave in the guest hall downstairs. Shall I show you to her?"

"Starfire's here?" Beast Boy asked. "That's great! Cyborg, did you hear that?" The older Titan nodded but said nothing. 

"That would be perfect," said the Atlantean, "I think we all would like some sleep."

"Definitely," Beast Boy said.

Khashoggi looked to Cyborg, "What a curious young gentleman. Do you run on batteries? I imagine they need recharging," he trailed off. Cyborg looked at him, and almost without thinking responded,

"I'm almost out of battery power. I'm going to need to fish out a few things from the submarine. That fine by you, Captain?"

"Go right on ahead," The captain said. He watched Cyborg carefully. "If it's recharging you need, I'm certain with your help I would easily be able to construct the device that you need."

"No problem, really," Cyborg said, descending, "I've got a portable charger in the sub. Don't worry about it!" Khashoggi frowned. "You guys go on without me. It's going to take a few minutes to get this out of here,"

"Very well." Khashoggi turned to the other lads, "Let's get you comfy." He led them to the guest hall and showed them to their rooms. "This one will be your room. It's not much, I admit, but it should let you get comfortable after your ordeal. I've known shipwrecks to totally break a man. Just get some rest, you'll need it. And if there's anything I can do, call me." Khashoggi turned to return outside. He smiled quite happily. Cyborg had dragged up the portable charger and had set it on the deck.

"Hey, Captain! Help me lug this thing downstairs. I'm running dangerously low here,"

"Oh, most certainly." Khashoggi took one side of the charger and Cyborg the other. The robot man easily lifted his half, but Khashoggi had a harder time with his end. "This is quite heavy. You must be one strong lad to be able to carry it up that ladder."

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you,"

"I should say not," Khashoggi laughed, "Let me open this door for you. There we go. Your room's the first to the left. Let's see, I have the key here somewhere. Please, you'll need to hold it for a second," Khashoggi let Cyborg carry the bulk of the charger as he searched for his keys,

"Hurry up. I'm about to go into total shut down," he urged. Khashoggi nodded and finally located the keys and unlocked the door. "Thanks, Captain. You don't know how much of a life-saver you are. We owe you our lives!" Cyborg said. He felt strange. He wasn't sure why he owed Khashoggi anything. They weren't defenseless. However, there was just a sense that they were indebted to this man for his generosity. Cyborg thought it must be fatigue taking over.

"If you need anything, just call."

"You bet," Cyborg said, "Thanks Captain."

"You're very welcome." Khashoggi said, closing the door behind him. He grinned. The Teen Titans' doors locked at a tap of his lapel pin, and he walked up to the deck to await the other guests.

*****************************

There was a pounding rhythm inside Starfire's head as she arose. She looked around her room. A disco ball played with the dim light, creating starlight against the black walls of the room. She rose from her bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. She felt the rock of the seas and looked in the mirror. Her eyes with filled with sleep. She turned the tap and splashed herself with water. She smiled into the mirror, and her beautiful image smiled back.

The smile turned sour. "Raven," she muttered. There was a choked sob. She rubbed her eyes, "Where have you gone, Raven?" Tears began to flow freely from Starfire's eyes, "I cannot," she stuttered, shutting her eyes tightly. Tears forced their way through. "I simply will not believe that you are dead!" she screamed.

The scream jolted Beast Boy from his slumber in the next room. He looked to his left, and to his right, "Star?" there was no response. Besides him sat a stoic Aqualad, who was staring at a bass hung over his bed. The room was covered in hunting memorabilia, "I'm really going to have to ask Mr. Khashoggi for another room," he thought,

"I don't think he'll give us one," Aqualad said. "There's something I don't like about that guy,"

"What? Khashoggi's a nice guy." Beast Boy frowned, "I mean, he did take us on while we were adrift at sea." Aqualad frowned. Beast Boy shook his head, "Look, in the morning we talk to Khashoggi, he gets us to a port somewhere, and we're back to recover the ship and prepare for our next mission."

"This isn't a game, Beast Boy," Aqualad said, calmly, "We have to keep alert at all times. The whole time we were talking with him, I kept getting the feeling that I should be sick and exhausted for all I just went through. But, now, I feel fine."

"You know, you've kind of got a point there. Why you looking at that bass there?"

"I think it winked at me,"

"No way," Beast Boy said. There was silence, "We gotta talk to Cyborg."

"We're locked in," Aqualad said. "We're his prisoners."

Cyborg was making a similar discovery in his room. The room was spartan, besides a pair of beds and a bedside table, it had no decoration or adornment. He banged ferociously against the door, "Hey, let me out!" The screams apparently went unanswered. "Damn!" he gave the door one final slam before settling down. "Maybe I should call the captain to see what's the problem with this door." He went to the phone in the room. He found the number on the desk and began to dial.

The drone of the rave music below pounded through the deck. There was the smell of alcohol wafting up to Khashoggi's nose. His cell phone began to ring. He went by his seat, and instead of picking up the phone, he picked up a javelin and scanned the surface of the water. There was a slight splash in the distance. Khashoggi's eye trained on it. He rubbed his scar and focused on the distant point. "Aha," he mumbled to himself, "Another one." He brought himself back, aimed, calculated, and threw the javelin. The creature descended again and began to swim. The javelin fell into the abyss, not hitting its target. Khashoggi frowned and waited. His eyes scanned the horizon. Another splash. He took aim and let the javelin fly towards its target.

The target evaded the javelin, and wondered vaguely why these spears were being thrown at it. The prey took the javelin in his hands and swum closer and closer to the ship. He peered his eyes over the surface and watched as it approached the ship. A surface dweller stood, looking down upon him, angrily. "You dodged two of my javelins. That's very good," said the predator. "I don't like to miss." The prey looked at the predator, and gasped a second. The dark, twisted eyes stared back. He felt drawn to those eyes, and felt helpless as the man said, "You're nothing but a worm." He desperately threw the javelin at the predator, and the predator caught it in his hand.

"Thank you," said Khashoggi, "And good night." The javelin plunged through the Atlantean. The dead body bobbed in time to the beat of the dance below. 

There was a sound on the deck, then two more. Khashoggi looked behind him, "Ah, I was wondering when you three would get here." He looked again to the bloody waters, "It is so awfully late, shall we talk in the morning?"

"No! We're bringing you back to the Academy, Khashoggi!" Gizmo said, "And don't try none of your snot-nosed tricks!"

"Tricks?" Khashoggi asked. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Jinx grinned, "Don't think we don't know you can subtly manipulate people's minds. That's why you were such a good teacher,"

"I'm flattered, miss. Why don't we just talk about this over some hot chocolate, dear," Khashoggi said. "No?"

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad," Mammoth said. Jinx shrugged as well. Gizmo looked a bit more cautious,

"How'd you know we were coming?"

"Well, I arranged for your access to my navigational computer. Oh, please. One doesn't teach you wonderful students so long without realizing you have to keep on the cutting edge," Khashoggi said. He kneeled and looked at Gizmo, "Now, come. We'll talk over this in my private quarters. I offer you to stay here, we'll set off for shore in the morning."

Jinx smirked, "Knew you'd see it our way."

"Certainly." Khashoggi headed down to the guest hall, "Please, this way." Khashoggi grinned, "How about you take a look at your rooms. Miss, your room is the first to the right, the young genius the first on the left, and you, my aren't you a strong young lad, you have the room next to the young lady's."

"May as well," Mammoth grumbled. He opened his door and stepped inside. Jinx shrugged and opened her door. Gizmo hopped up a few times trying to get the door, forgetting almost totally the devices he had constructed to get over his diminutive stature. Khashoggi smiled and opened the door for him. The doors closed and locked.

"Well, that was almost too easy."

*******************************

Jinx shook her head as she walked into her room. She knew it was a bad idea, but something made her want to see what was behind the door. However, Khashoggi had said - of course, that was it - Khashoggi had said and that had clouded her judgment. His ability of suggestion only worked when your guard was down, and they were of course letting their guard down after he had said he'd comply. She kicked at something. "Who is there?" came a voice from the bathroom. It sounded familiar, but it was highly unlikely that the Teen Titans would be aboard Khashoggi's ship. Something peeked out of the bathroom door. There was a scream,

"I'm going to have to deal with Miss Mini-Skirt this entire trip? This is just great," Jinx cursed. Starfire looked innocently at Jinx, and frowned. She looked tired and depressed. Jinx didn't really care why, but it just added to her infuriation, "What, did Boy Wonder dump you? Why are you here?"

"I could ask of you the same thing. I do not wish to talk about certain matters at this time, but it is not Robin and me that I am concerned about," Starfire answered. "I am not entirely sure what I am doing here. I just remember becoming very tied and the captain offering me a room. Is there something I should know?"

"You're his prisoner," Jinx said, "And you don't even know it. Wow, he is good." She sat on a bed and kicked her feet up, "Not like we're going to be able to do much. If you make so much as one stupid comment, though,"

"I will endeavor not to be a bad roommate," Starfire said, "For, as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jinx looked at Starfire curiously, "It is advice that Robin had given me on a previous mission!"

"I almost hate to say it, but it's the best option we have." Jinx turned to Starfire, "Just a word of warning, the second we get Khashoggi, our alliance is over."

"That was very nice of you!" Starfire chirped. Jinx thought about what she had just said, and mentally kicked herself. "Is something the matter, Jinx?" Jinx shook her head. "Maybe we should go see Khashoggi. Allow me to open the door for you,"

"Don't bother,"

"I am sorry?"

"The door is locked," Jinx answered, "So just don't waste time. I think we should just sit and relax. Hey, if you're here, is that Raven with you? I'd like to tell her to her face that she's got horrible fashion sense." Starfire's eyes began to water, "Oh, don't worry, you have bad fashion sense yourself. I mean, that purple number? You don't have the thighs for the miniskirt." Starfire began to bawl. Jinx rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "Do something about that disco ball while you are at it."

"You are a very not nice person!" Starfire said. Jinx smiled and thanked her, "You should not be so pleased to hear that! Do you not care about what has happened to Raven?"

"Uh, should I?" Jinx was confused. When her roommates hands began to glow, she added mentally not to push the airhead so far, "Now, Starfire, no need to get angry,"

"You have incurred my righteous wrath!"

***********************

Khashoggi sat in the dining hall. Mead and ale flowed freely from every table like a fountain. People screamed and danced in the floor, driven by the mad bliss in the atmosphere. He tapped his glass quietly. There seemed, for a second, to be no real reaction to this, but slowly each and every person in the hall became silent, "Thank you. I have an announcement, everyone!" There was a cheer, "You are too kind, truly. But sincerely, we have a special treat for you all tonight. A game, if you will. I'm not sure if anyone's ever seen those reality television shows? Well, I've made a reality show so real, they don't even know they're on a show at all!"

"How'd you do it, Captain?" asked one of the guests,

"I'm glad you asked, my good man! I took in four shipwrecked teenagers, and put them in the same rooms as their rivals! If that isn't a recipe for hilarity, well, then I don't understand entertainment anymore!" there was a great big cheer at this. "Well, it seems I still got it, then!" Khashoggi touched a button on his seat and an image of one of the guest rooms came on the screen. "Now, I'm going to introduce you to our cast. In Room A we have Cyborg, a big, tough 'gangsta' robot and the pipsqueak inventor known as Gizmo." The video ran footage of the two from their first encounter, "I have found undeniable proof of their rivalry all ready, so I'm sure they'll continue to make great entertainment!"

The video footage showed Starfire's room next. She stood there staring at Jinx, who in turn stared at her. There was tension in the air, and a cheer came from the men on the ship, "Now, I'm sure this will all stay PG-13, but I couldn't help but put a cat-fight into the mix. I'm sorry ladies, no disrespect intended. Room B homes the lovely Starfire, who I must say is the sweetest girl you could ever hope to meet, with the sorceress Jinx, who I assure you is quite the opposite. Now who's eager to see how things resolve here?" A cry from a man in the audience answered him, "That's what I thought."

He pressed a button, "Room C," the image focused on Aqualad, "Is for the ladies. Our handsome protagonist here has to survive against two competitors in this room. Daring, aren't I? I'm sure he'll win, or he may just end up another trophy on the wall. I can't say for sure!" The ladies booed at this, "Oh, but don't worry, we'll be helping him in any way that we can. How does that sound?" He rose and stood in front of the video images, "Now, to start the games." He tapped his lapel pin, "Ah, Teen Titans and of course, the HIVE team. I'm glad to see you're getting used to your new accommodations. Now, I see you've met your roommates, please try and put on a good show. My guests are counting on you to be entertaining! Good luck!"

***********************************

_"My guests are counting on you to be entertaining! Good luck!"_

Cyborg wasn't very happy with this news. He knew they'd been tricked somehow, but now they were being put on show like a glory-hog bimbo or some gruff Vietnam veteran on reality TV. "I can't believe I let him trick me like this! How did he disrupt my battery charge?" 

"Don't feel too bad about it, snot-breath," Gizmo said, "Guess we're roomies now. Stupid Khashoggi putting me with a geek Titan like you!" Gizmo sat down on a bed. "Stupid Jinx." Gizmo looked around the room, using his arachno-legs to give him a boost, "Help me look around."

"You calling me a geek? You're one to talk." Cyborg said, tensely.

"You got that right. " Gizmo countered, "I got the right to, snot-for-brains,"

"I guess I can't argue there." Cyborg looked at the little genius, "What are you looking for?"

"Signs of any kind of video cameras or bugs," Gizmo answered. He jumped from one bed to the other, "Gotta smile for the camera, right?"

Cyborg looked around the room. He checked the ceiling briefly, but decided against it, "Why's this guy doing this? How's he doing this?"

"Khashoggi's got some weird mind powers. When I read about them I thought he'd be a really good salesman, not a super villain. Says he can subtly manipulate the mind to think things, but it's all suggestion, he can't really do it any other way." Gizmo cursed, "Of course, we let our guard down for one second and he got us to go into these rooms, and now we can't get out! I even forgot about my inventions! Snot-breathed crud-eating rabble-rouser!"

Cyborg cursed, "That would explain why I thought my battery was lower than it really was!" He punched the door again, "And this door won't even budge!"

"Add to that he's watching us," Gizmo said, "The snot. How are we going to get out?"

"If we can disable the video feed, I think I can get something in under his nose," Cyborg waved at several locations, trying to find the camera, "Hey, Khashoggi, we're going to so kick your sorry hide when we get out of here!" There was a sound of laughter from the hidden intercom system, "Yeah, laugh it up."

Gizmo prodded around, trying to find anything suspicious. He looked around the room. "Give me a lift," Gizmo commanded, and Cyborg shrugged and lifted Gizmo up by the back of his shirt, "Thanks. Now, let me see out that peephole," he ordered. Cyborg looked a bit infuriated, but complied anyway.

Gizmo couldn't see out, so he stuck his tongue out at it. "That's the camera."

"Well," Cyborg said, "Let's knock its lights out!" Cyborg's sonic blaster emerged from his right fist, and he brought it up to the peephole, "Say goodnight, Gracie." The blast shattered the camera.

_"Naughty, naughty. Now we're going to have to fix that camera."_ Khashoggi was still gloating over the line. _"Of course, we can still hear you clearly, so your little plan's not going to work. But by all means, try! The audience wants a show, and who am I to deny it. Why, if you can unlock the doors, I'll personally let you go! Good luck on that, though._"

Cyborg pointed at his back, and Gizmo nodded. He connected his backpack to Cyborg's input slot. The backpack produced a small laptop and he began to type.

What is it?

I need you to help me fix the tracking beacon from my ship.

You managed to sneak that thing in?

"Built In" with my portable recharge unit. Kind of a back-up in case something like this happened. I figured we could alert Robin where we were.

Could work.

"Okay then, let's do this!" they chorused.

***********************

Aqualad found it amusing to see someone frightened of Beast Boy. The young Titan wasn't really an intimidating sight, but when their new roommate arrived in the room, he had panicked, wearing an expression similar to one of someone who had just seen a Tyrannosaurus Rex alive, in the flesh, and very hungry. Mammoth said, "I won't let you take my again," before throwing a powerful punch at Beast Boy. Beast Boy dodged it and became a mouse. He climbed up Mammoth's uniform, "Get off me!" the giant teen warned, but Beast Boy only tittered in a mouse-like manner.

"Calm down!" Aqualad said to Mammoth, "We're not your enemy!"

"You a Titan?" Mammoth said suspiciously,

"Sort of," Aqualad said with a shrug. Mammoth took a good look at him. Then snorted in his face,

"You're my enemy all right." Mammoth grabbed for the mouse that had now climbed on top of his head. He brought his hand down to squash the tiny Beast, but the rodent moved out of the way fast enough that all Mammoth's hand hit was his own head. BB tittered happily and leapt to Aqualad's shoulder.

"For now," Aqualad offered, "We should work together so we can get off of this ship." Beast Boy jumped onto a bed and reverted to his human form,

"Yeah, I mean, honestly you know I can kick your butt any day of the week," Beast Boy bragged, while Aqualad raised his left eyebrow, "So maybe it'd be best for you if you just worked with us and pray I don't change my mind after all this is done." Mammoth looked furiously at Beast Boy, but surrendered all the same.

He took the briefing from his belt, and handed it to Aqualad and Beast Boy, "Take a look at this. I don't understand most of the stuff in there, all I know is that Khashoggi can totally mess up your brain if you let him." Aqualad seemed to understand.

"So, I was right," Aqualad said as he read through the documentation. "He does possess the ability of suggestion. Hey, Beast Boy, we'd better try and find a way out of here." Beast Boy nodded and turned into a green monkey, leaping about from wall to wall, tapping at various places, searching for vents, and generally coming up without anything.

"What can I do to help?" Mammoth asked. Aqualad shrugged. Mammoth flexed a muscle, "I'm super strong, you see. That's why they call me Mammoth!"

"I see that." Aqualad closed the documentations, "I think for the moment we should just let Beast Boy search for a way out. Once we get out of here, I'm sure your powers will become more useful."

"Oh yeah!" Mammoth grinned. "So, what do you do?"

"They call me Aqualad. I, uh, talk to fish."

"That don't sound too useful,"

"Neither does the power of suggestion," Aqualad retorted, "But look where that one got us." Mammoth frowned and kicked up some dust in boredom. Aqualad looked for Beast Boy, "Find anything?"

"Guess what!" Beast Boy cheerfully returned, "I found something!" He lead the other two to the bathroom. "Listen!" They all brought their ears to the wall. There was the sound of women screaming. "I bet we can plow through this wall!"

Mammoth chuckled and clapped his hands, "Okay! This time I'll show you the power of a Mammoth!" He reared back, mentally counted down from three to one, and charged. The other two jumped out of the way as Mammoth charged past. Just as he was about to hit the wall, it burst open in a blast of green light. Mammoth was blasted right back to the bathroom door.

Jinx and Starfire were at each other's throats. Starfire's eyes were filled with tears and she was barely able to see and it showed in her accuracy. Her shots were flailing wildly about the room. A few stray shots passed by Aqualad and Beast Boy, and one hit the rising Mammoth straight in the forehead. Aqualad crawled through the hole in the wall, underneath the shots from the hysterical Starfire.

Jinx jumped back and sent charms at Starfire's arms. One charm wrapped around Starfire's right hand just as a star bolt had been formed. Her hand jerked upwards, and the star bolt flew high and wild. It hit the disco ball that had been lighting the room. There was a sputtering of sparks and the disco ball fell to the ground with a large explosion. Aqualad yelled for their attention.

He asked them, "What's going on here?" Jinx and Starfire turned to see him.

"Oh!" Jinx said, swooning, "My, my word." Aqualad looked at Jinx strangely. There was something inexplicable about surface dwelling women.

"I, I am sorry. But, but Raven,"

Beast Boy looked at Starfire, "Listen. Robin's right. Do you think I'm happy about what happened? I, I just want to curl up and cry, Star, but I can't. We'll have to deal with it for the time being! Right now we need to get out of here and get back to the Tower." Starfire looked at Beast Boy and smiled slightly, "And, Star. While usually we don't trust the HIVE, right now I think we've got a bigger problem. Just keep that in mind?"

"I must persevere. Jinx, I apologize for my actions!" Mammoth had managed to find his way through the wall, his head charred from star bolts. He lurched around, slowly, until he found something to sit on. He looked at the floor where the disco ball had fallen,

"Hey, guys. There's a big hole here." He pointed to the hole, big enough to fit a man through, "Where do you think it goes?" There were flashes of lights shooting up from the hole and there was a constant drone, a beat to the music that made it almost irresistible. The other teens looked down the hole.

"May be a way out," Aqualad offered. Jinx attached herself to Aqualad and sighed dreamily,

"You're so smart," she said.

"Do you mind?" Aqualad said, "This suit's made out of very rare fish scales." Jinx voiced her distaste and backed away a bit. Beast Boy shrugged,

"Even if it's not, we're not getting anywhere here." He began to climb down. "You guys coming?

***********************

Khashoggi looked at the screens for Rooms B and C. Room C was empty and Room B's sound feed had just stopped. He frowned. "I apologize, everyone. It seems that these children don't understand the concept of 'Look, Don't Touch'. I will be back momentarily." There was the sound of whispering among the crowd, "I merely have to bring you all the latest up to the minute information of this little event. They're intelligent little beasties, aren't they?"

There was a cry from the crowd, "We want some blood!"

"Blood?" Khashoggi asked. He rose from his seat, "Oh, very well. You've twisted my arm. I'll give you all the blood you want. I'll bring it back for you to drink from, if you want. What do you say?" There was a cheer of approval. "Oh, very well then!" He brought up a video screen that displayed everything he saw, "Keep watching!"

************************

Mad the Swine sat through the class looking bored. The woman may be easy to look at, but she grew tiresome as she rambled on about justice. He wondered idly what a mafia was, but he never worked up the interest to ask. Leslie yawned and nearly fell asleep during the course of the class, "What a bore!" she complained. Mad nodded in agreement.

"What was that?" the teacher said, noticing the students' boredom for the very first time. She zoned in on Leslie and Mad, looking at them with wild eyes, "Did you say something?"

"Nope," Leslie said, "You didn't hear nothing."

"I'm certain I did," retaliated the teacher. She looked at Mad, "Perhaps it was you?"

"No, it wasn't -"

"He mighta said something. I couldn't tell because I was paying so much attention," Leslie said. She exaggerated her interest, "All of it's going right in the old noodle, Miss Beaumont!"

"That's good, Leslie," Beaumont said. She turned to Mad, "You, however, will be staying for detention after classes finish today, young man,"

"Y, yes, Miss," Mad said, unhappily, "I understand." Beaumont went back to her lecture. Mad looked at Leslie and growled, "Why did you do that?" he whispered.

"Something to do, I guess," Leslie said, haughtily, "You should have seen your face. You're a riot, Mad." Mad looked displeased, and buried his head in his hands. Leslie cackled and poked Mad, "Hey, wake up. Wake up. Class is over."

"No it's not," Mad said, "I'm not asleep." Mad took a deep breath.

"You sure look it. Why don't you take a nap," Leslie forced Mad's head towards the table, "There you go. I'll tell you when class is over." She waited a few minutes and poked Mad, "Class is over. Wake up!"

"Leave me alone!"

"But you're too much fun," Leslie commented. She laughed and put her feet up on the desk, "Let's see, she's still talking about this Bruce Wayne guy. Bo-ring!"

"You're going to get me in more trouble!"

"So?" Leslie tossed a pencil at Mad, "Lighten up. This class is boring! You're just the most fun thing to mess with in this room!"

"This is your last warning," Mad said, timidly, "Or I will do something you'll regret." Leslie just scoffed and threw another pencil at him. "That's it."

"What are you going to do, summon another little rain cloud? I'm prepared for that." Leslie laughed. Mad, however, looked at her with vaguely empty eyes. He raised his hand up, slightly, and a small thread of electricity channeled from Leslie to his finger. "What was that? You doing something to me?"

"Maybe," Mad answered, "I was just wondering how important electricity is to you." Leslie glared at Mad, and then started to bring her head down to the desk,

"So tired," she muttered, "Wake me up when class is over," she asked. Mad nodded and Leslie slowly fell asleep. Mad looked at her, and taking a pencil, he poked her.

"Wake up. Class is over."

************************

Starfire examined her surroundings. There were bright lights, laser lights, fog and darkness. She couldn't see beyond the throng of mindless children. "What is this strange party anyhow? The music merely pounds and there are no words," Starfire asked. They looked to see the mass of teenagers dancing mindlessly into the night. Jinx shrugged,

"Looks like a rave. Guess Khashoggi really likes to party. Let's just find the exit," she suggested. Starfire flew upwards and looked for an exit somewhere in the throng of people. The area was too covered in smoke and too poorly lit for her to find anything, and reported such. Jinx and Beast Boy asked several people, while Aqualad was hounded by women for a dance.

"This song's got a good beat," Beast Boy said, "Wanna dance, Star?"

"I really do not believe this is the time for a party, Beast Boy," Starfire admonished. Beast Boy shrugged and looked at everyone,

"They don't seem to care," Beast Boy said, "Everyone I asked told me that they don't know where the exit is."

"Help!" Jinx screeched. She was beginning to dance, "I don't want to party!" Aqualad was in a similar predicament.

"I really don't know how," he admitted, "I don't dance."

"That's okay," one of the teenagers said, "We'll teach you!"

"That's fine, really!" Aqualad said as he tried to get away. He backed into Starfire. Jinx swayed over to the rest of the group and bobbed in place. Mammoth fought back against a pair of twins who tried to drag him to the dance floor. He pulled away and backed up into Jinx. Beast Boy looked around nervously at the approaching crowd. It was faceless, it was base, and it was primal. The beat drove them closer, dancing and swaying as they came closer. Starfire looked angrily into the crowd,

"Stop this!" she screamed. The music was brought to a halt, the dancers stopped in place, and the lights dimmed. There was a noise like a door slamming open. Khashoggi stood at the far edge of the room. For once he looked upset, in fact, he seemed furious. He waved his hand and the crowd opened up, allowing him to see the four escapees.

"Naughty children. I was content to let you play to your heart's content, but now I'm afraid that you've pushed me too far. No one, listen, no one stops my party."

**_Oh! Plea for your life_**

**_Who heed me not_**

**_Let all your treasure make you_**

_end chapter 2_


	4. News of the World: ESP

PART 1: NEWS OF THE WORLD

**_Dark is the Night. High is the Fire_**

**_Touches the sky. Love with no shape or form_**

**_I am in your mind's eye. _**

**_Just let your dreams run wild._**

_This chapter is dedicated especially to my beta readers, without whom this chapter would have been infinitely worse and without imagination or entertainment. Keep up the good work, my friends._

_Chapter 3: E.S.P._

"Hello," they said, "Are you well?"

There was something moving in the depths besides her, thought the lonesome shadow of Raven, her influence holding a bubble of air around her. There was perhaps the faint glimpse of a disembodied grin to her side, but she dismissed it as a hallucination. After all she went through she wouldn't put it past her fatigued mind to play tricks on her eyes. The voice, however, she knew was there. She couldn't explain how she could hear it so crisp through the waters, or how it was even spoken, but she knew who they were. Ever since Atlantis collapsed, she knew she would be found.

"It was quite a tumble, but you are well?"

She remembered the faces of the Atlanteans as the dome shattered. The moment became entirely too silent. The deep, crushing thoughts of the monster as it wrapped around the city brought on the noisy ruckus of panic to the people below. Starfire, she remembered quite clearly, tugged on her arm and urged her to come along. She didn't quite remember how she responded, but there was a moment when she smiled, confident that she could at least contribute to this. Perhaps she was sad that she couldn't go back to business as usual with her friends, now that she was certain she would be found.

Perhaps she was afraid.

However, whatever the reason, when the dome fell, her powers kicked in, letting the barrier hold for a while. Her demon half fed off of the volley of emotions that she felt in that moment. That fear, that joy, that unyielding sadness, all of it just powered her psychic powers, allowing the dome to hold. Fragments of glass fell to the ground around her despite, and she could feel the crushing force of the waters magnified against her mind. However, she had kept the waters from crushing all the citizens of Atlantis.

"Your friends, are they well?"

Raven had sent her friends out of Atlantis in spite of the strain it put on her mind. Starfire refused to leave without Raven, and Raven had no intentions of leaving with the rest of the Titans. There was still work that had to be done, and they would not be safe once the dome fell. She recalled the falling glass and the dripping water, growing at a frightening rate as her concentration became strained. She remembered Starfire's cries for her to come with them as the clothes on her back, under the influence of the demon, were forced to the submarine. Now floating in the expanse of this redness, she could only pray that her friends were well.

"However, you are well?"

Yes, she was alive, and for now that was good enough.

"That's good," the voice said, "What are you seeking?"

The voice penetrated her mind, reading her thoughts, examining what she believed. It was most infuriating. However, she had to remain focused on the task ahead. They had been asked to investigate the strange red substance that stained the ocean like blood, and she felt compelled to investigate it. There was a dark mysticism to the waves as she plowed through them. She wondered what could possibly permeate the waves like this.

"I'm curious, do you have much air left?"

Raven had managed to save a bit of air in the bubble she secured around herself. It was taking all she had to maintain it, but she was certain that it would last until she solved this predicament. The shade of red was darker and the seas were colder as she approached. This had to be where the source was.

"How do you figure?"

The water around here just felt wrong in her spine. Tingling, shivering, the feeling moved to every bone in her body. There were chills running across her skin, the water's bitter grasp wringing her air pocket. The magic here was tangible - an immense force incomparable to anything she had ever encountered before. She had to be close; it had to be right in front of her.

"I would say," said the disembodied voice, "That you are probably right. Really, Raven, you're incredibly stubborn. Even if you find the source, what makes you think you can stop the flow?"

She had the power. Even if it were with her last breath, she would stop it. There was no other alternative, it wasn't a question of if she could or could not, and it was simply what must be.

"You are willing to die for these people? Why?"

Raven searched her mind for an answer. There was no logical reason for her to care. This was not her world, and the people in it were of little value at all. This would was scourged with a dark spawn. Thievery, murder, fraud, and betrayal all ran rampant among the humans who dominated the planet. They were of little to no worth to the universe at large.

"See? It's pointless to give your life to such things!"

However, she then turned from her mind and its cool and calculated logic. She turned instead to the heart, despite its lock and key and its thoughts were warmer. The world was not a sea of evil; it was not a world where a few special people built a raft of laws and goodness. No, it was a world of people, doing things people do. People are lonely, and afraid, and filled with joy and sadness. And somewhere in Raven's darkened life there was a hope for her. Somewhere beyond the evil buried within her soul, there was the same humanity.

"How ridiculous!" The voice said. It seemed to scoff at her and a finger pointed in the direction she was going. "Do you see it yet? The very fabric of reality is bleeding."

It was like a small gash, and the red substance bled out. Whatever had caused this had power, greater power than she ever expected. Raven stared at it through the murkiness. She could not think of a single thing she could do. Raven had not expected the source to be so small and yet so utterly unreal. She was in awe.

"I know what caused this." The voice leapt to her other side. "I could easily tell you what it is, but it wouldn't help you in the slightest. Something so small that you wouldn't even notice it, but so massive that it obscures everything."

The voice continued to speak in riddles. Raven merely examined the hole. She tried to think of every possibility, every answer her mind could think of that could possibly stop the breach. It seemed completely impossible. "Damn," she cursed in the silence of the depths.

"Did you say something?" the voice answered. "I'm sorry. I was just in awe of your utter foolishness. You have the power, yes, but are you willing to give so much power to the dark side of your soul?"

Raven thought long and hard. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"You can't answer, can you?" the voice asked. "I figured as much. It seems so very human of you to not be able to risk so much."

What the man could know about humanity, Raven could only guess. However a part of her knew she had no choice. For Atlantis's refugees, wandering in an ocean cold and strange to its natives, she had to. She let emotions flow from her heart into her soul, where its black hand grasped and devoured them, growing in strength. She felt the high, the thrill of riding on these emotions.

The floating grin grew. It slowly faded away as Raven's consciousness was enveloped by power.

****************************

Climbing past hours and passing by minutes, time hurried forward to the present. Memories fading, moments rising, Raven felt herself hurtled back upwards. Her mind filled with confusion, her powers wildly surging. She was afraid, and she wanted to scream out to someone, anyone, who could help her. But there was no one there to help her, because now the evil within her grew and consumed her humanity. And evil was loneliness, because in the shadows of the mind the only thing you can hope to grasp onto is yourself.

The blankness of being followed the confusion. Raven's body accepted her fate. There was no doubt that she would be found and she would be taken away now. Raven's power could grasp into the very substance that made reality, heal it, mold it, but there was such a cost to it. She wasn't even sure she was completely herself anymore. To her, one thing was certain - she could no longer run away. His presence was growing nearer and nearer, and she knew now that he had found a way to her now. He would tear her humanity away from her. Destroy her, recreate her in his image, and control her like a marionette on strings of forceful loyalty.

She felt the last of her air leave her mouth. She felt so tempted to call for the stranger, but denied herself that. She was not one to give in to desperation. She had to control her emotions; it was her only chance now. There was very little Raven desired. However, she desired to live. Water began to fill her mouth as she reflexively gasped for air. The lights were getting darker, and Raven fought against sleep, but it was a battle she could not win.

Raven's eyes snapped open. She felt the warmth of a blanket about her, and a soothing tenor voice singing. She could not see the man's face, nor recognize his voice, but there was something familiar about him. She tossed aside the blankets and rose. She noticed immediately, to her utter disgust, she was dressed in a pink nighty with a simple white bird sewn on it to give it a bit of character. It didn't fit quite right as it seemed to have been made for someone younger than her, but it still covered her completely.

"I'm dreaming," she concluded, "I'm dying." It seemed to be only an observation. There was no heart-wrenching anguish in her voice, no painful realization, merely an observation. "Who are you?" The man said nothing but came to her and put his arm around her waist and began to dance with her. Raven was not in the mood for games, "What are you doing." 

The man danced with her, "How does it feel, Raven?" he asked. There was something frighteningly sinister in his voice, but at the same time comforting. It was both a voice she had not heard for many years, while at the same moment it was a familiar, soothing voice, "I am here, don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," she said, "I just do not have time for games. I have important engagements that I must attend," she said. She added, "The universe will be thrown off balance if I don't."

"Let the universe go to Hell, let the world fall down. You're here with me now. That's all that matters." He brought her closer, and Raven pulled farther away. There was, on the man's face, a mask. It was simple white plaster, ghostly and sinister in the strange light of this dying dream. She could feel consciousness stirring within the dream, knocking down walls, destroying illusions. Feeling naked, alone, and afraid, she just stared at the white mask. There was a light glowing red behind the mask.

And the ghost faded into the night.

She heard a voice calling to her; a familiar, safe voice. "Robin?"

*****************************

"No one, listen, no one stops my party!" Khashoggi bellowed. The air was electric. Starfire looked at Khashoggi as he cleared a line through the crowd, and he stared back with a furious, wild expression. "Is this how you repay me? I offered you rooms, I took you in!"

"You made us prisoners, too, don't forget that little detail," Beast Boy chimed in.

"Insolence!" Khashoggi screeched, whipping out the pistol and shooting at Beast Boy. The agile young hero managed to avoid the shot, but the smoke from the barrel of the gun let them know that he meant business. "You, as my guests, are subject to my fancies. I give you a game, a challenge if you will, and you ignore me?""

"I don't know what your idea of fun is," Beast Boy continued, undeterred by the near miss of the last gunshot, "But we were definitely not enjoying ourselves." An alien thought entered his brain, but his mind was so unfocused and immature that it took over. "You know, thinking about it, it has been pretty challenging, don't you think?" Mammoth nodded in agreement, but Jinx didn't buy it.

"I see what you're doing," Jinx said, her feet still tapping the beat, "Well, I'm not going to join your party."

"If you wish to assimilate us," Starfire added, "You will certainly fail. Beast Boy! You must not fall for his trickery!" Khashoggi frowned and walked over to Starfire. His face contorted and twisted with a mix of unreadable expressions.

"Miss Fire, I've heard quite a many good things about you." Khashoggi tapped her forehead, "Alien strength, flight, and a unique ability - of which, of course, I refer to your bolts of stellar energy." He scowled at her, "You're also the one who brought a hold to the party. For your unmitigated rudeness, I will devise a most miserable torture for you in particular." Starfire stared at his face, creased with wrinkles in a most wretched of expressions, and she felt afraid. There were no probing thoughts; this was fear at the face of a man stripped of his control.

"Leave her alone!" Beast Boy said, moving to grab Khashoggi. His body suddenly moved without his own accord. A beat began in the electrified atmosphere. Sinister synthesizers began to pound out a melody in the shapeless music. It blared out of every speaker, and each of them creaked and swung from its power. The teens found themselves being assaulted by the music, trying to block out the pounding. Khashoggi smiled. He seemed relieved, the wrinkles on his face lightening.

"Who said that my party was all over?" he asked the group. Jinx's hips began to swing without her knowing, and she continued to glare at Khashoggi with a haughty expression. Khashoggi laughed, feeling once again superior. He addressed Jinx with a flourish, and said, "And looks at you! My dears, you're already joining the party!" He offered his hand, and without her bidding, Jinx accepted it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fearfully. Khashoggi responded by putting an arm around Jinx's waist and waltzing around the group with her. Responding to her pleas, Mammoth tried to reach out and grab Jinx away, but Khashoggi twirled her to the other side, and continued dancing regardless.

"Ah, the waltz is such a classy dance. But the music, how to say, doesn't truly stimulate." He chortled, a not unpleasant sound, but it carried a dark undertone for the teens. "Call me a bit of a rebel, but I've always preferred Rock and Roll. The beat just overpowers the senses, makes you want to dance in a way that's subversive."

"I can't stop myself," Jinx squealed in fear. "It's like he's got some hold on me."

"No, my dear. That would be the Party itself. It's infectious, don't you think?" Khashoggi bowed and turned to the rest of the teens. "Why don't you children just enjoy yourselves and be my company forever?"

Beast Boy struggled with his body, which moved on its own accord to the beat, "No way!" He found himself grinding against Jinx whose face showed disgust at his actions.

"Back off!" Jinx said, bumping him away with her hip.

"I'd rather not be dancing with you anyway," Beast Boy said, indignantly. He moved towards Starfire, unbidden, and began to dance with her. Starfire's hips began to move with the beat. "Sorry!"

"It is alright," Starfire said. She felt her feet move towards the center of the dance floor, and many faceless partners came and danced with her. Some where men, some where women, but each had wandering fingers that pried at her soul. The other teens were tossed into this fray, unsure of even how to fight back. Their bodies moved to the unyielding beat. Star fought to break free of herself, and stumbled out of the dance and into Khashoggi. He grabbed hold of Star's shoulders and with a wicked grin brought his gun up, cocked it ready, and placed it against her head.

"It is time to say goodbye. Thanks for coming." He tensed his index finger, savoring the sensation as the trigger slowly brought about the mechanism. Starfire squeezed her eyes shut, trying to turn her head away from Khashoggi without reason. Wherever he shot, she would die. There was an instant where sound compounded into a deafening bang, and when her eyes opened she saw Khashoggi lowering the gun from the sky and looking most indignant towards Aqualad.

The Atlantean stood there, his shoulder still in a ramming posture. He returned Khashoggi's glare with a smile. "Starfire," he said comfortingly. She smiled back at him, a blush hinting at her cheeks as the debonair undersea hero extended a helping hand. The alien princess took it and rose to her feet, looking at the enraged Khashoggi.

"How dare you!" he snarled. He regained his posture, tidied his uniform quickly, and continued saying, "You, you hit me!"

Aqualad shrugged, looking Khashoggi over, "I guess so."

Khashoggi brought his gun around on Aqualad. "I will enjoy this," he taunted. Aqualad brought his fist around and punched Khashoggi.

Aqualad looked at his fist and then to Khashoggi, "I've said it before. I don't dance."

"Hey, guys!" Beast Boy said, from somewhere within the sea of faceless bodies, "I kind of need some help here!"

Starfire looked at Aqualad helplessly while her body began to move on its own accord again. He returned her look, looking completely confused as to what was driving them to move this way. She took Aqualad's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. "I am most sorry!"

"It's okay." He looked among the crowd, and finding a familiar face tried in vain to grab his attention. "I see him, but I don't think he can see us."

"Ah! It is Khashoggi again!" Starfire squealed, managing to spin around enough to vanish into the crowd to elude the pursuer. "That was far too close," she breathed.

"But now I can't see Beast Boy." Aqualad yelped as someone grabbed him from behind and carried him further into the crowd, away from Starfire. He soon found himself held by awkward, pasty teenage hands. He was whirled around to find himself in the arms of a blushing Jinx. The young enchantress coughed.

"Sorry," she said bashfully, yet somehow not completely sincerely, "But the music made me do it." Aqualad tried to break her grasp, but she was holding on with a vice-like grip. "What? Am I that bad a dancer?"

"I don't dance," Aqualad answered.

"That's funny," Jinx said, "I thought everybody could dance."

"It's not something I really learned how to do. I was too busy going on adventures to learn how to dance." He shrugged, "I don't sing either."

"Can you act?" Jinx questioned.

"A little." 

"Well," Jinx said, "I've got a plan."

*****************************

Robin draped a blanket around Raven. "Raven," he said, "I, we all, well, I'm so happy to see you," he said. Raven said nothing and only shivered. She withdrew from Robin and tried to stand on her feet. "Raven, just rest." 

"Robin, I do not have time for rest. I must return to the Tower to gather what possessions I have left," she said. Raven called upon all the strength left in her body and successfully stood on her feet and regain composure. She did not fail to notice how carefully manufactured Robin's calmness seemed. There was something welling up just below the surface. A secret. Well, that was all right, everyone had secrets. She wouldn't delve further. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. This brought a small inkling of rage to her mind. She looked at him, expecting him to continue.

"Raven, we haven't found the others," he managed to say. He looked a bit disconcerted by this, "The submarine was empty when we found it, and we couldn't even pick up their transmitters."

Raven did not answer. She looked vaguely in his direction, but a bit over his shoulder to what she could swear seemed to be a smile. It gestured, a gloved hand waving out of nowhere. Her mouth fell open, unsure of what she had seen. Raven lost her balance and dropped to the floor again, feeling a pang of pain in her hip. "Raven!" Robin said, moving to her, "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Robin," Raven answered, her eyes narrowed angrily, "I don't need you coddling me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Raven said, "It makes it worse."

"Besides," a voice slinked beside her like a cat, "I'm no ghost. I'm BC."

Robin's face looked to her, filled with hurt, a bit tortured as he tried to form some kind of sentence. "I," he began after a few seconds had passed, "Understand. I didn't mean to offend you, Raven, honestly."

Raven sighed, "Why are you so concerned."

BC's voice seemed to jump up and down, "I know, I know!" The gloves seemed work their way up Raven's belly and poked her chest, "Get the hint?" Raven tried to ignore BC's continued pestering. Robin didn't seem to even notice the pestering voice.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

"Fine," Robin said, a bit of fury tainting his delicate mood. He went towards the front of the jet, leaving Raven alone with the wandering voice.

"What crawled up his fancy cape?" the voice muttered. "I mean, after all, you did do what he sent you to." 

Raven didn't answer immediately. She took a breath and watched Robin enter the cockpit. "He's concerned about Starfire. Why are you even here?"

"To help!" BC mewed. He let a bit more of his face appear - his eyes. They looked deep into her eyes, the grin hanging in the air without a nose. She shivered at the inhuman glint in the eye, glazed over and lifeless in every way. "Don't you appreciate my help?"

"No."

"So mean!" BC said, "And I was starting to why he was upset, too."

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded. BC mewed innocently, moving back. "Look, leave me alone."

"You're dripping wet," BC said. "Let's get you changed out of that soggy old leotard." A gloved hand reached for fabric, but was thrown aside by a very irritated Raven.

"Leave me alone." Raven rose, but her feet gave way, "Why am I so tired?"

"Don't you remember destroying the ocean floor?" BC asked. There was a moment of tenseness; Raven looked at BC's floating grin and fear flashed across her face. The grin grew slowly, becoming wider and narrower. "You know, I wish I had a mirror. That was the funniest expression ever. No, you didn't start any wanton destruction, don't you worry your little head over it."

"I almost died," Raven muttered.

"You weren't ever going to die, don't you fear. Old BC here was sent to make sure you got through that alive. The reason you're so tired was sealing that hole away. I admit, even I doubted you could do it, but you're definitely his equal in power. The enemy, I mean."

"Whose enemy?"

"Yours, mine, everyone's." BC frowned, "You shouldn't question me like that!"

"Alright. So this enemy can open holes in reality," Raven said. "What do you expect anyone to do about it?"

"Well, I was hoping for someone to care," he noselessly sniffed. "I guess you'll just let the world end."

Raven expected BC to slink further out of the infinite, but he remained fixed as a disembodied grin hanging below a pair of eyes, and two ghostly gloves moving about without arms. "Are you expecting me to believe -"

"That the world is ending? No, but it's true anyway. You see, that's what's strange about humans. They expect whether they believe something or not will stop it from being. It's an utter waste to believe in anything, especially in fiction." His eyes followed Raven as she looked at him incredulously. "Not buying it yet?"

"No."

"Aw. But Raven, Raven. You simply must! The enemy's power only grows as he remains hidden in the world. To think, not even an hour of existence and he could tear reality, and it's been a week since then."

"Are you implying that he can do more than that?" Raven asked. "Who is this enemy you keep talking about?"

"Are you familiar with the Book of Revelations?"

****************************

Robin stormed into the cockpit and sat down in the copilot seat. Slade didn't look up, too intensely staring at the equipment to bother. "I can't believe her."

"Well, we're still good for gas," Slade muttered idly.

"I'm already stressed, and she just takes for granted all I did for her. Didn't I dive in after her? Didn't I risk my well-being?"

"I think the auto-pilot needs a little of reconfiguring. We're leaning a bit to the left," Slade continued, regardless. He began to tap away at the controls.

"And she just tells me to leave her well-enough alone!" Robin said, slamming his fist against the panel in anger. Slade finally turned to look at him.

"Is something the matter?" Slade asked. Robin snarled. "You're being awfully noisy, you know."

Robin sunk into his seat, "All I want is to do something nice for her, get her to stay with the team if I can."

"Do something nice?" Slade said. He considered for a second, and then said, "Oh! Is that what they call it these days?" 

"What do you mean?" Robin raised his brow at this.

"I'm sure you know what I mean," Slade answered. Robin looked at Slade, trying to discern something from the emotionless mask. Then realization slowly dawned on him.

"What?" he exploded. His face turned a bright red shade, "It's nothing like that."

Slade let a chuckle slip by his lips. "Kids today." Robin sunk deeper into his seat. Slade looked at one of the many monitors in the control panel. He looked up from it and turned to the young hero. "Robin, there's a signal."

Robin jumped from his seat and asked, "Where?"

"Sixty miles to the east. It's faint, but it's definitely the missing tracking beacon from the submarine."

"Could it be them?" Robin asked. There was excitement, like from a child. "It has to be!"

"Calm down," Slade said, coldly. "We don't know that. It could be someone who raided the ship for spare parts. We shouldn't rush into this."

"I understand the risks, Slade," Robin said, "But if there's the slightest chance of finding my friends, I'll take any risk."

Slade frowned beneath his mask, "Robin, that is the risk of friendship. Your friends, they are liabilities."

"There's that word again," Robin said. "Raven said it to me earlier. 'Liabilities', huh? I say there are some risks worth taking, no matter what the cost. Slade, listen. I wouldn't feel worthy of calling myself a Titan if I didn't put my neck on the line to save my friends."

"Inspired," Slade said wryly. "Robin, when will you understand what I tried to teach you?"

"I'm going to alert Raven." Robin turned to leave. However, as he reached the door, he stopped as if struck by a thought. He turned around and looked at Slade again. "Hey, if you consider them a liability, why are you helping us?"

"They're not my liabilities, Robin," Slade said. He concentrated on piloting, "In fact, to me they are a great asset. You'll understand eventually."

**************************

Robin walked down the jet's chamber hall. Each of the Titans was given a room to prepare in. Raven had claimed the farthest most room as her own when the designs had been given out. He walked up to her room and brought up his hand to knock, but his ears caught her voice.

"I am human, Bee-See," Raven said. Robin was perplexed, because she seemed to be talking to someone. There was a long moment of silence. If there was someone there to talk to, he, or she as the case may be, did not have a lot to say. He opened his mouth to talk when Raven spoke again.

"As I was saying. I am human, and we are not 'pesky'," she said with her usual sarcasm, "Rather, we're poorly disciplined. With time and focus, they could -" She stopped as though someone had interrupted her. Robin strained his ears, trying to make out any sounds.

"Why," she said again, this time her voice had the faintest bit of fear hidden in its breath, "Are you here?" Raven was afraid. He readied himself to open the door. Then he remembered how she behaved earlier. He had tried to help her then and she had pushed him away. If she didn't want his help, she could very well help herself.

"Amontillado? No, I don't drink," she said then, irritation evident on her voice. "Tell him I'm leaving this planet entirely. And he won't be able to find me, no matter how hard he tries." Robin rose to turn the handle. He was going to get a few answers. "Someone at the door?" There was a sound of something big and heavy crashing into the door. Robin jumped back. "I'm not done talking to you, yet."

Robin cautiously approached the door again. He tried the handle as delicately as he could, but found that there was something blocking the doorway, just as he had thought. "Isn't that painful?" Raven said, angrily. "Tell him I'm not going to become his puppet!" She all but screamed. Then, quietly, but calmly, "And I am not a puppet of my emotions. I am better than that."

There was a pause. "What do you mean? What happens tomorrow?" There was a snarl and the sound of objects crashing against the wall, "Come back here!" Robin took this moment to hazard knocking. "Robin?"

"Raven, I, I heard you talking. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." She opened the door. She was dressed in a magnificent black dress that hugged her figure. Robin felt a catch in his throat. "What?" Raven looked at Robin with a tad of irritation.

"Raven," he said, recovering. "We have their signal."

"We?"

"You, me -"

"And Slade?"

"Unfortunately. We're sharing resources for a little while."

"Resources," Raven said. She looked at him incredulously. "Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Robin, he's trying to get you to join him again," She said. "Any idiot could see that." 

"I know that," Robin answered. "I'm not going to." Raven looked at him, expecting him to say more, "We just need his resources right now. He's got connections we don't have, and if he's right," he trailed off. Raven stared at him, her eyes bore into his very essence. He felt afraid. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to find the Robin I knew. The one that didn't use people."

"Raven, these are drastic times!"

"I know very well what's going on," Raven snapped. "If you're going to let Slade corrupt you, though, what's the point?"

Robin labored a breath, "I'm not corrupted, Raven. I don't understand what you're saying."

"Of course not," Raven said. "You wouldn't possibly be able to."

"Why are you being so hostile?"

"I am not being hostile," Raven insisted.

"Then why are you criticizing everything I'm trying to do?"

Raven looked at Robin and stared into his eyes. Something human stared back, something safe. "I have been on edge," Raven admitted. "I'm sorry, Robin." She quickly added, "I don't trust Slade, though, and I wish you didn't have to resort to using one of his tactics."

"I understand that!" Robin said. "But if what we've learned is right, the world could end anywhere from the end of the week to next week."

"So soon?" Raven said, her eyes widening. She felt a sensation as Robin touched her shoulder. "He said a touch is more than a touch for a human," she muttered.

"Don't worry. We're going to stop this." He stopped, and then cleared his throat. He gently brought his eyes to stare straight back into hers, and bashfully said, "Look, when we get back, I know you said you had to leave, but, I want to show you how much we'll miss you." Raven brought her hand up to move Robin's, but she rested it on his hand. She cursed her body's natural reactions. "Tomorrow, we'll throw you a farewell party. I know you hate parties, and, yeah, I know your mind's made up, but maybe I can try and change it. Just, let me at least say I tried, please?"

"Tomorrow?" Raven would have protested, but something haunted her eyes instead. She pushed herself away from Robin, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. There was intensity to his gaze, and Raven felt herself drawn into it.

"Nothing you could possibly understand," Raven answered. "Please let me deal with my problems. I see no reason to burden you with them."

"I'm still your leader, Raven. It's my job to help you with this kind of thing," he offered.

"You won't be my leader for very long, Robin. Especially if you try and get involved."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think?" Raven closed her eyes. "I don't want anyone getting needlessly hurt. Let's leave it at that for now."

"Raven!" Robin said, his voice abrupt and commanding, "It's not needless if it's to help you. If it means I have to get hurt to help you, then I'll do that. It's something I've offered to all my friends, and it's what I do."

"Robin, I need to do something," Raven offered lamely. "Tell me when we reach the signal."

Robin looked at her helplessly, "Okay, I will." Raven closed the door, a small crack lingering open for a little while, and then shut as subtly as possible. Robin turned to walk back to the cockpit and looked back towards her room.

**************************

Aqualad let loose a groan as he fell to the ground, clutching onto his stomach. Jinx danced nearby, unable to move or react. Aqualad looked at her, "Why?" he asked, his voice barely concealing the rehearsed nature of the line.

"I couldn't stop myself," Jinx said, not quite as good an actress as he, but there was still enough authenticity to gather Khashoggi's attention. He pushed his way through the crowd, shoving dancers aside, to reach Jinx and Aqualad. "What's going on?" Jinx demanded. She internally rolled her eyes. If he fell for it, she felt, it would be a miracle.

"Perfect," he said, grabbing Aqualad by the hair. "You seem to be able to resist the beat of the party. I wonder why."

"I, I don't know," Aqualad said, looking at Khashoggi.

"Maybe I should dissect you to see if your heart beats like a surface-dweller's." Khashoggi brought his gun up to fire at Aqualad. "You're the first one to be able to, and I'm going to make sure you're the last."

As the trigger was pulled, Aqualad brought his arm up to change the trajectory of the bullet. Everyone near it stopped moving, the sound of the gunfire drowning out the sound of the beat. Aqualad raised Khashoggi's arm in the direction of one of the speakers. The trigger was pulled and the gun fired, looking to hit the speaker straight on. But there weren't any bright lights or explosions following the shot. The speakers just blared out music. "It didn't work!" Khashoggi brought his knee up to hit Aqualad's face, but the aquatic warrior blocked the attack.

"Again." Khashoggi threw the boy down to the floor. "Again you rebel against me." He put his foot on Aqualad to pin him, bringing up his gun once again on the undersea hero. "Well, no more." 

Jinx had an idea. She wasn't entirely sure it would work, but it seemed so far it was her only chance. She took a deep breath and readied herself, and then she screamed. The noise overwhelmed the pulsing music, and allowing her to move her hands and feet of her own accord. Her magic flew wildly, chances changing with wild variance. Some of the speakers were enchanted, exploding and stopping the beat, while some of the chains began to give way, letting the suspended speakers fall to the floor. Khashoggi looked around at the random destruction, "What have you done?"

"I'm putting a stop to this party once and for all," Jinx said, kicking Khashoggi off of Aqualad, "I'm tired of listening to you."

"I've already told you," Khashoggi said, "This is one party that doesn't stop."

"Well maybe it's time to go home, then," Jinx responded. Khashoggi rose, and began to back away. He looked towards the doorway, looking to cut his losses. "We're taking you with us, Khashoggi."

"What if I told you I wasn't coming?" Khashoggi backed into Mammoth's gargantuan form. "Ah, I see. That answers my question."

"Mammoth, get him to shut up." Mammoth's enormous hands held Khashoggi, one preventing him from moving his mouth and the other to keep him from escaping. "Thank you." Jinx smiled and looked at Khashoggi, a menacing glint in her eyes. "We've got someone who's just eager for some teaching, Khashoggi." The captain's eyes widened and he began to squirm.

Aqualad rose from the ground while this was happening and stared into the thinning crowd of faceless dancers. Some of them looked dazed and confused, while others milled about without any direction. Then, standing in the center of the crowd, he saw Starfire and Beast Boy. He ran over towards them, "You're okay!"

"Hey man, I'm always okay," Beast Boy said. Starfire looked a bit nerve wracked, but none worse for wear. "I mean, I was a hit with the ladies for sure."

"I am, as they say on this planet, Ay-Okay," Starfire confirmed. "It seems that we are victorious?"

Jinx turned to the Titans. "Not quite." Her face grew into a manic grin, "You see. We won. Now that we've got what we wanted, our truce is over." A jinx flew to the lighting. The sorcery caused the lights to explode in a great flash and drown the room in darkness. "Ciao!"

**************************

Mad the Swine sat in detention with a look of absolute boredom drawn on his face. There was no one in the detention room except him, and there was absolutely nothing to do. He got out of his seat and looked through the desk at the front of the room. There were some pencils and a pad of paper there. He took them and sat down again, and began to idly sketch stick figures onto his sheet of paper. He wondered what Icabod and Pamela were doing at this moment in time and jealously scribbled all over the sheet all the things he wanted to do when he got out of the detention room.

The doorknob turned and two people entered. One was a girl Mad had never seen before. She had pretty blonde hair and a wide, happy smile, "Is this the kid?" she asked the other, who Mad instantly recognized as Pamela. The blonde went up to Mad and pinched his cheek, "You're so adorable, kiddo." Mad blushed at the attention,

"Calm down, Harley," Pamela said, rolling her eyes. She sat next to Mad, "You didn't have to come, you know. Most of the time the teachers can give detention all they want and no one comes."

"But I got told I had detention, so I came," Mad said, "I didn't know they were lying." Mad looked flustered. Harley cooed over him, and looked at the pictures he had been sketching,

"Wow, these are really good," Harley said, looking at them, "Hey, Pam, it's you!" she pointed to the rough sketch of Pamela, adorned in leaves. She looked again, "Hey! And there's Icky!" There was a sketch of Icabod dressed up like the character from the short story of Sleepy Hollow as well. "You got a heckuva imagination on you, kiddo." Mad blushed.

"Harley, you're embarrassing him." Pamela addressed Harley and introduced her to Mad, "This is my friend Harley Quinzell. Harley, this is Mad."

Harley gave a weak little giggle, "That's what they call me, too."

"Hello, Harley," Mad said, bashfully. 

"So, have you heard the news?" Harley asked Mad. She cleared his desk off messily and sat on top of it, leaning down towards him. Mad blushed and shook his head, "Pam here's going to be running for Class President. Well, she wasn't going to until I stood up and declared myself her running mate, but that's just how it goes in politics,"

"That's ridiculous Harley," Pam said. She sighed, "The real reason I did it is because Leslie decided that she was going to run, and you know how these popularity contests go to her head."

"Did that come before or after the rubber chickens?" There was a lengthy pause.

"Anyway," Pamela said, breaking the silence. "There's a debate tomorrow to start the campaign. It's mainly set up for those Corruption in Government majors, but it's good practice for us, as well."

"Really?" Mad asked. "Leslie's nothing, though. You could easily beat her."

"Strictly speaking, in terms of intelligence she's beat hands down, but she's a girl not afraid of showing a bit of skin to win an election." Pamela sighed. Mad looked confused at this, as though they were speaking an alien tongue,

"Skin?"

"Well, yeah!" Harley chirped. "Like she'd go up to the audience, and then do this," and she almost lifted up her shirt before Pamela stopped her, "Aww! C'mon, you never let me have my fun!"

"I'm sure we can do something a bit more age appropriate." Pamela said. Mad's face was bright red. "Don't worry, Mad. The scary lady can't hurt you. She'll be put back into her straight-jacket if she does."

"Hey! I'm not that crazy!" Harley said. She made an estimate with her fingers, "I'm just slightly mad. Very slightly mad." Mad laughed,

"You're really funny," he said, "I like you."

"See? He finds me funny."

"Statistically, someone would have to," Pamela said. She looked at Mad, "So, come on. Icabod's waiting for us in the dinner hall." Harley made an indistinguishable cheer and dragged Mad along with her,

"It's going to be so fun!" Harley squealed. Mad nodded his head in agreement, while his feet were flying a few feet off the ground by the sheer speed of her rush. Pamela sighed and followed them slowly.

**************************** 

Raven meditated, allowing herself to become one with the universe. She repeated her mantra, attempting to find complete meaning within the three words she uttered. The very cosmos lay open to her when her eyes were shutting out all external stimuli. She could feel the breath of Jupiter, the tears of Uranus, the rage of Mars, and she could cast them all aside with a gesture. She was in harmony with the resonance of the galaxies. "Fancy place you make up here," said an all too familiar voice. BC.

"What do you want?" Raven said, losing her concentration. 

BC sat there, in a mockery of her lotus position, dressed in a deep scarlet sports jacket over a black shirt, and dark scarlet slacks with a flare at the bottom. His hair was a greasy mess, made worse by the amount of styling gel that was evident in the curly mass. The shape of his face was as catlike as his voice. Slim, rounded features with a big grin plastered to his face. "To talk again, Raven. We were so rudely interrupted by your little friend with the fancy cape."

"What more do you have to say?" Raven tried to return to her meditation, trying to phase out the noise.

"Well, I was thinking we'd talk a bit more on a personal level. Get to know one another a little bit!"

"No."

"Is that how you answer all your friends?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see." BC nodded, "Trying to hook the guys with the hard to get routine."

"No!"

"Then why?" BC asked.

"Because," Raven answered, and then paused.

"Is it because you're afraid of feeling?" BC asked with a purr.

"Who are you?"

"My my! You know who I am already, Raven. But who are you?"

"I am who I am."

"Is this some kind of Zen?" BC looked over her, confused. He began to slip out of the dimension, leaving only his grin to dance around Raven and look at her from the other side. He reappeared suddenly, without warning, in front of her, "Is it?"

"No." Raven was beginning to feel anger welling inside her. 

"You don't even know who you are, do you?" BC asked. "You can tell BC."

"Leave me alone!" her powers rapidly fluctuated. BC smiled.

"I can tell you who you are, but you just keep denying me from doing that." The man vanished spontaneously, and reappeared right next to her, "So let me tell you all about you. About Azarath and about how your mother met your father."

"I know what I am," Raven said.

BC seemed to think. "But," he purred, "Who are you?"

"I'm Raven," Raven answered. "What more do I need to be."

"Who is Raven, really? Besides a girl in a leotard and a blue cloak." BC looked at Raven, "What defines you?"

Raven thought on this. "I define who I am by the choices I have made in my life."

"Ah!" BC clapped, "That's a wonderful answer. The choices you have made. And what wonderful choices they were. Repelling all advances by friends who want to be close to you. Does your best friend even know the day you were born or what your favorite movie is? I don't think she does."

"She doesn't need to know such trivial details."

"Oh, you're trying so hard," BC said. He moved to lean over her, the smell of the styling gel overwhelming her nostrils and almost causing her to pass out, "Those trivial details are who you are, and let's face it, you're dark. You're just a hop, skip, and a jump away from really being the daughter of Trigon the Terrible." He gave her a grin, "And all you have to do is let him, and you can really show those Titans what a Dark Girl you can be."

Raven rose, "I don't see why I shouldn't just -"

"Shouldn't just what?" BC asked, lazily, "Kill me?"

"Have you arrested."

"I've got the perfect place!" He pulled out an imaginary cell phone from his jacket, "Hello? Arkham Institute for the Criminally Insane? My name's Raven and I'm seeing these visions of a handsome, intelligent, and witty demon who wants me to join my father in ruling the Cosmos like I was born to do." BC gave a cackle, "Isn't that hilarious?" Raven looked at BC with a neutral expression. "You don't get the joke, no?"

"No."

"You know how you sound, talking to me? Crazy." BC smirked, "And I'll do everything in my power to make you look crazy if you try and tell anyone about me." BC mewed, "Let's keep this out little secret until the time comes."

"For what?"

"Pardon? Oh! The time for nothing." BC cackled again, fading out slowly, his grin levitating inches from Raven's face. "It was fun talking, but it's time for you to get to work. Go get 'em, girl."

Raven sat there, dumbfounded. BC certainly spoke English, but it didn't make any sense at all. There was a knock at her bedroom door. A tapping. "Robin?"

"Raven, we have a visual. Come on."

"Coming." Raven left her room with a bit of hurry, looking at the place BC had appeared. There wasn't a trace of magic, which either meant he had inherently crossed dimensions as opposed to through magic portals or otherwise had just been - no, she did not want to even contemplate that possibility. She felt an increasingly familiar sense of fear taint her calm. She did not want to be alone.

****************************

Jinx looked to Khashoggi expectantly. The captain was now their humble hostage, not speaking up unless spoken to, and being forthcoming with answers. She was beginning to get suspicious. "Where are we, Khashoggi?"

"You're on the third level of the ship in what is called the Theseus Hall," Khashoggi explained. "I designed it to trap my enemies. It's a labyrinth that spans the entire ship. There is only one exit."

"Where is it?" Jinx asked.

"At the center of the maze, of course," Khashoggi smirked. "Now, I'm not entirely sure which way we're supposed to go to get to the center, so I won't be of that much help to you unless I access the ship's maps."

"Where can you do that?" Mammoth interrogated. Khashoggi gave a bit of a frown, and then furrowed his brow in worry.

"Well," he said, "Perhaps I can access the computer on the fourth level of the ship, but the stairway there is all the way back where we came from."

Jinx sighed, "We don't have time for that, Mammoth. Let's just try and navigate the maze normally. If he really wants to get out of here, he'll give us the right directions from memory, I bet."

"Now that's an unfair assumption," Khashoggi complained.

"Shut up," Jinx yelled. They proceeded down the sparsely lit halls of the Theseus Hallway. There were small dead-end turns everywhere, and the path winded towards the ends of the ship. "These halls are endless!"

"Which way?" Mammoth asked, eying Khashoggi.

"Left?" the captive Khashoggi ventured.

"Why not," Jinx said, taking a left turn. There was a completely different hallway down here than the others. This one was warm and blue, with a soft, relaxing bubble of an aquarium. "Looks like we're finally getting somewhere." The three walked down the aquarium hallway. "Are we still in the Theseus Hallway?"

"Ah, this is the Daedelus Hall," Khashoggi answered. "We're getting closer."

"Good," Mammoth rumbled. "I'd hate what I'd hafta do if you were lying."

"Of course, my lad!" Khashoggi said, his voice despondent. "I'm certain that we'll all find what we're looking for soon."

Jinx looked at the tanks that lined the walls, "What's in here?"

"My pet Scylla and her friends." Khashoggi smiled, "She's very playful. Why don't you tap the glass?" Jinx looked at Khashoggi as though he was mad. She lightly tapped the glass. The sound reflected off the glass with a nice tap-tap-tap. "There she is, my darling Scylla." The glass was assaulted with the force of a grown Great White Shark banging against the glass. "Isn't she a darling?"

"You keep one of those as a pet?"

"Two, actually. Scylla and her mate, Charybdis."

"Are you crazy? What if they get loose?"

"And your point is?" Khashoggi looked at Scylla and cooed lovingly, "Ah, my darling, you're looking well." Jinx could have sworn the shark looked towards her master lovingly.

"Aww! She's cute," Mammoth said, tapping the glass. It tried to take a bit of Mammoth's finger, despite the glass. Mammoth just waved stupidly at the shark, unaware of its obvious distaste of him.

"Mammoth, stop it," Jinx ordered. She looked at Khashoggi and said, "Now where do we go." Khashoggi seemed to think for a minute, and shrugged. "What does that mean?" the witch demanded. 

"It means that I'm not sure. Let's ask Scylla. Scylla, which way do we go? Show us the way, dear, that's a love." The shark at the man's command rocketed straight ahead, swimming right above them, her shadow menacingly overlapping the HIVE students. "Well, let's follow her."

The three of them walked down the aquarium after Scylla. Jinx looked around more carefully. The Daedelus Hall was an intricate tunnel through the seas. "You love the ocean, don't you?"

"I am its king," Khashoggi answered.

"But, what would happen if this aquarium broke open?"

"Then my Scylla would have two lovely morsels for dinner, I would imagine." Khashoggi smiled. "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"No!" Mammoth squeaked out.

"I wasn't talking to you," Khashoggi responded. Scylla looked down with a menacing grin. "Yes, I thought you would like that."

"Is this a trap?" Mammoth demanded.

"No," Khashoggi said, "But on the wild seas anything could happen. I've had to rebuild the aquarium so many times already."

"Stop doing that!" Mammoth commanded.

"Doing what?"

"That thing with my head!" Mammoth was not the most intelligent of people and could not easily fight back the tricky powers of Khashoggi's suggestions. Khashoggi smiled innocently, as if denying the accusation, but not openly saying anything.

Jinx and Mammoth looked to one another. Both were starting to get a bit nervous about the shark that hung right above them. Its shadow was like a vulture's, just waiting for the moment that the carrion is abandoned. Khashoggi seemed quite pleased to see his most precious pet, and the pet in turn he, but when it turned to Mammoth and Jinx, its eyes became dangerous, frightening, _ and hungry_.

They steeled themselves and made the next turn. The aquarium's limits were in sight. They would hopefully make it out of the hallway before anything bad happened. The ship rocked in the waves. The HIVE steadied themselves. "Well," Khashoggi remarked, "That was certainly unexpected." The first wave was followed by an even larger wave. The ship seemed to spin around, tossing them against the wall. Mammoth looked where they had landed, and a little trickling of water had burst from where they had hit the wall. The ship itself seemed to respond, its lights going out, leaving only the sinister blue glow as the water trickled down. Scylla seemed to notice it as well. "Ah, she's hungry. That's good."

****************************

Mad the Swine was getting acquainted with a lot of the modern trends very quickly in this dining hall. He found girls who wore revealing shirts with suggestive quotes inscribed on them, boys who wore their pants far too large and they hung far too low, blaring music with no sense of harmony. He had just walked into a room full of teenagers, and he could only pray that he would come out alive.

Harley sat to one side and Pamela the other. He looked at the food he had been given, "Ah! This looks good!" he said as he took a bite out of the pizza. Pamela looked it with disdain.

"Tomatoes gave their lives to feed everyone's gluttony today," she declared. Mad looked confused, "The sauce is made from tomato. I wonder how they'd like it if it was blood on their pizza. Icabod, who sat opposite of them, had a tiny glint in his eye,

"Care to find out?"

"Not right now. Last time you let one of your fear bombs go off the teacher ran off screaming about turnips." Pamela sighed. Harley poked at Mad,

"Can you believe this place?" she asked, cheerfully. He shrugged, unsure of how to answer, "I love it! Never a dull moment, ain't that right Icky?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh, he's such a kidder. Anyway, Mad. What did you do today?"

"Well, I -"

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" someone called out from a far off table. "Hey, shut your trap!" the voice said, seemingly to someone nearby. There was a chorus of 'oooh' as chairs were tossed to the ground. Someone was gasping for air. "Anyone else want to feel my steel-plated boot? Didn't think so." She cleared her throat, "Anyway, now that I got everyone's attention. Me, Leslie 'Livewire' Willis, I'm running for Class President. So everyone vote for me. The alternative, for those always wanting to spite others, is our good friend Pamela Isely. That's right, the Tree Hugger." 

The audience laughed. Pamela visibly shrunk into her seat. Harley looked indignant and Icabod got a dark expression. Leslie just continued with her tirade. She was in her element, standing there, taking in all the attention she was receiving. Her face turned to a wicked sneer. "And let's just imagine for a second what Pamela would do as Class President. Remember our Final Assignment that all our classes are working towards. The Freshman Class President decides what to do. With Pam, we'd be assigned missions to the Rain Forest to save a little flower no one's even heard of."

Mad rose from his seat, "She can't do this!" Harley rose up,

"I'm with you, kiddo!"

Pamela put her hand out, "Hey, this is my fight."

Mad looked at her, and looked sad for a second, "But..."

Pamela looked at Mad, and her face lightened. There was something about that big, open face and those baby blue eyes that just bore into your heart. "Please, Mad," Pamela said. "This is personal now." She stroked her pet flytrap carefully, and it looked up towards her. Icabod raised his eyes to look at Pamela.

"Don't overdo it, Pamela," he warned.

"Oh, I won't," Pamela said with a sexy sigh. Icabod raised his brow. "I think I'll go talk to her."

"Careful," Icabod said. He watched her go towards Leslie, "This isn't going to end well. Come on, Mad. Let's go find our dorm." He rose from the table.

"Okay," Mad agreed. "Bye, Harley."

"See ya, bucko!" Harley waved. She seemed to be distracted by something. She then cringed. "Hold on, Pam, the cavalry's coming!" she galloped off towards the distant fray. Mad turned to Icabod to see what he would do, but the older boy just grimaced at the thought.

"This is not going to end well, Mad."

"Oh," Mad said. "Why?"

"Let's just say that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as the old saying goes." Icabod lead the young boy out of the dining hall and onto the school's grounds.

"Oh." Mad said, seemingly doing calculations in his head. Realization dawned on him. "Oh! That's scary!"

**************************

Raven entered the cockpit to see the second wave hit the Bacchus. It was an enormous wave that sent the ship under for a minute. "What was that?" she queried. Robin looked towards the distance and pointed to the large serpentine tail that descended below the surface.

"The Leviathan."

"I see," Raven commented. "So that's what destroyed Atlantis was."

"Yeah," Robin said, awkwardly. 'So, the signal's coming from that ship," he continued saying. He looked a bit nerve-wracked after the ship nearly went under. "Slade," he turned to the man in question, his voice dripping with venom, "If you turn on us now, I swear I'll come after you." There was something almost a bit like his mentor in that tone of voice.

"Don't worry so much, Robin. As I've said, I need you for something. I wouldn't just abandon you here."

"Make sure you don't," Robin hissed. Raven looked towards the ship. They were descending closer to it. "Raven, we'll need to find them quick"

"What if they're not there?" Raven asked.

"I'm not going to even consider that possibility," Robin answered sharply.

Raven smirked, "Worried you're not going to find Starfire?"

"How can you ask something like that with a smile?" Robin asked.

"Because you're acting childish." Raven frowned, "As difficult as it is, we must consider that they may be lost forever."

"I didn't give up on you."

"Maybe you should have."

"Children," Slade said, his voice a subtle roar, "We won't know if you don't investigate this. The ship itself is very suspicious. It doesn't appear to be registered anywhere. Be very careful, we may be dealing with pirates. I've dealt with a few on assignments before. They're a dangerous and underhanded sort."

"Fine. We'll be careful," Robin said. "Ready, Raven?"

"If you're all finished, let's get this over with."

They leapt from the ship, Raven's telekinesis keeping their descent safe. Upon touching down on the ship, they noticed how empty it seemed. They could see in that many of the lifeboats had been used, but the ship merely felt as though nothing had been there before. There wasn't a sound anywhere except the dying roar of the waves. "What's going on here? It's like a ghost ship," Robin commented.

"If you believe in that sort of thing." Raven looked towards the glass covered dining hall. It was cold and dark, but there seemed to be a faint gray glow within. "There's something there." They walked towards it, balancing themselves to the gentle rock of the waves. When they entered the hall, they saw then faint glow to be a set of video feeds.

One of the sets was broken, while the other showed the darkened Theseus Hallways that lay below. They saw the submerged Daedelus Hall, and saw the faint outline of the shark passing by it, its fin moving towards the floundering Mammoth and Jinx. "The HIVE? They're here?" 

"They seem to be in trouble." Raven commented. Another set showed the other Titans wading through the darkness in the Icharus Hallway, though they did not know that is what it was called. "Wonderful, we've found them, but we don't know where they are." There were footsteps in the darkness. Illuminated only by the gray light, a middle aged man, who looked infinitely older than his face allowed him, walked towards them, gun cocked at the ready. He was 

"Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I could ask you the same. Are you the ones who disabled my ship?"

"No," Robin answered, "The Leviathan did that."

"The Leviathan?" Khashoggi asked, "Is that some kind of Atlantean weapon? I suppose I owe them something now."

"What do you want?" Raven asked. She saw a familiar grin out of the corner of her eye. "Not now," she muttered.

"What do I want? To be left to my own devices! My plan had been perfect, but now I've lost any control."

"What plan?" Robin demanded, all but grabbing the man by his collar.

"Oh, you must be Robin. Is this Raven? The birds that had eluded capture until now. Too late for it now. The ship's a loss. Oh well. I was going to trade your team and the H.A.E.Y.P. Graduates in exchange for the HIVE leaving me well enough alone."

Raven pulled Robin to the side, "Why is it you always go off like that, Robin?" She approached Khashoggi. "Tell us where our teammates are, now."

**************************

Jinx clung desperately to the surface of the water. The passages had shut, and the leaking water just came in greater volume. And Scylla and Charybdis were lurking somewhere beneath the surface. She looked around for Mammoth. The big lunk had sunk. She groaned, took a breath, and dived under. The water was pure and blue. And there were three dark shapes lurking, and one wasn't a shark.

Khashoggi had neglected to mention to the two HIVE students that there was also a third pet sea monster that he didn't really like to talk about. It wasn't anything special, in his eye, like his loyal pets Scylla and Charybdis. He wouldn't want to spend long dealing with his Kraken. The beast lurking beneath the waves threw out one of its seven tentacles towards the witch. She was barely agile enough underwater to dodge it, flipping backwards. A shark passed by her, barely missing her. She made a note to never visit the seaside again.

Mammoth reached towards her, his massive hand straining to grab hers. The Kraken had a hold of him. One massive tentacle had latched itself to his leg, and was struggling to bring the flailing figure down to its gaping maw. Jinx tried to help the massive warrior up but her strength was no match for the might of the sea creature. A shark almost took a bite out of her. She let out a gasp, and watched the bubbles of air rise to the surface. She quickly surfaced, taking a deep breath. "Mammoth! Great, where's that pipsqueak when you actually need him? The Kraken's tentacle rose up next to her, and she screamed.

**************************

"Harley?" Mad asked, later that evening. "What happened in the cafeteria after we left?"

Harley was sporting a large bandage over forehead, and looked as though there was still a little swelling in her lip, "It was a great fight! Bam!" She punched to emphasize. "Boom! POW!" She almost punched herself in the face. "Whoa, got a little carried away there," she giggled. The intercom crackled to life.

"_Could Mr. the Swine please report to the Headmistress's Office? I repeat, Mr. Mad the Swine, please report to the Headmistress's Office._"

"You're in truh-buhl!" Harley chimed as they walked down the halls of the HIVE Academy. Mad shook his head furiously,

"I've been good, though!"

"That's even worse!" Harley said. She poked at Mad's nose, "Kiddo, just follow my lead and you'll get through this fine."

"You're coming with me?" Mad said, full of hope. Harley giggled and brought out about ten slips,

"Well," she admitted, "The Headmistress has also wanted to see me about the whole exploding whoopee cushion incident last week." She laughed madly, "It was a riot." She made her face longer in an attempt to mimic the Headmistress, "Miss Quinzell! We simply cannot tolerate this kind of clowning in this establishment." Her impression broke as she went into a fit of laughter that culminated in a long sigh, "You had to be there."

Mad smiled and gave a small childlike giggle, "It's still funny."

"Thanks! I like you, kiddo. You understand me."

"I do?"

"Right!" Harley said, "Most people think I'm just trying to get attention, but that's not it. I want to make Mr. J proud and deliver terror with a smile."

"Terror?" Mad asked. Harley nodded, "I'm not sure frightening people is a good idea."

"No, no! We make them smile!" Harley emphasized with a big grin on her pretty face.

"Oh!" Mad said, "That's okay then." He was thoroughly confused by Harley's actions. He hummed to himself as he walked through the halls. Harley tried humming along, but she was thoroughly off-key. Mad didn't seem to mind. "Harley, do you believe in God?"

"God?" Harley asked. She thought for a second, "Well. I guess. I mean, he invented the platypus, and anyone who can do that's okay by me."

"Oh, I see," Mad said. He looked troubled. "Are you unusual?"

"Not really. Used to go to Church only on Christmas and Easter, y'know, the chocolate and the presents sorta make you feel guilty." The shadow fell of Mad's face. "Is something wrong?"

"God has given us such a beautiful world, and you don't even thank Him?" Mad sighed, "I wonder why this world even bothers trying."

"Because we just wanna have fun!" Harley said, almost breaking out into full song, Cyndi Lauper style. Mad didn't seem consolable, but Harley continued trying, "Oh, buck up kiddo. Just because they don't act it, I bet lotsa people believe in God. Let's ask this guy," she pointed to a rather large looking fellow. "Hey, Mr. Luchadore!"

The man looked around, and then glared at Harley, "What."

"Do you believe in a God?" Harley asked.

"I sure hope you do, clown," the giant said, looking at her, "I've heard about you. My vote's going to Leslie, definitely ain't getting screwed over like you screw every guy in this school." Harley's face twisted into a scowl. The big man turned and walked away "Get used to it."

Harley screamed after him, "You jerk! Can you believe that, Mad, spreading lies about us? Uh, Mad? Mad?" She stared at Mad, who was glowing with powerful energies. "Mad, what happened to you?"

************************

Khashoggi walked down the Satyr Hall angrily, looking at the two teens at his side. "Your robot friend is here." He tore open the door to Cyborg's room and stormed inside. Raven and Robin followed. Gizmo and Cyborg lunged at Khashoggi, an attack the man simply dodged. "Calm down!" He put his hands up, "I'm not here to fight you."

Cyborg looked at Khashoggi, "This another one of your tricks?"

"Would you be quiet?" Raven snapped. The others looked at her.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked, bewildered. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm alive." Raven looked angrily to her side. Cyborg turned his gaze again to Khashoggi.

"Look man," said the tin man. "If you try and pull another one of those stupid mind tricks," he trailed off.

"You'll do what?" Khashoggi asked, irritably. He took a breath and focused his thoughts. "I'm sorry. It's just been a stressful evening."

Gizmo rolled his eyes, "Snot. Let's get out of here, already!" He brought his arachno-legs out of his backpack and crawled to the exit. "Well?" The others followed him one by one. Khashoggi was the last to leave, and he checked his pocket. Pulling out the gun, he checked each of the chambers. He gave a visible frown.

"Russian Roulette."

"Are you going to show us where our friends are?" Robin asked. He leaned in the doorframe, arms crossed menacingly.

"I have an aquarium of rare and dangerous fish that broke open down there. We may run into a shark or two." Khashoggi put his gun away. "Unfortunately, I only have one shot."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's go."

"My, you're a natural leader, my boy." Khashoggi idly walked alongside Robin, "Definitely a take charge sort," he added.

"What's your game, 'captain'?" Robin said, citing his incredulousness with Khashoggi's supposed title.

"My game is I wanted a life free of responsibility. It really makes this world a worse place, all this running about. People need freedom from it to truly understand themselves."

Robin raised his brow, "Interesting philosophy."

"It's how I live my life." Khashoggi motioned to a stairwell, "This leads to the Icharus Hallway, where your friends were."

Cyborg looked to Raven, "You okay, girl?"

"I'm fine."

"You look a bit paranoid," Cyborg offered. The dark girl just shrugged and walked down towards the Icharus Hall. "Hey! Beast Boy! Star!" he hollered, "Aqualad!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"It's pitch black, dark girl."

"You have an infra-red eye. You can just look around," Raven reminded Cyborg.

"Sure, I can do that too," Cyborg said, a bit embarrassed. He scanned the hallways. They lead towards a blocked passage one way, and a doorway in the other. Slowly moving across the walls, Star's eyes widened when she recognized the voices.

"Cyborg? _Raven_!" She chirped, "We are here, and we are well!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven snapped, again. She covered her mouth suddenly. "Never mind me," she timidly said.

Cyborg looked at Raven, "Er, Dark Girl?"

"What is it now?"

She heard the click of the gun. The auxiliary power kicked in, revealing everything in a blood red tone. Khashoggi held his gun up to her head, his face twisted into a grim smile. Khashoggi smiled, pulling down on the trigger. Robin stood next to Khashoggi, and only stared in morbid fascination as the hammer fell. He felt his hand ball up into a fist, and he brought it up in desperation. "Lady Mercy isn't home tonight," Khashoggi taunted. "Bang. You're dead."

**_Flee for your life_**

**_Deceive you not _**

**_The fires of Hell will take you_**

**_Should Death await you..._**


	5. News of the World: As The World Falls Do...

PART 1: NEWS OF THE WORLD

**_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense to you_**

**_Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all_**

**_But I'll be there for you as the world falls down..._**

**_ falling... falling... falling... Falling in Love_**

_Chapter 4: AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN_

"Bang, you're dead." Khashoggi's voice barely registered to Raven. She was too busy shutting out BC from her mind. There were so many distractions. Cyborg's face was twisted in utter anguish for one reason or another. She could vaguely hear Robin's voice, twisted in anger to a animal howling. So human of him. Starfire's face was so miserable, Aqualad's expression blank, unreadable through a sheer amount of emotion, and Beast Boy closed his eyes. She wondered why.

"Raven!" Starfire gasped.

Khashoggi rubbed his jaw. He was still reeling from Robin's punch, saying, "One dead, five to go."

"Can't they tell that I'm still alive?" Raven asked no one in particular. BC answered.

"Well," he said, "While you were ignoring me, he shot you."

"But I didn't feel anything."

"I would say that's because he's using an unloaded gun," BC said, examining the firearm carefully. "It's amazing what you can do with a voice like his."

"You felt it, too," Raven said. "He's manipulating the brain."

"Exactly," BC responded, "You're so smart. Daddy's proud of you, darling."

Raven eyed him, but said nothing, "Why can't they see me then." She turned to thought.

Meanwhile, Robin had charged Khashoggi, "Titans, we need to disarm him!"

"Miserable leadership, boy," Khashoggi responded. He weaved to the side and took out a gun, aiming it at his head, "And it's cost you. But don't worry, I'll alert your father that you're dead." Robin looked at Khashoggi sidelong, then closed his eyes.

"Titans!" he ordered, "Attack him." The Titans hesitated.

"But, Robin," Starfire meekly murmured. Khashoggi looked at her.

"If you move, this trigger slips. And I think the pretty alien is next on my list. One by one, the Titans fall." He let his twisted grin grow, "Stop my party, will you?"

Raven frowned, watching this scene. "He must know I'm still alive. Unless," realization dawned on her.

Robin smirked, "C'mon guys, get him. Trust me."

"We're not risking you, Rob," Cyborg said. He looked to Beast Boy. The two shared a glance. "Alright Khashoggi, you win. You're too good for us." Raven eyed Cyborg.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She didn't notice Beast Boy slither away, taking the shape of an anaconda beneath their feet.

"Cyborg," Robin said through gritted teeth. Cyborg just smirked at him. Robin's eyes widened, and he let them, under cover of his mask, glance at the ground as Beast Boy crawled up Khashoggi's legs.

"Of course. You're the smartest of them all, Cyborg. I know all of your strengths and weaknesses." Khashoggi brought his hand down on the trigger, and waved his hand theatrically. "That's why I took out that Raven girl first. Once she was out of the way, it was just a matter of priority." He laughed, not even noticing the anaconda reach his arm, jaw opened to bite the gun hand. "I may have even let that useless Beast Boy live. Such a useless power, that."

Raven watched bemused, "Of course, his powers can even affect himself. He thinks I'm dead, so he can't see me still living, and he doesn't see Beast Boy as a threat, so when he becomes one it's completely invisible to his brain."

"Hey, Khashoggi," Aqualad said, "Don't underestimate Beast Boy."

"Atlantean, I'm going to enjoy it when it's your turn. In fact," he opened his hand a surprised reaction to the snake's bite. A small gasp escaped his throat. He looked at the offending arm and stared in awe. "How?" His clothing began to turn black as Raven's influence overwhelmed the fibers. He turned to look where she had been shot, and saw her standing unharmed. "You!"

"Yes, me." Her eyes began to fade into redness as shadows began to overwhelm him. "And I'm going to make sure you suffer." There was a bleep from behind her and then electricity coursed from her back all around her. She screeched in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. Gizmo leaped over her, beaming brightly with pride.

"Snot. Keep your eyes off me for a minute and you're definitely in trouble." He ducked under Robin's flying kick and found himself dodging Starbolt shots. He stumbled into Cyborg, who tried to grab him by the backpack, but found the image fading away.

"Aw man, not this again," Cyborg muttered. He looked around. Gizmo was nowhere to be seen. "Hiding, huh?" He whipped around and saw nothing.

"Over there," Robin pointed. Gizmo had somehow managed to rush over to Khashoggi's side. Beast Boy transformed into a tyrannosaur and looked at Gizmo, he squealed in fright. Beast Boy tried to chase after him, but his backpack transformed into a jetpack. Gizmo flew over the T-rex and dropped shock disks on him, 

"Dweebs," Gizmo mocked.

"You saved my life," Khashoggi said, his voice distant.

"Look, you're coming with me one way or another. I got plenty of those shock-bombs left, one of them has your name on it."

"Regardless, I'll be coming with you," he coughed. Gizmo looked at him.

"Where are Jinx and Mammoth?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're probably dead by now."

"Good, more credit for me." Gizmo cackled and produced a flash grenade from his pack. He pulled down his goggles and smirked, "Close your eyes, this is going to be bright." He threw the flash bomb in the midst of the Titans, and it exploded with a brilliant light.

When their eyes cleared, the villains were gone.

*****************************

_SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED_

The red lights whirled to life, shining light even within the darkest of passages. And within these lights were cast the shadows of the escaping Titans. While they were overjoyed to be reunited with one another, the Titans could sense the cloud of melancholy regret that descended upon their leader. His face was cast in a self-deprecating frown. Starfire tried to talk to him, but he was shut off from the world. He was trying to think of how to tell them what would be waiting to save them.

"Starfire, leave him be," Raven said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy chorused, "He looks like he's trying to solve some crossword puzzle. You got some of the letters, but nothing that fits comes to mind. You know how Robin gets."

"The only time he gets like this is when we're dealing with Slade," Cyborg said. "Wonder what that slime-ball is up to." Aqualad said nothing, feeling a bit out of place in the group.

"Don't ask," Robin managed to say without snarling. He returned to his thoughtful pose.

"Robin," Starfire managed to utter. She floated backwards into the group and away from their distant leader."

"Maybe that Khashoggi guy has something to do with it," Beast Boy suggested. "With freaky powers like those, you just can't put him behind bars." Water began spilling from around the corridor. "Okay, is this ship sinking or what?" A shark floundered about the turn. "That's just not right."

Mammoth and Jinx stood there, soaked and tired. "Great, the rest of these guys," Cyborg muttered. "Okay, surrender or get blasted." Cyborg held his sonic blaster out, aimed directly between Jinx and Mammoth.

They looked at the Titans, then and each other, then put their hands up in the air. Jinx looked to them, coughed up some water, and said, "We lose. Just get us off this crazy ship."

***************************

"The name's Roy. Whatcha need?" said a young man looking like he just stepped out of Sherwood. His long auburn hair and stubble covered chin suited him perfectly and gave him an air of confidence and wild ambition. He rested his broken in jeans on the desk in front of him, and waited for the teacher in Inhuman Conditions to return idly while a beautiful woman teased him with her rough street tongue.

"You know what I need," she said, electricity flowing through her veins.

"I got the feeling what I'm hoping's not what you're thinking," Roy muttered in his disappointment. "Okay, what is it Les?" The woman in question sat on the desk and leaned in towards him.

"There's some competition I want eliminated. I hear you're the best shot in the school." 

"Offering me extra credit opportunities?" Roy said, bemused. He brought his feet off the table and looked her dead in the eyes. "I don't know, why should I show favoritism for something I don't even care about."

"I know you're a year ahead of me," Leslie said, angrily, "Can't you do something nice for a girl?"

"Well," Roy flipped his shades on to his face, and gave her a winning grin, "I suppose I could do it. But only for the right price."

"What sort of price?" Leslie asked with an alluring purr. "Name it."

"Get off my desk." Leslie hopped off the desk a bit irritated. "Okay, let me get this perfectly straight. You want me to do a political assassination for your Freshman presidency election?"

"Right," Leslie answered.

"That's so amazingly immature," Roy said, rubbing his temples. "Tell you what. Get me the information on this kid and I'll see if I can make it look like an accident."

"You work with a bow and arrow," Leslie pointed out, "How can you make that accidental?"

"There are ways," the man known as Arsenal said, "I'm that good."

***************************

Slade looked at the e-mail from Oracle. It contained a list of the new students and then a note of their powers and abilities. "Perfect." Their biographies were simple and devoid of any incriminating details about the students. Among them, only a few were relevant to his current endeavor. A note was attached at the button, including additional information about their abilities that weren't included in the biographies.

Jonathon Crane, super genius and chemist specializing in fear. _Gangly, almost like a scarecrow_.

Leslie Willis, an electric shock jock that's now an electrical entity. _ Underhanded and dangerous_.

Pamela Lillian Isely, botany student and environmentalist. _Frigid woman, too. Has some strange intelligent plants._

The last note was most fascinating. "He claims to have no name, but he lets people call him 'Mad the Swine', apparently not realizing how degrading a name it is. He doesn't belong in this school, but apparently his potential is so great that the HIVE want to pervert him to their purposes. Still no word on what he can do at this time, but I've heard he's claimed to be able to do anything. I find that unlikely, but still he should be monitored," Slade read aloud. "I believe," he said, "That this is the one we've been looking for all along." 

"_Slade!_" a voice called on the communication, "_Come in, Slade._"

"Ah, Robin!" Slade answered, quite pleased, "I hope you have good news."

"_The ship's about to blow. We're on our way to the deck. Be ready._"

"What happened?"

"_It's been one of those days._"

"I'll be waiting."

***************************

The seas lay open again. Delving into its waters, one could see that slowly the life in the depths slowly returning. Meekly they peeked from their hiding places, the small and the cowardly denizens. The mighty sharks again prowl the oceans. Whales can be heard singing as their pod traverses the mighty expanses of the planet.

And the sole survivor of another time slowly inspects the waters. Its nostrils fill with the scent of death and it gives a mighty roar. This is the God of the Sea. His kingdom lay in ruins, stamped out by man. In his mind the voice so soft and sweet told him in his own tongue that, "The world no longer needs you."

The world did need him, and he would prove it to that boy, that stupid ape with the golden hair. An explosion sent shockwaves through the the waters, and the Leviathan turned its head to see a strange mechanical whale burst into two pieces and then again into three. The stench was strongest near it. That meant that it could only mean one thing - the apes.

***************************

Arsenal sat with his back against a twisted gargoyle sculpture, one of many that adorned the walls of the HIVE Auditorium. He readied his arrows, making sure he had made the proper adjustments for the job. One had a blunt head that would certainly leave a dent but would definitely not lead to any suspicion on his part. Secondly, he readied the five-shot he'd need to take down the curtain.

He was putting the fine touches on the five-shot when he heard someone enter the auditorium and the door began to slide shut very slowly. Then, there was silence. The slight presence of breath was the only indication that someone else was in here. The lights dimmed, as one by one a candle was extinguished from the grand chandelier that hung above the stage.

"You know," someone said. "I remember reading that the managers of the Paris Opera House had tried to place a sniper to eliminate the so called Phantom in the Webber adaptation of Lereux's tale. That didn't work, you see, because the Phantom had eyes everywhere. He knew where the sniper was hiding and so he taunted him by throwing his voice."

"Like this," another voice said. It sounded similar, but it was too far away to be the same person that was talking. "I wonder, do you think I can throw my voice around?"

Another voice said, "Because if that's the case, I would move." This voice came from right next to him. Roy felt his voice catch, and he turned his face slowly to see what was talking. There was nothing there but a stupid looking scarecrow doll that looked at him with a lifeless stare. He laughed and threw the doll to the side. "Ouch." The voice seemed to come from where the doll had landed. Roy's eyes moved to the doll, but it hadn't moved. He looked at it, his eyes trying to focus on it. He could feel the goosebumps run up his arms.

"Okay, this joke's not funny anymore," he said roughly.

"It's not meant to be funny," the voice said again calmly, roughly around where the doll had fallen, "It's meant to be scary." Roy nervously looked over where the doll had fallen, and it was no longer crumpled in a mess, but sitting upright. The voice again said, dangerously cold, "Scared yet?"

"No, no way." He felt his voice catch in his throat.

"Oh, too bad. You should be." It just looked back at him; those lifeless eyes, a comfort but a moment ago, now caused the blood in Arsenal's veins to run cold. There was a flash of light in the doll's eyes as the last of the lights went out, plunging him and the doll into a world of pure blackness. "I can see you," it said in its taunting little tone, cold and singsong. Roy let a small scream escape his lips before he looked for a way down, trying to avoid the doll. His hands felt something in the dark. It was the scarecrow doll. In the darkness he could feel the sharp sting of a blade. 

"Not scared," Roy contested, to the darkness.

"Yes you are." This voice came from the seats below, causing Roy's heart to skip a beat. It was a cool, confident and arrogant voice. He looked down on what was a solitary light now. The shadows it cast were in the shape of a menacing grin. "Come down here. I'll shed a bit of light to help you." It looked up at him, and in the shadows all he could see was the grotesque sculpture of a jack-o-lantern.

"Oh, one of this Isely's grunts, are you?"

"She'd be on my case for plant abuse if she saw this, _I_ would think," it said, voice condescending and yet amused. This new figure's arms were off balanced. One was much higher than the other, and it looked as though the arms were stuffed with straw, giving him an uneven but vaguely muscular appearance.

"What do you call yourself. The Pumpking? The Head Pumpkin? Jack the Lantern?" Roy asked, trying to put on a mask of bravado. His voice was quivering dangerously on the edge of hysteria, and the figure seemed to delight in it.

"You're very brave to resist my fear toxins for this long, but you're wearing thin, aren't you? You want to run and scream, don't you?" the arrogant man said with amusement, "Your suggestions were noted, but I have a better name for myself than those." He waved them off with an superior sniff, "I prefer to be called The Scarecrow."

*****************************

The explosion rocked the Bacchus, leaving the Titans on their knees as they ran to the deck. "Where is he?" Robin asked, angrily. Cyborg looked at Robin with a bit of concern.

"He? Who you talking about, little man?"

"Don't ask questions right now," Raven answered, angrily. "We need to get on the jet or else we're going to be swimming." She rose to her feet. "It doesn't matter who _he_ is." Robin looked relieved that he wouldn't have to answer that question. She shot her glance dangerously in his direction, returning his face to a look of apprehension over what would come next.

The jet swooped in, taking to hovering right above the ship. As another explosion sent the Titans teetering out of balance, a rope ladder was thrown down for them to climb. The first to reach it was Robin, who took to climbing it quickly. The girls flew up towards the jet as quickly as their abilities allowed them, and one by one the guys climbed the ladder. Jinx looked at it apprehensively, while Mammoth took it eagerly.

"Hey, look. We follow those guys and it's likely we'll be carted off to finish our last few sentences," Jinx warned. Mammoth shrugged. "I suppose it is better than ruining my new dress." She looked at her soggy clothing and sighed, "If it weren't too late for that already."

"Let's go." A third explosion burst through the deck, water bursting forth after it. There was a geyser of seawater covering the deck as the ship slowly made its plummet to the depths beneath. Jinx barely clutched onto the ladder as the water touched her shoes. The jet ascended, taking the children away from the doomed vessel.

The Bacchus sank beneath the waves, and was never seen again.

"The nightmare is over," Jinx said. "I thought this was going to be a simple mission."

"What was that guy's problem?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular.

"He didn't want responsibility," Robin said. "I guess you could say he was just a kid playing with some new toys."

"Sicko," Beast Boy muttered. "Hope I never see him again." He turned to Raven. "You're alive."

"I'm sure that was upsetting news to you," Raven said, angrily. She felt Starfire's arms wrap around her and squeeze. "Stop that."

"Raven! I am so grateful that you are alive! I never once believed that we would be bereft of your friendship. You returned to us safely." She looked near tears, so Raven just tolerated her rambling. "I do not know what I would do without my best friend!" Raven smiled somewhat.

"Yeah, Dark Girl. It wouldn't be the same without you. We'd miss your sparkling wit."

"Thanks, I think." Raven looked at her companions, and now knew what she had to do. She wanted to rise to her feet, and tell them that they shouldn't get too familiar with her. She wanted to cast them aside as she had so many other associates. She wanted to see them only as tools to a goal, a righteous one as it may be, but try as she might she could only place those five faces smiling back at her as friends.

"_And therein lies the fault_," said a voice discreetly. The grin on Robin's face changed, while Robin's face didn't. BC stood in front of him, gawking with his invisible eyes.

"Um, excuse me," Jinx said. "But what's going to happen to us now."

Robin's face took a serious tone, "Well, that all depends." The two HIVE students looked at him with a mixture of apprehension and hope. "If you give us all the information you can on all of this, I'm certain a bargain could be made. Otherwise, I guess it's back to jail with you two." The two of them looked from one to another. "You can think about it, I guess."

"You do know I just had to deal with a giant squid and two hungry sharks, right?" Jinx said, angrily.

"Then make it easier on yourself," Robin answered. He turned and walked into the cockpit. The two criminals shared an exchanged glance and then turned to the rest of the Titans, who only stared back in the awkward fashion a fish gawks at a shark.

"So," Cyborg hazarded. "A giant squid, huh?"

"Don't remind me," Jinx said. Mammoth grunted in response. "I was barely lucky I managed to stun it by screaming at it." She covered up the reality of her own fear bringing her to an uncontrollable urge to call for help. "I grabbed one of the walls and jinxed its arms, and it soon was all knots."

"Yeah," Mammoth said. "Then I tossed it into the sharks and began hammering at that door."

"If I ever see a shark again, it'll be too soon," Jinx said. Her partner agreed. "Where is that pipsqueak, anyway? And what happened to Khashoggi?" They looked at the Titans with eyes alight with questions and expectations, expectations the Titans present couldn't even begin to guess.

"They got away. Gizmo decided to double cross you, and Khashoggi's probably going to be used for whatever you guys had in mind," Raven said. "Why were you even there anyway?"

Jinx and Raven exchanged quick glances. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I can't do that," Jinx said.

"Why not?"

"Top secret."

"Then let's make a deal. We get the information, you get a chance to get back at Gizmo," Raven said evenly. "How's that sound." There was a moment while Jinx seemed to think it over. She looked at Raven, and Raven looked back with a cool glance. Jinx bit her lip. "Well?"

"Khashoggi used to be a teacher at the HIVE Academy." Jinx sighed, "We were assigned to retrieve him so he could do a special assignment." Raven looked at her, expectantly. "He's going to teach a really special student," she answered. "Look, that's all I can really say."

"Is he going to be teaching Mad the Swine?" Robin said from the door to the cockpit. "Is that it?"

"How-?" Jinx found herself saying, choking out the phrase. Like an amateur, she had let it slip. Robin just looked back with a forgiving air.

"I have my sources," he said, conspiratorially. Jinx wondered idly what sources could penetrate the HIVE. "So, who is this Mad the Swine? Why is he called that?"

"How should I know?" Jinx said, angrily. "All that happened is I found him while one of our assignments took us to China. He just radiated this kind of magic power that I had never felt before."

"Magic power?" Raven said, her voice jumping forward with a snap. "How powerful?"

"I can't even begin to describe it. It was godly." Jinx sighed, "He was just an innocent boy, and I guess we underestimated how much work it would take to teach him how to tap into that potential."

"So you needed Khashoggi because his skills make him an ideal teacher." Robin frowned, "This is bad, Titans."

"What's going on, Robin?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy and Aqualad looked at him, waiting to be clued in. "You're talking like it's the end of the world."

"That's because it is," said a voice from the cockpit that everyone immediately recognized. As one voice they declared his name.

"Slade!" The man in question smiled, but as he was about to answer, Wilson was cut off by the sound of the ocean being torn apart.

***************************

Roy Harper stood in a state of heightened awareness. Every shadow moved in the form of the gangly demon that had appeared before him. He had to run, he had to find someplace to hide from that ghastly man. He had done something to him. He was afraid of the slightest sound, afraid of what couldn't even hurt him. The backstage areas of the auditorium couldn't hide anything like a phantom, nonetheless a madman set on killing. Then why did he feel like someone was watching him even now.

The sound of static filled his ears. Whatever it was, it was a frightening, unfamiliar sound. Was it a radio whose dial had turned to a frequency with nothing to say? Or was it a lonesome TV that had been watching a movie and now that its audience is gone calls for someone new. He didn't particularly want to find out. He just wanted someplace to hide. But, then, if he could brave the frightening gasping of the receptor, then maybe he could hide away there until the fear had run its course.

He walked towards the static until he saw the faint gray glow of the TV screen. He edged towards it, looking behind him to see if he could find that sinister shadow lurking. Nothing seemed to be getting him. He may be safe in this room for a bit. There was a chair that was standing alone in front of the TV. He sat in it, rubbing his brow. The sweat layered his hand and dripped loudly onto the floor. He tensed, looking to see if anyone had heard it. No one seemed to respond, so he relaxed again. He looked at the TV screen. The static started to flicker to an image. He was spell-bound. What was it showing him.

It looked to be a field in monochrome, and in the center was a well. It looked normal enough. Perhaps it was the channel's morning image or something. Then it occurred to him. It was nighttime. Something was very wrong here. Then it caught his eye. There was a gloved hand on the edge of the well, and then another. Something was climbing up. The screen jumped. Now the image had a girl dressed in a red dress with tattered black diamonds, with long blonde hair over her face almost completely out of the well. It jumped again, and she was out. Then, slowly, she moved and looked back in the well. She took something and walked towards the screen, and then she stood close to the screen and looked out. She smiled insanely and began to crawl out of the screen.

The last thought Roy could afford himself was, "Why is she holding that mallet like that?"

*****************************

The Titans' jet was tossed about in the wind as a tail crashed into the sea next to it. A head snaked its way to look at the strange vessel eye to eye. And the Leviathan stood amused at the apes' foolish determination.

CONQUER THE SEA, RULE THE LAND, AND NOW YOU WISH DOMINION OF THE SKY? its thundering telepathy burst through to everyone's mind with a startling intensity. FOOLISH APES.

Beast Boy wanted to scream at the monstrous old god, but nothing came out. There was something of a fear in his body as his altered DNA took over. Aqualad, however, stood defiantly against the monstrous Leviathan and said, "You don't frighten me."

I NEVER INTENDED TO FRIGHTEN, was the only answer the beast gave. Aqualad clutched his head with the thunder of the response. The voice of the Leviathan in their brains was like granite being chalked together, amplified a hundred fold like thunder. As the words reverberated still in his brain, the noble Aqualad took his stand.

"I will face you down, and I will stop you from harming anything else." Beast Boy looked at Aqualad and nodded in mute agreement. They were united in this fight unlike any battle before. Robin just looked at the beast with a mute horror, and the others relived the memories of Atlantis's final moments before the vengeful god squeezed the very life out of it.

WHAT WILL YOU DO? the monster challenged.

Aqualad leapt from the jet and descended into the seas below. The Leviathan was too surprised by this show to react, and the aquatic noble plunged into the waters and called to all those meek and frightened fish. The mightiest whales and the mildest angelfish stood against the mighty God of the Seas. "Your time is past," Aqualad said, calmly. "Let it be."

I WILL NOT FOLLOW YOUR COMMANDS, said the mighty Leviathan. Aqualad, united with the denizens of the deep, waited with bated breath for the Leviathan's next move. It looked appalled at the forces that had been amassed. WHERE ARE MY CHARGES? WHAT HAS BECOME OF THEM? There was a calm moment, a moment when the reality settled in to the Leviathan. The Apes had taken over, his time was past, and now he had a choice. Go quietly, or fight. I WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE DARK NIGHT.

"Then I have no choice," Aqualad said, "But to fight."

Beast Boy sat at the edge of the jet. "Guys, I gotta -!" he urged, and looked at his fellows. They all looked at him with a face of blank grief. They couldn't do anything to save him. "I'm going to help him fight."

"No!" Starfire squealed. "It is much too dangerous!"

"It's what you gotta do," Cyborg said, with a sense of brotherly understanding.

"Good luck," was all Raven said, her face granite, but her eyes betraying the illusion.

"Go get 'em," Robin said, his voice not having the power to sound jovial. Beast Boy nodded, sadly. Then, he leapt into the water, taking the form of a dolphin as he hit the water's surface. They all looked at where he had been with a ghostly apprehension. Not even the HIVE could betray this moment for them. Mammoth looked perplexed at the spectacle, and Jinx stood there with a mask of indifference.

"What happened?" Slade asked, as the jet began to rise above the dangerous waters. Waves were beginning to form that could swallow the ship up. The seas turned black as a storm began to brew. "What's going on back there?"

"Beast Boy and Aqualad, they -"

"I see." Slade seemed a bit awkward about this. "Beast Boy was the young one, wasn't he?"

"That's right," Robin said. "He was the youngest."

"Then I'm sorry," Slade said. His voice showed the slightest bit of compassion. Cyborg and the rest looked through to the cockpit to see the cold mask of the Terminator. However, they could see he was as tired as the rest of them, he was just better at hiding it.

"Hey, let me took those." Cyborg sounded hostile, but looking at his face, there was a bit of sympathy for the old man that sat at the console. Robin wondered what was hidden beneath that mask. Was his brow covered with sweat, was he afraid beneath that mask, or was he eagerly facing the future even if it may be only seven more days.

He wasn't what he should expect, and he doubted anything he guessed would be proven completely wrong. .

"Strap yourselves in, guys," Cyborg announced, "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

**************************

The escape helicopter had worked like a charm. It was a pity that the Titans had forced his hand like that, but Khashoggi was willing to deal with the loss of his Bacchus if he could arrange things in the HIVE to get him an even more powerful ship. Khashoggi was a firm believer in upgrading. If it was obsolete, just let it sink and get something better.

He stepped out onto the H.A.E.Y.P. campus for the first time in years and breathed in the air, "Just like I remember it." 

"I should think so. I've strived to maintain the high standards," said a familiar hard-line voice. Khashoggi's eyes brightened considerably. "Khashoggi, are you willing to teach this student as we requested."

"For you, darling, anything," Khashoggi said. "Just so long as I can be reimbursed with a new ship, perhaps?"

"Always breaking your toys, as usual," the Headmistress said angrily. "Very well then. Mad, please introduce yourself to your new tutor." The way Khashoggi had been told the student would look was nothing like what walked in front of him. An awkward, friendly child, Gizmo had said, who didn't belong in the school. This person in front of him was none of these things. He stood tall and proud, with long golden hair falling to his feet. His graceful movement towards Khashoggi almost surprised the teacher, and he was most taken aback by the boy's eyes. They were blue, but in the right light they would become like a rainbow of color.

"Hello, sir," he said simply. He nodded his head and looked to Khashoggi, "Please, teach me to be all I can be."

"A willing student?" Khashoggi said, "I was under the impression he was a troublemaker." The Headmistress shook her head. "Well, this makes things so much easier for both of us. My name is Professor Khashoggi. You will refer to me as Khashoggi, and you will have fun. You will enjoy learning how to control your abilities. And most importantly, you will learn to love the HIVE for all its given you."

"Yes, sir!" Mad said, eagerly. Khashoggi smiled at the Headmistress, who betrayed herself and smiled in return. "What's the first lesson, sir?"

"How to raid the pantry."

***************************

Shooting one last look to the sea as they passed over to the coast, Slade felt a bit of an unidentifiable feeling. "I don't know if I'll ever see the ocean again," he said to himself. _Do_.

Robin looked at the girls, who had taken to sleeping as they approached the tower. Raven's rest was troubled and she tossed and turned every so often, sometimes her hands slapping Starfire quite hard when she flailed about a bit. Her rest disconcerted him. Starfire, on the other hand, slept peacefully, ignoring Raven's tumultuous attack on her. He himself was feeling weary. _Re._

Cyborg looked at the approaching tower with a feeling of relief washing over him. He was finally home after a nightmare involving a sea monster and a lunatic who lived on a boat in the middle of the ocean. He wanted to get set into recharge and let the troubles of the world pass him by. He thought, though, about Beast Boy, who so loved the ocean and all those animals in the sea that he willing joined the fray to battle that monstrosity. He didn't know if they could possibly win, but he prayed. It was all he could do. _Mi_.

Jinx sat in the co-pilot seat, looking at Cyborg, "Why did that kid do that?"

"You wouldn't understand," Cyborg said. "You've never had to sacrifice for anything. You just made others do the sacrificing."

"Ouch," Jinx said, a bit testily. "But, really. It wasn't his fight."

"But it was." Cyborg sighed, "He feels kind of like a soul connection with all those animals. He chose to fight for them. I don't wanna think about what that thing could do without someone to stop it. He destroyed one city, he could strike the land next if they fail."

"If they fail, what chance do we have."

"None. The T-Sub is totally out of commission. Means I got to build another one, and that's not exactly a one-night thing. There is nothing we can do, so I'm going to just stop talking about it." Jinx sighed, putting her feet up on the console. "Could you not do that."

Jinx looked at him, "Sorry." She didn't bring her feet down.

"I said feet off." Cyborg looked at her with his real eye. Jinx shrugged and closed her eyes. "That's your last warning." He brought the Titan Jet in, giving an extra bump to the first landing, before it finally settled comfortably. "We're here."

"Great." Jinx looked at the assembled group.

Robin was rousing the girls, while Slade looked awkwardly towards the door. He seemed as tired as anyone else after the day was all said and done. Mammoth's gargantuan hands helped the others out of the jet, while Robin hung around for a second. Jinx headed to the exit with Cyborg, and noticed Robin and Slade had hung around afterwards.

They seemed to be arguing about something. Slade didn't seem to want to answer, Robin didn't want to relent. All too tired to care, the others headed for their rooms. Cyborg, most alert of them, pointed Jinx and Mammoth to empty rooms. Jinx watched the cybernetic genius walking towards his own room before entering the guest room and locking the door. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

***************************

The debate began without a hitch. Khashoggi sat in a box seat and enjoyed the view. Two pretty girls debating the issues of the Freshman class. It was mindless entertainment at its best! The one called Leslie had just debated that they should lower the prices on the vending machines around the campus, while the other girl, Pamela, argued in turn that the vending machines created an undue amount of litter and foremost waste of materials produced from plants and was, ultimately, a form of plant abuse.

This continued for some time, the Leslie girl bringing up an infantile issue and the Pamela girl turning it into a Green Party platform. Khashoggi was just steps away from laughing. He didn't particularly take note of Leslie's eyes shifting up towards a gargoyle near the stage, nor did he particularly care. Mad had suggested he come see this. He claimed he had been doing some private scholastics and wanted to show off what he had learned.

"I wonder where that boy is." Khashoggi sighed. "Oh, look, now they're getting into the slander." The electrical girl had just made a reference to how many men Pamela had slept with to even get a nomination, while Pamela defended herself by saying that she was only beat out by her opponent. Khashoggi let loose a chuckle. Most of the students down below were getting into a frenzy. "It's like Helen of Troy," he muttered.

Perhaps the lights dimming should have been a clue, but no one took notice. Strands of blonde hair crept onto the stage, landing in front of the girls. The strands met and made a solid stand for the owner of the hair to move down onto the stage. His Chinese robes billowed in the breeze as he descended. He looked at Leslie, gave a small smile, and said, "Your assassin failed." His hair whipped up and tossed the quivering mass of nerves that had once been Arsenal into Leslie. "No one talks badly about my friends."

"What's the meaning of this?" said the proper English voice of the moderator. The cyborg rose, "Get off the stage, Mr. Swine before you're removed forcefully."

"No, Mr. Corben," Mad said. There was almost an inaudible pop as Corben found himself in his seat again. Everyone looked towards Leslie expectantly, and yet they didn't know why. Even Leslie looked a bit unsure of why she was the center of attention at this moment of time, and then she remembered something. She looked at a sheet of paper in front of her.

"I officially step down." She blinked, it sounded right, but there was a nagging feeling that this wasn't right.

Khashoggi laughed loudly, drawing the attention of much of the audience. "Good show, boy. Good show." He said, clapping. The applause caught on and like wildfire people were clapping. Pamela gave a superior glance towards Leslie, who was still confused as to what had just happened. Mad didn't do anything but tie his hair back into a ponytail and walk back into the audience.

"Well," Corben said, obviously confused, "That was most interesting. Well, thinking back on it, we all were on bated breath when Miss Willis decided to use this as a forum for her special announcement, but this certainly took every by surprise, I'm sure. All right, that's it. You're dismissed. Get out of here before I change my mind."

There was a flurry as the crowd charged to the exit without looking back. Only three people remained seating. Mad, Harley, and Icabod rose from their seats after the others had left and walked up to the stage, "Congratulations, Pam!" Harley said eagerly.

"Indeed," Crane said, with a bit of uncertainty. "You certainly showed her with your aggressive campaign. Pamela was perplexed. She didn't recall an aggressive campaign. Oh, yes, that's right. Mad had suggested it. There, that made much more sense.

"Yeah, and we have Mad to thank for that."

"It wasn't anything." Mad looked up towards the box seat. "Professor!" The others looked up to see the middle aged adonis smiling benevolently downwards, like a god from Olympus. "How was I?"

"Fantastic!" Khashoggi said, "I don't think your training will take very long at all."

"Training?" said Jonathon, "What sort of training?"

"Special training!" Harley said.

"Right, special training," Icabod said. "Well, then. Let's be getting back, then, shall we?"

"Right-o, Icky!"

Pamela looked at Mad strangely for a second, "You weren't this old before."

"Wasn't I?" Mad said. "Oh. I guess I wasn't."

Pamela smiled, "It suits you." Mad blushed. "Well, talk to you tomorrow, Mad."

"Yeah." Mad smiled and began to leave when he felt Leslie glaring at him. Electricity flowed from her veins, and she was about to attack him when he took her hand. "Talk to you tomorrow, Leslie." There was nothing disarming about him. It was just simple and direct.

"Oh, right." Leslie brought her temper down and walked to the exit without turning around. She seemed to be wondering what had just happened when the door closed behind her.

"That was quite impressive, Mad." Khashoggi walked towards his student. "You can manipulate your hair?" He looked it over, "Amazing. Grows and shortens at will. I found it almost confusing, as if you changed the course of events retroactively like in a comic book. I'm still trying to figure out what you did to the temper girl."

"I was friendly."

"Is that all? Well, you've got a lot of charisma to you, Mr. the Swine."

"I'd rather take a new name for myself, sir," Mad said, somewhat timidly.

"Oh? And what's that."

"Destiny."

***************************

The Black Cat sat on the bed. He looked at Raven with a bemused smile. "You don't want to leave at all, do you?" he said, accusingly. "You want to stay and be with them. With him? Maybe, I'm not too sure. But they're you're friends, aren't they. If one thing should happen to them then who knows what will happen to you."

"Shut up!" Raven yelled. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Because your father wants you to be his servant like you were born to be. Because I hate Azarath and all its puny beliefs." BC looked at Raven, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know," BC said sincerely. "I hope nothing too bad. You're too much fun to play with."

"You're sick," Raven said. "I hate you."

"Good, hate's a good strong emotion. Let it run freely," he said. "Or don't, see if I care. I know one thing you can't fight."

"No, you don't."

"I saw how you were when Beast Boy went off to die," BC said, "You were near tears. I could tell."

"Shut up," Raven said, angrily. She tried to push him off the bed, but his body disappeared before she could touch it. "I want to go to sleep."

"Sleep?" When there's so much work still to be done?" BC laughed. "I could drive you crazy so easily. I'll whisper in your ear as you're slowly drifting to sleep. I'll tell you all the horrible things I'm going to do to your friends."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. I have plans for each of them. That Beast Boy was lucky he got to chose how he died. That's good for him. Now, Starfire, I'll shave her pretty hair off and cut her head until blood falls down on her face, and then I'll -"

"No!"

"And then Cyborg, oh, he'll be so much fun. I'll melt him to his car and take it on a joyride until it crashes over the edge of a cliff and explodes in a blaze of glory." BC grinned, "Isn't that going to be fun?"

"Stop!"

"And then, oh this one's the best, Robin. I'll take a sharp knife and take it to his eyes, blinding him."

"Please," Raven said, her voice weakening with each description.

"And then I'll deafen him with a small explosion in his ears. And while the blood's still dry I'll cut his tongue out."

"No more."

"And then I'll suffocate him slowly. Unable to scream, hear, or see."

"Stop it!" She screamed. Energy pulsed through her like never before. She felt like she was consumed with everything she felt for her teammates, and then felt as though something devoured it. She looked with BC, and the expression changed. There were a million things BC could do at this time. He could laugh, or he could tease. Instead, BC only smiled. 

"Now will you listen to me?" Raven responded with a nod. "Then here's the work we have still to do." He took out four round objects in his hands and gave them to her. She looked them over and placed them within her soul. She knew what she had to do.

***************************

Robin took off his boots and sat on his bed, leaving a sigh behind. "What a day." He wasn't happy, in fact, he was miserable. He wished he knew how Beast Boy and Aqualad were. He hoped they had won, but the odds were stacked against them. Raven was nearly killed twice, and Starfire had received enough emotional trauma to off-set her generally happy time on Earth. He didn't know what Cyborg thought of everything, but he was sure that somewhere inside the easy going robot man's brain there were signs of anger and sadness all welling up.

He removed his gloves and cracked his knuckles. And he still couldn't figure out what Slade was hiding. The man had something up his sleeve, and Robin was sure he wouldn't like what it was. He had to stay on his guard for the next few weeks in case all this came back and bit him in the rear.

He was still concerned about Raven, but now the ideas of a party were again torn from his thoughts. He couldn't party for Raven when Beast Boy may be injured or, no, it was best not to think like that. Robin lay down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling, trying to find an answer to all the questions that were forming in his brain.

Was this the end of the world? It sounded silly, but he had just fought a monster the size of an island who was awoken by a sea that was turned red. Raven seemed frightened by the power this Mad the Swine possessed. Who was he, anyway? If he was just a child, why would both Raven and Jinx see him as so powerful? So many unanswered questions, so little time.

And, then, Robin asked. "Who am I?" Raven had looked at him as though he were a traitor, as though he stood to undermine everything that he had previously stood for by making the proverbial deal with the devil. Slade. The man who had frightened him not so long ago with his mysterious demeanor and obsessive tenacity - the man who he could easily see shades of himself reflected in - now slept somewhere in the tower, dreaming up plots to destroy their team and to bring Robin to his side no doubt.

Robin didn't want to think about Slade right now. Unable to get a single answer from him after all this time, and worse yet forced to work with him in the first place, Robin felt like he was just a tool of Slade's rather than a partner. Tomorrow, he'd do everything he could to find out what Slade was hiding. Just as soon as he got to sleep.

But that would be delayed by the knocking on the door. It was insistent, and didn't stop after a few minutes. Robin trudged over towards the door and opened it, finding no one in sight. Irritated, he was reminded of Beast Boy's tricks on his friends. At the time they were annoying, but now when he looked back on them, they were sort of funny.

He walked into the hall, trying to see if someone was hiding just outside the door to snicker at the confused reaction. He saw no one.

As he was returning to bed, he suddenly felt a presence embracing him. His mind raced as a body pressed itself to his back. He shivered for some reason, because the body was cold and unfamiliar to him. "Robin," Raven lovingly cooed, "I want you to be here with me." Her hands reached for Robin's face and caressed it gently.

"Er," Robin started, frightened by Raven's demeanor, "I'm always there for you, Raven."

"Even while the world falls down?" Raven asked. Robin tried to look behind him and at Raven, but she turned with him. The music began with a light playful tone. "Dance with me," Raven commanded. Robin felt obliged to. She began to sway with the music, and let the tingle of the music give way to a voice so melancholy and ironic that the song made Robin want to cry.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

"What's the occasion, Raven?" Robin smiled ironically, "You don't usually act like this."

"It's my party, isn't it?" Raven asked. He nodded, "I wanted to spend some time with you before I had to go away for a while."

"You're coming back after all?" Robin asked smiling.

"Of course," Raven answered.

_There's such a fool's heart, beating so fast_

_In search of new thrills, a love that can last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

"Why?"

"For you," Raven answered. "I want to take off that mask of yours, Robin. Let me see your face."

"I can't," Robin answered. "It's," Robin stammered, "A part of me."

"I see," Raven said. "I would like to be your mask," she said with longing.

"Why?"

"To be a part of you," she answered.

"Raven?"

_As the pain sweeps through, it makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you as the world falls down._

_I'm falling..._

"Yes, Robin?"

"You're acting strange," he said, "Are you alright?" The uneven beat of the song gave him a chill.

"Of course," Raven answered. "Better than I've ever been. I'm free from all of my worries."

_Falling..._

"Raven, please. Something's wrong," he said. "What about your powers?"

_Falling..._

"Under control," Raven answered. "Don't you like me like this?"

"Of course, I -"

_Falling in love._

Robin felt under pressure. "I think I," he said, trailing off.

"Yes?"

_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll weave you valentine evenings_

_The way that strangers delight in choosing the path_

_Between the stars_

_I'll lay my love between the stars_

"I'd do anything for you," Robin said.

"I know," Raven answered. There was an awkward silence.

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone, it wasn't too much fun to fall_

The music's seduction was complete. He felt her breath on his neck, as they danced a deceptive waltz in the hallway. He turned her around, and brought her close to him. There was a sense of danger about her that he had never experienced before, and his young heart beat so fast. He brought her lips to his and kissed her. Something entered him, tainting his mind and soul, "I'll be there for you as the world falls down. Forever."

"But," Raven countered, "It's only forever. That's not long at all."

"It's all I have," Robin said.

_As the World falls down..._

She looked him in the eyes, and his face stared into her beautiful red eyes.

**_I dreamed I saw on a moonlit stair_**

**_Waving his hand o'er the multitudes there_**

**_A man who cried for a love gone stale_**

**_And ice cold hearts of charity bared._**

end chapter 4

END PART 1: NEWS OF THE WORLD

PREPARE FOR INTERMISSION 1: _Going Back_


	6. Interlude: Going Back

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Chapters 1-4 of The Prophet's Song comprised the first part, called News of the World. It's with a hardy and boastful outlook that I boast that this part of the story is now, officially, completed!

And, when pasted into Word, it appears that I have exceeded 100 pages on it! Congratulations to me! This is a milestone for me, as this indicates that I have truly surpassed any other story I have ever written in quantity and quality of story and development. I'm sure many of you are wondering "What's just happened" at the end of Part 1, and I won't reveal it. Needless to say, it's my own take on a maybe overused plot point here on FF.net. But regardless, I'm happy with this plot and where it's heading.

This author's note is to thank my beta readers once again for their hard work. Without them, this wouldn't be hardly any worth. And I want to thank all my reviewers for all their time and effort reading this. I'm always glad to see someone who has enjoyed my work and feels as though it excited and intrigued them. I love each and every one of you.

It's also to thank the inspirations of this song. I want to thank Freddie Mercury, especially, for writing the songs The Seven Seas of Rhye, Brian May for writing The Prophet's Song, Roger Taylor for working with those two on the song "Mad the Swine", an unreleased track that's an extra on the CD "Queen I" as well as on the compilation of unreleased material on "Preordained". And also, John Deacon for being the last member of Queen and for their work on the album News of the World and the song Khashoggi's Ship. Also, thanks go out to David Bowie and the Bee Gees for their wonderful releases "As The World Falls Down" from the Labyrinth Soundtrack and E.S.P., the title track to their 1987 album, respectively. The former is one of my all-time favorite songs and the latter is one of the greatest songs of the 80s.

Finally, I want to thank myself for not giving up. If there's any advice I can give you newbie writers, start small and work your way up. Don't start with a 200 page epic, but work your way up from smaller short stories. They can be even more rewarding than a novel if written right. This is quite exciting for me. Thank you, everyone, once more!

And now... the Intermission begins.

**_Now there's more to do than watch my sailboat glide_**

**_And every day can be my magic carpet ride_**

**_And I can play hide-and-seek with my fears_**

**_And live my days instead of counting my years_**

_Interlude 1:_ _Going Back_

Take one last glance at the sea. Its infinite expanses and beautiful architecture. It is the end of empires, and it is the cradle of civilization. Beneath the waves lies a primal sound. Drums begin to play, a whole array! Listen to the primal heartbeat repeating infinitely in the depths. These are the war drums of the new world, of the age of humans. The Prophet's Song can breathe now, the heartbeat has been revived.

However, the sea is merely one of Earth's domains. And the waves crash upon it with the force of a thunderbolt. The beaches are calm and pure, with sand as light as the sun that shines down upon this world. Above the sea, there lies hundred fold mysteries in all forms. Glancing into the depths of the jungle, one can see the tiger in its meekness hiding from its prey. The hunter is now the hunted as the cry of gunfire pierces the serenity of the land.

This is the domain of man. It is the most wild and vilest of all the domains. This is the world that Mad the Swine has seen. The land is decayed.

**************************

Slade Wilson wanted to cry. He couldn't, of course, but there were times he wanted to. Memories of Grant, memories of Addie, memories of little Joseph all entered his brain. He couldn't let them see him like this, no, but there was always a glance towards the past and to the life that had been taken from him with time.

Military man Slade Wilson lied to enter the army. He was eager to serve his country and eager to show his worth. He loved the thrill of combat most of all, and in the end, that's where his greatest fault lied. The mask had become his drug, and he couldn't afford to let it go. There was the intoxication of a good opponent, a worthy adversary. There was a thrill in his superiority. The mask let him be who he wanted to be.

He wasn't above the problem, in many ways he embodied the problem. Man was fascinated with war and bloodshed, and that's what he was in every sense of the word. He thought of little Joseph, who would never say his father's name or yell or laugh in harmony with him, and of Grant, who had been the reason he had initially come in contact with the HIVE. He had been killed working for them. And now, he had been contracted to kill the Titans by them, for the vengeance of Grant Wilson. He couldn't accept the contract after he saw the bravery in the boy Robin, and saw in him a small portion of his son.

Slade, however, was Deathstroke to these children. He could never show them the human behind the mask. And so he donned it again with all the pain and anguish it created, and took the Book of Revelations in his hands and read.

***************************

_The Four Horsemen_.

_And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see. _

_And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer. _

_And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say, Come and see. _

_And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword. _

_And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. _

_And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine. _

_And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see. _

_And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth._ (Book of Revelations)

***************************

It began in Gotham. The first case was viewed as a one off. Even the great detective Batman couldn't figure it out. It was a random victim, a young woman who was on her way back from a night class at Gotham University. She was attacked and found dead in an alleyway nearby. There were no external marks. She looked pristine and beautiful, preserved in that pose forever by an untimely, silent, but gentle death.

It wasn't until the autopsy that the strangeness of the case became fully evident. Her heart had been quartered while still in her body. There was no known human or metahuman who could possibly do that. It was Bruce Wayne's duty to figure it out. He removed his mantle and returned to the manor proper and sat on a recliner, rubbing his temples in an attempt to alleviate the headaches.

Alfred brought him some aspirin and he took it. He racked his brain for any possible answers. "Alfred, this entire case makes no sense. A random attack, a bizarre cause of death, and no clues."

"Quite, sir," the old English butler responded stoically. "What I think, Master Bruce, is that you need a good night's rest."

"Perhaps you're right, Alfred." Bruce rose from his seat and took towards his bedroom.

He was awoken in the middle of the night by a nagging at his consciousness. He looked at the bedside clock. 5 AM, he had been sleeping for a few hours at least. He turned on the television to be alerted to a breaking news story. Another woman had been found, in a similar manner, except she was in Metropolis. Then just as soon as this news came through, another breaking story came from Central City and Keystone City. Four deaths, each in the same manner. Bruce frowned. Whoever had done it could get around easily.

He frowned. "Watchtower, this is Batman."

"_Batman, it's Superman. I'm betting you heard the news._"

"That's right."

"_We'll be waiting for you._"

"Thanks." Batman hated days like these.

**_He spoke of death as a bone white haze_**

**_Taking the young and the unloved babe_**

**_THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON_**


	7. Dark Side of the Moon: Shine On You Craz...

PART 2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

**_Come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr and shine!_**

**_You reached for the secret too soon_**

**_You cried for the moon_**

**_Shine on you crazy diamond_**

_Chapter 5: SHINE ON YOU CRAZY DIAMOND_

"_I need soil for my seeds,_" a disembodied voice cried in the depths of space. "_Who will take my seeds?_" It sought out the darkest hole it could find and through it came to a prison complex far away. The prisoners were tough, strong and dangerous, all. They moved moon stones around in an endless parody of work. The voice that called out now found solace in a simple stone.

It looked out at the one who approached, so filled with aggression and ambition. It was the perfect soil for the first seed. "_Come here, I have something precious for you._"

"Precious?" the person asked, leaning down to see who it was. The rock glimmered with ethereal beauty. "This stone alone could buy my way out of here."

"_The stone is worthless, but what's within it is more powerful than a supernova, and it could be at your command. Will you accept it, this precious seed?_"

"A seed? What good is a seed?"

"_This isn't any ordinary seed, I told you it contains within it more power than any force in the universe. You could use it to turn this prison into your own army. And I only ask for one thing in return._"

"What's that?"

"_Conquer the planet Earth._" A stone transformed in a bright flash.

"Hey! What's going on there?" one of the guards said, running towards the pile. "Get back to work!"

"Okay," the person answered. The stone took on the shape of a great broadsword. The sword then pierced the prisoner in the chest. The guards all hurried around the fallen prisoner, trying to sort what had happened. In the distance, one of the prisoners watched as one by one the guards were slew by the massive warrior that emerged from the prisoner's stead.

**************************

"_And again, the nation-wide hunt for the Cross-My-Heart Killer continues. The death toll is now twelve. Ever since his first appearance in Gotham three days ago--_" TV's Summer Gleeson said before being finally cut off. Robin turned off the TV and buried his head into his hands. Raven had vanished after their nighttime meeting, and he likely had more a hand in pushing her away than keeping her. Beast Boy still hadn't been found, and Cyborg worked day and night constructing a new machine to track him. Now, there was news of a serial killing spree.

"I don't need this right now." He pounded his head repeatedly, "Think, Robin. What would he do in this situation?"

"Robin, why are you pummeling your head so? Is this some strange ritual that your planet has concocted," said Starfire, who had on previous occasion stated that bathing standing up was a strange ritual. "I do not like this ritual, Robin. Could you please bring a cease to it?"

"Sorry, Starfire," Robin said smiling. "I'm just thinking."

"Your manner of thinking is much too violent," Starfire scolded lovingly, "You may hurt yourself."

"I've heard that one before," Robin said, with a smile. He closed his eyes. "It's been three days since then, hasn't it?"

"It seems longer, I believe," Star answered. She turned the TV back on and looked at the news with a bitter expression, "Why is the world ending, Robin?"

"What?"

"It is not often that a world ends," she said. "Why is it ending?"

"I don't know," Robin said, trying to find an explanation. "Some people believe that a day will come when their God will decide that the world has served its purpose and send his son to take the believers to Heaven and let sinners rot on a dying world."

"That is horrid!" Starfire gasped. "Is this God so vengeful that he would abandon his people?"

"Star, this was written down about the same time as the Nero burned down Rome," Robin tried to explain, "And anyway, that's just one of many beliefs we have on Earth. I'm sure Tamaran has just as many different religions or philosophies."

"That is true," Starfire conceded, "But it does not make such predictions less horrible."

"No, it doesn't," Robin said. "We believe things differently now."

"And you are more correct?"

"I don't know," Robin said, "That's part of religion. Faith. You don't know if you're right or wrong, but you just have to give it your best try and keep your faith no matter what happens to you."

"That is most," Starfire searched for a word, "Troubling? I do not believe that carries the full meaning."

"I know what you mean," Robin said. From where they were seated they could hear the door being opened slowly.

"Is Cyborg still constructing a new submarine?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded, solemnly, "I do hope he can find Beast Boy. I miss him very much. Both he and Raven have gone. It is very disheartening."

"We'll meet again," Robin said, "I know it."

Raven entered the room quietly and looked to Robin and Starfire. She nodded in greeting and headed towards her room. "Oh! Raven!" Starfire called. "You have returned from your trip. Where was it that you went to?"

"Out to get a bit of space," Raven said, "I had a lot on my mind."

"Well, welcome home," Robin said.

"I was about to prepare us a feast for dinner. Would you like for me to inform you as to what we shall be having to dine upon this evening?"

"I don't see that I have much of a choice."

"I will prepare us beef patties and place them between sesame buns. Finally, I will prepare a side of fried French potatoes, and the tangy beverage mustard to drink."

"Why am I not surprised," Raven said. A grin formed as Starfire twitched. Something then seemed to dawn on Raven, and she looked to Robin and asked, "Robin, could I speak with you in private?"

"I guess," Robin said. As she led him off, Starfire looked on with a bit of a jealous heart.

"I am curious what Raven needs from Robin." She looked at the kitchen and the mess it was in. "This will not do." She donned an apron and began to clean.

"I don't think they're talking, really. More of doing. What would a man and a woman do in private," said a smooth voice by her ear. "I don't know. What do you think, Kory?"

"Who said that?" Starfire said, immediately alert.

"Why, some say I cause bad luck, you see. But they're all wrong!" The voice said, a grin appearing by her side, "I'm just BC!"

**************************

"Go." It was a simple command, and the lengths of golden chords listened. They grew in length as they started at the base of the Titans Tower and wrapped around it and through it, covering the length with the spindly measure. They stood still, listening to all around them. "_Great, another busted piece_," one remembered and later told its master.

"_What are you saying Raven? I'm saying that Starfire shouldn't hear about this..._" another one noted.

"_Who or what are you?_" another remembered. Sent through their lengths, the messages reached the ears of its master.

"They're not suspecting anything," he said. His tone gave away his obvious distaste with the idea. "Let's do this."

The next in line readied herself, letting her body become electric and then entered the complex. She searched the power lines, taking many paths until she found just the one she was looking for. She could see a girl preparing some food, on occasion turning to snap at an unseen presence. From the port by the stove, the electrical dame couldn't see who it was. The machine began to feel the extent of the electrical build up and the kitchen began to overload. The stove opened up with a burst of black smoke that engulfed the entire room.

"_What was that?_" one of the hairs noted, "_I don't know._"

"_Great, another explosion. Just what I need._"

"_Oh no! Our feast! Most misfortunate day!_" 

"And now, we wait," the leader said, calmly. 

*****************************

"Oh man," Robin said, walking into the kitchen. "Are you okay, Star?"

"I am unharmed." She looked dangerously over towards the oven, where the strangely animate BC was mockingly putting his head into the oven proclaiming it was a wonderful life. "However, I do not believe I will be able to prepare the feast with the power gone."

"What happened?" Raven asked. Cyborg stormed in.

"I could hear it from the garage! What blew up this time?" He looked at Raven, "Where'd you disappear to this time?" Robin seemed to be choking on smoke, but looked over at Cyborg.

"I needed some space."

"Really," Cyborg said, looking her over. "Well, if you say so."

Raven eyed him dangerously, "I do say so."

"Guys, calm down," Robin said anxiously. He wanted to avoid a fight right now. "So our dinner's burnt out, we're all cranky, so, for right now, I think we should go get some food. I bet we'll all be better for it."

"I dunno," Cyborg said. He looked at Robin, "I'm not really all that hungry."

"You've barely been up for air since you started your project. You need a break." Robin smiled, "A good meal with friends to get your mind off things." Cyborg looked at Robin and Robin looked back with a pleading glance.

"Yeah, I guess I could do with a good meal," Cyborg said, reluctantly.

"Whatever," Raven muttered. Starfire nodded emphatically.

"We should go to procure pizza posthaste!"

"Right, pizza okay with everyone?" Robin asked. There was a general agreement. "Okay, pizza it is!"

They drove to the Pizza Place down in the city. Despite all claims to the contrary, Cyborg and the rest of the Titans were eager to eat and sat down on their usual terrace seat.

They each looked at the menu. "What should we put on this," Robin asked.

"Meat, I'm guessing," Raven said wryly. She looked at Cyborg and saw the big guy looking a bit depressed.

"How about Vegetarian?" Robin suggested, also noticing Cyborg's mood. "Heck, just a cheese pizza."

"Yeah, you guys order whatever," Cyborg said.

BC looked at the menu over Starfire's shoulder. "Wow," said he, "He really misses the little guy doesn't he? Mm, breadsticks!"

"Do not fear, Cyborg. Beast Boy is well."

"Yeah, I know," Cyborg said, "But I --"

"We know," Robin said. "We're behind you one-hundred percent. But there's more than just Beast Boy to worry about. He and Aqualad are capable of surviving."

"Yeah," Cyborg said, again.

"I'm surprised you care," Raven said.

"Hey, that's uncalled for, Raven." Robin looked at her angrily. Raven just looked at him evenly.

"Really uncalled for." Cyborg rose from his seat. "I'm just going to get on back."

"Hey," Robin said, "Sit down. Raven, apologize to him."

"Fine," said Raven. She waited a second. Cyborg stared intently down at her. "I'm sorry."

"There. She didn't mean it, Cyborg. You know how Raven is."

Cyborg looked at Raven, "You know, sometimes I don't think I do."

"Ah!" Starfire pointed to the street below, "Clowns! The circus must be in town!" The streets below were in chaos. People were running around, screaming as though their very life was on the line. One of the clowns was laughing loudly, his macabre rags conflicting with the motley the other clown was wearing. The motley fool then took out a comically big mallet and broke into one of the windows on the street.

"I don't think those are ordinary clowns, Star. Titans, let's go!"

"And here are the star attractions," Harley commented, happily. "Hey there, Boy Blunder!" Robin stopped and looked at her.

"Do you know how cliché that is?" he said, angrily.

"No, but what can I say? I learned my ABCs with the Looney Tunes. Here, catch!" the clown girl fished something out of her motley and tossed it to Robin. Robin reflexively caught it and looked at it. It was a comically shaped bomb with a timer strapped on.

"Oh no." Robin tossed it back to Harley, "You take it."

"No, I insist," Harley retorted, tossing it back.

The others just watched the show with morbid fascination. "Um, Robin?" Cyborg said, eyes following the bomb.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that's too wise," he said. The bomb ticked to one.

"I know what I'm doing!" Robin said. He threw the bomb, which exploded in midair. "That was close."

"They're getting away!" Cyborg alerted the group. The crowds of panicking people grew more and dense and the Titans were forced apart. "We're never going to find them in this mess."

"What's got them so frightened?" Raven said, perplexed.

"I don't know," Robin said, "But we're going to find out. Spread out and search."

**********************

"Hey, nice place!" Livewire announced, appearing out of a socket. She walked over to the doorway and looked at the controls. She smirked and zapped it open. "I think we could cozy it up and get a party started!" The vines started to move in, creeping along the walls and taking a hold of the structure. "Ivy, stop it!" Livewire walked towards a couch in the living area and flopped down on it. "You're spoiling the decor. Hey, nice TV." She zapped it on. "Ooh, gardening. Fascinating, almost as exciting as scraping my gums."

"I'm sorry, but this is part of the plan. Once the Titans get back here, they'll step right into our trap." Ivy said, being sure to shoot a glare at Livewire. There was a noise towards the door. "They can't be back already. Scarecrow and Harley were running a distraction."

"It's probably just a bird," Livewire said. "Don't be so nervous."

"A bird? That's what I'm worried about." Ivy looked at Livewire, "Stop lazing about and get to work. I'll check it out, you just get to scrambling their computer systems."

"Right on it," Livewire said jumping up. She zapped the television off and looked for the computer systems. She cracked her knuckles and let the electricity run full power, "This is going to be a riot!" The electro-magnetic pull of her hands began to attract silverware and chairs while she headed towards the computer systems. Just as she was about to scramble the systems, the sound of gunfire distracted her. "Ivy?"

Robotic drones stormed the room, armed with automatic rifles. "Oh, great," Livewire said, feigning fear, "Robot Stormtroopers. Now I'm in trouble." She snorted, "Not!" She toned up the electromagnetic pull as the drones fired. She drew the bullets in. Looking them over, she daintily turned each of the bullets around one by one and forcing them back into the robots. "See, that was too easy."

More descended from above, but landed into a field of electricity, frying their circuits before they even had a chance. "What is this? Target practice?" the electrical punk asked. She heard something like a grenade launcher firing and a canister launching towards her. She watched it, bemused, until it opened up and covered her in dust-like powder. "Oh."

Slade descended into the room, looking around, "Now, where's the Swine?" He looked at the vines, and saw what seemed to be pumpkins growing on them. He frowned, and kicked one and it rolled towards the doorway. It opened slowly to reveal Poison Ivy, who was now looking a bit dirty from the robot drones. She looked around and saw no one, but the rolling pumpkin put her on the alert. She noticed Livewire and moved to clean her off when she was grabbed from behind in a submission hold. "I need to see Mad the Swine. Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ivy said calmly.

"I have something to give him."

"Well," Ivy said, her tone never changing, "In that case." She cut herself off as a gargantuan flytrap made its presence known with a mighty screech.

"Excuse me a second," Slade said smoothly, reaching into a holster around his waist and pulled out a Desert Eagle, "This won't take too long." He fired six shots into the beast, severing its head from the stem. "Now, where is he?"

Ivy panicked for a second. "Where is who?" someone asked from the opposite end of the room. Mad had walked in, "I thought I heard explosions. What's going on?"

"Are you Mad the Swine?"

"I prefer Destiny," the man in question responded. "But yes." Slade tossed Ivy to the side and reached for an object slung on his back. "What are you doing?"

Slade pulled out the Prophet's Staff and showed it to Destiny, "What is the Prophet's Song?"

"The Prophet's Song?" Destiny asked, a bit confused. "Oh, I know what you mean." His hair whipped out and grabbed the staff. He looked it over. "Where is the owner of this staff?"

"He's," Slade said, without a single hesitation, "Dead."

"I see," Destiny calmly answered. He took the Staff in his hand and looked at Slade, "Why didn't you save him?"

"What do you mean?" Slade asked. "You're asking miracles of me?"

"You should have saved him," Destiny said, childishly, "Did you hurt him? Why?"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Destiny's hair whipped up and almost struck Slade if he didn't dodge just as it would have struck him. "Listen to me."

"No, listen to me." Destiny moved towards Slade with his hair writhing about wildly, "What are you going to do when everything ends?"

"I don't know," Slade said, "I'm not about to let everything end."

"It's going to thanks to you!" Destiny cried, tears flowing freely down his eyes. He whipped his hair at Slade, ten locks firing within seconds of each other. Slade dodged each of them, high and low readying to strike Destiny.

"Tell me what the song is."

"It doesn't matter now that you've stopped it!" Destiny declared, striking Slade with the staff. Slade didn't expect it and barely managed to block it. He pulled out his own bo from his belt and readied it. Destiny madly swung the staff at Slade, who blocked and parried as they came. Hair lanced at Slade, who jumped over it and landed a few feet back. 

The hair waved menacingly at Slade, and every attempt he made to approach was rebuffed by the strands. He took an automated rifle he wore on his back and began to fire at the hair. The golden strands grabbed the bullets out of the air and whipped about the room, turning them back with even greater velocity than before. Slade grabbed some furniture and put it in front of him. The bullets went through the chair and lodged themselves into Slade's armor. "Well," the mercenary said, a bit amused. "You don't see that too often."

He tossed the chair into the mess of hair, and it chomped away at it, Slade almost thought he saw it become a gaping maw of some great beast before it crushed the chair into splinters. "Why didn't you?"

"Do what?" Slade asked. "I told you, I'm only human." He looked around, trying to find a way to get through the defense Destiny had built around him. All he had to do was keep him distracted. He had left the grenade launcher back in his sniping position. All he had to do was get there without his noticing.

"That's no excuse!"

"Of course it is! I can't heal time," Slade answered. He edged towards the nook. The golden strands began to strike at Slade with frightening speed. He ducked and dodged them, letting them deal damage to the floors and walls with their sheer force. He waited for another volley. "Stop your attack."

Mad said nothing, throwing out another set of whip-like attacks with his hair. Slade dodged to the side of the first few, and then grabbed hold of the next that came his way. He fell with the attack, and still holding on, rolled into a throw. Destiny was sent flying with the force turned back on him. He landed in a pile on the other end of the room. Slade ran towards the nook.

The floor at his feet began to move strangely, becoming more liquid as he ran until he was buried up to his knees in it. The material seemed more and more like quicksand, and he was slowly being dragged downwards into the suffocating depths. "What happened?" Slade asked, finding a grappling gun in his arsenal and dragging himself out of the mess.

"I want you to answer me!"

"I don't know how," Slade said, "Every explanation I've given has been received with less than satisfying responses." Slade leapt over to Ivy, "Excuse me a second," and ran to where he had left the grenade launcher and equipment, and loaded the gun carefully. Destiny rose from the floor, his hair forming a seat for him to recover from.

Destiny's eyes focused on Slade. Hair whipped towards Slade as the gun was readied for firing. It extended longer and longer, finally reaching Slade. It tried to pull the gun out of his hand, but the canister was already fired. Destiny looked at it, almost mesmerized by it. Slade tried to reach one of his guns.

"Mad, look out!" Ivy warned. Destiny snapped to attention, grabbing the canister with a strand of hair instants before it hit. He threw Slade to the side and then the canister, but before it could be flung Slade took a berretta and fired three shots. One knocked the canister back, another was caught, but the last made clear contact and blew the grenade in Mad's hair.

The Chinese robes wildly danced as Destiny squirmed. "This is going to be a set-back." Slade muttered to himself, "Should have figured that there were nerves in those hairs." The boy's hair waved wildly, finally extinguishing the flames. He looked at Slade angrily. The staff was brought to his hand and he readied himself. He looked tensely at Slade. Slade readied his bo again and took a stance.

Destiny looked at him, asking, "Well?" Slade readied for a strike and proceeded to launch an attack. He brandished the bo, striking from left to right while Destiny could only block. Destiny attempted to strike back, but Slade dodged to the side and rammed with his shoulder, knocking Destiny down to the floor.

"I've answered your question, now answer mine." Slade looked at Destiny, "How can we restart the song?"

"You can't!" Destiny launched to his feet, his hands glowing with energy.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Slade demanded. He swung his bo around to strike Mad down again, but the innocent soul leapt back and propelled himself with his hair towards Slade, hands swinging. Slade was knocked back a long distance, crashing into a wall. "This is unreal."

"What makes you think there was something you could do." Destiny's hair grabbed Slade and lifted him above the ground, the rest of his hair waving dangerously about. Slade looked down into the golden sea and watched as the strands came to form a monstrous mouth, waiting to consume him.

"The song said so," Slade insisted. Destiny looked up at Slade. He felt some bones set back into place. "Dammit, that hurts."

"The song?" Destiny asked. "You can hear it?"

"No," Slade said, "But the old man came to me for a reason. I want to know what it is. It's been preying at my mind for sometime. What can I do. How do I do it?"

"I," Destiny looked surprised. "I don't think I can trust you." Slade looked evenly at Destiny.

"Why not?"

"You wear something over your face." Destiny's hair moved over towards Slade's mask and took a hold of it. Slade did nothing but let the mask be removed. It was thrown to the floor. Slade looked back at Destiny, gauging his reaction. "Why do you wear that mask?"

"To lie," Slade admitted.

"Then why be honest at all?" Destiny asked, perplexed by this individual.

"Because right now I'm trying to win your trust." There was a moment of silence, the maw of hair opening wide as Slade was tossed into it. As he fell into the jaw, he felt the locks engulf him in a cocoon. He was tossed into a wall, entirely wrapped up in the golden threads.

"Why?" Destiny asked, his voice dark and dangerous.

Ivy put a hand on Destiny's arm, "Mad, this isn't like you."

"Don't you understand what this man has done?"

"No," Ivy said, "You've been talking in riddles ever since he mentioned that song. What is it?"

"That song is, well, was the very heartbeat of the world." Mad looked at Ivy, "With that heartbeat stopped, it's a fight for who reclaims it. Heaven or Hell. I think I remember hearing you had a word for it. Oh, that's it," he said, looking at Ivy carefully, "The Apocalypse."

"The Apocalypse? That's just a bad dream. Stories to make little Christian boys and girls behave."

"It's real, girl," Slade said. "And right now, there are four horsemen about to rise. You need to trust me, Destiny."

**************************

Raven knocked a swarm of people to their backs and walked through the hole forwards. "Raven!" someone called. She didn't look behind her. She just kept walking. The person called again, "Hey, wait up Raven!"

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Cyborg running after her. "What is it, Cyborg?"

"Okay, what's eating you this time, Dark Girl." Cyborg looked at her critically, then continued, "You're acting funny. These past three days you've been going out to do who knows what."

"I told you, I needed space."

"Yeah, that's what's bugging me. Before we couldn't even get you out of the house without all four of us dragging you, and even then you brought some of the carpet with you."

"Are you implying that I'm stubborn?"

"Yeah, and that was one of your better qualities," Cyborg said. "That and being pretty funny when you wanted to be, and being a good friend."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What happened to you down there, after Atlantis?" Cyborg asked. "There are times I think you're not Raven."

"What would you do if I'm not?" Cyborg looked at her.

"Well, you sure sound like her. Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Black." She looked at Cyborg's gaze, and amended under her breath, "Pink."

"Only Raven would know that one," Cyborg said. "Still, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She looked around, "Starfire's in trouble."

"Where?" Cyborg asked. There was a scream as a girl was being held onto and dragged down by a panicked woman. "Oh boy. Let's get her out of there."

"Right," Raven said, letting Cyborg lead the way through the seas of people, and soon she was consumed by it as Cyborg forged on through.

**************************

Scarecrow hid within a costume shop, looking for a place to hide until the hysteria died down and he could regroup with the others. He chuckled to himself, pleased with the response to his fear toxins. People ran scared silly from one another, it was a perfect payback for all the years he felt an outcast of society. He heard the door open, and looked towards it carefully. The outside was blacker than the darkest pitch, blacker than any shade he had ever seen. It could be the perfect black that came from the absence of white like night without starlight. This made him more careful than nervous, or so he said. He looked around the various aisles, and saw no one. 

"_Jonathan Crane..._" a whisper came to his ear. This was a feat as his face was currently somewhere in the chest of the scarecrow rags he had sewn together. He felt the jack-o-lantern head fall to the ground as though it were pushed and imagined that the sound meant his pant leg was stained with pumpkin. "_You're the perfect host. Accept this._"

"Accept what? What are you talking about?" There was a black dress billowing from the next aisle down. He turned to look into it, and saw a mannequin standing there, perfectly still. Otherwise, it was a beautiful store mannequin, realistically sculpted.

"_Accept this seed, and let it grow in fertile soils._"

"I don't do the gardening in this team," the Scarecrow commented. "Go get someone else to plant your seed."

"_I don't take no for an answer, Crane._" The mannequin seemed to stare right into him. The black dress billowed about and seemed to engulf him. "_You will take this seed, and it will grow, even if I have to plant it myself._"

"Then why even bother me with such a stupid notion," Ichabod said, to keep himself from shivering at the tone. The mannequin moved to grab him, and the hand went through him, inside him.

"_You're the soil._"

**************************

The crowds were in a mixed state of anger, fear, and utter catatonia. Some started to huddle against walls, unable to run any further, while others turned to utter rage, punching at people at random. Starfire flew around one such person, trying to calm him down. She barely dodged a punch and found herself bumping right up against Cyborg. "Can't keep this up. Hey, Star, get me up to a rooftop. I want to get a bird's eye view of this."

"Certainly. However, I should think that you do not have the proper anatomical parts to utilize a bird's eye?"

"It's a figure of speech, Starfire." 

Below, the last Titan was still stranded in the sea of hysteria. Robin was buffeted by a miniature riot all screaming about little things, such as bugs, germs, and pigeons. Forcing his way past them, he found himself in a small clearing, free from anyone's madness. Looking around, he saw why. Someone was convulsing on the floor in a wretched display. In their heightened state of fear, the rest avoided it. He still didn't see the two costumed villains anywhere. He angrily punched a wall. "Where did they go?"

"Back to your tower, I bet," said someone behind him. Robin looked at the person behind him from the corner of his eye. "Hi, name's Roy."

"Hi, Roy," Robin said, a bit incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what those five are up to." Roy brushed a lock of hair behind his ears, looking at the throngs of people forcing their way indoors. Most were beginning to calm down, but the confusion that would be caused afterwards was still a concern. "This is a mess. That scrawny freak must be loving this."

"Those five?" Robin said accusingly, "Who are you, exactly, stranger?"

Roy smiled a wide and confident smile. "I'm Oracle's insider in the HIVE. They call me Arsenal there."

"So you're the one that got the information on Mad the Swine," Robin concluded. "If you're working under-cover, then why are you here?"

"Giving up the cover," Roy explained. "I feel like fighting crime. Especially after those counseling sessions."

"What counseling sessions?"

"I took the past three days off to recover from this guy Scarecrow's fear toxin stuff." He grimaced visibly, and then said, "These people may need the same kind of help. He's a twisted monster that delights in others suffering." Roy spat, "That's why I don't want to go back there. Scared of them. Scared stiff of going anywhere near them."

"They're in our tower?" Robin asked urgently. "How did they get in?"

"Chick calling herself Livewire planned to enter via electrical lines and then after that, she'd scramble your databases, causing your security to go all crazy on you. Their leader, a bio-terrorist in training named Poison Ivy would overrun your tower with plants made to secrete the same toxin that the Scarecrow made. Finally, they've got their secret weapon to take care of the details."

"And the clown girl?"

"She's just insane." Roy coughed, "Anyway, this Destiny is the guy Oracle wanted me to dig up the dirt on, and to be frank, there's nothing. For all we know, he didn't exist until little over a week ago, when he was admitted into the school."

"Well," Robin said, looking out towards the sea of people, "We should take to the rooftops." Robin readied a grappling hook. "Need a lift?"

"Got my own," Roy said, readying a futuristic bow, "You tell your team to meet us at the base of the tower."

"How do I know I can trust you," Robin said, cautiously.

"You're just going to have to trust your gut instinct," Roy answered. "But decide when you see the damage already."

"_Robin! Come in, Robin!_" Cyborg's voice came through their communicators. "_You seen the Tower yet?_"

"Let me guess, big vines all around it."

"_I guess you have._"

"Don't approach it until I tell you, Cyborg. You'll end up like these poor people out here." Roy watched Robin carefully, and Robin turned to look at him. Roy shrugged, and averted his gaze.

"_What do we do, Robin?_" Cyborg asked. "_Wait here?_"

"Get to the base of the tower, but don't enter. Just wait for me to get there." He shut off communication, "Well, Roy, looks like you were telling the truth."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I wouldn't let your guard down this very instant, but," Roy said, "Well, anyway let's just get there first."

"Agreed."****They ran down the lines of the buildings, from rooftop to rooftop, watching as the hysteria slowly died away. "What are they thinking?"

"Their worst fears are coming alive and tormenting them. It's like a waking nightmare. You just can't wake up no matter what you try. And you're too terrified to think straight." Roy looked like he was experiencing one of his own. "The memories are enough to send a chill down my spine."

"I'd hate to think what it'd be like to just," he searched for a way to describe it, "Constantly be exposed to it."

"I don't want to," Roy answered.

The streets looked like a scene from a zombie movie. Cars were being swarmed by people, some clawing to be let inside. It was a horrific scene, and Starfire looked sadly at the image. "Why are they all like that?"

Cyborg didn't answer, but a familiar chirp did, "Because they're scared of you!"

"What?" Starfire said with a quiet gasp.

"Yes, you. Look at you! You're an alien from outer space. What do you think they think when they see you." BC stopped and thought, "You know, I don't even know what I think of you. You just scare me."

"You are the one who appears as a grin in the air," Starfire said. BC appeared, fully realized, in front of her.

"Is this better? Now, let me think. What do I think when I see you." BC gasped, realization dawning. "Of course! Eyebrows! What do you call those things on your head? I've never seen anyone with anything that ugly on their face before." He then went on to add, "And I've seen every kind of nose ring imaginable, let me tell you."

"You are merely saying this to hurt me."

"Who are you talking to, Star?" Cyborg said. Starfire gasped and answered that it was no one at all, "You're starting to act like Raven. Talking to yourself."

"Oh, I did not realize." She glared at BC, "Look what you are making me do?"

"I'm driving you crazy aren't I? That's my goal, you know."

"Hurry up, Star! We need to get back to the Tower."

"Oh, of course." Starfire took Cyborg again in her arms and flew towards the distant tower. "I do not know what I am thinking today."

"Don't worry too much," Cyborg said. "It's probably just stress."

"Yes. That must be it. What is this stress again?" Star said, confused, "I am being pushed to hold my limit?"

"No, it's more of a figurative sense than that." Cyborg sighed, "Sometimes I forget you're not from around here."

"Ah," Starfire said, genuinely happy, "That is all right. I am glad that you think so. I must prepare you the Stew of Elation once we return our tower to us."

"Er," Cyborg said with his full confidence behind it. "Hey, there's Robin. Who's that with him?"

"I do not know," Starfire said, "But Raven it is not!"

"She must be still back there," Cyborg surmised. Starfire set Cyborg down at the base of the tower, and then levitated right above the ground. "Robin, what's up?"

"Raven's on her way," Robin said, "Let's wait a few more minutes."

"How do you know?" Cyborg said, "I didn't get any notification."

"You didn't?" Robin asked. "That's odd. Maybe her communicator's broken."

"Maybe," Cyborg said. "Who's this?"

"Call me Arsenal," Roy said, with a little flourish.

"Arsenal huh?" Cyborg asked. "Why do you call yourself that." Arsenal pulled out a large cannon from the pack he wore. "Oh, I guess that's why."

**************************

Harley looted the city bank with a bit of mischievous delight. "Mr. J would love this!" she cackled. She opened up the rolls of coins and tossed them about happily. "Money! Money! Money!" She sang, "Must be funny! It's a rich man's world." She loaded a bag full of bills and kicked about the coins.

There was the sound of someone entering and she turned to look, "Icky, zat you?"

There was no answer, merely a decrepit touch. She turned and stared right into a gaunt, frightening figure. It didn't move, but stared at her as if gauging her worth. Finally, he moved his hand and plunged it into her stomach, removing it with a gory sound. Harley looked at her stomach, almost disbelieving of what happened. There didn't appear to be a hole where the hand had entered. "What are you doing. Icky? Izzat you?"

"No," it answered. She looked at him, his dead face and the sickly hair that fell down his back. His stomach was empty, and the ribs were all but showcased in the ruined rags he wore as clothing. He inched towards his pockets, sewn on with the cheapest thread. It was already falling apart, but still within it there was a beautiful gold balance. He brought his other hand up to the left cup and let his hand, drenched in blood, fill the side until it tipped.

"What are you doing?" Harley said. She was ready to reach for her punch-gun when the figure picked up in his hand twenty gold pieces. He placed five on it, and it balanced out. "Okay, buster, this is your last warning."

He placed a coin on it, tipping the scales. Harley wondered what it could possibly do. And then she felt her gut wrench as blood started to permeate through the flesh. Each drop of blood traveled to the scale at speed, restoring the balance. "Hey, stop that!"

Another coin was placed in the balance, and another, and another.

*************************

Cyborg leaned against the tower wall, waiting impatiently, "Can't you at least give us a run-through, Robin? I'm dying to know the info. What's up?"

"A lot of trouble." Robin looked to the sky, "Where could she be." There was a dark form on the horizon that slowly began to grow closer and land.

"Sure, take your sweet loving time," Cyborg said angrily. Raven landed with a delicate touch to the ground and walked over to the group proper.

"You did not have to wait," Raven said.

"We're going to need everyone to do this," Robin explained.

"First, we need to know what we're up against? Hello? We've been waiting for ten minutes now or something," Cyborg said, tapping his toe to emphasize his growing impatience. 

"It hasn't been that long," Raven said in return.

"Okay," Arsenal said, "Don't make me repeat myself. I'm only going to go through this once. There are at least three HIVE members inside. The first, and our foremost concern at this time, is Poison Ivy. She's rigged the place with fear toxins so we can't enter."

"That's my task. I'll trigger the gas and clear us a path to the HIVE," Robin explained. "I've only got one gas mask that I carry with me, and my suit's fitted for stealth."

"Then, we have Livewire. Until she's disabled, Cyborg you'd better stay out here. She can enter electronics by turning into electricity while being able to emit enough volts to knock out Superman." Arsenal shook his head, "I'll be dealing with that. Once that's done, Raven and Starfire will join us in running distraction while Cyborg gets everything back online."

"Okay," Cyborg said, "What do we have to look out for there?"

"Mad the Swine," Robin answered. "Their secret weapon. We don't even know what he's capable of."

"Oh great," Raven said, "The guy Slade's after."

"We must be most careful," Starfire said. "Robin, please be careful."

"I will be, Star," Robin said. "Don't worry."

"But I do worry so!" Starfire said. Robin placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder, "You will be safe?"

"Of course," Robin said. "Okay, Titans. Let's go."

***************************

"_I have to leave them behind,_" said the voice. It looked to its unseen compatriot, "_Distract them._"

"Why do we need to?" the compatriot asked, "You have the power to crush them easily."

"_Where is the power in that? Death is a release from misery. We'd be destroying second-string heroes, no one will mourn them._"

"Ouch, tight logic there," the other said, "Well, I think I can whip something up. What are you going to do?"

"_Plant a seed_," the voice said, "_Inside there lies someone who holds contempt for all human lives, and would do anything for the opportunity to wipe the world clean from them._"

"Perfect!" The other began to fade out, "I'll get to it right away. Good luck."

*****************************

"Say, Kory, I can call you Kory right? Well, as I was saying. Have you noticed how long it's taking Robin?" BC said, tapping his toe, "I mean, five minutes. I think that's a bit too long. The fear toxins could have gotten to him. Oh, I can imagine him so very alone, so very, very afraid."

"Oh no," Starfire said, looking with fear towards the tower entrance. "I do hope Robin is well."

"Of course he is," Arsenal said. "Just got to wait a few more minutes."

"What if that few minutes passes and no word?" Starfire asked, "He could be terrified due to the toxins of fear laid by our enemies!"

"I doubt it," Arsenal said.

"You can't trust him," BC said. "Trust me! BC! You know you can. Why would I lie to you?"

"I," Starfire said. "I want to be sure!" Starfire hurried towards the door before Cyborg tackled her.

"Calm down, Star!" he urged. "We can't mess up the plan."

"I am worried for Robin!"

"So am I, but we just got to deal with it," Cyborg answered. Arsenal walked over to Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're worried, and it's admirable," he said calmly. He then rounded at her with his shades glinting dangerously in the light, "But if you go in there, you'll be a quivering mass of nerves and we don't need that right now. Got it?"

"Liars," BC said. He looked beyond the others. "Well, kiddies. That's all the time we have for today! Bye now!" BC's grin eventually faded into the sky. Starfire looked around.

"Where did you go?"

"Who?" Cyborg asked, looking around.

"That Raven girl," Arsenal declared, "She's gone."

"Damn!" Cyborg cursed, "I knew something was up." Cyborg looked around, "And I was hoping I was wrong. We've been tricked."

"By who?" Arsenal asked.

"I don't know." Cyborg looked to Starfire, "Hasn't Raven been acting funny since we got back from the whole Khashoggi incident?" no one noticed Arsenal flinching, but Starfire did nod in agreement. "This may sound a bit like one of Beast Boy's strange ideas, but maybe she's been replaced by a clone."

"Oh," Starfire said, worried, "Then what about our Raven?"

"I don't know," Cyborg said, "I'm not as good as Beast Boy at developing weird ideas that make absolutely no sense when you think about it. All I know is if it is a clone it knows almost as much about Raven as she does, and that means we've got to be careful." Cyborg turned on his communicator, "Robin, we've got a situation."

"_You're telling me_," Robin answered. "_Definite situation. Everyone, get in here now._"

"What about the toxin?"

"_Not our problem anymore. Hurry._"

"You heard the man," Arsenal said, readying his arsenal, "Let's rock and roll!"

They looked at the door, which was now blocked by overgrown thorny vines.

"Okay," Arsenal said. "I guess we're gardening first."

**************************

Robin saw Slade cocooned. He grimaced as he noticed the wall he was forced against was cracked with monstrous force. He heard them talking, and he could tell the desperateness in Slade's voice. The man was completely at the mercy of the monstrous lengths of hair. "What do you want me to do?" said one of the villains. The other was trying to calm him down. He looked as though he was witnessing a child's temper tantrum, but on a scale much larger.

"Help us," Slade answered.

"_Robin, we've got a situation._"

"You're telling me." Then it caught his eyes. An almost spectral sight emerging from the walls. It took a solid form and landed against the floor. The form was Raven's. She scanned the field, dodging an electrical burst with ease and sending Livewire into a wall. Destiny turned around and looked at her, hair lancing out towards her. "Definite situation." He turned off the communication. What was Raven doing in here. And what was she doing? "Everyone, get in here now."

"_What about the toxin?_"

"Not our problem anymore." Robin ran out into the fray. "Raven!"

Raven turned and looked at Robin, her four eyes widening with glee. "Robin!" Robin was caught off-guard with her appearance and didn't notice the plants writhe to attack. Raven dodged another length of hair and corrupted it to her power. It was lancing back towards Mad, stopping only an inch in front of his head when it broke free of her power. "Oh, so you're the one."

"It's you."

There was a tense moment. Slade was dropped from the cocoon, and Robin just stared confused. He found himself hit upside the head by a vine. He turned his attention to Ivy and saw her being taken into the air by her plants. "Don't let your guard down, Robin," was all she said, and another monstrous plant lunged in to attack. Livewire sparked back to her feet, looking angrily towards Raven.

"Who's this freak?"

"I don't know," Ivy said, "Ask Mad. She seems to know him." Robin leapt over the attack while they talked, throwing bird-shaped boomerangs towards it.

"Hey, Destiny. Who's the chick?" Livewire called.

"I don't know," Destiny said, "But I do know one thing. She's the Enemy."

"The Enemy," Slade said, frowning. "Heaven and Hell fighting against one another."

"This is a trap," Destiny said. He looked angrily at Slade, "You led her right to me!"

Robin looked towards Slade, "What are you doing here?"

"Attempting to get this contract completed." Slade looked at Destiny, "I did nothing of the sort."

"Of course you didn't," Raven said. "And of course, you didn't use us to lure him here in the first place. There are a lot of things you say you didn't do, but of course you truly did." Raven looked at Ivy, "And I think I have my soil."

"You won't have my friends!" Destiny said. His hair tensed and then moved to strike Raven. Raven concentrated the air into a barrier and let the hair hit it full on. She concentrated and flung the air towards Mad, pushing his hair back towards him. The hair stopped the projectile and tossed it back. It disintegrated and past by Raven as though it were a pleasant breeze.

The plants kept coming at Robin, more and more animal in their attempts. There was a flytrap that attempted to consume him whole. He barely dodged its first lunge and was shoved by its second. He managed to recover, getting to his feet and throwing out boomerangs to distract it. The beast was undeterred and moved in to consume him when three gunshots pierced the beast and severed its head. Slade aimed his Desert Eagle this time on Ivy herself. "Call off your beasts."

"I don't think my pretties enjoy being called beasts," Ivy said with a maternal tone. She looked honestly appalled anyone could think that of her plant monsters. "You should apologize."

"No." The gun was cocked and ready to fire. He brought his finger down on the trigger just as Robin kicked the gun out of Slade's hand. "What are you doing?" The gun fired, hitting a vine and causing fluid to gush out.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone."

"You idiot! You should be willing to do anything to finish a contract."

"I'm not a mercenary." Raven looked at the two out of the corner of her eyes. Ivy was staring with a bit of fear at the bleeding vine, realizing that the gun could have easily been fired into her. Raven smiled, it was the perfect opportunity. She took hold of Mad's robes and tossed him towards Ivy. She then faded from sight.

Livewire meanwhile took the mercenary and the Boy Wonder's moment of distraction to prepare an attack, electricity charging towards them at light speed. It connected with Slade and sent enough electricity into him to knock him out. He fell to his knees, his body still sizzling from the electricity. "Slade!" Robin said, turning his attention to Livewire. He narrowed his eyes and readied himself for her next attack.

She fired a burst of electricity, Robin already dodging before she had fired. He continued to weave, using her body language to guess where her next shot would be.

Destiny's hair grabbed hold of the floor, fighting the telekinetic throw as best he could. "Ivy, be careful!"

Ivy looked up at Destiny, "What happened?"

"The demoness, she's vanished." Destiny scanned the floor for her. "She's nowhere."

Livewire grinned, firing a burst at Robin with one hand, then, as he dodged, firing another to where he would be. The Boy Wonder barely dodged the first time she did that, but the second he wasn't quite as lucky, finding himself electrocuted by a wide shot.

Unable to move, Robin was helpless as the electrical punk brought her hands together for a full force electrical burst. 

************************

J'onn J'onnz was a Martian, rather, he was the Martian. There were no more of his kind in the world, but the lone alien had dedicated himself to serving his new family and his new home by guarding them against alien forces such as those that destroyed his home.

That was why he sat on constant surveillance of the surrounding space for enemies. Whenever there was a threat, the Justice League would respond, and it was because of this Martian Manhunter that the group even existed.

Alongside him, the Green Lantern of Earth helped him in this surveillance, watching the cameras around the solar system carefully. "Slow day," he said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Indeed."

"After the prison break, though." Green Lantern said, "One of the prisoners even was arrested on this planet. Surprised there hasn't been any crazed attempts at revenge."

"I agree."

"Wait a minute," John Stewart said, "I got something."

"Indeed. Ten ships to my estimation."

"Tiny things," Green Lantern said, "Look like a typical space transport, but they're way out of their usual sector."

"Suspicious."

"Agreed," Stewart said. "Green Lantern to Justice League. We have company."

"Twenty ships," J'onn added.

"Twenty?" Stewart responded. Ten more ships appeared behind the ten small vessels. These ones were massive, and looked like they had been used to carry freight from space station to space station. "Oh brother."

"Thirty. Fifty." J'onn frowned. "Fifty-five ships approaching."

John Stewart looked on the display screen as fifty-five ships of varying shape and build slowly approached the solar system. "Green Lantern to Justice League. Make that 'We have trouble.'"

************************

Roy Harper's arrows were designed to have a few tricks up their sleeves. This one in particular had a mission and flew straight and true to strike the maniacal Livewire. "And here's the cavalry!" Arsenal announced as the arrow burst into a deluge of water, sending Livewire's own electrical power right back into herself.

"Could you have made that any closer?" Robin asked.

"Sorry," Roy said. The rest of the Titans arrived afterwards. "We had to do a bit of trimming. Have you seen Raven?"

Robin looked skeptically at the trimming comment, but continued regardless. "She was here." he looked around, "But she's gone now."

"I can see her handiwork," Roy said, looking at Destiny, "Impressive."

"I'm not sure we're rooting for her," Robin said.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "Evil Clones or something."

"No," Robin said, "It's her. I know it is. She's just different."

"Different how?"

"Having four eyes instead of two for one thing," Robin said. He looked around, "It's times like these I wish she were more open about herself."

"Four eyes?" Cyborg said. "Oh no, not that thing again. Remember when she went all spooky-scary against Dr. Light?" he asked. Robin nodded, "Seems like a part of her was being invaded by some freak with four glowing red eyes."

"Her father," Starfire said. "She told me about her past. It was a most horrifying thing. That is why she does not wish to speak of it. If she let her emotions go, the part of her soul that was created from her father would take over."

"Why am I the only one on this team that doesn't know this?" Robin asked.

"You never asked," Raven said, appearing behind Ivy. "But then again, that's what made you so charming. You really were our most loyal friend, never wanting to pull us out of our comfort zones." Ivy whirled around to look at Raven. "Now, to plant the seed." She forced her hand into Ivy's breast, causing Ivy to writhe in pain. Raven then took Ivy and threw her into the vines that surrounded the room.

"Pamela!" Destiny screamed. "What have you done!" He fought the telekinetic hold and broke free in a burst of rage. He looked at Raven with eyes aflame with hatred. "I hate you! Die!"

And Raven stood there, looking at him with a bemused expression. "Did you try and change reality to not include me? And did you honestly expect it to work?"

"Why are you still there?" Mad said, his voice revealing a bit of fright.

"I'm not some puny little demon like Neron and his petty deal-making. No, I am Raven, Daughter of Trigon." She waved her hand, throwing Mad to the ground. "Son of God, it's time to play by the rules cast at the dawn of time. I've chosen my warriors, now go and choose yours."

**_Late too late all the wretches run_**

**_These kings of beasts now counting their days_**

end chapter 5


	8. Dark Side of the Moon: Spread Your Wings

PART 2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

**_Spread your wings and fly away, fly away, far away_**

**_Spread your little wings and fly away, far away_**

**_Pull yourself together, 'cause you know you should do better_**

**_That's because you're a free man_**

_Chapter 6: SPREAD YOUR WINGS_

"Son of God, it's time to play by the rules cast at the dawn of time. I've chosen my warriors, now go and choose yours." Raven looked towards the crowd in front of her, their eyes wide with fear and confusion and their emotions coming through strongly. "Ah, Pestilence emerges."

The vines around the world began to shrivel and wrap up into a sickly formation. It was a twisted amalgamation of plant and humanity that formed from the shriveling mass. It rose with a confused face, its sickly features dripping with green pus and covered in a sickly slime. In her hands was a bow and from her back there were placed seven arrows. She looked to Raven and knew her task. "There's not enough here," Pestilence said, "I'll have to go elsewhere." Her mistress nodded, and Pestilence's form began to shrivel again into a narrow vine. The might it contained however was massive and it tore apart the floor and dug deep beneath the earth.

"What have you done, Raven?" Robin asked angrily.

"Me?" Raven asked, "I merely chose the suitable hosts for the seeds of my father's power." She looked angrily towards them as they readied themselves to attack her. "I'm your own teammate. Would you dare move to attack me?"

"You're not our Raven," Robin said. "She was a good person."

"Obviously," Raven said, "You were all sadly mistaken. Honestly, what is with you humans and your insistence that what you believe is only what is truth."

"Raven, please do not do this!" Starfire pleaded. "We are your friends. We all care for you deeply!"

"I know, Starfire," Raven said. "And I care for you all so much as well, that's why I've chosen not to kill you myself."

"Why are you doing this?" Cyborg demanded. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"My Four Horsemen are out in the world making it ready for my father's eventual rising," Raven said. "Why, Famine is already preparing this city." She was surprised by the angry looks on their faces, raising her brow in sincere confusion, "You should be excited that you'll live to see a new world order rise. It will be something you can tell your grandchildren about, if they even survive that long."

"I have chosen my warriors," Destiny answered.

"Oh?" Raven asked, curiously. "I just know you mean my unsuspecting friends. That's real low," she added, narrowing her eyes. Destiny shook his head, his hair whipping around and sweeping the unconscious Livewire into its mass. "I'm surprised! Who then. I really must know."

"Jonathan Crane, Pamela Isely, Harley Quinzell, and Leslie Willis."

"Two of them are mine," Raven remarked. She looked at his determined expression and laughed again, "Are you insinuating that you'll take them back from me? I wonder if there's any precedent there."

"I don't care," Mad said. "They are my friends."

"You," she accused, "Must be a horrible judge of character." She looked at Mad one last time and smiled sweetly, "Try, go ahead. I won't stop you. Let's just see if it works." Mad turned to leave the tower.

"Wait!" Starfire said, "Please, Mr. Destiny. We do not need to utilize the machine of war in settling of this affair. Certainly, Raven you will comply and aid us in putting a stop to the world ending."

"No," both Mad and Raven said simultaneously.

"This must be," Raven said. "We both know that. It's merely my desire to fulfill my father's command. I am certain that it is the same with the Son of God."

"Yes," Mad said.

"Please," Robin said. He reached out to Mad, taking his silk robes in his hands and holding him back. Destiny turned to look at Robin, his face devoid of emotions. "Don't you care for this world."

Destiny stared into Robin's eyes and a frown formed on his lips. "I do, I truly do. However, how can a world that contains men such as you and he, men that wear masks and tell lies, be worthy of immortality?" A lock of hair rose and slapped Robin's hand hard, causing him to let go. Mad walked out of the tower, his hair billowing dangerously to ward off anyone else who would stand in his path.

"This is bad," Cyborg said. "This is real bad." Raven's eyes followed Mad as he left the tower, her glance harsh and angry. Robin rubbed his hand, his face set into a stone mask of concentration. It made him seem frightfully distant to Starfire, who put her arm gently around his waist and held him close. Robin broke his concentration for a second, and gave Starfire a smile. Raven's glance fell on this exchange and for a moment her face was rage. 

Raven descended to the Titans' level and with a flick of her wrist pushed the Titans to the side. Cyborg landed on his feet, while Arsenal felt himself being pulled into the wall. He landed with a thud. Starfire and Robin were untouched, and Raven stood next to them. Robin looked at Raven. He studied her angular face and shuddered. "Raven, give this up now or we'll be forced to stop you by force if necessary."

Raven let loose a shrill laugh. "That's so very cute," Raven said. "You all need to learn that humans amount to nothing in this war."

"I don't care," Robin said. Raven smiled and placed her hand delicately on his cheek and stroked it lovingly. Starfire pulled him further into her embrace. Raven withdrew her hand, exchanging a glare with Starfire.

"Perhaps you should," she warned. She looked at Cyborg and Arsenal. Raven's form began to fade away, "I told you I was sparing you today, but my horsemen will not extend the same offer. My friends, you would best beware the coming plagues." Her form was gone from sight but the Titans were still on their guard.

"She's starting to freak me out," Arsenal said. "You sure she used to be a good guy?"

"Definite," Cyborg said. "One of our best."

"Great," Arsenal said. The Titans relaxed after a minute had passed. "What happened to her?"

"Her father has taken her," Starfire said, "Just as he has always intended. Raven has fought long and hard. I am saddened to see that her struggle had been in vain."

"Whatever the case," Robin said, "We have four super powered natural disasters to look out for. Let's go, Titans."

"Wait!" a voice called weakly from the ground. Slade began to rise from the floor, "What did she do?" Robin looked at Slade and frowned. "Answer me."

"She's got four horsemen," Robin said. "They're going to try and prepare the world for Raven's father." There was a moment when Robin's face was grim, and then it regained its usual determined expression, "Perhaps I should have let you kill that plant girl." Starfire gasped.

"Robin! Surely you do not mean as such!" she urged.

"Star, at this point in time I don't know what I mean. The world's falling apart, and we can't even pray because as far as we know, if God wins the world will still end." Robin looked to the city. "We have to make sacrifices sometimes. This is one of those times."

Slade looked at Robin, "Strange." Placing on his mask again, Slade assumed the role of Deathstroke. He almost hesitated, but reached for his berretta, pointed upwards in Robin's direction, and then loaded it. "We should find the Horsemen and stop them, then."

"Right." Robin looked to the others, and said, "Our main priority is to stop them with any means necessary. Understand?"

Cyborg cleared his throat and walked towards Robin, "No." Robin looked at Cyborg, who in turn stared back, "I'm not going to follow an order like that. That ain't like you, Robin."

"I told you already," he said, furiously, "Sacrifices have to be made."

Cyborg loomed over Robin and picked him up by his collar and looked him dead in the eye. "Say that to my face. Look me in the eye and tell me you mean it." Robin stared right back at him, his expression never changing. "C'mon man, tell me you don't."

"I do mean it, Cyborg. We don't have the luxury of saving them."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cyborg turned and stomped out the doorway. He did not turn around, and Robin did not try and stop him. Starfire looked at Robin, and she also moved to the exit, but she turned around to see Robin's gaze resting perfectly still as she walked out. She turned her head towards the exit, not turning back for fear of breaking down.

Robin was silent, and neither of those who remained dare speak. Arsenal hazarded to get his attention, "So, now what?" Robin didn't move. He just stood there, silent as a statue.

"Are my methods," he looked for the word, "Unsound?"

"I wouldn't say definitely unsound," Arsenal said. He had his own reservations of what he said, but knew regardless what had to be done. He was more concerned with the way Robin had said it. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, though.

"And you, Slade?"

Slade thought on this. He should be pleased that his apprentice had come to understand the harsh realities of life, but there was something about it that seemed hollow and bitter-sweet. He was reminded by the boy of a young man who had turned his back on the woman he loved. It was a haunting recreation of the face, so concerned with business and ignoring the heart of the family matter. Robin's impatient face, the very expression he wore, reminded him of why he wore the eye patch.

"No, I don't think so," Slade said resolutely, but behind the mask his face mirrored the visage of Ebenezer Scrooge staring at the shadows of his past.

**************************

"Food!" the crying mother begged. "I need food!"

"A measure of wheat for a penny, my child," Famine said. She fumbled in her pocket for the penny, and found herself lacking all but one coin in her pocket. She presented it to him, and he placed it on the scale. A small crumb, barely enough to feed even a mouse was placed in turn on the scale. "Struggle through," said the horseman and he waded through the empty city slowly towards his goal.

Those who were health in his way soon found themselves in his thrall. A balance was presented and he paid for their very health. Taking a drop of their blood he placed a coin to buy more. The compulsion to pay was so great that the very cells themselves hurried to deposit their own payment.

Famine saw the terror in their eyes as he came. He loved it.

***********************

"Harley!" Mad the Swine's hair lifted the girl up gently, their support much more sure than his hands which shook in fear. He looked at her, her form now decrepit and weak and every ounce of nutrition she had once had was sucked dry. She looked at Mad, and smiled a bit.

"Hey there, kiddo," she coughed, "Fancy seeing you here."

"You're going to be okay, Harley!" he grabbed the air and took it and changed it into an apple, "Eat this."

"Sorry, I'm stuffed," Harley said.

"You need to eat, Harley!" Mad said.

"You're going to burst an artery if you keep yelling like that," Harley said. "I'm tired. Wake me up in an hour."

"No, Harley!" Mad took the apple and further changed it into base nutrients. He placed his hand on hers and channeled the energy flow into her body and fill her bloodstream again. She looked a bit healthier, her eyes regained their luster, and she looked at him.

"You're always so worried about me. What is with you nice guys?" Harley laughed, her voice fading out. Her eyes closed and she was still.

"Harley!" Mad said, trying to shake her away, "Wake up!" He looked at her prone form, and felt the side of her neck. He could feel something, "Still warm, still alive."

He looked at the city, now an empty husk, and frowned, "Still alive, right? Right?"

************************

Starfire called out to the retreating Cyborg. He did not respond. "Please, Cyborg! Wait for me!" she cried. This time, he turned his face to look at her and came to a stop. When she caught up, he took a casual pace and continued walking through the starving city. "What is the matter, Cyborg?"

"Nothing," he said harshly. He looked at Starfire's bright, innocent face. "I mean, it shouldn't bother me, but - it's just I wonder," he couldn't stand looking into Starfire's bright eyes as he said, "I wonder if he was right. I mean, it's totally crazy, but what if we have no choice and all we can do is - this is crazy."

"He will seek a way to help them," Starfire said. "I am certain that he will soon realize that what he has said is not what he truly feels. In time, he will understand."

"Yeah," Cyborg said. There was worry in his voice, "But time, you know, that can take a while. I just hope we can stop him before he does something he regrets."

"Do you think he will really do something like that?"

"Looking him dead in the eye and hearing him say what he said, I don't think it, I know it." There was a bit of silence. "Why are you following me instead of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and him, you're the official couple of the Tower! You'd go to the ends of the galaxy for him. So why not this time?"

Starfire smiled slightly, "I would do whatever he asked of me, but I would not do that." Cyborg looked at her. "Meatloaf. A most impressive singing voice for someone who is merely a dinner dish." This brought a smile to Cyborg's lips, and from Starfire's reaction he wasn't sure if she truly did not know who Meatloaf really was, or if she merely found it a way of lightening the air. "I also feared that he was correct."

"And it scares you," BC's ubiquitous voice said. Starfire tried to tune him out, but he continued his rants.

"Yeah." There was silence. The two walked around afraid to confront the reality in front of them. "What can we even do?" Starfire said nothing. Cyborg looked uncomfortably at the darkening skies, "And isn't that just nice and foreboding."

"We do not know what Raven has done to these poor people," Starfire said. "Why were they chosen?"

"There was evil in their souls," BC said. "That's how it works with a demon. You seek the dark emotions of hate and vengeance and lust and twist them and turn them. All emotions, in the end, are demonic, but most important are those that hurt and destroy others. They're the most powerful."

"Are emotions truly evil?" she asked.

"Emotions?" Cyborg asked. "What are you talking about."

"Demons feed off of emotions, the dark emotions and the good emotions both." Starfire looked at Cyborg a bit frightened, "She has sought souls with evil within them. Why?" Her face turned to the other side. Cyborg looked at her as she yelled into the empty air, frightened.

"Star, there's no one there." He tried to hold on to her, and give her an anchor to reality. "Stop it."

"No!" Starfire exclaimed. BC laughed.

"He can't see me at all!" the grin danced in the air like a delighted ghost.

Starfire stared at BC with fright. "Why?" she asked. "Why are you haunting me?"

"A ghost?" Cyborg asked. "Star, what is it? There is no one there!"

"I'm haunting you? That's an interesting way of looking at it. You're not even the first, come to think of it. Fancy Cape said it or something, I think." BC's body appeared in a flash, and he took a seat in the air, and pat the air next to him. "Sit down, it's story time."

Cyborg took Starfire in his arms and turned her to face him. "Star. Stop it. There's nothing there. Look at me, Star." She did so, her eyes wide with fright and insecurity, "Calm down, Starfire. Concentrate on me, I know something's wrong here, but just trust me on this. Don't look away."

"I am wondering," Starfire said, her voice aquiver with fear, "If I am going crazy."

Cyborg looked at her, shame at the thought even crossing his mind when he looked at the innocent alien, her eyes frightened and her voice trembling with a collapsed security. He ignored the evidence and merely looked at her, his face stern. "Star," he said, "Fly up there and see if you can see him." Starfire nodded and flew upwards. BC followed with a bemused grin, never once moving from his prey. He looked at her and vanished, leaving only his grin.

"I could tell you, you know."

"You are not real, you are only an illusion!" Star said, her voice a harsh whisper. "That is the only explanation after all you have shown yourself to be capable of." She gazed around the city, only to have that omnipresent smile in her face. The rounded figure of the Black Cat's own head reappeared as suddenly as it had vanished and she was taken aback. She dared not look at Cyborg's reaction, and instead tried to stay resolute on her task.

"I am real." The form leaned towards her. "I'll prove it. Illusions can't do this," he said, taking a hold of her arms. She felt the fabric of his gloves on her bare arms, she could feel his breath on her face and it was hot and cinnamon. She stared into the eyes of Hell's Emissary and shuddered. "Did you feel that?"

"Y, yes I did." She couldn't deny that the reality of his touch. "However, that may only be my mind, of course!"

"Of course, of course. However, if I weren't real, would you compel me to do this." He touched her virgin lips with his, tainted with the lies he spoke. Her eyes widened in shock as something slipped into her mouth without her approval. She broke free, leaving the ever grinning cat with an even bigger grin.

"Do not ever do that again," she said, "Or I shall be forced to act in a way that you and I shall both regret." She heard Cyborg calling to her. "I do not see him yet."

"Hurry!"

"Yes. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" BC clapped his hands. "He is approaching your tower. And am I that bad a kisser?" He felt her hand slap his cheek, and sighed, "I suppose I am. Just because I don't have his fancy cape, I know it." Starfire was flying back to Cyborg as he said this, and he just watched her go with a look of devious glee.

"He is approaching the tower! We must hurry!"

****************************

Slade watched Robin work with an almost morbid fascination. The fervor with which the boy pounded away at the console, the way his glance never strayed, he could see himself in the boy, and the resemblance was uncanny and almost frightening. "Robin," he said. "Are you having any luck?" he continued when he noticed Robin didn't stop to notice him.

"No." He said nothing else. Slade frowned.

"What made you say that?" Slade asked. Robin didn't react immediately, but his work at the console ceased and the maddening rhythm of the keys stopped.

"Say what? Oh, that. I thought you'd be proud."

Slade raised his brow at the ironic tone in his voice, "It's the only solution that makes sense, but it still isn't like you." Robin looked over at Slade, his brow creased with worry and his mouth wrenched in a frown.

"We're way out of our league, Slade." He looked at the display, "Famine alone has basically drained this city dry. I don't know who or what this thing is exactly, nonetheless how to find him. How do you even track a famine?" He sighed, "I know the guys know I'm right, and I guess I'm happy they decided to go. I don't want to force them to do anything they'd regret."

"The situation would likely force them to anyway, Robin." Slade looked at the map, "It also seems that he would be heading here if he wishes to drain the city completely. We should prepare."

"I know," Robin said. "I just wish there was another way."

"That's all you can do."

Robin looked at Slade, a bit confused, "You should be proclaiming me your apprentice at long last. Why aren't you dancing around in joy."

"Ah," Slade said, "That's an interesting question. I'm not sure what to say. Perhaps I should warn you to be careful for what you wish for."

"That's a good lesson." Robin looked at the monitors around the city, waiting for the famine to knock at his front door. He wouldn't have to wait long.

************************

Livewire opened her eyes and found herself on a cushion of gold. She shook her head, tried to steady her vision, and got to her feet, finding the cushion to form into a stairway to let her off. As her vision cleared, she noticed that it wasn't a cushion at all, but threads or even hair. "Mad," she muttered. "What hit me anyway?"

"Trick arrow," Destiny answered. "We need to work quickly."

"Quickly? What's going on?" Leslie looked at Mad's serious face. "Hey, what happened to the clown girl."

"Ichabod." Livewire made a face and then looked back at him. "I know where he is."

"Why are you moving so slow, then?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Destiny said. There was an air of helplessness in his voice. "This isn't part of what I'm meant to do." The girl looked at him, and saw the stress evident on his face. Like a solider in a long battle was he. "All I know is that if I don't do everything right, I lose two of my friends." He nodded towards Harley's prone form.

"What's going on?" Leslie asked him. Mad sighed, and continued towards the riverbank. "Hey, wait up!" there was a sudden increase in speed in Destiny's steps. She caught up. "Hey!" she continued to call, "What's going on exactly?"

"War."

***********************

Famine stared at the Titan Tower with a menacing air about him. "There it is." He walked towards the water, floating as though he was too light to break the surface tension. He hobbled across the water in a mock miracle. He stood in the middle of the river, looking back at the healthy forms that fought their way towards him. The water exploded as sonic energy hit the area in front of him. Famine smiled and ran towards the land as the attackers zoomed by him.

"Stop right there." Starfire placed Cyborg to the ground as he leveled his sonic blaster at Famine, "We've got a score to settle."

"Indeed." The man took his scales from his pocket and held them up. "This is an instrument of war," he said, "When besieged, rations were set aside. This is a time of war, this is a besieged world, and now I have come to ration the food around the world."

"Is that so?" Cyborg said. "You think you can do all that with that little balance?"

"I think so," Famine said. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Cyborg's gun-arm whirred to life, and he readied to fire, "I'm waiting."

"Cyborg, we should not be so hasty," Starfire said.

"I'm not going to kill him, just, you know, rough him up a little." Starfire understood, and turned to Famine.

"Please," she said, "Return the city to how it was!"

Famine laughed. He then moved towards Starfire slowly. He hobbled nearer to her and said, "Why should I?" Cyborg readied his Sonic Blaster, ready to pull the trigger.

"Get away from her."

"No." Famine's hand reached for Starfire, plunging towards her stomach. Cyborg panicked and fired the blaster. The blast hit Famine full on and sent the flimsy cadaver flying towards the building's walls. Cyborg grinned.

"There. Took care of that easy. Now let's see if we can't help you," he said. He moved towards the crumpled form of the Famine, but no sooner did he take his first step did his body parts begin to shake under pressure and move towards the fallen form. Famine looked up, and indicated the balance, which now held in it the sonic blast and his right arm. He added a few more coins and the left leg fell of and hurried towards the balance. "What the...?"

"Food is not the only thing I can buy with this scale," Famine explained. Starfire rose up in the air and threw down star bolts towards Famine. "Thank you, my dear." The scale now held both Cyborg and Starfire's powers, glowing with a silver and green light as Famine added more and more coins to the mix.

"I feel unable to fly," Starfire said, dropping to the ground. Famine continued to buy their powers, slowly and painfully.

"Stop that!" Robin called, running from the door of the Tower. He rushed in with a arcing kick and landed right in front of Famine. He punched at Famine once, catching the Horseman off-guard, and then a second time, finishing with a dashing kicking. Famine landed on the ground, skidding across the ground. "Give them their powers back right now."

"Or what?"

"Or else," Robin said, trialing off menacingly. Famine waited for Robin to lunge in, surprised when the Boy Wonder threw out a shock disk first, causing an upward explosion of electricity. Famine dodged the shock, but was surprised to see Robin rush in with a series of punches afterwards. Buffeted about, Famine was helpless to stop himself being knocked upwards by the final attack. He righted himself midair and threw down green energy bolts. Robin was thrown to the ground by the force, and lay wounded.

"Or else what?" Famine said. He brought up his right arm, covered in robotics, and prepared to launch a sonic wave. Famine cackled as the arm whirred to life.

"He's stealing our powers," Cyborg growled, "If I could move, I would really show him who's boss."

"Well, you can't. Deal with it." Arrows flew through the sky, landing in front of Famine as a barrier against the sonic blast. The blast hit an arrow, exploding at a safe distance. Arsenal grinned towards Cyborg, "Meanwhile, I'll see if I can't stop him."

"Shut up!" Cyborg yelled, embarrassed. "Hey, Star. Give me a hand here." Starfire hurried over to Cyborg, "Help me move," he put the remains of his prosthetic right arm over her shoulder and started to move. Famine took no notice of this as he absorbed the arrows into his balance.

"Hey! No fair!" Arsenal said, pulling out a large, futuristic energy weapon. "Now this, this is fair." He pulled the trigger and energy rained down on Famine. Famine threw out arrows of varying sizes at the energy, deterring the attack much like Arsenal's barrier before. "Okay, this is not good." The arrows turned about, goring Arsenal and leaving him on the ground to bleed.

"Two more," Famine muttered, turning around into Cyborg's incoming fist. The horseman reeled backwards.

"Hey, don't count me out yet." Cyborg looked at his fist, "Still got it." Famine's hands flailed outwards, striking Cyborg across the face. Cyborg howled in surprise, feeling blood flowing out of the scratch. "That hurt."

"Just you, my dear." Starfire gasped as the soulless eyes stared into hers. His body steadied and readied himself to strike. His hands, wretched claws, lanced out towards her, merciless, the powerless Starfire screamed. A gunshot fired, hitting nothing in the immediate area. Both the Horseman and the alien princess stared up at where the sound came, but no one was there.

Famine's eyes drifted back at Starfire. The dark, demonic eyes looked at her, traced the blood veins down her neck. The second gunshot was heard, this time clipping Famine's shoulder. Straw scattered in the wind. There was a dangerous instant when the third gunshot was fired. It hit the ground between Starfire and Famine, leaving a small, flattened piece of lead to steam between them. The gunshots became more erratic and strange until the gunfire ceased entirely. Golden strands shot to the ground, and Mad Destiny lowered himself to their level, eyes haunted as he beheld Ichabod Crane - formerly the Scarecrow - in his twisted deformation. "Ichabod," he muttered. "What's happened to you?"

Famine seemingly forgot of Starfire and brought his balance up, and tipped the scales. Blood shot forth from the three downed Titans, filling the scale. Mad's hair soared towards it, moving as fast as it could to take the balance away. Famine smiled, throwing out the blood and staining his hair. "As long as it has touched my balance, I can drain it." Famine's smile grew, almost cutting the skeletal face in two, "And now your hair is colored with the blood that belongs in this balance. It returns as I place the coin." He could hear the pop as reality shifted for a second. "What did you try to do?"

"Why can't I affect you?" Mad asked.

"You and I are of different dimensions now, Mad the Swine. We, the Horsemen, are linked to the same dimension as Lady Raven and our glorious master. You cannot change us, we are as we always will be." Mad tried to take his hair back as the scale was tipped and the lengths unraveled, detached from his head with frightful and painful force and filled the balance. Mad screamed, howling with pain as the roots were torn from his head.

"Stop!" Mad demanded. "Stop," he said, his voice losing its commanding tone. "Stop," he murmured, eyes welling with pain. He concentrated, trying to ignore the pain. A single strand of hair on the balance moved, trailing up Famine's body. Famine tried to grab it, but it dodged quickly. Destiny's mind was devoted to moving the strand. It reached within the nose, crawling through the cavities and reaching beyond the body to the soul. Carefully, despite the best efforts of Famine, the strand grabbed hold of the seed, taking it in its confines and carefully removing it. "What is this pain?" Mad asked, calling above for answers. Darkness surged through his body as he pulled the seed through the body, and bringing it out through the deformed nose. Mad's hands welled with power even as the dark corruption threatened up his legs. "Be gone, evil!" he screamed defiantly, energy of pure white surging through the air and touching the seed.

The dark matter dissolved, leaving nothing behind. Ichabod Crane fell forward, his outfit tattered, the remains of Famine lingering in the air but a moment until the winds blew it away into memory. Mad looked up, his hair slowly replacing itself on Mad's head. "I did it." He felt fatigue surge through his legs. "I did it." He collapsed face down in front of the Titans Tower, with only Starfire there to help all of them within the complex.

She felt her strength return slowly as the others drifted back into consciousness, and then stared into the void of sleep. Starfire leaned against the doorway, dragging in the mysterious gunman, Slade, into the building. She looked at the battered old man, obviously ambushed, and threw him on the couch to rest. She then turned to her own quarters, and collapsing on the bed stared up into the sky.

"Why?" was the only word she muttered. "Why?" was all that she could think of.

"Why?"

****************************

Mad the Swine slipped out in darkness. The cover of darkness never suited him in all his millennia of existence, he cast it aside, bringing up the sun. He did not look back on the Titans, but disappeared into the daylight. "Leslie, is Harley...?"

"She's just sleeping now, Boss," Leslie said, "Stop worrying so much."

"I know." Mad sighed, "This is different than I expected it to be. She's different than anything else Hell has sent before."

"Who?" Leslie looked at Mad as though his name were literal.

"This Raven. She plays differently than those before. She knows human nature all too well," Mad sighed, "She's been here longer than me, she's gotten a handle on things." He grimaced, "I may lose."

"Don't think like that," Leslie muttered. "We got Icky here back, so I think we can be safe in saying we have more than a fighting chance."

"I wish I could think that," Mad muttered, "I want to think that. But why can't I?"

**_C'mon Honey... Fly with me..._**

"Where am I?" someone groaned. He was in an empty little room, with a small, uncomfortable bed that made him think he may have been in a hospital. The grand feeling of the room betrayed that notion, though it was vapid and lifeless; a filler room in a house far too large for the occupants. A painting, a generic rendition of sunflowers, was added to give color to the off-white room, but only added to the overall sense of loneliness the room emitted. The person who sat on the bed was bathed in the light filtering from the yellow clothed curtains that were drawn over the window. He rose from the bed and looked to the door.

He felt his stomach rumble, and concluded that he must be hungry, and he was most definitely thirsty. "Hello?" he said, peeking his head into the empty hallway that lay outside his door. It was the same as his room, attempted to be given life but still a decaying branch on a tree that hasn't the water to support itself. He walked down the hall, "Anyone here?" The person in question passed a mirror and looked at his green skin. "Well, looks like I made it out of that in one piece. But," he looked away from his reflection and said nothing more until he came to a grand foyer. There was a chandelier with a hundred empty candleholders and a checkered marble tile that was covered in a red carpet. This room, while still not grand and thriving, contained life. There was a picture of a girl and her father that caught his eye as he walked down the steps to the ground floor. He walked over to it and looked at it. An older man sat with his hands around a young girl with red hair, who was leaning against him.

"You're awake, I see." Beast Boy turned surprised to look at his mysterious benefactor, "I wanted you to be comfortable when you finally woke up. My name is Loren Jupiter, and I found you when you washed up on the shore here in Brighton."

"Brighton? Where am I exactly?"

"South Carolina, my lad." He smiled, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, yes please!" Beast Boy looked at the man, something crossing his mind. He thought about introducing himself as the heroic Beast Boy, but realized in his heart of hearts that this would only give him confused and perhaps even apathetic glances. "Oh, yeah. My name, it's Gar. Gar Logan," he brought out his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

*****************************

"So, Gar," Mr. Jupiter said, as the young lad devoured the food that was brought before him, "What happened to you out there?" He gestured to the expanses behind his house and Gar just bowed his head and kept eating. He did not dare answer the question, unsure of what lie to tell or what truth to relate. He was shaken down to his very soul.

"What's today?" Gar asked, timidly. He received his answer, and frowned, "Three days. I've been out that long?"

"I'm afraid so. We were worried for a while that you wouldn't make it." Jupiter looked to the boy with a bemused smile, "Where do you come from?"

"I suppose you could say I get around." Gar looked at his plate, empty save for a few tiny scraps, "There's no place I really call home. I don't really belong anywhere, you know?"

"I see," Jupiter answered, "But you know you are welcome to stay here as long as it takes to get back on your feet."

"I appreciate that," the green skinned boy answered. "I really do, don't think I'm just saying that." He looked at the benevolent face of Mr. Jupiter and then felt curious, "Who was that girl in that picture. Is she your daughter?"

"Ah, yes. She's my little Lilith."

"That's a weird name," Gar said. He thought about his own name, and bashfully added, "Maybe I shouldn't talk, though."

"That's alright. It is a bit strange, but her mother liked the sound of it. I suppose it was to remember her by, the name I mean." Gar didn't say anything to comment, knowing all too well the feeling of losing a parent, and he had lost more than his fair share. "She's a bright young girl, doing well in her studies and just enjoying life. It's the atmosphere of a smaller city. This very town that I grew up in and started my business here. It spans the world now, but back then it was just this one plant."

"Wait a second, you're The Loren Jupiter? Owner of Jupiter Chemical? That would really explain the size of this place!" Gar said. "You must do well for yourself, owning one of the biggest companies in the world. Alongside Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises, you're the biggest."

"Well, yes," Jupiter responded. "It's no small accomplishment, and it took strong ethics, things I try and teach my daughter." He rose from his seat, "Shall I show you around town?"

Gar panicked. "No!" he shouted too quickly, "I wouldn't want to draw attention, you know. This whole green thing just doesn't do good for keeping a low profile!" He laughed it off, keeping one eye on Loren's reaction to his behavior. The middle-aged gentleman just nodded.

"I know just the thing. I have an old trench coat you can wear; we're going to call in a favor of an old friend of mine." He headed for the door, not stopping until he realized that Gar hadn't moved, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just," Gar said, trailing off. Loren looked at him expectantly, and Gar reluctantly continued, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"It's all a good Christian man should do," he said, opening the door. "Now, come along will you?"

"Okay," Gar said, rising from his seat and heading to the door. "Where are we going?"

"To the Mad Mod." Gar looked at him with a frightened expression. His voice was a shout.

"What?"

*****************************

"Welcome, guv, to the Mad Mod! Where y'dun' gotta worry about hip to look ginchy!" a familiar, if somewhat more inviting tone called as Gar and Loren entered the small store on the street corner that was known as The Mad Mod. It was a store reeking of British sensibilities circa 1964. Bright colors decorated the walls and flower-power prevailed over all. A man, no more than 40, stood in a bright blue coat with the British flag painted on. He had wild red hair and wore orange lenses in his spectacles.

"Oh great," Gar said, "If this isn't familiar. Well, here's hoping there're no hypno-screens in this place." Loren looked at the young green lad with a bit of a boggled look. "Don't ask, please. And if there are any, remember that boogers are funny." The empty stare just left Gar feeling a bit more bummed.

"It seems this 'ere ducky's familiar with me old man. Name's Neil Richards, the owner of this 'ere establishment and wot 'ave you." He held out his hand, "And my young master, who might you be?"

"My name's Gar," he answered, taking the hand and shaking it awkwardly. He hesitated for a second, and then begged to ask, "Is your old man the Mad Mod that specialized in weird brainwashing schemes?"

"Quite right you are, my good lad. A poor misfortunate case, me old man was just rebellin' against his youth, I suppose. Original founder of the first Mad Mod shop down Canbury Street. My memory's a bit fuzzy, but it may 'ave been one of two names, neither of which were really all that appealin' anyway." He clapped his hands, "So, what can I do you for, Mr. Gar?"

"Mr. Jupiter said you can help me, er, not stand out." He removed the collar from his face to give Richards a good look at what he was dealing with, and to his surprise received no shock from the man.

"Do you have anything that can help him, Neil?"

"Certainly do, Mr. Jupiter. If he'll be willin' to stay for a little while, I'll work on a hologram to prevent anyone from knowin' you're green." The Mad Mod proprietor seemed perplexed, "Why are you green in the first place, my ducky?" Gar sighed, and shrugged. "You don't know?"

"Oh, I know why. It's just complicated." He tried to think of how to explain his story, "When I was little, I contracted a rare disease, and my parents tried injecting me with animal DNA to get me to create the proper antibodies or whatever to stop the disease. When the procedure was over, I sort of had this skin tone." Gar tried to explain it through hand gestures at the same time, giving an animated show while he explained. The two older men nodded in a degree of interest. "It's never gone away, even after all this time. I guess it's just something I'm going to have to deal with."

"Well, my lad," Neil Richards said, "You won't have to look like you're green all the time any longer. Come with me, and we'll see about whipping you up something."

It was minutes later that Gar stood admiring his new form in the mirror. "It's strange," he said, looking at the watch-like contraption that he wore around his wrist, "But it's true!" He gasped as he looked at his reflection, "I look normal!"

"Right you are, young sir." Neil looked over his young friend with an approving eye. "Certainly a good fit. I couldn't think of what to do 'bout the 'air me ducky, but I think green is trendy these days anyhow, yes?"

Gar looked over his Caucasian skin, slightly tanned, and the lime green hair that fell over his brow. "I think it works. Yeah!" He looked down at the clothes, "Could use some new clothes." He looked at Neil and cut him off at the pass, "New clothes that don't look like they belong on the set of Austin Powers 4: On Her Majesty's Secret Mojo or something." This deflated Richards only bowed his head in mourning of his defeated sales pitch. 

Mr. Jupiter waited patiently outside of the Mad Mod, and rose his left eyebrow in surprise of the final result. "I'm impressed, Neil. You've really outdone yourself." He counted the bills, and handed them to Neil. The Mad Mod proprietor returned them, shaking his head.

"Can't do that, guv. I already filch enough practically right outta your pocket for me personal projects." He looked to Gar, "Now, lad. Listen carefully. The contraption needs to recharge every day for at least two hours. Understood?"

"Right," Gar answered. He brushed himself off, "And now, to find actual clothing." He did not notice Richards' angry expression at this, and blissfully turned to Loren Jupiter. "Can we go to some kind of mall or something. Someplace that actually has clothing that won't make me look like a total geek."

"Sorry, Neil," Loren said, "But you just can't win them all."

"Or any of them, mate, when you're in my shoes."

*****************************

Gar felt a bit more comfortable after putting on a better fit set of clothing. He pulled at the sleeves as he walked down the path, looking at the stores as he went. He felt different now that he looked like everyone he passed, and no one stared at him without his lime green skin. He felt uncomfortable on occasion because of that, though not much was thought of it back home, he would forever be associated with the Titans because of it. The mall was bright and gave a feeling of calm during all the chaos he had experienced days ago.

"Mr. Jupiter," he asked, "Could I just walk around on my own, for a bit? I'll come back as soon as I've got a feel for the town, and then I can decide what I'm going to do."

"Of course, Gar." The older gentleman let him take his leave and he walked down the next turn alone. Billy Joel played his piano over the radio waves as he passed by the people in the crowds. A food court lay beyond them, and he sat down and gathered his thoughts. "This is almost too much for me," he muttered. 

"So, then she told me that Robin had taken out that Slade guy all by himself," a girl said as she sat down with her meal. The seat pushed against Gar's and irritated him. "He's so awesome." He looked at the girl that had sit herself down, a pretty blonde with an airy look to her. She was sitting down next to a blonde young man of a somewhat intellectual nature and a brawny red haired lad who shared some of his features. The last person to sit at the table was a familiar looking redhead.

"Bette, we're not all diehard Robin fan girls like yourself," she said, sitting down next to the blonde girl.

"Robin?" Gar looked at them, "As in the one from the Teen Titans? That Robin?" He saw the familiar girl sigh.

"That's the one," she said. "One of your friends, Bette?"

"I've never seen him before, Lil," Bette answered, "A fellow Robin fan, though?"

"Starfire was always nicer," Gar said, quickly, "And Cyborg more of a people person!"

"Oh." Bette looked at Gar carefully. "You look familiar," she cocked her head to the side, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Panic crossed Gar's face as he quickly launched into denial. "No!" he shouted a bit quickly, "I mean, no. No, you shouldn't. I'm just an ordinary guy trying to make it in an extraordinary world." The boys looked up from the meal upon hearing the new person talking. They looked protectively over the girls, and Gar almost lost his cool when he saw the belligerent look in the burly one's eye.

"Calm down, Hank," Lil said. "I'm Lilith Jupiter, these are my friends Bette, the shy one is Don, and that's Hank," she said as she indicated to the three sitting near her. "And you are?"

"Er, Garfield. Garfield Logan."

"Like the adoptive son of Steve Dayton?" Don asked. He had a pleasant voice that calmed like the dove.

"Of course not. Why would Dayton's kid be here in Brighton?" Hank asked, his voice a bellowing hawkish thing. "Use your brain, Don."

"I think he does," Bette giggled, "A lot more than you do, Hank."

"Shut it," Hank muttered.

"Wait, Lilith Jupiter? Mr. Jupiter's daughter?" Gar looked her over, finally realizing where he had seen her before. "I'm staying with your father while I'm in town."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Lilith's bright face, "You're the mysterious houseguest my father doesn't let me see. Good to see you out of your room."

"I feel a lot less sick. I was green in the face, I guess you could say!" Gar laughed, and soon found no one to find him amusing. "So, what's happening with those Teen Titans these days, Bette? Anything exciting?"

"Well, I was just about to tell Lil - before she stopped me, that is - that last I heard, the Titans were dealing with this huge crowd of people. Robin had on this new outfit and all. He was so dashing. But then they just disappeared as the riot calmed down. I'm sure it's nothing," Bette said, "But that's the last I heard anyway."

"I guess they're doing okay," Gar said. His tone was almost downcast, and it caught the girls' ears.

"Is something the matter, Gar?" Bette asked, "You're not some jilted super villain they won't even take seriously in disguise, are you?"

"I don't go running around in a stupid pot on my head, if that's what you mean," Gar said, with a smirk. "Seriously, though! I'm just a bit jealous. I mean, look at how popular those kids are. I'd sure give anything to be like them." There was a smile from Lilith. "Hey, don't laugh. I mean it. If I could just be on their level, if people just treated me as seriously, I could be really happy."

"I can sympathize," Don voiced. His brother agreed silently, and Bette gave a compassionate glance. "Well, Gar. It was good meeting you."

"Yeah," Bette added. "Are you staying here long?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I could stay for a few more days," Gar said, fully aware of the approaching finale.

"Well, you should join us tomorrow for some ice cream after school or something. Are you going to school?" Bette looked on with interest as the strange boy shrugged. "No?"

"I don't do the school thing," Gar said, unsure of how to respond. "It's not something I've really been a part of, I guess. Besides, it'd kill me to go back now after all this time being free from it!" He laughed, getting a slight chuckle from the crowd. As they rose from their table, saying their goodbyes, a strange man approached them. He wore a green trench coat and a cloak over it, a bowler hat covering his head, and a walking stick to help him walk. He looked at Lilith and took her hand forcefully.

"Mr. Haze wishes to speak with you."

"Mr. Stikk," Lilith looked at him, "I told you no the last time. Leave me alone."

"My dear, he was quite insistent that I don't take no for an answer." He raised his staff to knock her down, but it was blocked by Gar's quick reaction. Stikk eyed the lad, and knocked him to the side, "Let go. Now, child, where was I?" Lilith screamed for help, but found herself knocked out. Her friends scattered, calling for help as they ran.

"You'll never get away with this," Gar said. A purple veil was over his face, and he rose to his feet. The watch projector crackled with energy, shorting out and leaving him green. However, it wasn't long that he remained in his form. More goods, curtains, from the same bag fell in front of him as he called upon his powers. He shifted, finding himself on all fours and growling with catlike aggression. As the curtains fell to the ground a green leopard was standing there.

"Boy, don't get in my way. I don't want to hurt you," he said. He looked at the leopard, which looked ready to pounce. "Where did that boy go?"

"There's only me, now," the cat growled. "You can call me Be--" he said, suddenly stopping. Inspiration struck him at this moment as he saw sprawled on the ground from the panic a book. He looked at the title and grinned, "Changeling. Let her go or I may have to get animal on your sorry rear!"

"No!" Stikk said, dropping the girl to the ground, "Don't attack! Please!"

"I'm waiting for you to do something," Changeling said, rearing to attack, "Leave, or I strike!" Stikk took no time scrambling to the exit. Changeling laughed as the old man tripped over himself to get away. He ran behind a boot, shifted back to normal before anyone could see, and scrambled to reactivate the device. "C'mon, c'mon. Don't leave me high and dry here!" he whispered harshly at the contraption. It seemed to listen as he slammed it, and the thing sparked back to life, restoring the image that surrounded him. He ran over to Lilith, trying to wake her. The others came around, security guards rushing back.

"Gar!" Don exclaimed, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Gar said. "Some cheetah thing came and saved her," he explained, faking details a bit.

"A cheetah?" the guard said, "Now that's just a bit farfetched."

"It was a leopard," another person said.

"Like that's any better?"

"Right, right! It called itself Changeling!"

"Now it talks? Maybe it's some super hero even. Geez, I saw it and I can't believe it."

"That's it! A super hero, in our little town!"

"How exciting!"

Hank grinned, "Awesome! A super hero that looks like a leopard."

"Actually, probably more like an elf. A Changeling is a fairy child that was put in place of a human baby at birth. They're mischievous shape shifters." Don picked up his book, "See, I was doing a bit of research on them and this book just came up."

"Mischievous shape shifters?" Bette asked, "Like that green guy from the Titans?"

"Maybe someone just like him," Don said.

"Aw, not that wimp. Why can't we have a robotic super hero like that Cyborg guy." Hank grinned as he elaborated, "He'd blow the crap out of any bad guy that walked into town."

"Can we please," Gar exclaimed, "Get back to worrying about Lilith?"

"Of course," Don said, looking at her. "She's just knocked out. She should wake up soon. Are you alright, yourself?" Don looked Gar over, "You did get hit pretty hard."

"I'm used to it by now," Gar said. "I get hit harder by Ra-- Ramona, this girl I knew back home you see." There was a stirring before anyone could ask for details. Gar thanked the stars for his fortune, "Lilith!"

"This was looking to be a good day, too," she commented. She looked at Gar, "Did you save me?"

"No," Gar said, "That was someone else. I just stayed around and covered the details."

"Thanks," she said, a bit awkwardly. "Who saved me?"

"More what," Hank said. "This elf shape changing thing... y." He gave an elaborate series of gestures to explain it. "Sounds fruity to me, but I think Don thinks it's fascinating."

"I'm not a fan of costumed vigilantes," Don said. "But still, this Changeling did save you, Lilith."

"Then I must thank him, right?" she said, rising to her feet. She was a bit woozy, her friends warned her to be careful as she rose added to it, but she successfully rose to her feet. "Where is he?"

"He disappeared as soon as he appeared," Gar said. "I'm glad you're okay, Lilith."

"Thanks, Gar." She looked him over, "What's wrong? You look upset."

"I'm just thinking of something," Gar said, sadly. "Maybe we should get you home in case that freak job tries something else."

*****************************

"Mr. Haze," the haggard voice of Stikk rung as he entered the room, "I failed."

"I noticed," the skeletal figure said, looking intently at what he was working on, "You failed spectacularly. And for once, it was through no fault of your own." There was a dramatic sigh, "My good friend, you simply can't deal with a shape shifter when you're a particularly disgusting example of humanity, now can you?"

"Excuse me, sir," the man said with a tinge of anger in his voice, "But I am certain you're aware that I've done everything I've asked of you so far without a complaint. Would it be so hard to show a bit of respect. I will soon get my land back, won't I?"

"In good time, in good time. Now, hand me your walking stick," he said. The man reluctantly handed it over, "Don't worry, I won't harm it. I'm merely improving upon it." Haze looked at the device he had worked on, and carefully slid it over the staff. "Mr. Stikk, this is the last time I'll allow room for error. You've served me well this past month, but I don't want my careful planning ruined by your bumbling stupidity." There was a nod from Stikk. Haze's eyes lit up with anger, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, inescapably clear." He looked at his walking stick, "What is this?"

"Part of our agreement. I never said I would directly aid you in getting your land back, but provide you with the means." He shrugged, "Those are the means. Use them wisely to curry my favor more, and I may add to it." The sudden increase in wind caused further irritation to creep into Haze's voice, "Not in the laboratory, Mr. Stikk. If you want to play around, let's see if this Changeling can deal with my new toy."

"Of course," Stikk said. His face twisted into a smile.

"And one last thing. Remember, I want to see her unharmed. We have much to discuss about her father."

"Understood, sir," Stikk responded, leaving the hidden laboratory behind as he exited. Haze continued working on his device.

"Steve Dayton's funding is certainly a good deal of a help, but his designs are much, much, much more helpful." He looked at his mask and lifted it off, and turned to the mirror. The face that stared back was young and vibrant. "Of course, what do I have to lose but my mind?"

*****************************

Loren and Lilith sat quietly as Gar entered the room. He looked at them with a bright smile on his face and looked much more comfortable than when he first woke up. Loren gave him a glance and put down the newspaper he was idly looking at, "Well, what's gotten into you?"

"I've made up my mind," Gar said. "I want to stay here as long as I can. I want to make a new start."

"What about your friends and family? Won't they worry?"

"No," Gar said, "They probably don't even notice I'm gone." Loren frowned. "Don't worry. It's fine," Gar said, "Besides, this is a nice little place and I'd just like to get a new lease on life here."

"Well, then. I could pull a few strings and get you a job at the Emerald Bar if you need work."

"Thank you, sir. That would be great!" Gar looked excited. "I can't wait to get started!"

"Very well, then. We'll get you working there tomorrow!"

"Oh, finally found a way to keep an eye on me while I work without having to tip me?" Lilith said with a smile. There was the ringing of the phone, "Oh, that's probably Bette. Excuse me, guys." She put down the book she had been reading as she got out of her seat and walked over to the main foyer. The door closed behind her.

"Er, can I tell you something?" Gar said. "It's about something else I've decided."

"Oh?" Loren said, "And what is that, Gar?"

"I want to be a Super Hero!" Gar said, happily. "I want to do everything that Superman would do, but I don't want to be treated any differently than a normal boy. I'm going to actually be two people in one!"

"There's enough of being one person for most people, Gar," Loren warned, "It may not be all you imagine it to be."

"But you don't understand, I'm finally not the green freak everyone has to ask 'what happened, dear boy' or something to. It's the best thing that ever happened to me! And now I can be a totally awesome super hero at the same time."

"Well, Gar, this could be tricky. However, if you really want to -"

"I do!"

"Okay," Loren said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you sir."

"What would you be calling yourself, anyhow?"

"When I was cured, there was an unexpected side effect," Gar said, "I could turn into any animal I could imagine. I can change into them at will. I'm going to call myself, from this day forth, the Changeling!"

*****************************

The children ran out to greet the end of the day, running and playing as the sun began to set. Their mothers watched on as the sweet little kids played regardless of what lay around them. Ignorantly blissful, they laughed when above the stars were crying.

An army was on its way to Earth. The Justice League was on its way to meet it. The first battle of a war was on its way, and on its front sat a warrior clad in silver and black armor that covered every inch of his body. He effortlessly took his sword and waved it around while it awaited the coming tides.

This was the First Horseman, and he took for him the name of conqueror, the name of War.

Five lights in the darkness approached. And War would smile but for the massive helmet he wore over his face, styled like a nightmarish knight. Clad in shadows and mystery, War came to the worlds of every sector on the way, procuring a ship and a hundred soldiers to man them as they went along. Fifty-five worlds, fifty-five ships, fifty-five hundred soldiers, and all for the sole purpose of distracting the Justice League.

"Sir," said a sniveling voice. War turned to see the space pirate Kanjar-Ro standing there, "The Justice League are approaching."

"Good," the demonic voice called from the deep recesses of the helm. "Let them come. Prepare for me the transport to Earth."

"Sir, I don't quite understand."

"Of course you don't," War said, "Because you're an idiot. I will be going to Earth alone while you destroy the only possible force that could threaten me."

"A wise plan," said another, a Korugarian. "I will, of course, take care of the Green Lantern. There's only one problem I can foresee."

"I know," War said. "Sinestro, you're referring to Superman? What problem is he. I have a way to deal with him."

"Wonderful," Sinestro said. "I have no further questions."

"Neither do I." Kanjar-Ro looked to the monitors. "They're approaching our first line."

"Perfect. Wait until they hit the fourth line," War turned to leave the bridge, "And then alert me."

**_The earth will shake, in two will break_**

**_And death all around will be your dowry_**

end chapter 6


	9. Dark Side of the Moon: Brighton Rock

PART 2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

**_Oh Rock of Ages, do not crumble_**

**_Love is breathing still_**

**_Oh, Lady Moon shine down_**

**_A little people magic if you will_**

_Chapter 7: BRIGHTON ROCK_

Washington, D.C., the capital of the United States of America, lay in quiet disarray. Beneath the tranquil skies, politicians ran amuck, searching for ways to reassure people that they were not facing a wide-scale famine, that the strange disease that had spread from the Amazon Rain Forest all the way to the frigid Canadian north was nothing to be concerned about, and that the police all around the nation were keeping the streets safe from chaos. One man walked through the halls of the White House to the Presidential Office. "General St. John at your service, sir," he said, introducing himself. "We have a situation."

The President looked up at him with a cool glance, "What kind of situation don't we have?"

"We have just received word form the Justice League that a high speed alien vessel is on its way, and the expected landing point is in your own front yard," the hard-line general said. "I think we should evacuate you from the city."

"I imagine that Superman has the situation under control." 

"He is pursuing the object -" the General began, but was quickly interrupted by the complacent Commander in Chief.

"Then there is nothing to worry about, now is there?" The President looked at the General, "Now if you could stop wasting my time as it is. I have important papers to sign, a tax-increase to veto, and more paperwork. Then there's reports of an epidemic, and we need to get relief to Jump City. These are important, immediate problems, General."

"Sir, please listen -" the General tried to plea, but there was no talking to the President who gave him a sharp glance.

"You are holding up important business, General. So, if you would kindly remove yourself from my office," the President did not look at him again. The General hesitated, and then rose his voice as loud as it would go.

"The object will arrive at least ten minutes before he will, sir." There was a pause. The President looked up at him, almost frightened, "I'll get security in here immediately."

"You do that," the President said, quietly. There was a crash outside, and he turned, haunted, to the phone. He picked it up and was greeted with the news. He hung up angrily. "Well? Get them in here now!" The General nodded, and the security team was in the room within seconds. They huddled protectively around the President. There was a moment where no one dared breathe. Then there was a sound like a great pounding of thunder upon the roof. The ceiling gave way, crushed into a fine dust. When it settled, the fearsome armored form of War stood before them.

"I've come seeking the man you call President." War strode over to the group that was assembled. Glancing downwards, War commented, "I see you have experience in worshipping things that fly. Good." War floated above the ground.

"I am him," the General said, walking towards War, "I am the President."

"Kneel," War said, his voice calm and testing. The General complied quickly, kneeling before War. "You are not he. A leader would not so easily kneel before a conqueror. No, you have the taint of war upon you. I like that." War took the sword and brought it around to cleave the general's head off of his shoulders when the President pushed his way past his bodyguards.

"I am the real President, I'm the man they're protecting." War seemed pleased, ceasing the swipe inches from the General's head. "What do you want?" demanded the President. War cocked his head and looked amused.

"I want you to declare a state of War."

"That's not within my powers!" The President yelled.

"Then what good are you?" War commented. "Plead before whoever it is that holds power over you, tell him to declare War, a War that will be between brother and brother, father and mother, nations and states, all their people warring against one another. This nation, is it not the mightiest? Let it be an example by which all should live. One Planet, Under War." War brought the sword, harmlessly, to his side. "Kneel before your new God."

"Never," the President said, his voice quivering. War's gestures remained bemused. "No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will never kneel before you."

"Ah, I see. You have faith in your Superman. Very well, I'll make him kneel before me, and you in turn will fall before my might." War patiently took a seat behind the President's desk. There was the ticking sound the clock made as minutes counted down. "He will be here presently, won't he?" The President didn't answer, but War didn't bother waiting. "Ah, there he is." The hero to end all heroes descended upon the White House. He held his strong jaw high with pride and looked at the situation with a tough compassion.

"Stop this."

"Why?" War asked. Again, there was a second pause, and then the Horseman continued. "I see it as the right of all conquering forces to hold the old leaders in custody until that time when their fates are decided. I am the conqueror, you are the conquered. Kneel before me."

"Never," Superman said, defiantly. War didn't speak for a minute, his body convulsing, caught in the throes of laughter. "What's so funny?" Superman demanded to know. War looked through the slot on his armor and stared at Superman, almost unbelieving. 

"Fifty Five worlds already I've conquered, and so far none of them have come close to this one. I'm feeling something I haven't felt since --" the figure stopped to think, "- since I was last here. It's something about the atmosphere. Your world is fun. I enjoy this world. I'm sorry I have to do this to your planet."

"Then stop," Superman said, trying to reason with the horseman. "We'll go easy on you but only if you stop your warpath."

"I'm sorry, Superman," War said, "But you've got to do what you've got to do." He drew his sword and leveled it with the Man of Steel. Superman grabbed it and with his hand crushed the blade. This only brought more laughter to War, who still bore his eyes at Superman in disbelief. Superman was almost taken aback by the expression. He let go of the sword and backed away, suspecting some surprise attack. "Look," War said, "The sword isn't made of steel." Superman looked at the metal. It was green and glowing with a faint light.

"But -" Superman said, feeling his knees buckle under the weight of his body. "How?"

"How?" War asked. "You really want to know? Then kneel." Superman felt his knees give way, bringing him down to the floor fast. War smirked, "My blade is blessed by the new Goddess of this universe. She has given me the power to conquer any foes, even Kryptonian enemies such as yourself." Superman tried to rise from the floor, pain wracking at his every bone.

"I won't let you!" Superman said, his voice a low, husky whisper. War did not pay him any mind as his brought his fist towards the helmet. Though it did not harm the Horseman, it did knock the helmet onto the ground where it landed with a heavy thud. Black hair spilled out like a waterfall, landing far below War's shoulders. He turned around to look at Superman. "You're a..."

"A woman? Surprised? Don't be." It was the last thing Superman could remember hearing. A sharp pain throbbed through his head and he fell to the ground with the same heavy sound as the helmet.

**************************

Khashoggi sat in his room, idly filing through the papers from the day. He stamped them with almost arbitrary grades, looking closely at the name and glancing at the paper. He may be lazy, but he had perfected a style of grading that relied not on effort from his part but from promise.

He came to the only paper he would grant top marks. "Destiny. Mad the Swine. Whatever name is really yours," he said, "I have to thank you for giving me something to work at."

"And what would that be?" The voice sent a chill down Khashoggi's spine. "We don't have time to chat idly, sir. We have business, dire, dire business." Khashoggi turned to look at Destiny, who stood there, different than before. Where once he had been a teenager, he could now see the gradual lines on his face.

"You've aged again." Khashoggi rose from his seat. "At least in your mid twenties now, aren't we?" he asked. "Or early thirties," he admitted, on closer inspection. "What business are you talking about?"

"Pamela has --"

"Ah, women." Khashoggi smiled, "You've likely just experienced something that all men must one day face. The attraction to the fairer sex. Now, I know at first it may seem distracting, perhaps even infuriating, but eventually you'll see that they have a garden of secrets to find."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Destiny said, bringing Khashoggi face to face with him. "Pamela has betrayed us. She's working for Hell now."

"Tartarus is the Greek equivalent for Hell, my boy," Khashoggi answered. Mad's intense glare persuaded the scoundrel teacher to rethink his approach. "What are you talking about?"

Destiny's hair lanced forward, and they began to search Khashoggi's room. They traced each book they found like a Librarian's fingers. And carefully, gently, it took the book it had found and brought it over to them. "Look," said Mad the Swine, and Khashoggi did look. He had brought out the Bible. He had opened it to the Book of Revelations.

"This is --" Khashoggi looked at Mad carefully, then heaved his breath and looked at Mad again. "No, it's not preposterous, is it? Explain to me the problem, my boy. Let me help you."

Mad looked at Khashoggi, and taking his hand carefully, he opened up the book to the beginning. "Here is when it began."

"Genesis, how appropriate." He looked at it, "On the first day and so on and so forth. So, illuminate me."

Mad frowned, "While certainly above mortals in his abilities, our Father in Heaven is not completely omnipotent. While His power created the cosmos, it was by and large a learning experience. Before humanity, there were six prior attempts at creating the world we know."

"I see," Khashoggi answered, "And what does this have to do with the here-and-now." Destiny looked at Khashoggi wearily, and then opened the book before the beginning, tearing pages out of the thick cover.

"This is before the creation. Our God created a prophet, someone to inform his people of their times ahead. While certainly there are many who are revered as prophet in these days, there was only one Prophet. This man has died."

"I see," Khashoggi said, "And this is impossible. Things are happening wrong, is that what's going on?" He continued to say, "And Pamela? How does she fit into this?"

"I will explain if you'll only let me, sir." Mad looked carefully at the book. "It's the only divine author in this book. It was recorded at the beginning, and it is the only complete Word." He traced the pages, trying to find the portion he sought. "_And so it came to pass that, in his stride, the forces of the Dragon would attempt to make Creation their own. And so the four seals were wrought from the iron of the mind. And so the Riders would remain dormant. The Dragon sought out these that were called Riders upon the end of their era and with their seals broken by the seeds of his power, they took upon the ghastly spirit forms and with them came the four harbingers of the Apocalypse. They that are called War, Famine, Pestilence and Death._"

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Khashoggi mused. "A Prophet who heralded the end whose time has come prematurely. The Devil himself. All these make sense, but what about you?" He scoffed, "Archangel Destiny who came to warn the human race that their time has come?"

"I am Son of God, the one my Father has entrusted to judge the living and the dead and to bring those worthy to a kingdom that will have no end."

"Oh, really." Khashoggi looked at the pages, "Interesting parlor trick, my boy. How did you do that? Tampering with reality again?"

"I -- yes, but I needed to show you the book so that you --"

"I'll play along for now. It sounds quite like an adventure, helping the forces of Heaven stop the forces of Hell and all. However, I do not enjoy being toyed with. Even by someone as dear to my heart as you." He looked at Mad, "I've come to think of you, my boy, as the son I never had."

"I am," Mad said, hesitating a bit, "Honored, sir. However, Pamela is not the only one whose seal had been broken. Ichabod's has as well. I've removed the seed that was influencing him, and it seemed to restore him, but I've not been able to repair the seal."

"You shouldn't be able to," Khashoggi said. "I'm a man who knows the intricacies of the human mind probably better than anyone. What happens in a mind can be influenced by a catalyst, but cannot be completely commandeered. You're going to have to find a way to make him repair his own mind."

"But how can I do that?"

"Allow me to do that." Khashoggi looked at Mad, "Where are they?"

"Ichabod is currently," Destiny muttered, "Unresponsive. He's in the infirmary on campus." Khashoggi only looked on expectantly, "I do not know where Pamela is. Or how to find her. Unlike most people, I can't just find her. It's that Raven's fault."

"Raven? Of the Teen Titans?" Khashoggi asked. There was somewhat confirmation, "Oh, this is too rich." Khashoggi looked at the wall in deep thought. "I know of a super-powerful satellite that could locate our missing associate. A super-powerful space camera called Jove."

"And we can access it?"

"We? We can't, but I can. In the meantime, do you have something you could be doing?"

"I suppose, but --"

"Let me handle this, Mad." Khashoggi put his hand gently on the young man's shoulder. "Trust me," he said. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Forever, sir." Destiny's hair wound itself tightly into a braided ponytail.

**************************

The Emerald Bar was a small restaurant in Brighton that, like most things in the town, was owned by Mr. Loren Jupiter. It was a comfortable family restaurant with a cozy atmosphere and a local flavoring. The walls were adorned with posters from the school's football team, celebrating the team's approaching season. Serving the tables at breakfast time was Gar Logan, the civilian persona of the newly dubbed Changeling.

He looked idly to the television screen by the bar for news. His new hidden identity made for an exciting lifestyle, one that had both the benefits of being an ordinary person and of being a teenage superhero. And while he was expecting some news to come up, he was internally hoping against it. Gar had a deep secret.

He was enjoying the life of a simple busboy and waiter. It was boring. And something about that excited him. He didn't have to be in the limelight, but when he served a table, people eagerly listened to his stories and jokes. He was beginning to fit into the community. It wasn't like anything he'd ever been through before. "Gar!" an older gentleman sitting by the window said, "C'mere, my boy. Tell me, why aren't you in school?"

"School?" Gar said, "Well, it'd by too complicated for me. I like the simple life."

"I know, my lad, but I see great potential in you. You remind me of myself when I was your age. I took my first part-time job when I was only a boy. Oh, how excited I was." Gar inwardly rolled his eyes, but kept up the appearance of rapt interest.

He eventually said, "Do you need anything else to drink?" The gentleman looked at his empty coffee mug and shook his head.

"No, no. I'll have to be going any minute now."

"Okay, then."

"_Oooh! Let me show it to you!_" the radio blared its empty ga-ga.

"Fred!" Gar yelled, "Turn it off that annoying Oldies station." There was a moment before he heard the comforting mindlessness of modern music. "Thanks." The chef looked out of the kitchen door, and pointed to a table in the corner where a young man had taken a seat. "Oh, gotcha Fred."

Gar walked over to the young man. "Can I help you?" he asked. The young man looked up at him. His pale, sunken face looked at Gar's. He didn't speak immediately, so Gar started to say, awkwardly, "I'll just, well, let you think a bit longer, then?"

"No," he said, a voice whiney and definitely striking Gar as nerdy. "I'd just like a cup of coffee. Black. Can you do that?"

"Easy, sir." Gar walked over to the kitchen, "Just a coffee, Fred. Nothing added." Gar walked back over to the young man, "It'll be ready in a minute."

"It'd better be." Gar looked at the young man angrily, but turned to the kitchen to pick up the drink.

"_Breaking news! Alan Scott High School is experiencing freak wind storms. Known criminal Bromwell Stikk has claimed responsibility._"

"Oh, great. That loser again. Hey, Fred, handle this guy, will you? I've got to, er, get Mr. Jupiter. This sounds like big trouble." Fred gave an 'a-okay' gesture as Gar ran out of the building. He shrugged, and changed the radio back to his station.

"_And with a smile----! I'll take you to the Seven Seas of Rhye!_"

***********************

The winds swept through the school with a frightening force, and with it swept in panic. The doors banged against the frames and windows were broken open. Students hid behind desks and constructed barricades. Teachers worriedly watched after the events, organizing and lending their strength to the efforts.

Above all this sat, on a throne of twisters, the devious Mr. Stikk. His coat billowed in the powerful gusts. He looked down on the school with the distant look of a mad god. And he laughed when he saw a student caught in the winds and thrown into the storm. Buses lifted from the ground with the force of his powers. He cackled.

The winds brought the student who had been thrown out up to face Bromwell. "Hello," said he, "What's your name?"

"My name is, is," the student, a young girl stuttered, "Cass."

"Well, Cass. That's short for Cassandra, isn't it? I have a favor to ask you." The winds forced the girl closer to him, "Find Lilith Jupiter, and bring her to me."

"Who?" Cass asked, frightened.

"Lilith Jupiter. Red hair, green eyes." Stikk scowled, "Don't you know anyone in this town, girl?"

"No, I just moved here!" Cass declared. Stikk's expression darkened. "I don't know who it is you want! Don't hurt me, please!"

"Child, child," the haggard man said, "No harm will come to you. But, is it too much to ask that when I say something you think about how to answer. If you don't know who she is then find someone who does." The winds carried the girl back to the ground. He sat on his throne of winds and awaited the redheaded girl's arrival. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

"The answer to that question is that they feel intelligent around you!" a familiar voice called.

"You again?"

The Changeling laughed, "Yes, me! And this time Mr. Sticky-poo, with your cute little walking cane and all that jazz, you're going down."

"You're a horrible comedian," Stikk commented. "And I prefer the name Mr. Twister!" There was a long pause before Changeling burst into a fit of laughter.

"You think I'm a bad comedian? That's the corniest name I've ever heard!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Twister said annoyed, "But really. Changeling."

"Shut it!" Changeling yelled. "I like my name. It's got a certain, I don't know, Je nais se quoi."

"Do you even know what that means?" Twister said.

"No, but it sounds good." Twister laughed, throwing out a blast of air towards Changeling, who ducked to the side and brought himself into the air as a bird. Moving through the air with the greatest of ease, Changeling could dodge anything Twister threw at him. "Ha! You can't touch me!" Twister looked a bit angry at this. "Come on! Try!"

Twister created an updraft in front of Changeling, "Okay." Twisters appeared above Changeling, threatening to touch down as he was shot upwards. "That good enough for you?"

"Perfect!" Changeling yelled. Twister looked to see that instead of a bird coming towards him, a whale was about to descend upon him. His winds couldn't keep something that heavy adrift in midair, and he turned his efforts to escaping. But, as the shadow got larger and large as it approached him, he panicked. Then, just as suddenly as he had become the whale, he transformed again, taking the form of a gorilla. He grabbed Twister and grasped at a power-lines below. He slid down to the ground and deposited Twister on the ground. "There," he said turning back into his normal form, "Gotcha." He picked up the walking stick and looked it over. "Wow, fancy."

"Give that back, you incorrigible cur!"

"Watch your language!" Changeling said. "Anyway, let's just get rid of this little number," he broke the stick in two and tossed it to the side, "And get you to the proper authorities." He took a bow, "Thank you, thank you! I'm here 'til Thursday. Try the Tofu!" To his surprise, there was a loud uproarious cheer. The students ran up to the Changeling, eager to catch a close glimpse at their local superhero. "Hey! Watch it! How's it going? Wow!"

He laughed as some of the kids asked for autographs and he gladly obliged so long as one of them would provide him with a pen. What Changeling didn't notice was that Lilith Jupiter watched the proceedings without a pause or gasp. She just smiled knowingly.

***********************

The waves moved aside for him. He hadn't the faintest recollection of time. Had it been an hour? Or perhaps it had been much longer. Whatever the case, the transformation was now complete. His thoughts didn't reach out as far as they once did, but it was irrelevant. He moved through the waves without a trouble. His eyes glowed menacingly, frightening away any who dared try make a meal of him.

He had to leave the waters. They were no longer the battlefield. The twinkling of lights played against the water's surface.

He broke free. He reared his head upwards, water from it fell into the air. He looked around, trying to make sense of where he was. The climate was warm, and the sun was high. He looked to civilization in the distance and continued to swim towards it.

***********************

"That was most excellent," Loren laughed. "You did wonderfully, Garfield." Gar grinned. "To think, you managed to stop that super-powered threat without so much as a blink of the eye. I'm impressed." 

"What do you think? Was the costume a bit much? I'm working on a few other ideas," Gar said. "You'd be amazed what Mr. Richards can whip up in a few minutes."

"Well, I liked the costume, but the colors need work. I'm thinking more purple, less red and white."

"I like the red and white," Gar said. "But I can see the purple logic there." There was a knock at the door, and Lilith poked her head through. "Er, hi, Lilith!"

"Gar," she said, "We need some help out here. Big order for Judge Hall and his guests. Fred's swamped, and Bette's still not here." Gar nodded, and headed to the kitchen following Lilith. "I'm sorry, I know you're on your lunch break, but I just can't handle an order this big."

"It's all right!" Gar said. "I don't mind helping you."

"Thank you, Gar," Lilith said. She handed him a tray filled with food, and she took one herself. They walked over to the center table, where a party of ten people sat around the table. The Judge, his wife, and his sons -- Gar recognized them as Hank and Don, Lilith's friends -- sat at the head of the table, while some fancy-dressed gentlemen he hadn't seen before. "Okay, here you go," she listed out the meals, and handed them to the ones who had ordered them, as did Gar. "And Clam Chowder?" a man to Gar's left had ordered it. He took it off the tray, some of it dripping down the side of the bowl, and placed it at the front of the man.

He didn't notice his watch begin to spark, but Lilith did. She subtly tried to get Gar's attention. "Now, Mr. Hall. You were saying?" one of the men said.

"Oh, of course. About this new costumed vigilante. Our little city's been devoid of the attention of the meta-human danger before he appeared, but after he had appeared in the Dove Street Mall, we had to deal with a man who controls the wind that held our children hostage in their own school. I don't see this is a good thing, gentlemen," he said, taking a sip of his meal. "I see it as a danger."

"But, dad," Hank commented, "He did save us from that guy twice." Gar's illusion device began to fritz on and off rapidly. No one had noticed besides Lilith.

"Gar!" she whispered harshly, but he was listening raptly to what the judge had to say. She shook him, but that only turned the disguise off completely. She panicked, and in order to disguise this took him and placed his face on her bosom. She flushed red.

"I realize this, Hank, but still it stands that we don't even know who he is or where he came from. And the fact that all the animals he turns into are green is a bit unsettling," Judge Hall said.

"I usually agree on this, father," Don said, "But Hank's right. He did save us. And besides, a green man shouldn't be that hard to find. Er, Lilith?" Don looked at the waitress, a bit concerned and a bit jealous. "Is Gar all right?"

"No!" Lilith said, anxiously, "In fact, I'm just going to lead him to the bathroom so he can just you know and stuff thanks bye!" She hurried over to the rest rooms and released Gar. "You should be more careful!" The disguise had flickered to on again.

"What?" Gar looked at his watch, which was dripping with clam chowder. "Aw man! I am not green!" he screeched.

"Sure," Lilith said.

"You did not see anything!" he said, again.

"Sure."

"And I am not a super-hero!"

"Sure."

"Aw man," Gar muttered, "How does Robin do it?"

"By being antisocial, I figure," Lilith said. "Gar, calm down. I knew it was you the first time I saw you."

"But you said that your dad didn't let you see me," Gar said, "Because my skin color would have scared you and made you faint." Lilith laughed. "What? What?"

"Since when do I listen to my father?" Lilith said. "And it was me who found you in the first place. You washed up onshore nearby our house, and I saw you when I was walking home from work. You worried me."

"Er, sorry," Gar said. "I mean, I want to keep this whole secret identity thing a secret, and I nearly just blew it in front of a guy who hates me."

"Judge Hall's a bit old-fashioned. He ignored the likes of Superman and just compares everyone to Batman, and much to Bette's chagrin, thinks that everything related to Batman is just taboo."

"So why is she so into Robin?"

"Claims she was saved by him one time when she was on vacation in Gotham with her Aunt Kathy, whatever else she says is fangirl drivel. About being the first real Batgirl or something," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother."

"Tell me about it. Is that thing staying on?" Lilith asked. Gar shook it, and nothing happened. "Good. Let's get back to work."

"Sure." Gar hesitated, "Hey, can we, er, talk?"

"After work? Sure."

***********************

Loren Jupiter sat anxiously in his car, chauffeured about to the airport on an emergency meeting. His secretary had said that there was a meeting he had forgotten about, and for the life of him he was certain there wasn't any scheduled for now, but the sincerity in his secretary's voice led him to believe there must be.

Whoever it was, it seemed he was waiting for them when they arrived. He came to the car and asked, "Is this Mr. Loren Jupiter?" to the chauffeur, who nodded. Loren opened the door, and the person sat down next to him. "Thank you for coming. I know it's on short notice, but I'm sure that you'll like what I have to say." He hefted a briefcase over, and opened it. Within were countless rows of bundles of hundred dollar bills. 

"I'm not sure if you're trying to buy me for some reason," Loren said. "I don't even know who I'm talking to."

"Oh, of course. My name is Khashoggi. I'm interested in recruiting you to build me a ship."

***********************

Bette Kane had been stopped on the street by a strange man with long, wild hair and a scar across his right eye. She paused, not sure what to do. She was late enough as it was, but this man had stopped her in the middle of the street and didn't seem to move. "Excuse me."

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Brighton."

"Where is Brighton?" he asked.

"It's by the coast in South Carolina," she explained. "Why?"

"Where is Jump City?" he asked.

"A way, way, way lot norther."

He seemed to be thinking. "Have you seen a green-skinned person recently?"

"You mean Changeling?" Bette asked. "Are you looking for him?"

"No," the man said, "I'm looking for Beast Boy."

"I think you should look a bit up north," Bette said. "We only have a Changeling here. Same ability, different name. Maybe they're related?" The man paused to think, then spoke.

"Where is Changeling?"

"I don't know, he only shows up when there's trouble." Bette moved to leave, "I need to get to work."

"I'm sorry. If you see him, tell him that Aqualad is looking for him."

***********************

The zoo was where Gar went to think. Something had been bugging him. He looked at the monkeys, carefree as they leapt from branch to branch. He leaned against the posts between him and the pit and looked down. He didn't hear anyone approaching him, but regardless, someone spoke up.

"I thought I'd find you here." Gar turned around and looked into the eyes of Lilith Jupiter. "I said we were going to talk. Why'd you run off?"

"Stuff," Gar said. "I just got lots of things to sort. I was going to find you after I was done thinking. But right now there's just too much in my head. I'm not used to thinking this hard." Lilith smiled.

"You're always so sad, Gar. It's like you know more than you let on." He squirmed. "Talk to me."

"I know that the world's about to end," Gar told her. "Don't believe me, do you?"

"The world's going to end, is it?" Lilith said. She smiled, "Well, it's still going on so may as well enjoy it."

"Yeah, that's my life philosophy. Life's a party and I'm the animal." Lilith smiled. "You like that, huh? I've got a million of them."

"You've got an interesting sense of humor, Gar," she admitted. "That's what I like best about you. You like to laugh."

"I miss my friends, they never laughed at my jokes, but I still miss them. But there's a lot more to this than anything else." Gar said. "Look, I've not been completely honest with anyone. I'm not the great hero I keep making myself out to be."

"Then what are you?"

"I was Beast Boy, you know, of the Teen Titans." He looked at Lilith's reaction, and then continued, "Just one of the team - the weakest link too. On a team where you can be beat up by the only one without super powers, you're not exactly the most important member."

"Is that what's bugging you?" Lilith asked, "That you think you're not good enough?" Gar nodded and bowed his head. He heard her laugh and then felt her hand touch his face, "Look at me, Gar. Don't be silly! You've proven to us that you're a real hero. Stopping robberies, saving damsels in distress, and more. You're our hero. We love you, Gar."

"I couldn't save one of my best friends, though." Lilith looked at him. "Aqualad, he's dead." Lilith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, he's not," Lilith said. "He's looking for you."

"Don't make stuff like that up. I saw him, he was eaten whole by the Leviathan."

"Bette met a man who said that Aqualad was looking for you," she said, "So I'm not making this up. Come on, let's go look for him. Maybe he can give you some answers."

"I don't believe this," Gar said. "It sounds like a trap."

"Then we'll just deal with it as it comes." Lilith turned to drag Gar along, "Come on!"

**********************

"While it's true we are one of the world's largest conglomerates, and we did once possess a shipyard, that was years ago," Loren Jupiter said, "Back when we were in the Gulf. We don't build ships anymore."

"I know, but my last ship was one of your models," Khashoggi said, "Luxury class, but with enough power to outrun a torpedo. I loved it dearly, but unfortunately, it's beneath the waves now." He gave a gesture, "I know it's a bit much to ask, but can we at least talk over blueprints? I would be willing to purchase them from you to bring to a proper ship contractor."

"I suppose," Loren said. "We can go to the main HQ in the city." He motioned to the chauffeur, who nodded. "Look, Mr. Khashoggi. What is your line of work?"

"My line of work? Well, growing up I was a student at the HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People. Following my graduation, I became a contract mercenary who has been involved in several civil wars in South America, before coming into the role of a Drug Baron in Venezuela, where I eventually made a large fortune, enough to purchase my first ship from you, per my specifications. I then moved my business to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, where I became the master of a party ship. Following a run in with the Teen Titans, it sunk, and well, I'm now working again as a teacher, but I'm looking for a new opportunity."

"What?" Loren Jupiter said, "Stop the car!" Khashoggi laughed and put a hand on Jupiter's shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about," Khashoggi said, "It was a joke."

"Never mind then," Loren said. "You worried me."

"Yes," Khashoggi laughed. "I do that. If you don't mind my prying," Khashoggi began, "I was also wondering about your Jove Space Camera. I'm fascinated by it. The lens magnification is extraordinary."

"Why, we're quite pleased with it. It's a prototype, still, but by the end of the month, we're hoping to get a military funding for it. Though the applications go long beyond just spying."

"Oh, so very true," Khashoggi said. "I'm just utterly fascinated by it. The stars, you see, are where the Gods used to put heroes in old myths and legends. They always fascinated me. Did you know that Jupiter is what the Romans called Zeus, the Greek God of Thunder and King of Gods?"

"I did," Mr. Jupiter said. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," Khashoggi answered. "I want to know what kind of person you are. Now, tell me about your family."

*********************

The man from the sea was seeking a place to wait when he found himself being carefully scrutinized by a man's eye. He felt a bit uncomfortable with this, and quickened his pace, but the man stepped in front of him. "I was wondering, aren't you a unique sort, if you could do me a favor?"

"What kind?"

"I am looking for some way to inform my sister of something," the man said. "My name is Jared. My sister is currently being held under lock and key by a man named Loren Jupiter. It's a sad state of affairs."

"Your sister is being held captive?" the man from the sea asked. "What do you wish to inform her?"

"Of a way to freedom." Jared took a package from his bag and gave it to him. "Contained within are the materials she'll need to escape. Maps, diagrams, what have you."

The man from the sea looked a bit suspicious. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of ruse?"

"Of course!" Jared said. "She's my sister. I could never hurt her." The man from the sea hesitated, and took the package. "Please, she's being held captive in the main building downtown."

"Why can't you do this yourself?"

"Jupiter knows me too well. I wouldn't be able to get past security."

"What makes you think I can?"

"You look like a superhero," he said. "Everyone trusts a superhero."

He thought that over. "Well, all right. I'll do it." Jared thanked him, and the man from the sea was on his way.

*******************

"I haven't seen him," Bette answered. "Last time I did, he was heading closer to the sea." Gar thanked her and walked down along the way she gestured. Lilith looked a bit pensive.

"It's not going to be easy to find him," she told Gar. He said nothing. "But cheer up. I'm sure we'll find out what you wanted to know." He mumbled something morbidly. "Chin up," she ordered, and he followed immediately. She waved to a car in the distance. "Daddy!" Loren Jupiter's car came to a halt in front of them.

"Lilith!" Jupiter said, rolling down the window. "I'd like you to meet Mister L. O. Khashoggi."

"Khashoggi?" Gar asked.

"Hello," the familiar voice of the deranged entertainment master. "Pleasure meeting you both. Who is the young lad?"

"My name's Gar," Gar answered. "I think we should be going."

"Nonsense!" Khashoggi said. "It's always a pleasure seeing a familiar face again. How about we all go out for something to eat after Mr. Jupiter and I discuss business matters?"

"Sounds lovely," Lilith said. Gar tugged on her sleeve, causing her to round about fiercely. "What is it?"

"Don't let him fool you. His voice causes subtle suggestions to go into your head. It's creepy, and once they get in there, there's nothing you can do about them."

"Quite charming a theory," Khashoggi said. "I may look past my prime but my ears still work. You're right, Mr. Logan. It's nice seeing you again." The window pulled up as they bid them good bye, and the car raced to the main building downtown. Gar looked angrily after it.

"I don't believe him," Gar said. "He's so smarmy. We sunk his ship and he still just laughs at us. I wouldn't mind making him eat that smile of his."

"Gar!" Lilith laughed. "This isn't like you."

"I know," Gar said, "But if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Aqualad's all right," she assured him. "And after you find him, you can go back to Jump City, and everything can be back to normal again."

"No!" Gar protested. "I want to stay here. I like it here."

"But what if your friends need you."

"They won't," Gar said. "I was just their comedy relief. They probably don't even notice I'm gone."

"I know they miss you," Lilith said resolutely. "Cheer up."

Gar paused before he said, "We should follow him. I don't trust him. He's not the sort to do anything where he doesn't have a complete control over the situation. I'm worried for your father."

"Okay," Lilith said. "I guess dad won't mind if I borrow his car."

********************

The man from the sea was named Tempest. He also wasn't an idiot. He looked carefully at the package, and carefully opened it. It wasn't often people just came off of the street and asked him to deliver packages. And that was a sure sign that whoever had given it to him couldn't be trusted. He didn't expect to see what he saw when he did open it.

The only thing inside it was a photograph, beautifully framed, and a note. He opened it. The message was simple.

Tempest frowned and hurried to the main building of Jupiter Industries.

********************

"And this is where we control the Juno Satellite," Jupiter explained. "Would you care to see a demonstration?"

"Wonderful!" Khashoggi said. "I always wanted to see a satellite with the capability to take a close-up of someone from outer space." He looked eagerly at the machine. "Now, how does this work?"

"Simple really," Jupiter said. He began to explain the controls when the doors were burst open. "What's going on?"

There were sprinklers going off down the hall, and the water was scalding to the touch. Security looked helpless against it. The man standing in front of them was Tempest, who looked angrily at them. "Khashoggi. I should have guessed you'd have your hand in this. Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Khashoggi asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Tempest," he said, "And I want an answer."

"I'm sorry, boy," Jupiter said, "But what girl is it you're asking about?" He looked honestly confused at the young man's anger.

"You know very well what girl," Tempest accused.

Outside, Changeling and Lilith ran up to find the sprinklers holding back the security team. "What's wrong?" Changeling asked.

"We can't turn off the sprinklers," a security officer said. "This man just burst through and--"

"I'll handle it."

"Thanks, Changeling," the security officer said. "But how you going to get by that water?" Changeling turned into a rhinoceros, "How's that going to help?"

"He's using something that won't feel anything immediately," Lilith explained. "He's pretty smart, isn't he?"

"Never would have thought of that," the security officer said, watching the rhinoceros tip-toe to the door. Changeling transformed back after he crossed the sprinkler trap, and opened the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jupiter exclaimed. Tempest looked tense, biting his lip. "Changeling, thank God you're here!"

"Hi boss," Changeling said. "So, another one of Haze's goons. Well, I hate to disappoint, but I don't think I even need to use my little pinky against you."

Tempest looked back at Changeling. "What are you doing? He's kidnapped an innocent girl."

"What?" said generally everyone in earshot.

"No, no, no," Changeling said. "Mr. Jupiter didn't kidnap anyone. But he's had trouble with someone trying to kidnap his daughter." The sprinklers slowly dribbled to a stop. "Wait a second."

"You know, he looks familiar," Khashoggi said, "Did I know your father?"

"You knew me personally," Tempest said angrily. He turned to Changeling, and after a second asked, "Beast Boy, is that really you?"

"Aqualad?" Changeling exclaimed. He looked scrutinized Tempest closely. "Aqualad! You're alive. But I saw you eaten alive!"

"I survived," Tempest said, "And I gained -- well, let me show you." He turned on the sprinklers, but the water didn't fall straight, but instead turned at a right angle towards Changeling. Tempest's hand glowed with power. "What powers the Leviathan had are now my own. I'm his successor."

"That's a bit weird," Changeling said. "You get eaten by the guy, and then you replace him?"

"I'm sometimes surprised by life's little quirks, myself," Tempest said. The security rushed into the room, looking a bit bewildered. "Is this his daughter?" Tempest asked, showing the picture to Gar. The girl was younger, but it was unmistakably Lilith. The boy next to her looked vaguely familiar. He wondered if he liked black coffee idly.

"Yes," Changeling said.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Lilith asked, taking her father in her arms.

"I'm fine, dear, I'm fine."

"I'm so embarrassed," Tempest said. "Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose," Jupiter said. "But what is with all the hostility towards Mr. Khashoggi."

"Well earned," Changeling said. "Trust me." Khashoggi looked a bit tense. "What are you here for, Khashoggi. Really?"

"Well," Khashoggi said. He looked ready to flee. His leg swelled up, and exploded suddenly. "Oh my," he said. "That didn't sound very appealing." The room looked around for a sign of what had caused it. The room began to tilt, and everyone fell towards the door. Then it tilted the other way. The occupants were shook up.

"This isn't right," Lilith said. "Who's doing this?"

Tempest looked out the window. "There's someone out there!" he said. Jupiter looked out as well.

"Impossible," he said, "This is the fifth floor. There's no way we could be this close to the ground." The room was indeed only one floor above the ground. "What's going on?"

"Perhaps it's our perception," Khashoggi suggested, walking along quite fine without his leg. "It's a series of illusions."

"Thank you for that observation," Changeling said, "But what do we do about it?"

"I'd suggest you go down to the ground level and deal with him," Khashoggi said, "But I'm no expert on this. How about I leave a collect call at the Titan Tower. They might have an idea. Oh, what sort of message to leave."

"Quiet." Gar turned into a pterodactyl. "Grab hold, Aqualad."

"Tempest."

"Whatever," Changeling said. Tempest held on as Changeling descended to the ground. The second they left the window the distance seemed even greater than one floor. There were clouds passing casually by. "Just an illusion."

"Careful, now." They landed gently. The man in front of them seemed to be wearing a mask shaped like a stylized skull, and a cape that put Skeletor to shame. Tempest looked a bit confused. "This is the newest villain this town has?"

"We're a bit of a slow-paced, hi-family values lo-super heroics town," Changeling explained. "Okay. What do they call you? Mr. Bones?"

"Ha," the man responded. "I've heard you're a bit of a comedian."

"Then we can get on without introducing me. This is Tempest," Changeling said, "My friend and associate."

"Wonderful. Your little sidekick," the man laughed. "New addition. I'm not sure it fits your dynamic though."

"We're not here to discuss the dynamics of a super hero, we're here to fight. But before we can do that, we kind of need to know your name," Changeling said. "So could you at least tell us what they called you in junior high so we can get this over with? I've got a more important villain to take care of, you know."

"I'm sorry," the man said. "You know me as Haze."

"So you're the joker that's been stalking Lilith Jupiter," Changeling said. "This is going to be so satisfying." He found his legs felt too heavy to move. Looking down, they were tree-trunks. They were closer to an elephant's feet than a human's. "Hey! Stop that!" He repeated to himself that it was just an illusion and began to move. He eventually picked up pace. "This is worse than Khashoggi," he muttered as he fell flat on his face.

"How is he doing this?" Tempest asked. He found himself up to his knees in fish. "Ack!"

"I thought you liked fish."

"Long-time phobia," Tempest explained. Changeling chuckled. "It's not funny!" Haze moved past them without so much as a word.

"Come back here!" Changeling instructed, only to pound his head into a barrier that appeared in the middle of his path. "Ow! Come back and fight like a man!"

"They're losing," Lilith said. "And he's coming this way."

Khashoggi hummed, "It is a lovely day." He looked engrossed in what he was doing. "The Amazon. Certainly a good place to foster the growth of disease, wouldn't you say?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Do you think I'd be able to find Pestilence in the Amazon?"

"I guess," Lilith said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh! You were talking about that superheroing outside. I don't know," Khashoggi said. "It's just so boring. They should try an introspective piece on the state of Arkham Asylum. I'd watch that." He continued his search. Lilith took him by the ear, much to his surprise, twisted it, and pointed to the door.

"Go. Help them." Khashoggi stuttered in pain, hitting a print button, before finally conceding.

"Fine! Fine!" he yelled, "I'll help them." He muttered angrily as he went for the door.

As Haze went for the front door, Tempest grabbed him by the cloak. With a whirring sound, the cloak came to life, wrapping around Tempest's hands and throwing him towards the wall. There was a hiss. The cloak he had grabbed was now serpentine, and was snapping at Tempest's arm. He broke free, moving back. Haze opened the door and opened it. The doors became a gaping maw. Changeling looked at it, and then turned to Tempest. "This is not going well."

"No," Tempest said. "It isn't. It reminds me that time."

"Oh yeah," Changeling said. "But remember, stick together and we've got it."

"I don't think his powers are natural," Tempest added.

"You don't?" Changeling looked pensive. "Do you think he's using a machine to amplify his own thoughts?"

"Sure of it. Why do you ask?"

"I know someone who could do that," Gar explained. "He wore a stupid bucket on his head."

Khashoggi met Haze halfway downstairs. "Hello." There was a burst of fire that emerged between Haze and him, but he didn't move. "Nice trick, but it won't work on me. They already used my own ability against me."

"So I see. You're not exactly someone I'm familiar with," Haze said, "But get out of my way." Khashoggi moved to the side, happily. "They're in the next room on the right." Haze followed his instructions unconsciously. Tempest and Changeling looked at Khashoggi as they entered the lobby. "Up the stairs, next room on the right," he explained.

********************

Haze was surprised by the room he was in. There were mirrors stored here, as well as computer equipment. A water tank, filled with fish, supplied the only light to the room. If they were hiding in here, it wouldn't be too long. He hurried to a closet, only to find it empty. He looked under the desks that were set up, but not a trace was found.

The door opened and closed. Haze looked up quickly, but then ducked down.

"We know you're in here," Changeling said. "Come out." Haze didn't move. "I smell you!" Changeling said. "You smell like a fine gorgonzola." Haze cursed. Looking up to see if Changeling was bluffing.

A dog-shaped snout looked at him, "Hi." He nodded to Tempest. "Do it."

An illusion of a cat sprung up, but Changeling didn't respond. The kitten turned into a super-model, but Changeling still didn't move. There was a sound of running water, as the sprinklers and the water tank both moved. Haze ducked for cover. "So you are running something electrical," Changeling said. "What connections do you have to Steve Dayton."

"A grant," Haze said, "For my research on the human psyche."

"Oh, fancy," Changeling said. "I know a bit about Mr. Dayton too. He has a rebellious adopted son, for one thing, and that he doesn't like people using his research for evil! Hit him, Tempest," the water burst forth. "He also doesn't like his pot getting wet." The water turned at a right angle, and launched at Haze. "I think that's a wrap."

"Not bad," Tempest said. They both exchanged high-fives. "We're a good team."

"The best!" Changeling laughed.

********************

They looked at Haze's face carefully. "He can't be more than 25," Gar commented, idly. "But he managed to alter the Mento-Helmet to project illusions instead of just lift things."

"I recognize the face," Jupiter said, carefully, putting a hand gingerly to Haze's cheek. "Jarrod."

"Jarrod?" Gar asked. They sat around Haze's prone form in the Brighton Hospital. "Hey, where'd Khashoggi disappear to?"

"He did help us," Tempest conceded, "I suppose if he got away, he got away. Besides, he didn't do anything bad, really."

"I guess." Mr. Jupiter didn't seem to hear them. "Er, Mr. Jupiter?"

"Daddy?" Lilith asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's the one who gave me that package," Tempest said. "I guess these are for you." He handed Lilith the package with the picture and the note. She took it and looked at it.

"That's me," she said, "When I was four. And the boy next to me," she trailed off. Jupiter finally spoke.

"Is your brother." Jupiter looked a bit concerned. "When you were born, your mother passed away from complications during child birth. It affected Jarrod deeply, and he came to resent me for it. When he was fifteen, he ran away. You were too young to remember. I tried to find him, spent every resource I could to find him, and still nothing. The idea of the Juno Satellite came from the idea of being able to find someone in a crowd."

"You built it to find him," Gar said.

"I imagined it to find him," Jupiter said, "But it would have never worked." Jarrod stirred, but his eyes did not open. "I wish I could have told him everything I wanted to tell him."

"He'll wake up," Lilith said, resolutely. "I know he will." She looked at the letter. "You're fifteen today, Lilith," she read, "And I wanted to tell you how much I miss you. I want to take you away from our father. After all he's done, he'll only hurt you like he did our mother."

"Poor guy," Gar said. "I wish there was something I could do." There was the ringing of a cell-phone. Eyes turned to Lilith, who embarrassedly picked up her phone and answered it.

"Bette?" she asked. "What is it? What do you mean Superman's on TV? From Washington?" They turned on the television set.

"Superheroes of the world," Superman began. His voice seemed wooden and hollow. 

His speech was played under the newscaster's voice. "The news today of an extraterrestrial army set on conquest has shaken up the nation. Superman has issued a plea for all known super heroes to join forces to stop the coming enemy." The label 'War of the Worlds' came up on the screen. Various heroes were seen hurrying to Washington DC. "When questioned, the President voiced his support of the war effort, and called for all the Earth to join arms."

"Something's not right here," Gar said.

Lilith took Gar's hand, gently, "You're needed, Superhero."

"I'm not going," Gar said. "I told you that, already."

He stormed out of the room. Leaving the remaining people inside confused. "I'll go talk to him," Tempest said.

"No," Lilith said. "I'll talk to him." Tempest looked confused. "He's my responsibility, after all."

"He is?" Lilith laughed. "I'm confused."

Mr. Jupiter looked up from his vigil. "Lilith," he warned. "Be careful."

"Oh, dad," Lilith laughed. "I'll be fine." She followed after Gar. Tempest looked at Mr. Jupiter.

"I promised myself, I'd never let anything harm her," he explained, sadly.

"You've done a good job," Tempest answered, sincerely.

********************

"Gar!" Lilith called after the green individual, "Gar!" He disappeared into the Mad Mod's. She groaned. "Gar!" Lilith opened the door to see Neil Richards looking a bit confused. "Did Gar just run hiding?"

"Yes, luv," Neil said, "Why's he in such a sour mood, anyway?"

"He's got to go someplace," Lilith said, "And he doesn't want to."

"Oh, reminds me of leavin' behind me beloved Chorleywood," Neil said. "It's a quiet lil' town close enough to London t'let me get in the swingin' scene, but far enough away for me old man to actually be a bit 'appy. Besides, there's bingo nights every day, and the Rose n' Crown's got the best food in all of England."

"Er, where is he?" Lilith asked.

"Snuck right out the back way," Neil explained. "Prob'ly 'eadin' for the the zoo, as usual."

"Thanks, Mr. Richards," she said, running out the front way and heading to the zoo.

"Nice gel, that one," Neil said to himself. He continued sweeping up the store.

*******************

"Gar," Lilith said, as he approached his favorite spot. "I've been waiting."

"Lilith," Gar said, "I don't want to talk about it." Lilith grabbed hold of his hand and held on strong. "Lilith, please."

"Gar," Lilith said. "You're needed out there."

"I'm needed here," Gar answered. "I belong here."

"Gar," Lilith repeated, firmer this time, "You're needed out there. You can always come here again, I know my Dad'll welcome you with open arms to come and visit. Hopefully even Jarrod will recover, so we can be a family again."

"I don't want to leave," Gar said. "What if I don't come back."

"You will come back," Lilith said. "And I believe in you. But right now, your friends need you. They need you because you're just as an important part of their team as Robin is, even if Bette thinks he's all the team needs."

"Do you really think so?" Gar asked.

"I know so." She planted a kiss gently on his cheek. "Now are you going to go do your duty, or hide here? If you choose the second choice, I reserve the right to put you in a dog-house."

"I guess I, er," Gar paused, "A real dog house? With my name over the door and everything?" There was a nod. "That's a tough choice, but I'll go with the first one." He was rewarded with a kiss. "Oh, wow."

Lilith laughed. "My hero."

**********************

"They're empty," Hawkgirl muttered. "All of them controlled by remote. Half of them are holograms over smaller ships. Whatever supreme force this is, it's certainly not the normal kind."

John Stewart was currently repelling Sinestro's assault. "I recognize the makes of some of these ships. Whoever assembled this thing is a collector. Excuse me, quickly," Stewart said. He forced Sinestro back into a wall, and prepared a barrier for the counter attack. J'onn emerged from one of the ships.

"They are not empty," he explained. "There are children maintaining the engines."

"What?" Hawkgirl screeched. "Who could have done this?"

"Him," Wonder Woman explained, carrying Kanjar-Ro by the collar.

"Okay buster," Hawkgirl asked. "What's the big idea?"

"I don't know," Kanjar-Ro blathered, "It was all War's idea. We were going to mount a huge war, Meta-Humans versus Normal Humans, apparently. And this was just one of War's schemes."

"War?" Wonder Woman asked. "Who is War?"

"War," Sinestro answered, "Is a genius." He swung a yellow mace at the Green Lantern. "War has planned out a course of action so precise, that when it was pulled off without a hitch, you didn't even notice it."

"Why are you telling us this?" J'onn asked. John Stewart shot Sinestro through the hull of a ship.

"Because he's certain they've already won."

"Uh, guys," The Flash's voice came through on the Comm-Link, "We're in big trouble here. Superman's just kind of organized every superhero on the planet to meet in Washington."

The Justice League looked to one another. There was a sense of foreboding in the vastness of space.

**_From a mother's love is a son estranged_**

**_Married his own, his precious gain_**

end chapter 7

_A/N: Chorleywood is where I spent two years of my life. I love that little retirement home dearly. And the Rose and Crown is a real pub there. And they do make exceptional food. If you're ever in the area, you should try it out._


	10. Dark Side of the Moon: Prayer for the

PART 2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

**_Just say die... but that'd be pessimistic_**

**_In your mind... we can walk across water_**

**_Please don't cry... it's just a prayer for the dying_**

**_I just don't know what's got into me._**

_Chapter 8: PRAYER FOR THE DYING_

The Amazon river basin was covered with dying fish. Mad Destiny grimaced. "It's disgusting," he muttered. His hair reached down into the water, and brought it out. It was withered and sickly. He cut it off with another strand. "And it's spreading." He moved down the river, looking carefully for whatever danger came before him.

He eventually came to a jaguar, which looked diseased and vacant. It lunged at him and he grabbed it with his hair and brought it close to him. "What's wrong?" The jaguar tried to scratch him. "What's wrong?" It growled. "You're sick. Let me cure you." He breathed into the jaguar's mouth, and the growling ceased. It looked at him pensively. "It's all right. Come with me."

The jaguar followed the strange man through the wilderness.

It saw some prey on the way, but it wasn't hungry.

***********************

Robin stirred. The lights were dimmed, but he recognized his surroundings. He rose to his feet, and sighed. There was some vague hunger in him, but things seemed different now. There was a strange aggression lingering in the air. He opened the door, only to be greeted by the visage of Cyborg, who stood tense. "Cyborg."

"Robin."

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"We took a beating," Cyborg said. "He was stronger than anything we ever faced before. Starfire said that Mad the Swine kid saved us. If we face another villain like that, we're in trouble."

"Yeah," Robin said. "But we shouldn't lose sight of what we stand for."

"We need to make some sacrifices, Robin," Cyborg said. "You were right."

"No," Robin said. "I don't know what came over me. You were right."

"No," Cyborg grinned, "You were."

"You."

"No, I insist," Cyborg said. "It was you." Robin looked deadly serious. "What's wrong?"

He moved a bit awkwardly, leaning against a wall for support, "I want you to lead the Titans, Cyborg." Cyborg didn't respond immediately, so Robin continued, "You know I wasn't all there, Cyborg. You're the best choice for leader now. You always have been."

"What?" Cyborg asked. He looked a bit offended, "You've always been our leader. Why the change of heart now?"

"Raven. I'm not sure if I'm objective enough on this," Robin said. "I may let my anger get the best of me all too soon." Cyborg was reminded briefly of the incident with Slade. "Trust me. You're the most capable leader right now."

"Okay, then," Cyborg said. "You get rest. We're going to Washington in the morning." He grinned. "And I got some good news for you."

"What's that?" Robin asked. His voice seemed hopeful.

"Beast Boy and Aqualad are both alive."

"Seriously!" Robin demanded, bolting up-right. "That's great!"

"Mr. Jupiter called, saying that they were on their way here. They'd be here by morning. They've got a private jet we can use to get to Washington in a jiffy."

"Why are we going there?"

"Superman's made a call to arms," Cyborg said. "Seems like we've got an intergalactic war on our hands."

"War. Is that the next Rider?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked confused. "The Four Horsemen. Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death," he explained.

"I don't know," Cyborg said. "But I know you're going to need your strength. You look like death warmed over." Robin fell against the wall. "Go on. I'll tell Starfire you're resting." Robin nodded, and turned back to his room. The door shut. "Poor kid."

"Yes," Slade's voice echoed down the hall. "Poor kid indeed."

"You're up, too?"

"Of course," Slade said. "I'm a quick healer." He didn't miss a beat, and continued, "He's wrong, you know. You're not a very good leader. You're intelligent and brave, I'm certain, but you don't have the right instincts."

"I know," Cyborg said. "But he's shaken right now."

"Yes," Slade responded. "But by what, I wonder."

"Raven's betrayal hit him hard," Cyborg said. "It hit all of us hard. I couldn't even bring myself to tell Beast Boy about it."

"No," Slade said, "I think Raven's part of it, but not in the same capacity that you're thinking. I think he's afraid of death. He can't bear to do anything that will lead to it."

"Aren't we all afraid of death?"

"You're young, yet," Slade said. "Death is just one of the things in life you don't understand yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked. Slade shrugged, laughing. "What's so funny?" Slade didn't answer, but turned and left Cyborg alone to contemplate what he had said.

***********************

Starfire sighed. "He left. I wish he did not leave. He could have spoken to us about a great many things." There was a sound, and she whipped her head around to see what it was.

There stood BC, smiling infuriatingly. "Hello, beautiful. Miss me?"

"I had thought you were gone!" Starfire accused. "Why do you continue to haunt my thoughts?" BC's smile turned upside-down, as did the rest of him, giving him a strange impression. He walked towards her, smiling the whole way. The ceiling was his walkway.

"I couldn't leave. Especially not lips so sweet," he said, blowing her a kiss. She reeled in disgust. "What? What?"

"You are horrible!" she declared. "Leave me be!"

"But I just had to tell you the news," he said. "Your sister's jail is destroyed. She is either dead or escaped, I don't know which. It was in the fleet's pathway on its way down to Earth."

"What?" Starfire said. She paused, her hand unsteady. BC tried to measure her fear or sadness. "My sister is dead?"

"Possibly," BC said. "She could have escaped in the ensuing havoc."

"I do not think she would," Starfire said. "She would not escape until her time was come."

"You have such faith in her," BC said. "She would have been proud of you, I bet."

Starfire frowned, looking through an open window into the city below. What damage Famine had done to the city had long since been reversed, but there was still a deep melancholy over the city. "What's wrong?" BC asked. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," Starfire said. "I am afraid of losing."

"Afraid of dying."

"Afraid of losing," she asserted. "We cannot lose."

"So you say," BC laughed. "Have fun with that." And then he was gone. Starfire paused. Cyborg entered the room absently and walked to a couch. She floated over to him.

"I do not know what we are to do. We must go to war, and I fear that I will be incapable of aiding."

"Star," Cyborg said, soothingly. "Don't worry. You're strong." He laughed, "And I don't think we'll even see a single battle. Superman could take care of any invader without so much as batting an eye."

"Then why does he call us to Washington District of Columbia?"

"I just don't know, Star," Cyborg said, honestly. "But we gotta be careful."

"Is Robin well?" she asked.

"No," Cyborg said, "He's not. He's basically gave me his job. Star, I'm worried about him. Maybe you should go talk to him." She moved slowly, but put her hand to his shoulder.

"I trust you can perform Robin's duties well," she assured him. "But I will see if he will reconsider for you."

"What makes you--" a beat, then he continued, "You're a lot smarter than you let on. Crazy smart."

"When it suits me," Starfire said, with a smile. "I know you are strained enough."

"Thanks, Star," Cyborg said.

***********************

Europe was pretty this time of year. However, it didn't offer much of a stimuli. America was alive with the furor of the day, but Europe lazily resisted its approach. She was going to delight in the diseased cradle of Western Civilization's downfall when the time came, but for the time, Raven was bored. And she spoke candidly to the air, "BC, I'm bored." The form appeared at this beckon call. "What plaything can you offer me today?"

"Well, M'lady," BC said, "It's almost time for the tides of War to wash over the United States. They'll be launched into their little civil war, and the fear that results will spread across to Europe and Asia, bringing about chaos and calamity to the world. Meanwhile, Pestilence has spread over much of the Third World. It's a riot, to see them mourn their dead, only to be bitten by the same disease that killed them. They're like zombies!"

Raven smiled, a bit, but didn't move, "I'm still bored. I want to play with my champion. When will he surface?"

"He's already made some subtle movements in the streets of Gotham, Central, and Jump City, and is spreading to Metropolis. He's a slow worker, but from what I've seen, his craftsmanship is exquisite. You made a wonderful decision, M'lady." He bowed. "Is there anything else you want done?"

"I want someone to suffer," Raven said, "And I wish to do it personally."

"There are hundreds upon thousands of people in the near vicinity. Shall I round up a few of the yokels?"

"No," Raven said, "Their pleas are boring. I want to cause a special wound."

BC cackled, "May I make a suggestion?"

***********************

Robin looked up as Starfire opened his door. "Oh, hi," he said. "Look, Star, about before. I'm sorry--"

"Shush," she said, lovingly. She sat on his bed and looked over him. "You have frightened Cyborg. He does not need anymore responsibilities as it stands. We need you."

"Star," Robin murmured. "I almost gave the orders to kill someone."

"And that someone nearly killed us," Starfire responded. "You did what you believed was right, even if we did not agree. We need you, Robin. We need you now more than ever."

"Starfire," Robin said, softly. "I'm scared."

"I am too. We all are scared."

"I don't want to get out of bed," he complained. Starfire rolled her eyes lovingly. "What?"

"You are so immature," she retorted. "You need rest, now, but come tomorrow we must go to Washington District of Columbia to discover why Superman has assembled so many heroes from around the world."

"I know," he said. "But I don't feel ready to accept being the leader."

"I understand," Starfire said. "You will likely feel better in the morning." She gently placed a kiss to Robin's forehead, her face lighting up. Robin meekly smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good night," Starfire said, "Sweet prince. Let flights of Angels sing thee to they rest."

***********************

The morning came in short order. They were greeted by the sound of the jubilant laughter of Beast Boy, finally returned. "So, did you guys miss me? Be honest, now!" he laughed. Tempest rolled his eyes.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cheered.

"Changeling," he muttered. No one paid him any mind.

"We are so happy to see you are still well!" she cried, taking him into a bear hug. "We were so worried. Especially Cyborg, who has of late been most depressed."

"Aw," Cyborg said, bashfully, "It's not like that!"

"Oh, you know it was," Robin said. "He couldn't go a day without trying some new scheme to find you."

"We're glad to see you're all right," Tempest said. "We heard about your run in with that monster."

"Where?" Robin asked. "Who told you about that?"

"A girl named Bette Kane," Changeling said. Robin tensed.

"Betty Kane?" he asked. "No way."

The others laughed, but the jubilation was cut short. "Where's Raven?" Changeling asked. The others grew strangely quiet. "Is she--?" He looked frightened. The others tensed, and looked to one another.

"What's happened?" Tempest asked, concerned.

"Raven, she--" Robin tried to say. He cut himself off.

"She has betrayed us," Starfire said. "Her father has taken her as his pawn."

"What?" Changeling screeched. "No way! That's impossible!"

"It is true," Starfire said, resignedly. The others fell into silence, unsure of what to say. Cyborg broke it, slowly, by clearing his throat. The rest of them looked to him.

"We have to get going to Washington DC."

"Right," Changeling said.

Slade watched from overhead. He shook his head slowly, before making his way towards an exit. "Okay," Cyborg said. "Lead the way, Beast Boy."

"Changeling."

"Whatever," Cyborg retorted.

***********************

"Come, Jaguar," Mad said. "We are near the source." They moved through the growth, sickly and infested, and towards the center of the Amazon jungle. It had taken him a day to travel through. Any branches that were not infected would bend to Destiny's will. But the ones that would not fell to his machete.

He looked at his graying hair with a sense of urgency. "Jaguar, tell me I am not just imagining that I'm aging." Jaguar looked and shook his head. "I'm afraid that Raven is winning. This cannot be!"

Jaguar looked frightened for the boy. There was a hissing sound, and he reared back. His growl alerted Mad to what had startled him. The tree they were passing moved, and venom dripped from above. He looked up into the face of a giant viper. "What manner of devilry is this?"

***********************

Lilith looked at the assorted Titans with a critical eye as they boarded the jet. "Hello," Starfire chirped. She looked comfortable and ready for the trip. Robin, besides her, looked tired and weary. She frowned, and sat near them. At the window besides her was Cyborg, who looked pensive. She waved to him, and he waved back vaguely.

"So," she said, to Robin, "Bette was right. You are pretty cute."

"Please don't mention that name again," Robin asked. Lilith shrugged.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I'm not," Robin said. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh," Lilith said. "Tell me a bit about Gar."

"Who?"

"Changeling." A blank stare. "Beast Boy."

"Oh," Robin said. "He's a good kid. We were missing one of our most important teammates without him. And without Raven, the core team was just falling apart. You don't know how relieved we are to see him alive."

Lilith smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I do."

"Maybe," Robin said. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know more about him."

"Oh," Robin said. "Any particular reason?" He received an enigmatic smile in response. "I see."

"Beast Boy is a most ingenious and clever comedian!"

"There are many things Gar is," Lilith said, but under her breath, to Cyborg, she whispered, "But I wouldn't call him a comedian." Cyborg burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Changeling asked. "What?"

"Nothing," Lilith and Cyborg said at the same time. Changeling rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Changeling said. "Don't think I don't know I'm a riot."

This just reignited the laughter. Changeling laughed along, cheering up most of the room. All save for Robin, who looked even more miserable.

***********************

The trip landed them in Washington's airport quickly, and soon they were on their way to Pennsylvania Avenue. The streets were eerily quiet and not a single person was out in the streets. The fountains around the monuments babbled quietly with their purpose, but no one watched them in awe. The Capitol was empty, and their halls were as quiet as a crypt.

Washington D.C. looked dead. 

It wasn't until they reached the White House that they saw the rows upon rows of superheroes standing at attention. The entirety of the Justice Society stood there, alongside the reincarnate Doom Patrol. Changeling looked a bit confused to see them. There were also smaller groups of super heroes. Loners or partnerships. Each of them looked calm and rigid.

The Teen Titans entered the building not knowing what to expect.

They found the Oval Office doors were wide open, and Superman stood there looking expectantly at them. "Welcome, Teen Titans."

"What's going on outside?" Changeling asked. "Why's everyone acting so weird?"

"They're waiting for their Commanding Officer to instruct them what to do," Superman said. "She's been expecting you."

"Who has?" Robin asked. He felt ill at ease. Something inside him burst with fear and power. "What's going on?"

"The answer to your questions," the deep reverberating voice of War said, "Is that I've come. If you want to know why Superman is helping me, well, it's simple. I am the Second Horseman, War. Like my Brother-in-Arms, Famine, I have a distinct purpose, but unlike him, I retained much of my own natural abilities."

War chuckled a bit before continuing, "As the Rider of War, I have the power to conquer my enemies and subvert them to my will. When his mind admitted defeat, my spell worked over him and now he's my loyal soldier boy. And as are the rest of the heroes outside. Isn't it a wonderful little scheme?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude," Changeling yelled. "He's arrogant."

"She," Starfire reminded.

"She's arrogant," Changeling amended, "And enjoys gloating."

"Well," War said, "It's one of my flaws. I'm working on it. I didn't tell you how to undo it or anything, now did I?"

"No," Robin said. "We'll give you that."

"Okay. Superman," the world's greatest superhero looked attentive, "Fight them."

Superman didn't waste a second. He moved towards them, punching Cyborg in the gut. The metallic body was crushed under the force, and Cyborg's body flew backwards. He hit the wall with a noticeable crash. He turned his attention next to Changeling, who dodged by transforming into a mouse. He weaved under Superman, and transformed into a Stegosaur, and whipped his tail at Superman. The Man of Steel easily countered, throwing him by the tail through the Oval Office window. War ducked to the side. 

"This is hopeless," Starfire whined. Tempest's magic pushed Superman back, causing the Man of Tomorrow to run away. Only to appear behind Tempest within a minute, blind-siding him into the Presidential Desk..

"No, it isn't," Robin said, all the while preparing for the assault to turn to him. Superman was about to fly towards Starfire when War raised a finger. He turned and launched himself at Robin. Robin ducked under the attack and came up swinging. Superman tried to grab the offending limbs, but training allowed Robin to maintain his assault. Superman moved backwards.

"Why did you...?" Starfire began.

"Because," War said, removing her helmet, "You and I have a score to settle." The ebony hair flowed down the tanned skin perfectly. The armor seemed to slide off her delicate neck gently. Everything began to make sense. The dynamic of the armor slid down elegantly, its every spike hiding the feminine form within. Starfire gasped.

"Sister!"

***********************

It was something of an amusing farce of a battle. Everything Robin did was obviously being tolerated by Superman. He wondered why. Then it hit him. "Everyone succumbed to the spell," he muttered. "Just like you did." Superman didn't respond, his eyes glazed but still intelligent. There wasn't a vacant expression on him, but the careful turning of a thinking, independent mind.

Robin's fist was grabbed and he was thrown through the door into the field outside where there stood a force of such a magnitude that if an order was given, he would soon be swarmed. Robin didn't like those odds one little bit. He wondered idly when Cyborg and Beast Boy would recover. He wondered if they would.

The fists moved quickly and fiercely, now. Superman pulled no punch, and Robin could only dodge and weave around them as he moved through the front lawn of the White House. Ironic battlefield. "Superman, listen to me. You can turn this around." There was no answer. It was so pitifully Anime style, Robin admitted, but he'd have to use his fists to talk.

He leapt back and threw an electrical disk at Superman. This would slow him down and buy him time to move the battle away from the drones. However, Robin was surprised to see him dodge around it deftly and position himself at the gate. The onslaught came towards him. Robin couldn't force back the strength of the World's Greatest Superhero, but he could use it to his advantage. He took Superman's punch and turned it against him, throwing him into a wall. It wouldn't stop him, but at least it would slow him down.

Superheroes from around the world watched, vacantly, as this fight went on. There were no commands given to them, they didn't do anything but wait at attention. And the Teen Titans were next to join them unless Robin fought, and unless Robin won, he'd be standing at attention for her.

Something burst forth inside of him. Superman came down for a powerful blow, but was forced back. His hand seemed to be weakened by some invisible force.

Someone was protecting him, and it wasn't holy protection. There was a distinct ungodliness to the air

Raven.

***********************

"Yes, dear, dear sister," Blackfire said, shedding the outer layer of her armor. What remained was a slimmer, more agile piece of equipment that reeked of technology. Electricity crackled through it. "Since you sent me to that jail, I've endured Hell. I've just decided to pay back the favor. I said I would, now didn't I?"

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked. "This is not right! This is not good!"

"Right and good are all very subjective phrases, little sister. Pay careful mind to that," she said. She drew her sword and put it close to the ground. "Around the world people suffer because of this so-called peace. They call for revolution, and what is revolution but a bloody war? But no! People put a poor face on this. Calling these killings abominations and horrible, horrible tragedies. And yet galaxies apart, the same thing happens and they're considered honorable deaths." Blackfire laughed, "War's in our veins, sister. It's just that your friend gave me everything I wanted. The ambition inside me," she breathed in, "It just grows. I feel like I could take on the world, no, no, I could take on the universe!"

"Sister," Starfire said, "I will stop you if I am forced to. If you are one of the Horsemen of Raven, you will fall." She clenched her fists tight. "I swear it. Even if I must fight you once more."

"Yes," Blackfire said, "Let's fight. One word of warning, should you lose you'll be subject to the same thing as the rest of those zeroes out there, and I'll make sure that when I give the order to finish your little boyfriend, I'll reserve your fist to be the one to finish him."

Starfire's eyes shut as her hands began to glow. She brought them forward. "I will defeat you, then, sister, and reclaim this planet. We are warriors, and we should stop chattering like children."

"There's a Tamaranian attitude! I'm happy to see you've finally grown up," Blackfire laughed, "Good for you." She launched towards Starfire, not wasting another breath before bringing down a rain of starbolts on her. She was cut off as laser beams shut from Starfire's eyes. Barely dodging, she gasped as blood dripped from her cheek. "That's a new trick."

"Silence," Starfire said. She flew up into the air and brought her fist down on Blackfire. Blackfire retorted by throwing her sword at her. The sword cut Starfire's skin on her side, but barely enough. It set itself in the wall behind them. Starfire screamed, her fists glowing with starbolts. They exploded as they made contact with Blackfire's armor, damaging the surface ever so slightly.

She dodged as Blackfire made a lunge for her, only to find her skin being pierced by the sword again. "Did I forget to mention? She also gave me a sword that could fell any foe easily."

"Then that is what defeated Superman," Starfire pondered, idly. She fired Starbolts at the sword, which deflected them easily.

"It's not going to be that easy, Starfire," Blackfire cackled. "It's almost a part of me. I can even control it with my mind." As if to demonstrate, the sword swished through the air in time with her hands. Starfire dropped back to watch the display, planning her next move all the while. There was going to be blood tonight.

***********************

Jaguar stood at an easy stance as Mad's tendril-like hair grasped the snake's maw shut. It hissed in fear, the hair moving to suffocate the monster. Mad's face was not a cool and calm face of a killer, Jaguar noticed, but a compassionate and loving face. Like once in Eden the angel's did walk, so did Mad's face look down upon the mighty creatures with such loving care that he killed that which he could not save.

As soon as the snake's life was extinguished, he moved forward. There was an uneasy silence, but Jaguar's quiet purrs reassured Destiny, who casually petted the jaguar's head, not fearing the maw. Jaguar, like a kitten, purred louder at this comforting grasp. They pushed forward, closer to the center of the Amazon.

When they arrived, they didn't know what had greeted them. Perhaps it had once been Poison Ivy. It was a distinct possibility that Mad didn't throw out. However, what it was now was the most putrid fusion of man and plant that had ever graced the planet. Tendrils seeping with poison filled the tree branches where the hives of insects stayed. Mosquitoes hovered about the honey that dripped from its branches that reached to the heavens. The roots burst out of the ground with devastating force, killing the earth it clutched. And at the direct center, contorted into a form not entirely human, Poison Ivy stood. The bark of the tree covering her mouth, she stood silently, her eyes looking distantly at Mad the Swine.

"Pamela," he said, softly. "What have they done to you?" Jaguar turned, preparing to run. The branches reached to the earth, covering them in a cage. "I'm not about to run, Pamela, you know that."

Silently, Pamela's glazed and yellowed eyes followed him as he walked closer. "What do you have planned for me when I take this step?" he asked. One of the buttresses rooted out of the ground and brought a monster from beneath the soil. What had once been a simple worm had grown into a slobbering parasite. It reached to duck into Mad's mouth, but found every orifice covered by hair. It was thrown aside, clear into the tree with a sickening splat. "Is that it?" He took another step, closer still. "What now?"

Again, the earth cracked open, and a serpent appeared. It moved slowly towards him, and he did not notice. It reared back to strike, but the claw of Jaguar cleared it quickly. Mad took another step forward. "Is that it?" he asked again, "What now?" The earth tore open one final time and a massive maw emerged beneath his feet. He hesitated briefly as he fell, but brought his hair to grab the teeth of the monstrous mouth. Making good use of his time, he crawled on it upwards.

Saliva dropped on his face, bringing a burning sensation with it. He was slowly being digested in the serpentine mouth as he crawled closer and closer to the mouth. It tried to close, shaking the hairs, but he crawled ever upwards. He felt the tongue reach for him, and he kicked at it as his feet hung helplessly off his torso.

The tongue retracted, causing a gagging sensation. Air helped Destiny closer to the exit, and he was launched out of the maw by a monstrous cough. Saliva covered the branches. Pamela stood defenseless against Mad the Swine's careful movement closer. "That's it. You're out of serpents to destroy me." Insects swarmed about him, but his hair threw them aside. "You can't win, Pamela. Just let me help you. He charged to the trunk of the monstrous ash, and descended inside.

****************************

The three defeated Titans rose, suddenly finding their wills extinguished. They looked towards the fight between Starfire and her sister with allegiance not to the younger any longer, but to the conqueror. The blows exchanged were massive. The sword was brought down, but starbolts forced it back up with sheer pressure. The armor Blackfire of War wore was torn at the seams, and now only amplified her left arm. She used that to her advantage, tearing apart Starfire's attack with one hand and defending with the weakened arm.

It mattered not, as with the hatred pumping through her veins, Starfire was more than a match for it. They fought to a stand still, neither wanting to admit defeat to the other. The jealousy and anger they harbored towards each other burst full.

The walls of the White House shook unlike anything that had befallen it in 200 years.

****************************

Robin stood utterly devastated. One lucky hit had left Superman struggling, but he had recovered with his unique brand of power. And there was almost no hope. However, Robin refused to surrender, and launched into a series of attacks surrounding shocking him. Tagging him with electro-disks as quickly as he could, he soon found that Superman wasn't as quick on his feet as the Flash would be.

And he used that to his advantage. No matter how incredible Superman's mind may be, he had the one advantage of speed and agility in his slight form. And he used it for all it was worth.

Superman screamed in pain as the electricity coursed. Robin delighted in the small victory and it bolstered his morale considerably. He felt more confident and his runs were more daring. He peppered them with quick rounds of punches and kicks, and followed them with applying the disk. Superman was kept on his toes, calculating the boy's erratic movements but never managed to understand them.

He waited for the coming assault, hoping to outlast the boy's breath. And much to Robin's misfortune, he was beginning to win. As he weaved around, he noticed his breath was shorter and that he couldn't lay quick enough punches to catch Superman off guard. It was a losing battle, but he persevered regardless.

Until finally Superman knocked the wind clear out of him, sending him into the audience to lay prone. He tried to crawl to his feet, barely managing to make it. He spit out some blood, and looked at Superman dead in the eye. "This isn't over," he said. Superman brought his fist up to lay the finishing blow.

A green glow enveloped his hand and kept him from punching. "Hold up there, big guy. Don't do something you're going to regret in the morning," John Stewart said. "You okay, Robin?"

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," Robin said. His voice burst with appreciation.

"You're hurt," Wonder Woman said. "You should rest."

"Starfire's still in there," he told them. His voice cracked, his nerves frayed. "I need to help her." The rest of the Justice League filed in short order around the group. "I got to help her!" he said. The green glow enveloped Superman completely, holding him off for the moment.

"Whoa there," The Flash said. "Can't be too hasty. Hey, John. How long can you hold him."

"Not too much longer," John answered. Sweat poured down his brow. "He's starting to break free as we speak."

"Okay," Flash said, "Not to worry. Batman said he's got the answer to our prayers." Flash moved to look at each of the super heroes standing attention. "Not a one of them's responding, wing commander."

"That's not good," John said. His voice was strained. "Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, can you give me a hand here?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," Hawk Girl said. She prepared her mace. The green glow was lifted and Superman was free. He charged at John, only to be repelled by Wonder Woman. Hawk Girl followed quickly with her mace, sending Superman flying.

"Can't you reach him, J'onn?" John Stewart asked. The Martian shook his head.

"Whatever has taken hold of his thoughts is not acting as a direct mind control," The Martian Manhunter said. "I cannot sever a connection that isn't there." John cursed under his breath. "Batman is arriving."

No sooner was that said than the black cowl of Batman emerged. The girls fought off the returning Superman again. "Hold him," Batman commanded tersely. He brought out a sample of kryptonite and held it out. Superman was caught in a hold by Wonder Woman, who brought him down to Batman's level.

The kryptonite made quick work, causing the warrior to crumple to his knees and start to lose consciousness. As he passed out, a certain effect occurred among the assembly. They lost their attentive stances and looked almost dazed, as if waking from a dream. They each felt as weak as Superman had.

"What just happened?" Flash ask. "I think I missed something."

Robin took off at this instant, and hurried into the Oval Office. The Justice League watched him leave, following him as he ran. He found himself watching Starfire knocked to the ground by a bleeding and weary Blackfire. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Cyborg said. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"Oh man, my head," Changeling complained. "Why do I feel like I just went through one of Haze's vertigo trips again?"

They turned when they heard Starfire's squeak. Blackfire stood with her foot on Starfire's chest. Her sword was held high and a sick grin was plastered on her face. She raised the blade, readying it to strike down. Robin tried to move. He stumbled briefly. He could wait for The Flash or one of the League to stop this. He could pray for them to make it in time.

Or he could take it into his own hands. He took a boomerang from his utility belt and threw it.

It hit Blackfire in the forehead. The blade fell harmlessly besides Starfire, lodging itself three inches from her face. Blackfire fell, dead, to the ground. Robin's mind raced.

"I killed her," he muttered. "Oh my God, I killed her." The Justice League entered the room seconds later, seeing the carnage wreaked on the room. The dead Horseman of War's armor disintegrated, leaving only haggard prison garbs, and her skin immediately turned sickly and weak. Whatever strength had been in those bones had long been lost.

The head burst into pieces as a seed took its place out of her soul. It squirmed about, moving towards Starfire. The Flash intervened in time, sending it towards Hawk Girl to smash with her mace. "What was that?" Flash asked. "I get the feeling something big's been going down and these kids are right in the middle of it."

Batman watched Robin as he repeated softly "I killed her. Oh my God, I killed her."

*****************************

What lay inside Pestilence had not been what Destiny had expected. It was a putrescent green, and barely any air for a creature to breathe. He felt the disease cripple his hair, and leave him defenseless against what he would have to face. His face grew wrinkled and weak. "What are you doing?" he asked. There were several forms in the liquid.

"Every culture believes the world will end differently," said one of the forms. "Which is true?"

"If you're the true Son of God," said another, "Tell us."

"Tell us!" they all resounded.

"What answers can I give you?" Mad asked. "I know only how the world will end, not which belief is true and which is false."

The figures seem satisfied and then, turned to one another and asked, "What is Hell?"

Mad pondered long and hard, "I know the forces of Hell only in passing, but this I know, the physical realm they possess is old and graying and they seek this plain for their own true Heaven. They long for a higher realm, and their dark ambitions won't be stopped with just here. The End of Days means that the world will soon be thrust into a war between Heaven and Hell."

"But what is Hell?" another form asked.

"Hell," Mad said. A beat, then continued, "True Hell is a separation from God. A separation from those you love most." The forms babbled amongst themselves before turning back.

"Man destroys the trees of this forest for their own gain. I have given them power to weaken them and to bring the world back to the plants that it truly belongs to. Is this evil? In seeking retribution for what has been lost, am I evil?"

"Yes! For humanity is young but it knows not what evils it commits. If your plants have souls, let them turn to God and there will be a resolution!" he screamed.

"Do you honestly believe the crap you've just spouted," said a prominent form in the center. The seed grew to a great fount of evil in this soil. "Do you honestly believe it?" The voice of Raven permeated the putrescence. "It's so childish. What is God? Who's wrong, who's right?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. He reached out towards the seed, "I'll return this one to what it was before." The seed reared back. The forms swarmed Mad the Swine, but he pushed them off one by one. Moving through the liquid, he touched the seed, and the two forces met with a frightening force. The light and dark combined and swelled, until neither were left.

The Amazon Forest returned to its form, with the massive Ash destroyed by a bright light. When it had settled, nothing was left in its stead.

*************************

Ichabod awoke with a start. Harley looked up from her silent vigil -- a twenty-four hour Tiny Toons marathon -- to her friend. "Icky! You're awake!"

"I had a vision," he muttered, "Something's happening."

"A vision?" Harley said, distaste apparent in her voice. "What sort of vision?"

"I saw the trees being blown apart and something happening to them. They changed." There was a beat before he looked around and said, "Where am I?"

"The hospital ward," she answered. "You got all crazy there and both of us have been pretty sick. I've recovered fine, but Mad told me to watch you until you woke up. If it weren't for the tube, I'da died by now."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days," she answered. "You were hit bad. You looked like a corpse when we got you. Worried you weren't going to make it."

"Where's Pamela? And Mad for that matter?"

"They're in the Amazon," Harley answered. She took a bite of the cracker jacks she'd been eating. "Mad's trying to get her back. Same thing that happened to you happened to her, but she went underground and we just found her. Things have been getting weirder by the minute. Just this past hour, Professor Tetch came by proclaiming something." She paused to think. "Oh yeah! He said that there had been a giant caterpillar spotted in Central Park."

"I don't see what's so--"

"It was smoking a hookah," she said. Ichabod looked confused. "Things have just started to change. It's like someone's actively remaking everything so that everything you knew was wrong."

"I see," Ichabod said. He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. She was almost certain she had, and to her glee looked to see if it looked like her. Disappointment was abound when she found she hadn't. "This is just insane, you know."

"So, you guys are back together?" Leslie asked. She took her leather jacket and threw it on a chair. "Got some real bad news for you."

"What?" Harley asked.

"The kid's disappeared," Leslie said. "We lost contact with Mad about an hour ago."

*************************

In a different hospital, Starfire sat comfortably in her bed. Wounds and broken bones had been bandaged and she sat looking at a television that was replaying the scene of the heroes triumphant exiting the White House. There was a feeling of confusion and wonder among the various heroes that had been assembled and they had looked to the Titans as heroes.

It had made Starfire blush to hear the Justice Society claim she was a true champion. She didn't know how to react. And while a part of her was soaring, another was firmly grounded in grief. She remembered looking over the dead form of her sister, drained of all life, and vomited right then and there. There had been nothing so ghastly as those eyes, so cold and glazed, looking up at her. They were wide and listless. The smell had gotten to her. It was foul like rotten eggs.

Was this the price that she had paid? She asked herself over and over again. Was it even that her sister had survived the transformation? Robin looked so distraught when he came in. He was almost skeletal. His eyes were sunken and his cheeks emaciated. She had almost not recognized him if it hadn't been for his distinct color scheme.

"Robin," she asked. The stalwart guardian was at her side in an instant, "What is troubling you?"

"I killed her," he muttered.

"She would have killed me," she told him. "Do not be ashamed. You could think of nothing."

"The Flash was there," he said, "He could have saved you in an instant. There was no reason for me to--" she gently pressed her finger to his lips. "You don't understand."

"I understand that you are sad," she said. She motioned for him to move closer, and she gently brought him into a kiss. "Please, accept this as a token of my gratitude. I would not have been alive should the mockery of what had once been my sister cleaved by skull open." The imagery disturbed Robin, and she noticed it. "I did not mean to disturb you, Robin."

"It's nothing," he said. "Nothing at all." He was distant now, dazed by something. "I, uh, I'll leave you be now."

"I am not finished with you yet," she said sternly. He bowed to her whim. "I wish to also ask you that, once this is all over, that you come along with me to Tamaran. I wish to show it to you."

"Tamaran?" Robin asked. "Isn't that far away?"

"It is not so far," she said, "It is a most wondrous place, Robin! There are fields of green that pass farther than the eyes can see, and mountains of purple and great majesty that the stars reflect gently off. There are rivers so clear that they are like the finest white wine, and there are seas so placid and blue that the sky pales in comparison."

"It sounds beautiful," Robin smiled, comforted. "I'd like to see it someday."

"We will see it soon," she confirmed. She gently took his hand and squeezed it to comfort him. Whatever had loomed in his mind seemed lifted and he smiled once again. "You are tired," she told him. "You need rest."

"I, I think so. We're at the hotel. There's the number there if you need us," he told her. "Don't hesitate, even if it's just for someone to talk to. We'll be there in a flash thanks to, er, The Flash."

Starfire laughed. "I shall not hesitate."

There was a brief moment, and then he brought her lips into a second kiss. "I'm thinking of you."

"I know," she smiled. "I know."

***********************

"Still at large, the Cross Your Heart Killer, known internationally after an escapade in Rome this week, has recently reached his 64th victim. The question on everyone's mind," the newscaster said, "Is where he'll strike next."

"I don't believe this," Raven said. "War has failed and Pestilence has vanished from existence! All my seeds have failed!" She waved her hand and the Coliseum collapsed. "I'm so angry, I could just kill someone."

"Well, that is fitting," BC laughed. "Considering what we have left to do."

"Yes," Raven smiled. "My favorite of them all. The others created chaos and fear through-out the land, but nothing keeps the little kiddies up in their beds at night like my precious, precious Death. He's so efficient in his killings," she sighed dreamily. "Why, if he could, I wish he'd stop all my problems for me right here and right now!"

"Well, one of those can be arranged," said BC, idly. "But now we need to be in the Vatican by dawn. We can't dilly dally about like this. We've got business to attend to."

"BC," she said. She said it with loving tenderness, "BC." She turned to look at him. Her head turned a full 180 degrees. "You know I love watching you work. Go, and terrorize Starfire for me. It'll make me feel better after what she's done."

"Keep your jealousy in check, madam Raven," he warned. "I'll be sure to give her a nightmare or two. You need to be ready to channel all that energy."

"I can't wait until Azarath gets news of this," Raven laughed. "So pathetic, they dedicate their lives to expunging evil, only to create a new Devil for the world to worship."

"Have fun in the Vatican, m'lady. Tell the Pope I said hi. He'll remember the name," he laughed. And then he was gone. Raven's eyes grew dark, and all four looked to the ground. Her rage burst forth, shattering the very foundations of Rome.

**************************

Starfire sat bolt upright in the darkness. Dawn began to peek through the curtains. Something was lurking in the shadows. "Who is there?" she asked. There was a familiar chuckle, and BC appeared, sitting on her lap. "You!" she declared. "I will hit this button." Her warnings went unheeded. He had called her bluff.

"Oh, Starfire," he said, "You're looking lovely. Did you tell Robin that those lips weren't virgin?" He then considered, "And I somehow doubt the other set were anyway. Oh, how cute, you blush." She looked ashamed. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of a little impurity? You certainly showed yourself to be a warrior in the fight there."

"How did you--"

"Foolish question," he said. "Like me, your sister is connected on an astral level to Raven. She sees what I see and what they see and knows everything that she needs to know." He laughed. "Like your reaction, knowing that you have been, in your way, a little spy for Raven in the Titans. How does it feel?"

"You lie!"

"Do I?" BC said. "I distinctly remember not lying this time. Nothing I said there was a lie. But here comes the tricky part. She knows about Robin's fight, and how bravely he endeavored to beat Superman, but who can blame him for needing some help. It's friggin' Supes!"

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"And, your fight with Blackfire was so very dramatic. I expected a declaration of revenge to be made, or something verbal. But no, you just punched away at one another once the showing off had been done. I was impressed."

"Please! Silence!" she said.

"And now there's only one Horseman left. And only a little amount of time left for the world to be saved. It's so cute," he laughed. "The Human Race runs about like chickens with their heads cut off, the USA thinks they're the center of all this, when really what we need, symbolically, is in Europe, oh, and one more thing. The last Horseman is the strongest of them all."

"Please," she murmured. She felt sleep starting to overtake her.

"Good night Starfire," he said, kissing her sleepy lips gently, "And farewell. Forever."

*************************

She awoke again with a start. The room she had once been in was gone. Starfire stared wildly about, unsure of what to make of the atmosphere. She saw only a small child, only three feet tall, and a red headed woman who looked more plant than mammal. The boy walked up to her, and softly said, "Come, walk with me."

She looked at the woman, who was silent and sad. "Come, walk with me," the boy repeated, offering his hand. Starfire took it gently, not sure of what to make of it. "You know, I wanted to talk to you since the first time I met you. I absolutely love how you talk."

"Really?"

"Absolutely!" he laughed. "They call me Mad the Swine. I guess I'm Mad the Swine."

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"I've come to save you!" he implored. "Please, walk with me."

"What has happened?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"Starfire," the woman finally spoke. "Listen carefully, honey. This isn't exactly going to be easy for you to hear."

"What is it?" she demanded. She bordered on hysterical. "What has happened! Why do I feel so light! Why am I moving when my body was wounded so heavily!"

"Starfire," Mad said, softly. "Walk with me." She felt a sincere calmness in the boy's voice, and she felt calm with it. She began to walk with him. The landscape changed to a balmy beach. She felt happy here. "This is Limbo. Where we must decide if we fight or if we simply fade away. After I saved Pamela's soul, my human guise was utterly wiped out. I'm here to assemble a force to stop Trigon the Terrible from taking over the Earth."

"Like the Titans are! Oh, we could recruit them. Friend Beast Boy and Friend Cyborg are eager to help, and Robin will be most amenable to an alliance with you!" There was a pause, and the boy shook his head.

"There's a distinct barrier between them and us, now, Starfire." They came to a great barrier erected from glass. She looked down from it and saw beneath her the very body her soul had once inhabited. It slept peacefully.

"They're alive," he told her, "And you're dead."

.

.

.

**_Oh, children of the land_**

**_Quicken to a new life, take my hand_**

end chapter 8


	11. Dark Side of the Moon: Killing the

PART 2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

**_Silence -- we hunt for the Queen_**

**_Sign of the cross and pray in-between_**

**_Look by the light of the day_**

**_It's hiding 'til dark, waiting to prey_**

_Chapter 9: KILLING THE DRAGON_

He never wanted to see this. Robin looked set to vomit at the lifeless body of Starfire was rolled out of the hospital room. He was already crying. Nothing prepared him for it. Nothing. "I'm going to find who did this to you, Star," he said, "And I'm going to make him pay." Tempest put a hand to Robin's shoulder, but it was shrugged off.

"Calm down, Robin," Changeling said. "You didn't do anything."

"I know, but I still didn't do enough," Robin said. He moved to be alone, but Cyborg followed him. Changeling and Tempest looked to one another and then to the fleeting form of Starfire, wrapped in a white cloth.

"She was too good for this world," Changeling waxed poetically. "An angel."

"Yes," Tempest said. "She was always so kind to those who needed a friend. I only wish I knew her better."

"Let me tell you about her," he said. "One time, she accidentally got caught in a practical joke I had intended for Cyborg."

"No kidding," he said, as Changeling led him away. They exchange the story happily, but with a tinge of sadness. Robin, however, was in no state to tell stories.

"Man," Cyborg said, "You need to get this out of your system. Let's go, right now, to find out all we can."

"No," Robin said, "We have to find the exact cause of death first."

"Why's that important? The first diagnosis was heart failur--" he cut himself off. "You don't think," he trailed off. "You do, don't you. You think it's the serial killer on the loose. You're planning on solving this one on your own."

"Yes," Robin said. "I have to. I owe Starfire that much."

"Robin," he said. "She loved you. She doesn't expect anything of you. That's not how love works."

"How do you know?" he demanded sharply. "How do you know I didn't love her? I did! I loved her more than a thousand brothers ever could! I loved her so, and now she's dead. Dead, dead, dead. All dead. All dead!"

"Man, calm down!" Cyborg said, taking his friend's form in his hands and shaking it gently. "You're starting to slip on me, here. I know what you're thinking, and I know you're afraid. But it can't be that bad."

"I'm not sure I'm going to make it through this alive myself," Robin said. "Every day I just seem to be closer to going over the deep end."

"Calm down!" Cyborg screamed. "Calm the hell down! Please, dammit!" Robin looked vaguely at his friend. "I didn't want to lose one friend, but I'm sure as Hell not losing two."

"Starfire's dead," Robin said. "And I couldn't stop it. That's all I know now. And I want to right this wrong."

"Good," Cyborg said. "Let's get the guys together and get started. We'll find the killer behind this and bring him to justice."

"Great," Robin said, "And the first thing we need to establish is simple. What do we know about the Cross Your Heart Killer, really, when you get right down to it?"

************************

"What do you know about the Cross Your Heart Killer," Slade Wilson asked. The figure he had cornered looked back. "You know we're both after him for the same reason."

"I know that," Batman said. "I just don't know why you expect me to be able to help you with it."

"Oh," Slade said, "I know you. You've been following it ever since the girl in White Chapel was discovered. But we don't go talking about that one in the United States because we wanted to be the focus of all the attention. Besides, no one paid any mind to the news of the Jack the Ripper wannabe. No, no one cared."

"You're sharp," Batman muttered. "But there's not much to say. The war crisis threw off a lot of my research into the matter."

"And now we have time," Slade said. "I propose a partnership." Batman shrugged him off. "You know you could use my resources just as much as you need yours."

"What resources do you have that I won't already have?"

"Underworld information on the killer," Slade said. "I've got a lot of friends down there that would be willing to squeal should I apply the right insinuations. And some people who owe me a favor."

Batman seemed pensive. "This is a temporary partnership," he warned. "And that's final."

"I don't expect anything more," Slade said. "But it's funny. Your son said the same thing." Batman didn't grace the misconception with an answer. "So you do think of him like that. So do I."

Batman eyed him out of the corner of his cowl. "Come on. I'll fill you in on what I have."

************************

"Where to begin," Cyborg asked. The four boys met over a drink to talk about it. "We need to find out where the killer's struck, and notice any correlations between the killings."

"Done that," Robin said. "I find it funny that he picked Starfire as his 65th. Is there any particular meaning to this number?"

"You think he's been building up to this?" Changeling asked. "Isn't that a little paranoid."

"Maybe not," Tempest said. "If the killer is truly crafty, he may have an agenda particularly with us and has been doing this to lead us off the trail. Getting us to lower our guard."

"I see," Changeling said. "Still, it's a bit weird. Why when she was weakened?"

"He may be the last Horseman," Robin said. "I'm almost definite. Note the supernatural way her kills them. The only thing that stops me from doing that is that he's off by one number. If she had been his sixty-sixth then we'd be on to something."

"Why?" Changeling asked, taking a long slurp with his straw.

"The number six," Robin explained, "Repeated thrice, is the mark of the Beast according to Revelations. Everything else makes sense. The time of death was six past seven or the sixty sixth minute of the sixth hour. The supernatural cause of death I've already speculated on, and then we have the Jack the Ripper connection."

"What?" Tempest asked. "Who's Jack the Ripper?"

"He's striking victims in a fashion similar to Jack the Ripper," Cyborg explained. "He killed in White Chapel during the Victorian era. He targeted women who were out on their own. At that time, that left only prostitutes. He used a scalpel as his weapon, though, so Robin's thinking it's tentative."

"But it should still be considered."

"Oh," Changeling spoke up, "Because of the possible connection of a Hell Cult."

"Hit it on the head," Robin said, "That's the speculation. It could just be a clever ruse, but who else but us knew about the End of the World scenario?"

"Slade," the Titans answered.

"Suspect number one," Robin said. "He may have wanted to get close to us just to do that."

"But that was before Raven went crazy," Cyborg said.

"Still, we can't assume that she hasn't been working on this beforehand," Robin said, "As much as it pains me to say." The others agreed. "Next on the suspect list, all of us."

"What?" the three demanded.

"We could all very well be the killer," Robin explained calmly. "I'm not writing myself out of this equation just yet."

"Why not?" Changeling asked. Robin didn't answer. "Anyway, if it's not us and not Slade, who else do we have left?"

"Raven herself," Robin said. "The most obvious answer."

"She must have done it," Changeling jumped. "She, she just totally betrayed us."

"BB," Cyborg said. "She's not pure evil, at least, she wasn't before this happened. She wouldn't kill her best friend."

"He's right," Robin said. "But there's possible motives for her, as well. Human sacrifice for one thing." He sighed, "She may be the second most likely suspect."

"What now?" Changeling asked.

"We get ready to go back to the Tower to search for any possible clues as to who could have done this." Robin sighed. "After one last look at the hospital rooms for a clue of how he got in there."

************************

"You're certain," Slade asked.

"Definite."

"As I said, they were very forthcoming with the information," Slade said. "It could very well be wrong. They told me they saw the mask clearly in the dark, it's still suspect."

"It's not all I'm going on. There's also records of the last person to see her alive, bizarre mood swings, everything beginning around the same time as the original White Chapel killing." Batman looked at Slade carefully. His body language screamed denial. Batman didn't blame him. "All we can do now is monitor," Batman continued, "In case this happens again so we can stop it."

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this," Slade muttered. "Should we tell them?"

Batman didn't respond.

"It's not easy on you," Slade said. "You know he wants to solve it on his own, but you know he shouldn't."

Batman again didn't respond.

"Well, I won't tell him if you won't," Slade said. "We don't want to devastate the boy."

"We still have work to do," Batman reminded him. With a flair of his cape, Batman moved to another shadow deftly. Slade followed in suit, but without the drama.

************************

Robin examined the bed carefully. No blood had been dropped, but there had definitely been something here before she had died. "Are you certain the windows were locked?"

"Yes," the nurse said. "The night watchman was adamant about it. There was a brief moment when he thought he saw something in the room, but when he checked there was nothing. She just awoke and murmured to herself before going back to sleep. He figured it was just deliria."

"Thank you," Robin said. "Curiouser and Curiouser." He mulled over by the window, trying to see if it had been opened that night or not. He was taught to pay careful attention to the small details. He figured that it had to have been locked all night, in the end, just bringing a deal of frustration to the situation.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing except for the night nurse. Different than most nights. The others didn't recognize her, apparently," Cyborg said. "May be a clue."

"Could be," Robin said. "Could be another nurse from another hospital coming to help with the load. This is a major city, after all, there's lots of different hospitals with various work loads depending on the case."

"That's true," Cyborg said, looking downhearted.

"It's still a clue, but you have to be careful about the validity. We can't Sherlock Holmes our way through this." He looked confused. "Sir? Were the curtains open or closed when you got here?"

"Open," the nurse. "Was going to open them myself, but I saw they were open. I didn't notice she wasn't breathing until an hour later."

"I see," Robin said. "We're done here."

They left the hospital looking more confused. "It's not unusual that super villains can teleport. And if it is really the last Horseman, we should expect him to have a few special tricks up his sleeve."

"That's true," Cyborg responded. "Wonder if BB and Tempest have had better luck."

"Er," Robin said, "I think he prefers Changeling."

"Whatever," Cyborg said. "Beast Boy, Changeling, it's all the same to me." 

"Don't be so sure it's the same to him," Robin said. "An alias is an important part of a person. It defines what attitude they take. I took great care in choosing an enigmatic alias for my infamous stunt. I bet if you called him Beast Boy all the time, he'll get very, very angry with you."

"That's true," Cyborg said. "It's just odd. He comes back like a whole different person."

"I guess that's what they mean you can't go home again," Robin responded, "Speaking of which, we really should get back. We need to look for clues in Raven's room, and maybe in Star's as well."

************************

Harley Quinn and Jonathan Crane looked at the mad house in front of them. The HIVE institute had been changed into a literal hive. The doors were now hexagonal and there was a definite bee-like feel to the atmosphere. Almost frighteningly, the Headmistress snuck up on them. "Well?"

"What!" Harley asked, with a shrill yelp. "She turned slowly around to find out who had sought her attention only to be confronted with the menacing visage of--" her face drooped, "Oops."

"Miss Headmistress!" Ichabod declared. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's happened to my school," she said, "I don't pay these teachers and these students don't pay me to run about like honey bees."

"I think something's happening to the fabric of reality and space-time," Harley said. "Almost like any possible future that has been explored is suddenly being cut off from the rest of the world and its connection to reality is becoming thinner and thinner."

"What does all that mean, though?"

"In other words, Miss Headmistress," Ichabod said, "The world is going slightly mad."

"Like me!" Harley joyously pointed out. The Headmistress gave a nod and turned to go.

"Very well then. Go and clean up that mess and don't report back until you do."

"Why us?" Ichabod asked.

"Because you're the only ones here that have listened to me all day. That miserable wretch named Jervis Tetch has been muttering all day about rabbit holes and painting roses red."

"I saw the gardener do that," Harley laughed. "It was silly!"

"Get on it, now," the Headmistress annunciated. The two students saluted as best they could, given their weary states, and went to finding out where lunch was being served.

They received a honey sandwich. It was delicious, but they were still hungry.

************************

Starfire wandered through Limbo aimlessly. Infinitely vast, but ultimately tiny, the landscape altered with her every step to something that suit her mood better. Right now, cherry blossoms fell over a quaint koi pond. She stood on a wooden bridge and watched the koi swim, while through the reflection she saw Robin's determined face.

"I miss him," she sighed.

"I know," Mad said, taking her hand. "Walk with me some more. We have much to talk about before the time comes." She took a step with him, and moved to a field of fairies, dancing with fallow deer and baby lamb. "Are you concerned?"

"It comes so soon," she said. "I am worried."

"Don't be," Mad said. "I've already given my body for this cause, my soul shall work until it too is as battered and aged as my physical form was."

"You are so sweet," Starfire said, happily. "But your beautiful hair has grown short again! Is is so sad to see."

"It's nothing," Mad said. "My hair was a defense. But now that I haven't a form to defend then I don't have a reason for their lengths."

"I wish to see you in a body again, just as I wish to return to life," she said. "But that cannot be, can it?"

"I don't want to build false hope. But don't be so afraid! Life in the Heavens is wondrous. You will be the most beautiful angel with your slender face," he laughed. "You'll dance for all to see, and they will love you. And then, one day, your friends will come to greet you. Death is not something to be feared, Starfire. It's a part of life just as anything else." Starfire closed her eyes, she digested everything he said, and as they approached a grand city-state of marble and art, she spoke.

"Let us go prepare for the coming battle. We dare not lose. I wish there to be a heaven that my friends may share in."

************************

The Titans Tower was a mess since their last few battles. Things were strewn about lazily. It took all their efforts to find where Raven had stored most of her stuff before she had decided to return. It was in the basement, next to an abandoned rat's nest. They had rooted through it, but nothing incriminating came out.

"It's hopeless," Changeling muttered. "We should just give up."

"No," Robin said. "First we check both of the girls' rooms, and then we give up. I'm going to make sure that nothing's out of place from my room." The trophy room that functioned as Robin's personal lair was a bit creepy to most of the Titans, and they allowed him that leisure. He vanished into the room and began to check that everything was in its place.

Then he came to it. The armor he had decimated to remake his costume. It stood there, not moved since he last saw it. His eyes lingered, trying to place something but failing. He then moved. There was Warp, the villain from the future that until recently seemingly made such ideas of the end of the world coming seem like childish superstition.

Now the armor stood, emptied of its power cells. He looked closer. It had been rifled through, that much was obvious, and whatever device he had placed to cause the time-space warp was now elsewhere. He fumbled with the case, and looked at it closer. There was definitely a missing piece or three from the armor.

This only roused his suspicions as he looked back at the old Red X costume.

Something was definitely out of place.

************************

The two HIVE students found three of the graduates out back dunking the smallest into a pool idly. They looked utterly bored, even Gizmo, who was on the receiving end of the torture. "It's just not the same," said the girl, Jinx. "I mean, here we are, watching the world end, and we don't even really feel the need to get back at you anymore."

"Gee, thanks," Gizmo whined. "Then could you stop doing this to me?"

"No," Mammoth responded.

"Anyway, what can we do? You heard all about what Mad said. The Prophet's gone, so the world's just going to end whether we stop it or not." Jinx didn't seem too pleased. "There were so many shopping malls I had to rob blind, still. So many superheroes to make cry for mercy. Why is life so short?"

"I dunno," Mammoth shrugged.

"Of course you don't," Jinx said, "You never think." Mammoth seemed vaguely offended by this, but said nothing. He dunked Gizmo again.

"Er, excuse me?" Harley asked. "Are you three the ones who know what's going on around here?"

"Maybe," Jinx said. "We certainly got a good glimpse at the big picture, and it's not a good sign." She looked at them. "Why do you ask?"

"We were kind of ordered to stop all this madness," Ichabod said. "The Headmistress seemed quite resolute."

"That's gotta suck," Mammoth said, bringing Gizmo back up from under the water. "Okay, I guess you've been paid back for backstabbing us. Don't do it again unless you're sure we'll stay dead."

Gizmo muttered to himself and wrapped himself in an electric blanket he kept in his back pack. His thankfully waterproof backpack. "Geez, why don't we just go kill the Devil if you want to stop all this so bad?"

"How do you kill a devil?" Ichabod asked. "He's immortal."

"No," Gizmo said, "He's immoral. That means he cheats death a lot, but he's not immortal. We can beat him if we just think up a real good plan first." He rubbed his hands together, "And it sounds like just the thing to be my crowning achievement."

"Assassinate a devil?" Jinx asked. "That sounds wonderfully ironic. Let's do it." She grinned. "Maybe we'll fail, but it's better than sitting here waiting for the world to end."

"Where do we start to look?" Harley asked, excitedly. "Can we go to the Mall of America, can we? Can we please?"

"No!" Jinx said. "We need someplace a lot more iconic of the combat between God and Satan. Something that's dedicated its entire life to presenting the story."

"A church or something?" Mammoth asked.

"Amazingly, Mammoth," she said, "You actually got it almost right. The Church. We're going to Rome!"

"Oh boy!" Harley laughed. "Let me get my overnight bag!"

************************

The others returned empty handed from their salvages. "What's wrong, Robin?" Changeling asked. He didn't immediately respond. "We didn't find anything. How about you?"

"There's been a robbery. We're missing equipment from certain confiscated equipment." He continued without missing a beat. "Nothing major, but still it means that the city's descending into chaos if we're victims of a robbery."

"Stuff missing like what?" Tempest asked. "Anything relevant to the case?" Robin shook his head quickly.

"No, no. Nothing at all," Robin said. "Just irritating."

"I imagine," Tempest said. "I think we could all use a bit of food to get us to think. Then we can start looking for more clues."

"Okay," Robin said. The others filed out, except for Cyborg. There was something going on here that Robin wasn't telling them. He watched his friend's movements closely. Earlier they had been haggard and tired. Now he walked as if he had been reborn. Whatever had come over him in his room, it certainly wasn't just finding a robbery. That wasn't the sort of thing that would motivate Robin after this. Robin turned to him, "Come on, Cyborg. We can't solve this on an empty stomach."

"Quick question. What was missing?" Cyborg monitored his expression. Robin lifted his brow, trying to think of a way to 

"Pieces from some of the villains' outfits." Cyborg looked serious.

"What pieces, exactly?"

Robin paused. "A mask and a couple of parts from a piece of armor."

"Whose, I think it may be very important," Cyborg asked. Robin fidgeted. "Because it just hit me. The way the heart had been cut open left it forming a red x." There was a pause, as Robin coughed. The Cyborg looked carefully to Robin, who looked back calmly. Not a single drop of sweat fell down his forehead.

"Cyborg," he laughed. "I know what you're thinking."

He then threw red Xs at Cyborg, Changeling, and Tempest before they could even respond. "Good detective work."

************************

"It's time," Slade said, over the intercom. "He's definitely it."

"You're certain," Batman asked.

"Definite, like I said. I could record a full confession if you want to hear it." he responded testily. 

"Keep a close eye on him. I'll be there momentarily."

The Titans watched Robin gently drape a cloak around himself and place the Red X mask on his face. It seemed to meld with his face, transforming him into something utterly demonic. They looked helpless as the Red Xs crushed the life out of them. "Poor, poor Cyborg. Always having to pry." He waved his finger to chastise. "Naughty, naughty."

"Robin!" he screamed. "When did you?"

"When?" Death cackled. "I was the first of them. Though my other persona didn't realize it." He sighed, shaking his head, "I don't want to be a movie cliche, but let the killer do a bit of talk, shall we. It's the detective's job, once the culprit's been revealed to explain the motives and clues to the audience piece by delicate little piece, after all."

"Fine," Cyborg said. He was buying tie to break through the X. "Go ahead. Explain the motive."

"The motive? Utter world genocide." Death laughed. "Don't you understand? You're all meant to die, I'm just moving it forward so we don't have to deal with all your human interference." He moved to Tempest. "Oh, and you Atlanteans count as humans. That's got to hurt the old ego, hey, pretty boy?" Cyborg gave a look to Changeling to divert attention, and passed it along to Tempest. They understood the unspoken request.

"Why do this," Changeling asked, "With the masks and everything?" Death leaned over him.

"Ah, that's a good question. Let me try and keep this from getting to Freudian. Deep psychological need for a secret identity. I need someone to be when I'm not doing my job. I just expanded on it to a third dimension. Do you approve?" He bowed.

"What about War?" Tempest asked. "And the what happened to the other two?"

"Pestilence was destroyed along with the Son of God. We've won the war, sad to say," he made a mock compassionate gesture with his head, and then turned to look them straight in the eye. "The other two were rookies. Amateurs, I should say, bent on chaos and fear. Me? I'm about what my name says. Death. I kill. I love death."

"When did this happen?" Changeling asked. He looked to Cyborg, who was sawing away at the trap with great efficiency. "Come on, tell us. When did you figure it out?"

"I don't mean to blow my own horn," Death said, "But at the diner. I figured that I could try and fool myself a bit longer, so I played along. But a part of me knew it was me. It was that feeling of Raven's sweet breath in mine that came to mind. Ever have something growing inside you? It hurts, but when it's fully grown, there's nothing but love and pride."

"You were the first." Changeling looked pensive, "So when did you...?"

"That's right, I was the first." He gave a flourish, "You're absolutely correct. There's that little matter of date. You see, I made my first killing in White Chapel. Just so my mentor would understand the basic concept of the murder. I was hoping to meet him soon. So I can kill him." He sighed, "She planted the seed the night we returned from Khashoggi's ship."

They continued their furtive glances towards Cyborg. He gave a motion to say continue, and Tempest took it. "Well, I'm sure you're proud. You killed an innocent girl who loved you and you loved back."

"I loved her not," Death said. "Robin may have, once, but he's gone. Now, all that's left is me, with my ever flowing love for Raven. If she bid me to kill every last one of you in horrible ways, I would do so." He gave a dramatic sigh, "Please understand my position. Guys, we're the best of friends, always will be. But I'm sorry. I'm in love."

"That's all I needed," Slade said as he descended from the rafters with a gun set on him. "You're coming with me, dead or alive. We now have more than enough evidence to support killing you on the spot." This only brought another rollick of twisted laughter from Robin.

Death gave a grand gesture to Slade. "I choose dead." He ducked under the mercenary and began to run. "If you can catch me alive!" The chase was on. Slade hurried after Death, and the rest of the Titans laid on the ground until they were gone. Cyborg broke the red X and hurried to aid his teammates.

"Okay," Changeling said. "First Starfire's killed by him, and now he's just totally lost it. This is not a good day."

"No, it isn't," Tempest said. "And a part of me's certain that it's only going to get a lot worse from here."

************************

The chase went on across the rooftops for hours. Death lead Slade through a rigorous variety of tricks and traps that were laid out extra carefully just so he would fall to his own doom. But Slade's tenacity kept him close behind and, soon they would reach their destination.

The car beneath them rocketed ahead. Slade couldn't help but be impressed by the might of the Batmobile. Death watched it with a bemused detachment. "Oh, there he is." he said.

"What are you planning?"

"To kill you both," Death responded simply. "In a personal manner. No fancy tricks. Just my hands against yours."

"Too bad you won't win, then," Slade responded with a hidden grin. They were now at the proper meeting point. The rooftop was a flat battlefield, and Death couldn't use any of his tricks without either of them noticing it. Batman appeared out of the shadows. He looked at Death with a disguised disgust. And Slade's careful eye never left the field.

"Robin," Batman murmured. "What's happened to you?"

"I've become everything I needed to be," Death proclaimed proudly. "I am now a man."

"This isn't manhood, Robin. This is madness." Where they stood now was at an impasse. They couldn't move against him, and he couldn't move against them unless he wished to be cornered. His claws lengthened into scythe like tendrils. His mask, emotionless, steadily looked towards Slade. Slade steadily looked back. Batman crouched ready to the side. Neither dared move against him now.

"Well," Death said, "Are we men or not?" He moved towards Slade. "Are we going to fight one last time?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Death said, "I've always been fascinated with the art of death. How best to describe it, I've grown to admire the craftsmanship of a good murder."

"Why did you--"

"Because," Death said, "All the great killers of history targeted beautiful women. It's nothing strange. A charming smile, a brief fling, and then a cross through their hearts. It was fittingly symbolic considering the nature of the endeavor."

"This is a waste," Batman muttered. "This is all an utter waste of lives."

"Ah," Death said, looking at them. "That's where you're wrong. This is just what the Earth needs. A good old fashioned genocide!"

Death ducked under Slade's first punch and brought himself up to repel a kick from Batman. The attack was on full-fledge. Death was against two skilled warriors, and the fight would go long into the day and possibly through the night again, neither giving him opportunity to rest. They didn't notice, in their haste that he no longer needed to breathe. "Keep it up, old man," he taunted. "I'm much stronger than you."

They were thrown to the side without so much of a thought. He brought his scythe like claws to attack. They defended, valiantly. Their flesh was cut, but still they defended. He was suitably impressed and recoiled the tendrils to attack with a series of punches and kicks. Batman defended while Slade moved into the offensive. He drew his staff and began to move in to attack.

Death dodged, and brought out his own staff, which now grew a laser-like scythe blade from its ends. Bringing it up, he swung it around in a sweeping angle. Batman ducked under and kicked at his abdomen, which caused Death to recoil, but he did not drop. Slade brought his blade down on Death, who repelled it. They exchanged blows, Death repelling one to return another which Slade in turn parried.

Slade finally got an advantage as Death slipped his footing awkwardly. He pushed it, forcing Death on a defensive. As they approached the ledge, Batman moved to corner him. They stood, ready to attack him at once, but as soon as they were ready to pounce, he vanished into a hole that appeared mysteriously in the ground.

"Why do you think I took the great trouble of trying to work out how these things worked?" he asked. "Besides allowing me to go anywhere and do anything I want." He brought his scythe up and cleaved Slade's staff in twine. The mercenary looked a bit miffed.

"Is it just me," Slade asked, "Or does he like to talk."

"Don't look at me," Batman said. "He must have gotten it from his mother."

"Trying to be humorous to lighten the mood?" Death asked. He cackled. "Let's take a brief breather. You old men look like you need a rest. The two didn't move off their guard, but stood, trying to regain their footing and make a new strategy.

"He's faster than us," Slade said. "And stronger. He's not as smart, but he's twice as cunning."

"Typical teenager," Batman said, in all seriousness.

"I can't speak for you," Slade said, "But I've seen better years, myself." Batman didn't respond, and Slade respected the silence. "He's arrogant and talkative, and maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"If anything it will buy us time." They looked up, and Death was gone. There was a series of gunshots, and then a cry. A final gunshot finished it. Then Death reappeared, looking awfully pleased with himself. "What did you just do?" Batman demanded with a roar.

"I thought you'd appreciate it if I made the fight more personal. I just killed a family coming home from a movie theater. You heard the screams through a speaker I had placed in the ground below."

"You monster," Batman said.

"That's exactly the attitude I want you taking. No 'woe poor Robin' bull. I want the whole deal, because I'm not Robin anymore, 'Dad'." He turned to Slade, "'Master'." He moved to attack them. "In fact, I'm tired of giving you breathers. Any time you want to take a break, remember, to satiate my hunger, I'm going to kill someone and it'll be on your conscience!"

*************************

"Okay, this may just be me," Changeling muttered. "But to be quite honest, I didn't think night came this quickly." There was a definite pause among the group. "I'm right, aren't I. Something weird's going on here."

"Look at that moon!" Tempest said. It was completely dark. "A bad omen."

"What's going to happen next?" Changeling asked. "Are demons going to start making the world into their own personal version of Hell? Are pigs going to fly?"

A pig flew right by him.

"What the hey," he muttered. "I think someone's beginning to take me way too seriously." They moved to find where they had gone to. "We need to somehow snap Robin out of this thing."

"I know," Cyborg said. "But I don't know how. We got lucky with the first one. War we got bailed out by the Justice League. How are we going to even stand toe to toe with Death when he's our own fearless leader?"

"Guys," Tempest said. "I have a plan." They grouped together. "While I was inside the Leviathan, we talked about a great deal of things that he thought best I should know. There's something of an astral plane, I imagine it's similar to what Raven tapped into."

"Okay," Changeling said, "You've lost me already, but okay."

"Don't worry about the details, but here's the thing, if Raven's powers are based on the astral plane, then likewise so much Death's."

"You're saying we mount an attack on his astral form?" Cyborg asked. "Could work. But how can we stop him from stopping you?"

"Keep him distracted," Tempest said. "I barely understand how I can manipulate water. I don't know how well I'll do trying to tap into a plane that I didn't know existed until a few days ago."

"Learning stuff in the belly of the beast," Changeling muttered. "That's got to be a life-affirming event."

"It definitely was," Tempest said. "Okay, give me a little while to prepare. I'm going to need one of you to keep a hold onto me. Something to call me back."

"I'll do it," Changeling volunteered.

"Okay," Cyborg said. "I run decoy."

"Right," Tempest said. "All together now. We ready?"

"Yes!" they announced.

*************************

There was only a brief pause when he disappeared. Death had murdered a sleeping babe without a minute's hesitation during a brief pause Slade made for breath. Batman eyed him, and continued his assault when Death returned. He was repelled, but left Slade an opening, which he capitalized on. The opening was brief, and he managed to cut Death close to the gut.

Thrown back, Death regained his footing only to receive an attack from Slade. The punches were brutal as they crushed his bones and bruised his skin. And yet, he didn't seem too fazed by any of it. He simply reached for Slade's neck and let his scythe nails emerge. They pierced his throat and he fell to the ground, dead.

Death then turned his attention to Batman. The two faced on equal ground, one on one, with neither giving nor taking too much. They matched each blow perfectly, and followed each movement accordingly. "You're good, Pops," Death laughed.

"Then why are you smirking?" Batman asked, knowing full well what followed.

"Because I know something you don't know," he laughed. "I am toying with you. I could kill you whenever I damn well pleased. But this is too much fun. I always wanted to be a rebel."

"Shut up," Batman ordered. He spat.

"Oh, Bruce, you're angry at me," Death said, toying with his usual tone. "I'm sorry." He then thrust two particularly vicious punches at him. "Let me make it up to you!" Batman ducked back, while Death loomed high.

"Time to die," he laughed. The laughter was cut short by a vicious left hook straight to his spine. A feral growl followed, and Death turned around to see Slade, alive and well. "Aren't you dead yet? I'll just have to kill you again." He threw red Xs at the old man, who simply threw them to the side. He pounced like a wild cat on the fallen Titan. Death quickly dodged and returned with a fierce kick to the jaw. The mask shattered, leaving wild white hair exposed. "You really are old."

The next flurry of attacks pushed Death backwards without any real direction. He couldn't find anywhere to hit because the next hit wasn't going to come from a calculated angle. "You're really, really good when you're dead, you know that?" Death cursed.

"Why am I not dead?" Slade screamed. He kicked down on Death's abdomen, pushing him off balance. He then tackled him to the ground. Around this time the other Titans had located the team and were surprised to see him down on the ground, at the mercy of a feral Slade.

"What's going on?" Changeling asked.

"Slade is immortal," Batman answered, "The resulting experience of a death-like trauma often leaves the immortal at the victim of their more feral urges."

"You sound familiar with it." Tempest added.

"A run in with Vandal Savage," Batman explained.

"We have a plan. Can you help me run decoy while Tempest here tries to get in touch with Death's Astral self?" Cyborg asked. "I know it's usually something Doctor Fate would have to do, but Tempest's all we have right now."

"Fine," Batman said. "If it becomes too dangerous, retract."

"Okay." The two decoys ran out to meet Death head on, while Tempest slowly sank into a meditative trance. Changeling gingerly placed his hand to Tempest's shoulder, and waited for what would happen.

The fight raged on with the three of them keeping Death quite busy. While it was unpredictable, and Slade's attacks now uncontrollably moved Death about the battlefield, they seemed be catching the one up on him. It wouldn't last. The feral screaming Slade made was beginning to die into a labored breathing as the rest of the wounds healed, and the ferocity that had kept Death at bay was fading.

He took this time to make a comeback. He brought his scythe claws back out and slice at Cyborg's metal prostheses. They were scratched deep, and electricity began to spark from his arms. Batman used this time to launch his own attack on Robin, but he just continued to parry and repel any sort of attack that was made at him.

Meanwhile, the astral form of Tempest moved like shadows in the rain. There was a massive feeling of hopelessness as he surveyed the astral body of Death. It was huge, leaving his astral projection far below. It looked like a massive, but withered old oak. He moved to try and open it, but was met by a fearful Valkyrie. It stood menacing, and prevented his movement any further.

But he wouldn't be rebuffed. His astral form took matters into its own hands, forcing the guardian backwards. The Raven-like figure beneath the armor paused for the assault, blocking it, before releasing her own. Tempest didn't know what to do to defend, and simply moved to dodge. He felt the pain quite fiercely as the wave of energy hit him.

His physical form coughed up blood. "What's wrong, Tempest!" Changeling said. "What's going on there?"

"Let me concentrate," Tempest warned. The astral form looked ready to counter, and released a series of attacks towards the Astral guardian. The form blocked again, but this time was further pummeled by Tempest's assault. It moved backwards, off balance. He had scored a hit against the creature.

The two met again, and this time the Guardian was more powerful, grabbing the astral projection by the throat. Tempest grunted as fingers began to leave an impression on his own neck. "I can't get by her."

"Who?"

"Raven," he said. "She's protecting the astral form." He looked almost pathetic, struggling under the invisible grip of some distant demoness. "And I just can't touch it. It's too far gone. It's grown into a full tree." Changeling looked at Death and back to Tempest.

"Give it up," he said, "There's nothing you can do now." 

"Not yet!" he yelled. His Astral form launched a strong force attack. The power was enough to send Raven's stand into the old oak that stood waiting to be cut down. Its branches fell down, but they simply reattached themselves. The force had grown far too strong. Whereas the others held only sprouting seeds, the Horseman of Death had his evil fully manifest. Tempest felt his Astral form being pushed back. His skin was beginning to sizzle, and Changeling held onto his shoulder out of sheer force of will.

"Get back!" he told Tempest, and Tempest relinquished. His astral presence returned to him. He stood up, and looked resigned. 

"Keep holding on," he said, "I'm almost past her!" he said. The Astral form grew in size, its movements became quicker. It repelled the attack, causing him to cool down. "There. I think I figured out how to move this thing."

"Good," Changeling said, "That's really comforting to know." The astral forms battled, their fists and magic dueling it out. Tempest's form finally gained an advantage, pushing it back. The Oak was pierced, but what was within was a hobbled and weak form. What ever had been left of Robin's soul was now locked away in the tree, unable to escape. 

"I can't... do anything." The Astral form returned.

"It's okay. You did what you could." Changeling assured.

"If I had been a bit more powerful, and just a bit quicker," he muttered. "I just feel so powerless."

"We all feel that way, sometimes," Changeling said. They looked to the fight in progress. Death had gained the upper hand, dealing quickly with each assault that came without pause without so much as figuratively batting a lash. The calm mask and the grandiose gestures marked his retorts. They came quick and they came hard. Cyborg felt his body being torn apart by a simple push, and Slade found himself clinging on to his consciousness after a series of powerful scythe slashes followed him.

Batman looked the most ready to deal with him. He knew every move that Robin had been taught, and was doing his best to keep one step ahead of his young student.

He wasn't able to keep up. His breath was starting to grow heavy. It was a noble effort, but no mortal could even hope to defeat the embodiment of Death itself.

Changeling rushed in, taking on a large, brute form and tried to grab the Rider by the cowl. The cowl simply left his form and he vanished into the ground to reappear behind Changeling to follow with a series of slashes. He was brought back by a flailing gunshot from Slade, but it was only a temporary measure.

Death only grew in his skill. Every attempt to beat him to a standstill was giving him new ideas, and he had no breath to run out of. Even when Tempest brought his hydrokinetic magic to the field, it did little to quell the fight. All it did was postpone what was inevitable. The waters jetted from the fire hydrants below above, following Death as he dodged about.

A fist stopped the assault, throwing Tempest to the ground. The other Titans swarmed him, but he vanished into the ground and launched into an attack anew.

***********************

The Vatican was dripping red with blood tonight. The cardinals and all the holy men that resided there were torn asunder by Raven's careful demeanor. She took a breath of the bloodied atmosphere, and laughed. "It's just like in the movies," she replied. "After that headache the stupid Sea God gave me, it's relaxing. And anyway soon my beloved Death will kill him and all of his friends, and then" she said, "Then we'll be together to bring this world to its Hellish light."

"I'm glad you're so perky about it," BC said. "I, meanwhile, have been here lugging all this equipment around like no body's business." He took the books of incantations and the various chalks he needed, and placed them on the ground. "Yes, I know they're luxuries, but indulge me." Raven paid him no mind, and he went about using the old books to mark the floors with symbols. Raven's eyes lingered on them for a minute before turning her head around.

"How much longer?" Raven asked, impatiently. "I'm eager to tell my daddy what a good girl I've been." There was a sickening crack of her neck as she looked back at him. "Why aren't you answering me, BC? You love to talk."

"Do I?" BC asked. "Sorry, it's just so close to the end that I'm starting to fall in and out of character."

"Are you sad that I killed the traitor?" she asked.

"No," BC laughed, "Not in the slightest. Dead lips are always the sweetest. They don't know how to say no." He jumped about to another circle. "The Dark Side of the Moon is almost fully shown."

"Good," Raven said. "How much longer do you think?"

"At the very least, two minutes," he said. "We'll know for certain when the Vatican begins to shake apart." There was a rumbling. "And I seem to have been wrong." He cursed and moved quickly to complete a third sigil in the floor. He counted desperately on it. The buildings began to tumble, and what was left was a sky that was tainted with blood.

A grand form emerged from thin air, his face a perfect image of Raven's, only stronger. His horns and eyes carefully eying everything around him. The Trigon was now on the planet. And he looked furious. "What foolishness is this, little daughter!" he howled. His fist tore her aside. "You have lost three of my seeds of power. Now I have barely enough strength to move the stars."

"Father!" she murmured. "I did everything you told me to do." She squealed in pain, as she felt her ribs crack. "I only did what you told me!"

"I told you to do nothing of the sort. Now my power is still held within my own dimension. No matter. It's only a matter of time before I call them back forth." He then noticed the third person in the group. He looked to BC, carefully examining his face and features. There was a certain degree of familiarity, but he still couldn't place the face. "And who the devil are you?"

"No one of consequence," BC said, "Well, to you anyway." He grinned.

***********************

"Something's wrong," Mad said. "I don't know what's happening." Starfire floated over to where he and Pamela sat watching. "This is too early!"

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked.

"I think someone provoked this. I wonder if those those symbols on the ground... Holy symbols. They're keeping a barrier that would usually prevent him from entering our dimension. They seem native to Azarath, so curious." He looked curiously at the symbols. "They seem to be holding back a great deal of power."

"Why is this happening, anyway?" Pamela asked.

"Not likely the priests," Mad said. "The sea turning red was explained away as it was." He sighed, "They didn't see the warnings. It must have been someone who was in on the agenda. But who could it be? If only the Prophet were alive, I'd know what to do. I'm so useless!"

He found himself in a warm embrace. "Do not cry," Starfire said. "We are here to help you. Tell us what we must do to let you confront Trigon. When it is time, we will be victorious."

"You really think we can still do it?" Mad asked.

Starfire nodded. "Of course! You can do it, Mad the Swine!"

************************

Death howled in pain. His body was twisted about as the power was forcefully removed from his body. The five warriors stood watching the sight without so much as a word. They couldn't make any out. Death crumpled to the ground, his mask falling to the ground with a hollow roll. "Is this what they call Deus Ex Machina?" Changeling asked. "'Cause I like it."

"No," Tempest said. "This is what we call coincidence. That power's been stripped from out of him. It's got to be going somewhere else. And I don't think it's to some savior."

They looked to one another. "The sky," Cyborg murmured. "It's changing to--" The sky was completely red, now. And the clouds were torn aside, revealing horrible constructions that hung abstractly in the sky. A giant eyeball watched, blinking once or twice at the people he saw below. Strange demonic forms began to dance about.

"This," Cyborg said, "Is seriously messed up."

"Not the words I'd have chosen," Slade said, "But the sentiment's the same."

"It's like my seas," Tempest murmured.

Slade looked to Robin's prone form. "We need to get him medical attention. He's probably going to be starved when he comes to."

"Right," Cyborg said.

"The League will handle this," Batman said. "You stay out of this." He looked sternly at the Titans, and then with a dramatic twirl of the cape, he descended to the ground below.

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Cyborg muttered. "I'm glad they're finally going to be doing something."

"You can say that again," Changeling said. "So, Tempest, you ready for a well-deserved nap?"

"No." Tempest looked to be shaking. "Something's not right here." The others helped him find his footing. Slade looked over the kids, carefully. He shook his head, dismissing his thought.

"There's nothing you can do about it now. Get home," he said. "You're just kids. This isn't your fight."

"You know," Changeling said. "I'm getting tired of people telling me that. That I'm just a kid. That I should be preparing for my future. Well, guess what, if what we've seen so far is true, we don't got a future if you screw up. We got a whole lot more at stake than you do." He paused, "No offense, but you have been alive a lot longer than us."

"I understand," Slade said, tiredly. "But what can you three do against Hell?"

"Not us three," Tempest said. He looked to Robin. "We need our leader back, first."

Slade looked at the three boys, who stood weary but alive. "Okay, then." He smiled, "I like your attitudes. I continue my service to you Teen Titans, at the same fee as before."

"What fee is that?" Changeling asked.

"I'll tell you when the struggle's over." There was a tense pause, and the Titans looked to one another. Slade mysteriously raised his brow before turning to leave. "Are you coming, or not? There's still a lot to be done." They were met by a form as they turned to leave. He gave them a wave and spoke.

"That's for sure." Arsenal stood there, waiting expectantly.

"Arsenal!" Cyborg yelled. "Where have you been? You vanished after that Famine incident."

"Let's just say my pride took a beating." He looked confident. "So, while you guys took the Horsemen on, I got a call from Oracle to investigate a series of rather strange natural disasters in Europe. Earthquakes destroying Rome, for example."

"What's going on there?" Changeling asked.

"We don't know," Arsenal said, "But I do know that's where Raven is."

"And that leaves us with one option," Cyborg said. "We've survived her horsemen, now we got to confront her about this."

"Why," Changeling declared, "Do I get a bad feeling about all this?"

.

.

.

**_Oh, people of the Earth_**

**_Listen to the warnings of the Prophet, he said_**

**_For soon the cold of night will fall_**

**_Summoned by your own hand_**

end chapter 9


	12. Dark Side of the Moon: Brain Damage

PART 2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

**_And if the cloud bursts thunder in your ear_**

**_You shout but no one seems to hear_**

**_And if the band you're in starts to play different tunes_**

**_I'll see you on the Dark Side of the Moon_**

_Chapter 10: BRAIN DAMAGE_

If it hadn't been obvious that the world had been coming to a close before, it certainly was now. News reports broke into every station, alerting every household to the disasters outside. Plagues of locusts invaded the Middle East, Asia's rice crops had failed, and the seas were becoming choppy and vicious, tearing apart ships with the greatest of ease.

The winds blew the skies apart. And if they didn't, something else would. A pilot reported, following a crash, that what could only be described as a demon had taken his ship and tore it in twine. It worked slowly, taking to the wing. It waved to a passenger inside, it said, and then seemingly vanished whenever the person called for aid.

It played like an old Twilight Zone story, until the end the creature cackled through the ship as it descended madly to the ground below.

What else filled the alien sky was unspeakable. Birds of strange and unusual color filled the air. Some attacked planes, only to find themselves squashed.

The world's airways were sealed. The roads and seas were in turmoil. People huddled together in their homes, waiting for the disasters to cease. Out of fear of the unknown, for one brief moment, mankind was at peace.

**************************

"We're not doing any good just waiting here," Changeling complained. "I mean, look at this. Robin's looking utterly wasted, and after what he went through, do you even think he'll survive?" The hospital room they sat in was morbid. The outside noises of patients being rushed in a constant reminder of the earthquakes that had shattered much of the city.

"I don't know," Cyborg said. Arsenal sat looking at the emaciated form, almost spellbound. "What is it?"

"Never seen anything like this happen to a guy before," he said. "I've worked with the Oracle system for, oh, how long now and I ain't ever seen anything this bad." He looked honestly frightened. "Why'd it have to happen to him?"

"I can't give these answers," Cyborg said. "Wait, tell us a bit about the Oracle program you work for. You've helped us here and there, and yet we've never even heard of you before."

"Sure you have," he looked down to Robin, "He did anyway. It's an organization that a bunch of superheroes felt was necessary. You know, a way of getting information of oppression that they'd on their own be helpless against. Batgirl's one of the big contributors. The one working on this case for the most part's my girl, Donna."

"How did Slade get access to it if it's for heroes?" Changeling asked.

"Because not everything I do," said Slade, opening the door, "Is necessarily evil. Plus, I called in a favor from her." He handed a file to Cyborg. "I'm not about to read it to them," he whispered, heading out of the room. There was a moment of silence.

"Jesus Christ," Cyborg muttered. He seemed to sincerely mean it. "This is bad."

"What?" Changeling said. He sounded frightened. The other boys looked up, trying to make sense of what was going on. "What what what?"

"Even if he makes it through this, there's a high chance he'll have major brain damage." He frowned, "He won't be Robin again."

They didn't hear the argument outside, but a meek doctor stared down the dark expression of Slade Wilson, trying his hardest not to blink. "What do you mean, brain damage?"

"There's, there's a very large area of his brain that seems to have, er, " he adjusted his glasses, "Shut off. We really can't explain it. This has never happened before in the history of medical science."

"You're full of it," Slade said. "You don't know what's wrong there. You don't know what's going on his brain, so you immediately say he may never, ever wake up?"

"That's just one of the possibilities," the doctor said. "I'm afraid that it's more likely he'll be mentally retarded. I don't know how much of his speech center works. He'll be an empty shell looking out on the world. A vegetable."

"I won't accept that, and you can be damn sure Batman won't," Slade said. He stormed out of the hospital, shooting the doctor a dangerous look as he left. The doctor entered the room to see the Titans look at him, trying to reason through the information.

"I see you've been alerted. May I have my notes back, please," he asked. "Thank you. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"It's all right," Cyborg said. "We knew the job was dangerous when we took it. Can we just ask you don't take off the mask?" The doctor nodded in agreement. "He'd appreciate it, we think."

"I hate to say it," Arsenal said, "But as much as I'd like to help him, we need to get to the Vatican. There was rumblings down there. They say the Pope was evacuated."

"How long ago was this?"

"Six hours," Arsenal responded. "We need to be there pronto." They rose quickly, except Tempest, who suddenly moaned, holding his head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Tempest admitted. "Ever since I got these powers, there've been weird moments where I felt something going on in my head. That was just the strongest." He rose. "Sorry. Let's just get going."

"Okay, wait a second." Changeling whipped out a cell-phone. "Hey, Lilith? It's us. Get the jets warmed up. We need to hurry on to Rome. I know it's dangerous to fly. What? What do you mean the pilot quit?"

"Problems?" Arsenal said. "I can fly it."

"We have one," Changeling said. "Yes, I know you're worried. No, you can't come with us-- what do you-- look! No! No! All right. But just on the trip there. Your dad would kill me if he knew I-- okay. Love you too," he said, rolling his eyes. "Bye." He put the cell-phone away. The others just looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Cyborg said. "I'm just wondering what kind of girl would insist on flying a sky where the most natural thing you're going to run into is a penguin."

*************************

Lilith looked out the window to a world of horrors and mockeries. Things seemed so much different from a couple days ago. "You okay?" Changeling asked her. "You don't look so good. Maybe we should drop you off across the Atlantic. Find you someplace nice to stay."

"No," Lilith said, with as best a smile as she could muster, "I'm okay."

"All right," Changeling responded. "You sure?" he asked, a second later. "Because we can."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. Changeling looked nervous, but resigned to let her stay. The ship was moving at a slow pace. "What's taking so long?"

"Er guys, got some bad news here. We're about to hit some turbulence." Arsenal's voice was coming in over the pilot's speaker. They looked to one another, muttering in confusion. "And by turbulence, I mean flock of demons." They looked out the window. There were hundreds of monstrous creatures following the plane, coming in from each side. "So, please buckle your seatbelts and hold on to your stomach distress bags." The plane took a sharp dive. It continued eastward, moving lower, and turning slightly southbound.

"You maniac!" Cyborg yelled. "That's not how you drive one of these things." One of the cabin doors were torn open. "Oh Good Grief, not now," he took aim and shot the demon before it could get in. It fell out of the plane and spiraled down to the ground below before it finally reclaimed its footing. "You are a horrible pilot."

"I heard that," Arsenal's voice came on again, "And I'd like to see you do better when there's a gremlin on the wing." There was indeed a creature on the wing. It was tearing apart the wing. It looked up at the window and gave them a rude gesture. "A very rude gremlin."

"I'll get it," Changeling said.

"No, I'll handle it," Tempest said. There was a burst of water that rocketed towards the gremlin, hitting it off the wing. "There, that was easy." The Gremlin was still holding on by the skin of his teeth. "You know, I was hoping he wouldn't do that."

"Okay," Cyborg muttered, "This is just getting crazy." The Gremlin began to crawl its way back onto the wing. "Try to hit it again."

"I may hit the engine!" Tempest said. "I don't want to think of what that'll do to the system."

"It's just a little water," Changeling said. "How's it going to hurt."

"Under the pressure I'd need to knock that thing clean?" Tempest said, "A lot. It could tear the turbine a new hole."

"Okay, okay," Changeling said. "I'll get it." He went to the doorway and leapt out, transforming midair into a falcon. He cried out as he launched at the demon, who tried his best to wave it away."

"I've got a clear shot," Tempest said. Water arced about the plane, hitting the demon straight in the back, sending it flying. Changeling hurried to get back into the plane.

"Slow down, Arsenal, we need to get Changeling back on the ship," Cyborg said. He looked at Lilith, who was beginning to look very nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I, I just had a vision," she said. "A flash of premonition." Cyborg rolled his eyes. He wagered she write it off to women's intuition next. "I know I sound like I'm saying it's my woman's intuition, but I'm really sure I just saw something."

"Saw what?" The ship began to arc upwards, and Changeling managed to clamber on. Cyborg rushed to help. "There you go, man. Worried me for a second."

"You were worried? My arms are tired!" he whined, waving them around for humorous effect. "Dude, what's up with Lilith?"

"I just had a bit of premonition," she said. "I think it's some omen."

"Er, guys," Arsenal's voice said, "Hate to ask, but did you know that we're out of fuel for some reason?"

"Oh no," Lilith said.

"Out of fuel? We had a full tank when we left!" Cyborg complained. He peeked his head into the cockpit. "What happened."

"That smart money's on a demon bursting the fuel canisters open." He gave Cyborg a one-up, "Hey, don't look so glum. You don't have a thing to worry about, I'm an expert on crash landings. I've survived three all ready."

"How come you were in three plane crashes?" Changeling demanded. "And why didn't you mention this beforehand?" There was no response from Arsenal. The plane took a downward dive towards Italy. "Oh god. We're all going to die."

They landed without too bad a mark in the off the coast of Italy, close to France. 

*************************

The Titans looked at the coast of Italy. They could see the tower rising higher and higher as they watched. "This is nuts," Changeling said. He was dragging the group along as an Orca whale. "I mean, look at that."

"It's just a few more miles," Lilith encouraged. She watched the skies as they clouded over around it. The surreal skies seemed almost tranquil in comparison. "I think we're in for a lot of trouble."

"That's why you're staying by the coast," Cyborg said. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"Especially not me," Changeling offered.

"And if you do, we wouldn't forgive ourselves. So, for our sakes, please?" He looked for her reaction. Her brow furrowed a bit, but she agreed peacefully. "Thank you."

The waves quelled under Tempest's presence. Arsenal looked to him, "So, you're the new Sea God are you?"

"Not really, but that's what the position's been called," Tempest explained. "It's really just a powerful wizard, something like Dr. Fate. It's the undersea equivalent. The open seas are where I hold the most power." Arsenal whistled. "How about you. Why are you doing all the work for this Oracle program?"

"It seemed like a good gig."

"I mean, why are you running around doing all this?" Tempest asked again. "It doesn't seem very fair to have you running all their errands while they find they divvy up the information."

"It's not all that," Arsenal said. "I've spent my time behind the computer screen too."

"I see." 

"It's not as easy as it looks. You've got to go through all the agents, and we've got a few, some undercover like I was, and some out in the open gathering information. It's a hard job, but you get used to it. Between that and this, I'm also in a band."

"Really," Tempest said. "Reminds me of Tula. She did a bit of singing back in Atlantis." He looked at the water beneath him. It moved slowly in time with his breath. Arsenal looked a bit unsure of what to say, but put a hand on Arsenal's shoulder.

"Look, I heard about that. Aquaman got a lot of the survivors to safety," he said. "I'm sure she's one of them."

He didn't seem content. "I hope so."

"Is she, y'know?" He tried to gesture it out, but fumbled about aimlessly.

"What?" Tempest asked, looking more and more confused as Arsenal adjusted his shades and tried to reword what he said.

"Are you and her, er, dating?"

"She went with Arthur and me on some adventures when we were kids, that's about it," Tempest said. "We never talked much besides that. She was more up to date with the fashions and all, and I just helped Arthur's adventures. It's just that I couldn't bare it if something happened to her."

"Sounds like an unrequited love to me," Arsenal said. "I'm sure she's all right. Don't worry."

"Okay," Changeling said, "What about you. How did you and Donna meet?"

"Donna and I met working as members of a team to stop some thing called the Antithesis. Along with the Flash, we kind of had to help our mentors stop acting weird." Arsenal shrugged, "It was a fun mission, and we kept in touch. Eventually, we started dating. I love her and all, but between you and me, she can sometimes get just a tad naggy."

"I hear that," Cyborg laughed.

"What's wrong?" Tempest asked Lilith, who was hugging her knees to her chest. "You look upset."

"It's nothing," Lilith said with a smile. "Nothing at all."

"There is," Tempest said. "What is it?"

"I just, I just knew what was going to happen on the plane. I'm worried that I'm changing in ways I never imagined," she said.

"Lilith?" Changeling called, "You sound scared."

"I, I'm not. I'm just a bit confused," she said.

"We're almost there," Changeling said. They looked at the coast of Italy. It was a most in disarray. Animals and humans both sat looking at the massive structure, unsure of what to make of it. It writhed as if it were alive. Its dark windows reflected the sun's fading orange lights as if they were red. The creatures that flew in the sky, unfamiliar birds and demons, looked down at the ravaged earth beneath them with a delighted smile.

*************************

The clink of the chain made Batman look up from his self-imposed slumber. A ghastly figure crawled in. Whatever it had once been, it no longer remotely resembled. It had withered, weak skin the color of ash, and the muscles in its form had long since lost any firmness. It looked like an empty carcass lumbering towards him, but there was definitely something familiar.

"Eat," it commanded, simply, taking some kind of slop from its bucket. "It will make you feel better."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm no one," it answered. "No one of consequence." It took its tattered cowl and forced it over its face. "Please, eat. I do not wish to be caught with this food."

"Why are you doing this?" Batman said, letting it place a spoon in his mouth. He couldn't move his arms or legs, as both had been swallowed by the architecture. He took another bite. It felt good to have some sustenance in his body.

"A memory. A memory compels me to help you. I saw your battle." it said. "I must hurry. If I am caught, we'll both be in trouble."

"Wait. My belt," the creature looked at it. "Open the second pocket." There was a small tracker in there. "Activate that." The creature did so and placed it back in the pocket. "Thanks."

"I will be around again in a day. I fear if I come anymore than that we'll be caught."

Batman watched the withered form stumble out the door on its blistered feet.

**************************

Arsenal stared at the skyscraper with a pair of high-tech binoculars, focusing in on its every corner and terrace. Above them, the moon had appeared, and there was signs of an eclipse. It had been an hour from sundown, and after making sure Lilith was safe, the group had moved towards the tower. To their surprise, the trip had taken much less time than they had expected. "An eclipse," Changeling muttered, "That's unusual."

"Didn't think one was scheduled," Cyborg said. "It's early by a month or something." Tempest shrugged. "Well, anyway. We got to get inside that tower and do something."

"Right," Arsenal said, "But how do you suggest we do this?"

"Well, we need to get inside. There's probably some kind of security," Cyborg said. "The world's still moving, so I'm going to guess that the world's not over yet."

"Right," Arsenal said. "But what if there's no door."

"What?" Cyborg asked. "Let me see those!" He took them and looked down at the bottom of the tower. "There's gotta be. Maybe on the other side."

"We can look," Arsenal shrugged, "But it's my professional opinion that there is no door there."

To be sure, they walked up to the building, only to find another group holding a very similar argument. "Definitely no door on this side or that." Arsenal looked at the group, and began to whistle. The one speaking, a man in macabre rags, looked up. "Oh, hello. You again."

"You know, we just keep meeting up at the worst places," Arsenal said. "Can you please leave?"

The HIVE looked at the Titans, and spent a brief minute studying the state of their ranks. "Where's Wonder Boy and Sunshine?" Jinx asked. There was a tense glance between her and the rest of the team.

"Resting."

"The cutie-pie's sick?" Harley whined. "Aw, I was hoping to show him my new toys!"

"If I may so inquire," said the Scarecrow, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to stop Trigon from ending the world," Tempest said. "Whatever's going on, it's reaching quickly to its climax."

"And so just leave," Arsenal yelled. "I don't want any of your creepy fear gas messing anything up."

"Well, that works out go--" Mammoth was silenced by Jinx placing a hand to his mouth. This wasn't about who'd do the job, anymore. The ego was involved now that they knew their competitions.

"Do you lugnuts even have a plan?" Gizmo asked, scoffing. "I mean, seriously. We've been preparing. What have you snot-sniffers done?" Changeling wanted to lash out, but Tempest brought his hand up.

"We've been trying to come up with a plan ourselves," he said. "However, we've had more stressful concerns to deal with."

"Like what? Did your grandpa pass away?" Leslie asked, mockingly. There was no holding back Cyborg's outburst.

"Okay, that's it. We fight right here and right now. Winner goes in, loser goes home!" The others tried to calm him, though Changeling's glare seemed to echo the sentiment.

"What did I say?" Leslie asked, infuriatingly innocent. Arsenal walked up to Jinx and looked her over.

"I know all about you." He proceeded to whisper something in her ear. The other HIVE students leaned in, except Scarecrow, who looked almost embarrassed by his teammates attitudes towards this. "And remember, I'll tell everyone about that."

"Okay everyone," Jinx squeaked. "We're going to back away slowly. This is their funeral first and foremost."

"Didn't want to go in anyway," Gizmo said.

The group backed away and watched the Titans as they examined the building. "No doors. Can we break the windows?" Cyborg muttered. Arsenal whipped out his bow and arrow. 

"One way to find out," he said. He fired a trick arrow at the window. It hit it, and vanished. There was no ripple effect in the surface, no sound effects, just a simple vanishing trick. "That was weird."

"I'll say," Cyborg said. "Maybe it's magic?"

"Maybe, Cyborg. And maybe I'm a super hero," Changeling said.

"Don't be so hasty, Changeling," Tempest said. His hands glowed as he focused his arcane energies. "I may not be near water, but I can still muster a little bit of magic. Let's see," he said. He touched the surface of the material and vanished just like the arrow. There was a pause among the Titans as they again examined the surface.

"Okay, am I the only one creeped out here?" he asked. "What just happened? Was he vaporized? What?"

"Calm down," Tempest's voice said. "I can still hear you. Come on. The door's open. Just touch the surface." They did, with a second's hesitation, and soon found themselves in what appeared to be a modern skyscraper foyer. It was empty, and the walls were a slick black color, but it was definitely modern.

Around the foyer, massive paintings adorned the walls. They looked at the one, front and center, with a mixture of awe and confusion.

*************************

Lilith couldn't take her eyes off the building. Something strange filled her mind as she looked at it. It was as if the tower was shedding memories into her brain. She could see an impish dandy standing against a mighty demon, the landscape torn and twisted by the forceful entry from a distant dimension. Besides the imp stood a young woman, whose face and features had been dotted with demonic highlights. The mighty demon's name echoed. Trigon the Terrible.

Trigon stared at the imp, all four eyes focusing on him. "Daughter, when I sent for you, was this the form that I sent?"

"Yes," The Daughter of Trigon, named Raven, said. "He continued to be my most trusted aid."

"That is impossible, I dispelled him," Trigon said. "He had served his purpose and that's all I needed of him."

"Oh," the imp known as the Black Cat said, walking towards Trigon, "Isn't that such a sob story. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Trigon. Ever since I learned that my purpose was just to find a way to release your daughter's emotions for you to take over, I planned and I plotted, and all those plans and plots anchored me to existence. I refused you once, and now, I refuse your existence instead."

"Trifling imp," he said. Energy rained down on him. He simply moved between dimensions, leaving only his smile to watch. "I forgot I blessed you with that power."

"Yes," BC said, "It's so fun. But now, now that we've said hello, it's time for you to say goodbye."

"You traitorous little--!" Raven said, sending energy forces towards him. BC danced to the side. She continued to set reality to burst at it seams. BC just dodged, and laughed. "Father, if I may, let me destroy him."

"I couldn't refuse that face," he said, his voice a careful monotone drawl. "Go. Destroy him. Let me see how you have developed your skills." Trigon took a seat on the rooftops of the former Vatican City.

"At once, Father." Raven let loose a slew of attacks at BC, who jumped and dodged with perfect comical time. He took some pratfalls under one reality burst, and then ducked to the side cowardly of a piece of rubble. What mattered though was that nothing managed to touch him, no matter what speed they were going at.

She took the earth from behind him, gently, in her grasp, and let it rise up at him. He dodged it, a feat she declared impossible. "Father, I don't understand how I could miss!" she complained. Trigon only watched the fight with mild interest.

"My name is BC," he said, "It means the Black Cat, and that means bad luck for you to have crossed my path!" He jumped up into the air. "And now, the finale." He flipped, throwing down shadowy daggers at the ground. They touched Raven's own shadow and latched to it. She found herself frozen. "And I learned that one from TV," he laughed. He took a bow.

"You enjoy putting on a show." Trigon rose, "I like you, imp. Join me and free my power from your seals, and I shall make you a grand jester. The world's denizens are yours to entertain, and make them slothful and closed to whatever wishes I have of them. Now, daughter, we have work still to do. There are things that have to be done."

"No," BC said.

"You would refuse my very generous proposal?"

"Yes," BC said, "Because unlike you, I know who's got the full deck here. And it's me." He created a card deck to demonstrate. "Come, let me read you your fortune! Come one, come all!" He took out a card, "Ah! It's The Devil. And isn't that a lovely picture!" He turned it around, and the image on it was none other than BC. "It says your life will be invaded by trouble. And that will lead to," he turned the next card over, "The Tower!" It was an image of the World Trade Center on fire, "I think we both know what this means. The Tower that must be constructed, but it leads to a separation. I wonder whose. And, of course, no course is complete without a little of," he turned the third card over. It was Death, "The Death Card. And in this case, it doesn't mean 'change' or something wussy like that."

"You're taunting me," Trigon said. "It won't work."

"Oh, but it already has." BC laughed, the seals glowing brightly, "I know seals are barriers against dimensional entry, but my own body is all ready between dimensions, so I can access the power I've sealed away while you," he pointed, "Can't. Because I'm the one with that power, and you're the one who granted it to me." BC laughed, "See how this works out? Me me me!" He waved a finger.

"I see," Trigon said. "You wish to challenge me. Very well." He drew himself up to his full might. "I am Trigon the Terrible, the one true God of this universe."

"I don't want the Universe. I don't even want Heaven or Hell," he said, "All I want is power over Earth." The two demons brought their attacks to the fore. Trigon's massive power shook the earth as it rumbled towards BC. The Earth tore open and spikes of black energy moved upwards. BC didn't move. He just batted them to the side and moved towards Trigon.

"Fascinating," Trigon said. "You do have some power."

"Oh, I have more than some," BC said. "Remember you're only fighting at one-fourth your full power, sir."

"Insolence. My power is of such a magnitude that even without that much of it I can squish you."

"Then do so!" BC encouraged. "I'll even stand still. Go ahead. Squash me." Trigon roared, rising his hand up to swat the annoying creature. As it came tumbling down to the ground, it began to burn from the speed. There was a grand sound from the area, and a bright light engulfed the scene.

*************************

There were distant noises above the foyer that the spellbound didn't notice. The creeping creature looked down, its chain at its full length. It saw the creatures below, but could not leave the floor to greet them. It just stared, looking ready for whatever would come next. It heard the footsteps behind it, and turned. "Master," it bowed, resigned.

BC looked different than before. His face was more noble than slippery. His hair had grown about him, giving him the sensation of a mane, and slick cat-like ears popped through it. Otherwise, his manner of dress and speech had remained largely the same, though he had indulged himself a cape to give him an air of authority. "Ah, good. They've arrived. Please, take care to watch this."

The Titans below looked at the portrait of the Black Cat with a mixture of awe and confusion. It wasn't anything they had ever seen, but both feral and beautiful in its own twisted way. Whoever it was, though, it did not resemble the monstrosity that had inhabited Raven's head. "Is this Trigon?" Arsenal asked.

"I don't think so," Changeling said. "I think Trigon's big and red with four eyes and everything."

"And horns," Cyborg said. "This guy's just like a rampant furry or a cast member from Cats."

"I'll take that as a compliment due to my love of Andrew Lloyd Webber," BC laughed, descending the stairwell. "Welcome to the Tower at the End of Time. Or as I like to call it, the beginning of the new era."

"You really like yourself, huh?" Changeling snidely asked.

BC passed the mirrored surface of a bright column. He smiled at his reflection, and moved to greet the Titans, "I'm happy to finally be able to see you. But I know you all already. You, Arsenal, I barely know. I hear you're a real bad boy, though. I bet that's covering up some sexual insecurity or another." He passed by Arsenal without so much as a second glance. "The Sea God, Tempest, replacing the pesky Leviathan. You're probably having a lot of headaches. That's just the usual when the torch is passed. You get a sense of what's happened."

"Is that what all those pains are?" Tempest asked himself. BC just moved to the next Titan.

"Cyborg. Cyborg the ever dependable big brother. You were always there for Starfire and Raven. They spoke so highly of you."

"You knew them?" Cyborg asked. "I've never seen you before!"

"Silence," Cyborg found his mouth welded shut. "And Beast Boy. Or whatever you started calling yourself. Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy what are we to do with you? Always moving your mouth." He slapped BC's cheek playfully. "It's a pity that you never say anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm so glad that we can all finally talk together like this!" he laughed. "I've waited so long for this moment! So what game shall we play while we wait for the world to end?" He created a small hourglass. "We've got about two hours to play. I do hope you last longer than the Justice League."

"Wait, what?" Changeling asked. "When'd the Justice League get here?"

"Before the tower was constructed," BC said. "They tried their hardest, yes. But in the end it amounted for little more than becoming another brick in the wall."

"If you hurt them--!" Cyborg yelled.

"Calm down, young man," BC laughed. "No, no. They're still alive. But they're being constantly drained to fuel the growth of this tower." He smiled, "And you will be too, if you fail." The Titans readied themselves

Arsenal loaded his bow. "Are we going to fight?" There was a laugh from BC. "Well?"

"You look hungry," BC said. "Come, we'll to supper."

************************

"Okay," Jinx said. "We should go in after them."

"Not that I'm voicing any dissent," Scarecrow said, "But... why?"

"Because," Jinx said. "If they fail, we're going to have to do this solo. And don't let me remind you that if they get beaten before we beat them, it's not going to look good on our resumes."

"However, if they win, and without their heavy hitters," Gizmo said. "We'll look good. Oh, and you'll likely get a lot of extra credit and be able to skip classes or something. I dunno. Snot-barfing frosh."

"Hey!" Harley muttered. "That's rude!"

"Regardless," Scarecrow said. "How are we supposed to get in there?"

"Same as them?" Mammoth asked.

"I think so. There is a lot of magic in this," Jinx said. She brought her hand up to the structure and fell through it. "Oh Sweet Shiva." She looked at the monstrous monolithic cavern that they had been brought into. And the strange creatures that crawled and hobbled through it carrying a tray full of slop. "What is this place?"

**************************

"So, this is my crowning achievement," he said, showing them a medal that appeared to be made out of a bottle cap, "For defeating Trigon. It was a cunning scheme, if I may say so myself."

The Titans looked bored or furious at the situation. They had barely touched their food, which seemed to be appealing, but still they were too angry at this state of affairs to eat. "What's wrong?" BC asked. "Do you not like my company?"

"What happened to Raven?"

"What happened to who?" BC asked. "Oh, her! Well, Raven, as the daughter of Trigon, has a bit of her existence based around him. When he was ultimately destroyed by yours truly, I wasn't exactly sure what would happen to her. Whether or not the human half would claim dominance or not. To my surprise, it didn't. In fact, nothing bothered to replace the demon side."

"So she's...?" Changeling said. He looked horrified.

"Alive? Oh my, yes!" BC said. He clapped his hand. "Servant, more food!" The hobbled creature wandered in with a tray. It looked pathetic and wrinkled under their scrutiny. "You see, what happened was she became less than human and less than demon. A monster. Say hello, Raven."

The creature looked up at them, "Hello." Its voice was a broken harp. It had no substance, and it only whispered like a memory. The Titans rose to their feet to look at her. Cyborg looked wrecked.

"No way," Cyborg murmured. "What happened to you, Raven?"

"I explained it," BC said. "When I destroyed Trigon, she became this monster. She can't even feel emotions. I've been testing. Tell me, Raven, do you love me like a servant should."

"Yes," the creature whispered.

"See! No emotion! No defiance and no spirit! I wanted to discipline her for her disobedience, but that's quite hard when she does everything as I ask her. And I can't just discipline her anyway," he muttered, "Because she can't even feel pain. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," she said. Changeling put his hand on her cheek, but felt no warmth. "Beast Boy," she murmured. "You look well." There wasn't a trace of concern in her voice. It was just a monotone.

"Oh geez," Changeling said. "You left her like this?"

"What'm I supposed to do?" BC asked, complaining. "I don't know how to restore her short of resurrecting Trigon, and we don't want that, now do we?"

The Titans just looked at her helplessly. "We have about an hour left," BC said. "I'd like to show you around I may. Come, Raven, let's show our guest's where they'll be staying. They'll be in good company."

The Titans followed Raven as she led them through the tower's upper levels. "Well," BC said, "Having been good friend's with Raven, I can tell she probably remembers feeling happy around you all. So I imagine that's why she's being so talkative."

"I can't believe you," Cyborg said. "How can you feel so nonchalant about this? And why are you bringing about the end of the world anyway? You destroyed Trigon! You can stop it." There was a pause, and then a careful laugh.

"You know, that's funny," BC said. "Tell me, Raven, do you remember what I said about the moon?"

"No," Raven said.

"Wonderfully. Then you won't mind me elaborating for our guests here. You see," he said, "There's always been myths connecting the moon with a sense of insanity. Insanity being what we should all aim for because reality is disconnected and painful. They've told about fairies in the moonlight, and wolf-men." He sighed, "But they're all wrong. Especially when they talk about a dark side of the moon. There is no dark side of the moon, you see," he said, "In fact. It's all dark."

He smiled, "I apologize. But this has all been a very clever ruse."

**************************

Lilith walked towards the tower on her own expedition. It wasn't that safe, she admitted, but she was getting nervous. The air was getting tighter. It was almost if all the oxygen on the planet was being drained. This didn't leave her feeling confident. "Where are they?" she murmured, approaching the foot of the tower.

She hadn't ever seen the man standing by the door before. His armor, his mask, and his stance made her nervous, but the movement he made towards her was anything but aggressive. "Come," he said. "I was wondering if you can figure out the riddle of this contraption?"

"Why me?"

"You seemed to have an idea what you were doing," he said. "My name's Slade. I'm an ally of the Teen Titans."

"You are?" Lilith asked. Her voice was suspicious. "How do I know for certain."

"I could have killed you," Slade said, "But I didn't. You're Beast Boy's girlfriend, right?"

"Changeling," Lilith corrected.

"Same difference. I know for certain that Batman is in here. Robin's utility belt went off a little while ago," Slade said. "I'm assuming that this is some manner of prison, so I thought I'd repay a favor."

"Okay," Lilith said. "But the Titans came here a little while ago and they've vanished too. They should be around here somewhere." He touched the surface. "No way in and no way out."

"Strange," Lilith said. "There's a door here."

"What?"

"It's closed, but there's definitely a door here." Lilith patted the surface, "It's too heavy for me to open. Can't you see it?"

"To be quite honest, no." Slade looked at Lilith with an air of confidence. "But if you can show me where it is, I'll open it."

"It's massive," she said, "At least two stories high and made of heavy wood." She held onto a handle. "It's got these, but I doubt anyone less than Superman could open it."

Slade took the handle from her, "Extraordinary." He felt it, moving it up and down, before pulling on it. The door began to move, ever so slightly backwards. Slade looked to be pushing himself to his limit. It moved another two inches before he was out of breath. "Impossibly heavy."

"I think I can sneak through." Slade placed his hand on the surface, and found himself staring at a door that had not been there before. "What is it?"

"So this is what you saw. Fascinating. I wonder what's causing all this."

"I don't know," Lilith said. "I don't even know what's happening to me. I'm starting to see things in the past and future, and things that aren't even there."

"You're probably experiencing the awakening of a latent meta-gene," he said. "It's a bit frightening, but you'll manage. My son went through a similar process." He walked through the strange foyer. "I wonder what if this is a real location or merely an illusion. I mean, certainly it's got a diabolical design, but what does it really look like?"

"Nothing. It's all blank."

"There are signs of a struggle," he said. "Odd. We should head upstairs. We'll get closer to the answers from up there." Lilith perked up, looking upwards.

"Wait, Mr. Slade," she said. "I hear something." There was another sound, this time closer and much more earth-shattering. It was a scream, a female scream.

***********************

The demons were too quick to be touched. They had taken apart the HIVE in a matter of seconds. They were now being dragged, leashed like common animals, towards a room on the highest floor of the tower. It was a miserable parade, and the Teen Titans watched as each of them was thrown into the wall, which then came to life as if to devour them. Jinx let loose a shrill shriek as it touched her and threw her back into itself, leaving only her mouth and chest exposed. "The Tower itself has been growing at an exceptional rate due to the Meta-humans I've been using to feed it. Usually, we have had to deal with set-backs. And with our schedule already being tight," he shrugged, "Let's just call it dumb luck."

"What do you mean, a clever ruse?" Cyborg asked. He tried to move to save the HIVE, despite his own dislike of the group, but the demons snarled and hissed in such a manner that he drew his hands back. "You don't strike me as clever." His mouth was shut again.

"Oh, but I am. You see, my purpose, my sole purpose, was to make Raven betray the team. By using her own affections for you and your teammate, that was easy. She gave in so easily despite all her efforts. That's when the demon side, the side who wanted to be like her father, took over and began infecting people with the Trigon Seeds. These seeds," he brought an image of one out of thin air, "Are simple. In less than seven days, it becomes too much and the victim will succumb to the seed completely, and that power is transferred to Trigon upon his resurrection. Simple way of smuggling in his power."

"I merely played down the importance of these seeds, telling Raven they were merely her servants. She picked one immediately," he said, "And I couldn't do anything about that. However, I paced when the other three were chosen, so I made sure they wouldn't last too long."

"Then Robin was..."

"... an unexpected quirk," BC said. "Pity, really. I was hoping to see him. Oh well. I heard about the fight. Raven was very impressed with your detective work."

"Er, thanks," Cyborg said. "How did she know?"

"Just a connection to the seeds. They're directly related to Trigon, so they're directly related to her. Confusing, I know," BC said, "This is before the beginning of time. They never knew that user-friendly would be a big thing."

"And you were using this for what reason?"

"I wanted to break free!" BC said. "And now that I have, I'm no longer restricted by his commands."

"Wait," Tempest said. "You're part of Trigon. When you destroyed him, wouldn't he have destroyed you."

"You'd think that," he said, "And to be frank, I was worried about it to. I speculated by absorbing Trigon's power, I'd remain alive, and thankfully I did. I would have been less than her if I did that." He indicated Raven, who moved to show them the next floor.

"Wasn't this the highest level five minutes ago?" Changeling asked. "Is it really growing that fast?"

"Why, yes," BC said. "And this, by the way, is your room. You'll be staying here for the rest of eternity, feeding this tower and what have you. I so hate to give exposition and run, but it's important. We have about a half hour left, and we need to get prepared for the big announcement."

"We're not going without a fight," Changeling said, "You do know that, right?"

"Oh, yes," BC laughed, "I knew you'd say that. Come on. Punch me. Right across the kisser. I'll give you a free shot." Cyborg moved to punch him, using this moment to his advantage. He punched BC with as much force as he could muster.

His metal prosthetic arm fell to the ground in pieces.

"I'm sorry," BC said, "But that just happens." He gave a flourish of his cape. And vanished. Except for his mouth, which hung like the Cheshire Cat. "You know, this is why I don't go to parties. The chicks hit on me and fall apart. But I digress." BC resurfaced a distance away, moving towards the Titans at a slow pace.

"This guy has a worse sense of humor than you do," Cyborg muttered to Changeling.

"Thank you for that," Changeling muttered back. 

Arsenal fired arrows, which just bounced off. "Okay, I think we can safely say that this guy is invulnerable. What then," he asked, "Do we do."

The magic bolts that Tempest summoned pushed him back. "Keep behind me and hope that we can hold him off until help arrives."

"If help arrives," Arsenal said. He moved behind Tempest anyway. "You seem to be able to slow him down."

BC laughed, disappearing again, and reappearing behind the Titans. "It's simple as this. I move between a second dimension. The fourth, actually. Simple mathematic principal behind it. I'm basically repeating my dimensional coordinates in a sequence that will, as it continues, move me closer to Pi. Fascinating concept, I think. Mr. Charles Ludwig Dodgson was a genius. An insane pedophilic one, but a genius nonetheless. And as I said, I appreciate insanity."

He threw the Titans to the ground with a wave of his hand. "And as much as I appreciate the sincere effort you've put into all this. It's time to put an end to this. Hopefully you've come to understand the nature of my game. Pleased to meet you. Hope you guessed my name."

***********************

"Look at him," Slade said, looking over Batman, who had apparently fallen asleep. He looked weak and frail, locked within the wall without a way of getting out. "Just drained. Whoever is doing this is truly devious."

"Who are you?" a whisper asked. They turned to see the half-completed face of Raven. It looked like a Picasso to Slade. "What do you want?"

"We're here to find out whoever did this so we can free these people." Raven looked at the girl, and looked her over.

"She must stay here."

"She's coming with me," Slade said. "Who knows what dangers lie here. We already saw marks of the scuffle in the foyer." Raven thought, and then agreed to take them. They reached the top floor in time to see BC looking up at the moon. It was within arm's reach. Though they must have had to walk up millions of flights of stairs, Slade considered, it had felt as if it had only taken about ten minutes. The hourglass he held was nearing its final sand. "Who are you?"

"They call me the Black Cat." He looked at the moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The Eclipse is nearly past, too. We made it just in time." 

"What?"

"We're going to connect the moon and the Earth. That should throw things off enough to finally end this humdrum existence. And then we can move on to our new existence. It'll be a much better one. More abstract. None of these laws of physics holding us back."

"What are you blathering about!" Slade demanded. He took out his gun. "Answer me."

"That won't work. Your Titan friends are already finished. Raven, please, throw them into the wall. They should do quite nicely for the last additions to this tower."

Raven looked conflicted.

"You're Raven?" Lilith asked. The two of them shared an exchange. There was a brief flood of defiance in Raven's head, but it stopped when BC glared at her. "Do what you have to."

"I would regret this," she said, "If I could."

"I understand." Lilith said.

"I'm not sure you noticed," Slade said. "I have a gun pointed at you."

"Oh, that's nice," BC said.

"No, really." Slade cocked the safety. "I do."

"I imagine!" BC said, mockingly. "Are you really going to fire that thing at me?"

"Yes."

"Are you really going to shoot me?"

"Yes."

"I think that's marvelous!" BC said. There were six gunshots, and six flattened bullets hit the ground. "Well. Now that you've had your fun. Raven, if you would." Lilith was already being devoured by the wall when Slade was thrown in. He resisted with all his might, but the wall was too strong. Taking his struggling arms, he was brought back into the building, and the next layer began to form.

It touched the moon.

*************************

Mad the Swine looked at Robin. Robin looked at Mad the Swine. It was a strange moment before Robin jumped to his feet. "What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" he asked with a flurry of speed and confusion.

"Complicated. Mad the Swine. Limbo." Mad smiled. "I'm pleased to finally meet you! Starfire told me so much about you. You're the very image of a saint in her eyes."

"I'm not."

"How do you know? Did you know Peter personally?" Mad said. He gave a mysterious smile. "He's not exactly the pinnacle of human piety when all's said and done."

"Starfire, is she here?" Mad nodded. "I want to see her."

"Slowly, now. We have a lot to talk about." Mad took Robin's hand and led him along like a child lead his parents to something that had caught his eye. Robin could barely keep up with Mad's energy. "So much to talk about and so little time."

"Wait, wait. What happened, exactly. As simply as you can put it."

"As simply as it can be put," Mad said, "What happened was simple."

"What? Tell me!"

"But if I did that," Mad said, "You'd lose hope."

"I promise I'll listen to your explanation. Just tell me what happened!"

"The end of the world."

.

.

.

.

**_Listen to the wise man_**

**_Listen to the man, listen to the man_**

**_Listen to the mad man..._**

end chapter 10

END PART 2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

PREPARE FOR INTERMISSION 2: Inner Garden


	13. Interlude: Inner Garden

AUTHOR'S NOTES

The chapter titles in this segment were: 

Shine On You Crazy Diamond from Pink Floyd's Wish You Were Here album (1977, I believe... good year)

Spread Your Wings from Queen's News of the World (1977 again!)

Brighton Rock by Queen from Sheer Heart Attack (1974, though)

Prayer for the Dying by Seal. That's from his second album.

Killing the Dragon from DIO's album of the same name

Brain Damage and the Part Title are Pink Floyd's. Dark Side of the Moon, baby.

The interlude is named after Inner Garden 2 by King Crimson.

Anyway...

147 pages. Congratulations everyone who read this far. You've read over 248 pages of storytelling. I'm amazed myself. And this Author's Note sit down period I'm going to mention a few things. Reviewers. I adore you, all of you. Is it happening? I hope so. I enjoyed this part massively because I got to play around with several things I doubt anyone noticed. Evil Robin, Evil Raven, and BC. BC has been a delight to write. And if anyone's curious, the mathematical formula he gave off was actually one of the possible mathematical phenomena that the Cheshire Cat was meant to represent. You see, Charles Dodgson was don of Mathematics at Christ Church, Oxford. He told the story to the Dean's daughter, Alice, and there are many little mathematical quirks present if you look closely. Took a class on it last semester. I was so inspired by the concept that I actually worked BC like that.

I want to take time to mention to several of my reviewers that I can't contact.

Preventer Squall: You hate my teasers? Luckily, there won't be one this chapter, because I'm writing a whole interlude as a teaser for Chapter 11.

Katylar: I am good at that, aren't I? Ain't I a stinker.

Showstopper: ... I hate you for mentioning that Specter thing. Now I can't get the image out of my head. Starfire Specter, Spirit of LOVE AND PEACE! And I'm overjoyed that you said you should have known about Death. I'm glad too, means you noticed my subtle clues and inspirations. Like, for example, Deathwing?

Dangerproneredhead: Yes. It's a startling thing, ain't it?

It's Him: This is a challenging read? Geez. I'm sorry, everyone. Didn't know. I'm just writing what I'm inspired to. I'm glad you find it a rewarding read, however. I'd hate to be writing another Ulysses.

ChocolateCurlz: You know I do.

**_Sweet is the voice from far away_**

**_That speaks sotto voce _**

**_And is lingering there in the golden air_**

**_To quiet the day_**

_Interlude 2: Inner Garden_

There was a garden here that the children played in. They were young and innocent, and they beckoned Mad to come play with them. He smiled and danced happily among them. Robin saw beyond the garden's recesses Starfire, looking angelic in her casual demeanor, telling a young girl a story.

"Who are all these children?"

"They died when the world collapsed on itself," Mad said. "When the world ended, many of the continents began to shift and take shape in the manner that the demon in control did command." Mad shifted nervously. "Your hospital lost power almost immediately, sending your all ready critical condition into a point where you have to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?"

"Come with me," he said. He led Robin to a small wading pool where some ducks played happily. He dropped a stone on the surface and let the ripples bring into focus what was going on down below.

The Earth was shaking, the very surface of the planet was cut in twine by some unseen force. The oceans bleed into this hole, filling it. Science itself was being shaken apart and a great tempest was washing over the plains.

The people of the Earth watched in rapt horror as these images were transmitted to them, live, by unseen and unholy agents. They couldn't do anything to respond.

The ripple changed, and so did the image. Looting and chaos filled the streets as the fires raged on within a great city. A plague had come upon another location, leaving many sick and dying. However, within this mess, the tower had not been touched. The world began to move around the tower, and focus itself there.

Robin turned his gaze away and looked at Mad. "What's causing all this?"

"The world's end came, er, differently than usual. There is usually a definite ending and beginning. But, instead, the demon is doing this to better himself and not gain Heaven for his own taking. It's confusing me. This isn't what's supposed to happen at all."

"Don't worry. I'll put a stop to this."

"I knew you'd say that. However," Mad said, warily, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

_Mean while the winged Haralds by command   
Of Sovran power, with awful Ceremony   
And Trumpets sound throughout the Host proclaim   
A solemn Councel forthwith to be held   
At PANDAEMONIUM, the high Capital   
Of Satan and his Peers: thir summons call'd   
From every and Band squared Regiment   
By place or choice the worthiest; they anon   
With hundreds and with thousands trooping came   
Attended: all access was throng'd, the Gates   
And Porches wide, but chief the spacious Hall _

-John Milton Paradise Lost

* * *

The form had forgotten how to feel. It wasn't that emotions were suspect to her, and her body once having had bodily lust that she did combat, by memories that remained in her brain, she was certain that once she did feel.

And what love she felt, and what hatred. But that was but a distant memory now that the time had come. Her body torn asunder by the destruction besides her. She gave herself to bore Death to the world, and in his power's destruction she found herself partially destroyed. That face was now half complete, those lips now have torn. The rightmost side of her face she felt compelled to mask in a painted white mask.

It created a smile that her withered lips no longer could contain.

And she cried out in a horse whisper for more than merely memories of what she had once felt.

**_For those who hear it, mark my words_**

**_Listen to the good plan!_**

**_MADE IN HEAVEN_**


	14. Made in Heaven: Mad the Swine

PART 3: MADE IN HEAVEN

**_Let me take you to the river without a ford_**

**_Oh! And then one day you'll realize_**

**_You're all the same within His eyes_**

**_And all I've got to say just like before_**

_Chapter 11: MAD THE SWINE_

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. "What do you mean it's 'more complicated'." children had swarmed around him, begging him to play.

"Go and play with the children a while," Mad said. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, but I must go fetch him!"

Robin was dragged by the children to the center of the garden, where they pushed him against a pole childishly. "What? What's the game?"

"Hide and seek!" one of the children, a young girl with red hair and bright freckles. "Count to a hundred, and no peeking!"

"On my honor," Robin smiled. "I'll even count in Japanese." He closed his eyes and began to count. "Ichi. Ni. San. Shi," he muttered. He didn't notice the shadow looming over him until it was too late. "Juu-go, Juu-roku, Juu-shichi."

"Robin," the voice cooed. He opened his eyes and turned around. He never looked so happy as to stare into those bright green eyes that lovingly stared at him. "I have missed you so awfully much."

"Starfire!" Robin said. "I, I can't believe it. It's really you?"

Starfire nodded. "It is really I, Robin. And I have missed you. Have you missed me?" There was something calm about her, and he embraced her with all his strength.

"God, yes," he said. "I, I still can't get over it." He felt her arms move around him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have," Starfire said. "As I have forgiven Raven and any other who has trespassed." She smiled, "I am content as long as my friends are happy. And I am working here to slow down the decay."

"The decay?" Robin asked. There was giggling from the bushes. "Oh, right. I have to play with them. And I promised I'd count to a hundred in Japanese." Starfire laughed and covered his eyes for him. "Juu-hachi, juu-kyu, ni-jyu," he continued droning. He finally approached one hundred and opened his eyes to a quiet garden, without a single soul, not even Starfire remained. He looked around, trying to find the hiding places.

He found a couple of girls hiding under a table. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," they said.

"I found you," he smiled.

"Meanie," said one of them. The other stared at him wide-eyed.

"Are you really Robin?"

"Yeah," Robin said, rubbing his neck, "Why do you ask?"

"Starfire told us all about you," she said. "You gave her cooties!" Robin laughed and mussed up her hair.

"She told you that, huh?" he asked. "Let me tell you, she enjoyed it."

"She did?" one of the girls asked. Robin got a grin on his face.

"Yep. And guess what, boys like kissing too," he said. "Maybe you could see for yourself." One of the girls eagerly hopped up and went to the nearest hiding boy and kissed him on the cheek. He immediately leapt up out of his hiding place, voicing audibly his disgust.

"Found you," Robin said.

"No fair! That was cheating!" the boy said. "You used biological warfare!"

Robin chuckled. He moved to the kid and gave him a good-natured pat on the back. "Kid, when you're a teenager, that's the only kind either side uses."

"Aw, that sucks," he said.

The girls giggled at this, and soon enough Robin had found the whole lot of the kids, looking quite pleased with himself. "That was fun," he said. "I wonder why we don't play that sort of game anymore."

One of the girls tugged on his pant-leg. "Robin?" she asked, her voice barely pronouncing the hard R sounds. "Is it true?"

"What? What's true?"

The girl, he figured she was four or five, said, "That you love Starfire?" She looked up beaming. Robin laughed.

"Yes," he said, whispering in her ear. "I do."

"Do you ride a white horse and everything?" the girl asked. Robin looked confused, until a familiar voice again cooed in his ear.

"She believes that romance involves princes on white horses," she explained. "I told her that you were my true love, and wherever I was, if I was in danger, you would come for me." The girl beamed up at Starfire.

"It's true!" she informed her, happily.

"I know! Is it not glorious?"

The girl nodded and happily ran off. Robin turned to look her in the eye. "I was so weak. Starfire, won't you say anything about that? It'd make me feel better knowing you didn't hate me for what I did."

"I knew it was you," Starfire said. "I cried your name in a brief hiccup in my dreams. But I did not see you kill me. You offered me the grace of a quiet, painless death. Instead, you afforded yourself to your own sinister urges when the time came and you attacked our friends."

"I couldn't control myself," Robin said.

"I know," Starfire said. "I have forgiven you even if you've done nothing. You needed to be forgiven, I understand that."

"Star," he said, "I love you."

"And I love you." She looked to the children that flocked around her. "They call me their Mother. They do not remember their true mothers any longer. It is sad, truly. I wish I could do more."

"Who created this garden?"

"Pamela. She took the souls of the plants that died."

"Plants don't have souls," Robin said.

"They do," Starfire said. "God just did not realize it when he told his people such that they did not." She laughed. "Do not fret over such details. Pamela is also tending to the needs of the children."

She led him to a beautiful orchid. "It's beautiful, Star."

"Robin," Starfire said. "I am afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I was afraid when I died and now I am afraid again," she said. "I will miss you, but you must return to Earth."

"Why?" Robin said. "The world's ending. What is there left?"

"Our friends are suffering," Starfire moaned. "Most horrid treatment are they given! I am moved to tears by their cries. They need you, Robin. They need you now more than ever!"

"Why can't you come with me, Star?" Robin asked.

"Robin," Starfire began to say.

"That is most impossible," an elderly voice said. "Especially considering the state of her body. Already past three days gone. Yours, however, is still in the realm of the living. You are just mostly dead."

"Meet the Prophet!" Mad laughed. "He is the one who is aiding me. I have finally located him!"

"A pleasure to meet you, Robin. For the second time." He smiled. "When you were young, I visited your circus and watched you perform. I saw you after the show with your parents, looking so happy and carefree. The very image of Mr. Wilson at your age. And then tragedy struck, and with it came fortune. Isn't that right?"

"I suppose," Robin said. "I don't like the comparison to Slade."

"Would you prefer me to make another statement? Bruce Wayne perhaps. Or Clark Kent. Either way it doesn't matter. In the end, it's only Slade that matters."

"Why Slade?" Robin asked. "Why him?"

"Because you know him better than he does himself," the Prophet said. "You must give him the staff. He's the only one left who can use it."

Mad paled. "But I took it!"

"I know you did," the Prophet said.

"But I shouldn't have?"

"He wouldn't have been able to use it until the new world began." The Prophet sighed. "It was hopeless to stop you from taking it, but it also moved him into action the first time. When you took it back, did you give it to anyone?"

"Yes," Mad said. "Mr. Khashoggi, but...!"

"Khashoggi?" Starfire asked. "But he is a very bad man!"

"Good, bad," the Prophet said, shrugging, "It's very subjective anyway."

"So, how am I supposed to go back?" Robin asked. "Click my heels three times and say 'There's No Place Like Home'?"

"That's where it gets what's the word-- oh, right -- complex," Mad said. "You must face a challenge alone. And only you can face it, Robin."

"I understand," Robin said.

"You gotta follow me to the farthest reaches of Limbo, and then to Purgatory." He frowned, "And then you will have to face your deepest darkest most evilest evil. It's within your brain, eating away at it. I wish I could help, but it's out of my control."

"I understand," Robin again said. "Let's go."

"Robin, I shall accompany --" Starfire volunteered. Mad turned to her and shook his head.

"Starfire, you know you can't come. You need to protect the children!" There was a sense of urgency in Mad's whining tone.

"Very well. Robin, it seems that we must part already." She moved to bow her head and leave him when Robin took her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. She returned the kiss with a gentle passion.

"I'll always love you," he said. "I can't think of life without you there." His voice caught and he turned his face away.

"But you must move on." She gently touched his cheek, knowing full well what he was hiding from her.

"I know," Robin said. He looked stoic in his response. "Let's go. Quickly." Mad was hard pressed to keep up with Robin as he left the garden. His little legs nowhere near as fast as Robin's long strides.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mad asked, when they had left the garden. He heard the soft sniffling sound before an answer came.

"Nothing. I just didn't want her to see me like this," he said. "I didn't want her to remember me blubbering like a baby."

"It's all right to cry," Mad said. "Isn't it?"

"I couldn't show her my weakness," he said. "I needed to project the confident leader."

"I see," Mad said, downcast. He let the leader come to his senses, and then continued walking ahead of the way, leading him along in his excited manner, through a variety of different fields, neither the same, as each step took them to a new and daring location.

"Why isn't it safe after dark? Is there even a concept of night and day here?" he asked. Mad's face darkened.

"It happened yesterday for the first time," Mad said. "The Devil himself, calling himself BC, appeared in the garden and threatened the very soul of an innocent child. It was only Starfire who stood up to him and sent him away. We fear he'll be back tonight to try again."

"BC?"

"I never heard of him before, but Starfire claims that she was haunted by him. It's strange, but he managed to sneak by all of us and yet appeared to Starfire alone."

"And Raven."

"What?"

"He appeared to Raven. It was him," he said, "That's who she was talking to." His voice was dark and dangerous. "I don't know if it was ever the right thing to do."

"What?"

"Trust Raven," he said. "She turned on us all and now look where we are." Mad looked pensive. "I'm going to get back at her."

"You're angry," he said. It wasn't a comforting remark, but a sharp observation. He smiled. "Maybe you should try more positive things?"

Robin looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but continued walking with him. "I don't know. I really don't know anymore."

"I wish I could calm you down," he said. "Because you're our last hope."

"I am?"

"Yes," Mad said. "We can't just enter dead bodies. But yours isn't dead yet! It's mostly dead, but that means it's still sort of alive! It's just I don't know if we can make it there on time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Robin said, "It's good to know you trust me."

"I trust you!" Mad said, "It's just that I don't know if you can do this."

* * *

They traveled from the Garden to Limbo's center-most location. It resembled a city, in every way, and every street was filled with the same amount of life as a city. No children played in these streets, and no criminals made them frightened to leave their homes.

They moved about in a daily humdrum, without so much of a concern for where they were. "This is a place where souls who refuse to move on reside," Mad explained. "They've erected a city and continue with their lives as if nothing has happened. They will never know true bliss."

"This may be bliss for them," he said. "They may enjoy the struggles and troubles of every day life. I never had a problem with it."

"But they could have Heaven!" Mad contended.

"But maybe they already have it," Robin pointed out in return. Mad shrugged, and walked down the street.

"We'll rest here for tonight. We've made half the journey. Tomorrow night you'll face your greatest enemy ever."

"Myself," Robin said. "For my sanity."

"Exactly," Mad smiled. "And then I will save you!" He laughed. "Come, I shall show you to the hotel!"

They passed by an elderly couple looking at an old building wistfully. "They don't make them like that anymore," they said. Robin looked immediately guilty, thinking all the while that all they had constructed was an illusion.

"No," Mad said simply, "They don't."

"But they're deluding themselves!" Robin said, when they had passed earshot.

"You said it yourself. They've constructed their heaven here," Mad said, smiling. "It's simply what they want. Who am I to take that away from them?"

Robin was silent. They passed into the hotel, and Mad struck up a conversation with the owner. Robin decided to sit down and wait. A young woman sat looking out the window. "It's pretty," she said.

"Yes," Robin said.

"I wish it were real," she said.

"Yes," Robin said, unsure of what to say.

"I see people saying this is life, and that whatever had happened was a hoax," the girl said, "But we're all dead. I can see that."

"Yes," Robin murmured. "And I failed to stop it."

"You killed me, you know," she said, conversationally. "What does it feel like to take someone's life? I've always been a bit curious. I was going to be a journalist, but I guess that's a moot point now."

"Uh," Robin said. "It feels," he paused. He was going to say it felt horrible knowing that the blood of an innocent was on his conscience, but that would be lying. He felt compelled to tell her the truth. "It felt exhilarating. There was nothing like seeing the life drain out of them. Damn me, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I can't just pretend I didn't. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Death does good for people," she said. "It certainly mellows people out. And some people are naturally graceful in easing into death."

"You really think so?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "Of becoming a reporter anyway. And write stories about this city. There must be a hundred people here, if not a thousand. Some people have been here longer than others. They must have built this series, and everyone else just latched on."

"Yeah," Robin said. He smiled. "What's your name?"

"April," the girl said.

"It's been good talking to you, April. I know it isn't much, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"It's worth enough," April smiled. "I'll accept."

"Thank you," Robin said, timidly. He rose from his seat and moved to check on Mad. He had finished talking with the hotel clerk and turned to look at Robin, a smile on his face.

"It seems like you've gotten that off your chest," Mad said. "Let's go see our rooms."

* * *

Starfire found her head nodding as sleep began to overtake her eyes. It was her body's own training to day and night that caused her such irritation. The children's yawning didn't help in her endeavor to keep asleep.

No body meant no being tired, but the soul kept the habits of the body for quite some time. Habits are hard to break, after all, and one as big as sleeping would be near impossible to break out of.

She knew she shouldn't.

"Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil," a familiar voice cooed, "Now where did that name come from?" BC's mouth appeared in front of Star. "Starfire. I've heard you had a guest here today."

"Why would you care about who comes here and goes? You are always the one who sends them!"

"I care plenty!" he said, offended. "What makes you think I don't care about little Anna-Marie in your lap? Or little Brian Wilcox sleeping under that tree that, if I pull the branches away, we see is Pamela Isely."

She rose to her feet. "Leave."

"Please, five minutes. I won't attempt to kidnap a child again," BC said. "Or try to mangle them." There was a glare from Starfire. "Or scar them for life. Okay! So maybe I was thinking about it, but not anymore. Not with you here."

"Then leave."

"So angry!" BC whined. He made an expression that left her with a chill running down her back. "I'm here asking about dear, dear Robin."

"You will not find him here!"

"I know that," BC said. "In fact, I want him to return to his body. I've taken special precautions to make sure his body was kept with its heart ticking and lungs moving. In fact! In fact, I'm so eager to see him, I've asked an old friend to watch over him. So don't worry, I just wanted to know, this is posterity you see, what it is you're feeling knowing that you'll be sending him to stop me on his lonesome?"

"I," Starfire's eyes watered, slightly, but she fought them back. "I am certain that he shall prevail, no matter what cost!"

"Even his happiness," BC laughed. "I see. Such joyous sentiments. Play nicely with the children, dear, I have mischief to stir!"

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep. He tried as hard as he could, but sleep wouldn't wash over him, so he just stared at the ceiling expectantly. He had played connect the dots with the swirls and protrusions, but nothing had brought him any closer to sleep.

He decided to get up, and took a look out his window. There was a pounding rhythm down below, and he felt his body moved by it. So he descended into the nightlife. The streets below were filled with a different kind of denizen. Beautiful women and bored young men stared at each other from distances in clubs with pounding music. There was a glow to the city, and it didn't seem to sleep. There was an airy feel to the air, and the breeze didn't seem cold.

Robin wandered about until he came to a quieter part of town. It seemed as if it had happened as he passed a building. The lights weren't so bright, and the music wasn't quite so pounding, but still he heard the laughter of women as they came home from their night.

It was dreadfully familiar. He felt the terror grasp him. "This situation!" he said. He wanted to warn the women ahead of him, but it was too late. A familiar cloak launched from the shadows and barred the way of the two women.

"Hello, ladies," said the voice. "I think you may be a bit lost."

"No," one of the girls said, "We know exactly where we're going." She seemed upset that someone needed to tell her she was lost. "Get out of our way, weirdo."

"Now now," he said, "That's no way for a young lady to talk." His claws sharpened. The moonlight reflected off them, as they reached for the ground. "I think I'm going to have to teach you some manners!"

"No!" Robin said, launching at the figure of Death. The figure turned around and looked at him. There was no mask over his face. It was just him, baring his every feature for the world to see. "Why?"

"Why, Robin? Because, everything that goes on in your mind finds its way here," he said. "We're both two parts of the same equation. Evil and Good. Earth and Heaven. Yin and Yang." The women outside didn't seem to be in any better shape by Robin's intervention. They fell to the ground, dead instantaneously.

"And besides. You know the claws were only to scare the poor dears. It was always the X in the end," he said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"What do you mean?" Death asked. "You're the one dreaming about this. In your brain, this memory surfaced, and you've been reliving it. You're a little sicko, aren't you? You love the smell of their dying bodies, and you know it."

"Shut up!" Robin said, throwing a right hook at Death. The punch went right through, and instead of hitting the image before him, he hit himself quite clearly in the gut. He fell to his knees.

Death waved his fingers menacingly. "It's not time for that, Robin." He laughed, "It's time for you to wake up."

* * *

Robin awoke with a start. His breath was ragged and frenzied. "It was just a nightmare." He got up and prepared himself for the day. Meeting him halfway was Mad the Swine, who had taken time to order him a meal.

The food didn't taste like anything, really. It was all a careful delusion. However, it did give him some sustenance, and he'd need that if he was to make his way to Purgatory in a matter of hours.

Mad met him down in the foyer when he was done. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think I can stand this illusion one minute longer," Robin said. "I'm starting to see what you mean."

"I knew you would," Mad said. "That's why we stopped here."

"What?" Robin asked. "We didn't have to?"

"There's another establishment not too far from here. That's our next detour," Mad said.

"Why all these detours?" Robin demanded. "I want to get back now!"

"I know you do," Mad said. "But these are necessary. It's all part of the journey, and the journey's the thing." Robin didn't pretend to understand, and just followed Mad as he brought him through the seemingly disjointed landscape.

They came again to a town, this one small and a wreck, that the people within, stricken with pain and grief, had come to live in. There were huts constructed that made the best of collapsed towers and flooded streets.

"This place," Robin asked. "Is this what--?"

"This is Jump City," Mad said. "We had to come here to prepare you for what you were going to see. Because this is only the barest amount of the ravishes you're going to see." They walked across the water without so much a concern of getting wet. Robin didn't notice what had happened. "And this is where we approach Purgatory." There was a bridge on the other side of the city, past beggars and thieves that tried to make the best of the situation.

"Why did this happen here?" Robin asked. "Why Jump City?"

"Why not Gotham, you mean?" Mad asked. "Gotham was even worse. It became a No-Man's Land, and with no heroes to defend it, it descended into all-out war. Those who wanted to survive were forced to kill. Cannibalism will soon become their only option." Robin's face tinted green.

"I need to help them," he said.

"There's nothing you can do right now," Mad said. "The bridge is up." The bridge was indeed up. It connected the mainland to the old Titan Tower. The building was in shambles far worse than anything that he had ever seen before. "It won't be down for a little while yet. And once we enter Purgatory, the journey's not over."

Robin looked around. "Once we enter Purgatory."

"Once we enter Purgatory, you'll be forced to endure more dangerous trials. And I'll be there in spirit only to guide you through it."

"Why did you choose the HIVE as your team? Why not us?" Robin said, suddenly rounding on him. "I never figured that part out."

"Because," Mad said. "They were my friends."

Robin looked resigned. "It doesn't make any sense."

Mad laughed, "There's nothing really good and evil! They're just people and mistakes. You have to forgive them to be really happy."

"You're a strange kid," Robin said, bemused.

"Am I?" Mad responded. There was a loud yell to their left, and when they looked they saw it had been the start of a riot. People were throwing bricks at windows, taking whatever they could, and in their utter futility, they couldn't take it away.

"Stop!" Robin yelled at them. He tried to stop the riot, but only got smothered by it. He barely managed avoiding getting stomped on twice. "Stop doing this! You're not savages!"

"What do you know about savage, wonder boy?" one of the men asked, angrily. "We've worked our whole lives for this, and now it's fallen apart. I think we deserve to take what we can."

"But there's nothing there to take!" Robin said. It proved fruitless in the growing fervor of the riot.

"That was very brave," Mad said, dragging him from the crowd. "You do believe in these people. I'm happy!"

"Why?"

"Because now I'm not so worried about if you can fix your brain!" Mad laughed. "You should do fine! Because!" Mad announced, "You're a good person!"

* * *

BC sat at the bridge, waiting for it to lower. The riot he had provoked as a distraction proved interesting, but his attention span grew tired, and he moved to his next subject. He let the bridges lower, letting his body fade away and move down the sliding path of the bridge.

He found Mad helping Robin over. "Oh, is the poor child losing his footing already." Mad raised his head to look at BC. He had surfaced, looking much more ferocious than ever before. The two of them stood face to face, BC leaning over to look at the three-foot tall savior with a glow of satisfaction. "I won, you know that. I know you're trying to use your loophole. I haven't actually ended the world. But it's still my world."

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm the one who drove everyone insane. It's my job," he said. "I drive the world nuts. Like Starfire, who I made believe she heard voices in her head." He ducked around Robin, looking over his every feature. "Yes, yes. I can see why the ladies dig you. The delicate neck, the resolute face, that shapely posterior, yes, I can see why they love you."

"I could care less what you think," Robin said, disgusted and uncomfortable. "Are you going to stop us?"

"Why, no! What ever gave you that idea?" BC asked, looking offended. "Did I say I would? No! Never!" He laughed, "In fact. I'm here to help you!"

"What?" Mad seemed confused.

"I'm eager to see you try, Mr. the Swine. You see," BC said, "I'm already bored. I want some chaos stirring, and what better way but to revive the leader of the Teen Titans? Trusted side-kick of the Batman, the most intelligent of the Justice League! Skilled in combat matched only by his mentor, and an even better leader." He grinned, "I can see the headlines now. Hope will be restored, and I can slowly work to destroy it."

"You want me to become your pawn?" Robin asked. "In your dreams!"

"No, no, no!" BC looked for a phrase. "Let's get away from Chess. I understand it about as much as I understand how to move that horse thing. Let's say you're more like my competitor at a video game tournament. Victory against the best rival I can find will make me feel better."

Robin smirked, "Okay then. What are you going to do to help me?" BC grinned mysteriously.

"You'll see!" His feet began to disappear. "I must really be going. I need to keep an eye on my little servant girl. Ta-ta!" His body disappeared.

"That was strange," Robin muttered. "So this is the guy? Well, I can't say I'm impressed."

"One more thing!" BC's mouth said, appearing in thin air. "I heard that." He let his ears fade away. "Ta ta. See you in the morning!"

"I'm scared!" Mad whined, hugging onto Robin's pant leg. Robin, however, seemed reinvigorated. "Aren't you scared?" Mad asked.

Robin shook his head.

"Er, good!" Mad said, with a smile. "Then let's go to the gates of Purgatory."

"Okay," Robin said. There was a look he wore, that he only wore when he was facing an opponent that fascinated him.

"Please stop that," Mad said. "I'm getting chills!"

* * *

The gate to Purgatory opened much like the door to the Titan's tower, but with a burst of Hellfire that forced the travelers back. Mad sighed and sat on the ground, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Well, this is my stop," Mad said. "This is where you have to go along alone, Robin!"

"Wait!" Robin said, "How do I know where to go?"

"That," Mad said, with a bob of his head, "Is up to you. That's the test."

"But what if I fail?"

"Then," he hesitated, "Then you fail. That's all there is to it. Don't take it all so hard." Robin looked pensive before taking a step into the whirling abyss that would be purgatory. "Good luck, Robin!" the boy called after him. Robin turned to look behind at the wreckage and ruin all around the child, who smiled brightly.

"Thanks," Robin said, before stepping through the gate and beholding a ravage greater than ever before.

There were no souls here, he figured. Well, nothing that could be classified as human souls. There were merely the remnants of what had once been souls but had become something less, something more obscure. They had become spirits and ghosts, wailing about what was not so much a city or at least the memory of one, but a city of memory. The buildings were built out of sadness so vague that it touched his core.

"Lovely locale," an annoying voice said, "I should open up shop here!" Robin turned to look face to mouth with BC. "Hi! You looked lost, so I figured I'd lend you a hand." A hand appeared mid air, looking to be limp. "Take it." The Boy Wonder looked a bit nervous about doing so. "Go on. It won't bite." Robin moved to, but it wormed its way to life and grabbed his wrist. "Gotcha. Now, don't be so gullible next time." He waved his finger in the air, materializing. "I'm glad you finally made it. That means we can finally get to the business at, er, well, at hand! Funny how expressions move around in circles like that. Need a hand, at hand, one in the hand is worth two in the bush." He rambled on, much to Robin's chagrin. He talked more than Mad the Swine, and seemed ill-at-ease when he wasn't talking. Robin merely trudged through the ill-defined atmosphere. "What's wrong? Don't like to talk."

"I talk when I need to," Robin responded.

"Don't be so snappy," BC whined.

"Get used to it," Robin retorted.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine," Robin said. He continued his trudge. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to guide you," he smirked, "By the hand. Come along! We have a day's worth of travel to do in five hours!"

"What?" Robin asked. "That's impossible!"

"Is it?" BC had a grin, and that was about it. "Now, now. I know a shortcut. It will take us through the deepest, darkest purgatory and through to the other end where your challenge awaits. Meanwhile, you could trudge on straight ahead and take a day."

"I think I'll go straight."

"Suit yourself," BC said, looking a bit miffed. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Whatever had passed as a day in Purgatory had begun to wear down on Robin's mentality. He couldn't take it any longer. His body needed sleep, and wherever he was, he would have to sleep. He sought shelter, and what appeared to be an empty plain was all that greeted him. He'd have to make do with it, he sighed, and set himself to sleep, his eyelids refusing to stay open any longer.

He dreamed, and that was certain, of his friends. They waited for him with open arms and happy eyes, but those eyes turned hollow in the cold light of the moon. There was a dark form in the distance, and he couldn't make it out. However, it turned to him and with mighty jaws ate the earth between him and it, leaving him with no place to run.

It was abstract, and no words stuck in his mind.

He woke up.

Something was looking at him. It wasn't like the other ghosts he had seen, this one had become much more feral. It was an old spirit, he figured, something that had been borne so early that there was no place to go but here. The spirit sniffed him, moving back, and snarling ferociously. It envied his defined form, Robin wagered, and wanted to tear it apart. He readied his bo staff, preparing for a fight.

The monster spirit jumped, and Robin ducked back, bringing his bo to wave it away. He couldn't touch it, physically, but it seemed discomforted by the shifting of its ethereal body. Robin took this as an advantage, spinning the bo fast enough to create a wave of wind to push the creature back. Then there was another snarl from his side.

All around him, the spirit's pack had rounded about and looked to be seeing the attack as a personal insult. Robin was forced to dodge a series of pounces, disintegrating their forms with a clean swipe, and preparing for them to reintegrate and turn on the offensive again. He was still a bit tired, but he felt no longer as weary, and fought carefully, letting the adrenaline wake him up.

It was still not the ideal situation. No matter what he did, he could only slow down their advances, and without BC or Mad the Swine around, he didn't know how much further he had to go until he reached his destination, so he just kept swinging his bo staff and moving about to keep them at bay.

He kept this up until a larger spirit cried into the air and the smaller, annoying spirits ran about. The larger one, appearing from on a distance in the field, moved towards Robin, its steps causing the ground to ripple and contort. "This is just great," he muttered. "I'm going to need a bigger staff." He turned and ran in the opposite direction, sending a wave of air back at the large beast to disrupt it.

It didn't seem to do anything but make it angrier.

"Need a little help?" BC asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting. That's great," Robin said. "Why?"

"Because you wanted to take the long way," BC said. "God knows why you don't trust me. Hey, that's right! I'm the Devil! Wow, that proves I'm God!"

Robin rubbed his temple. "Are you going to help me?" BC seemed to think on this for a while. "Well?"

"Okay, but just this once," BC said. He touched the surface of Purgatory deftly. "And that's a wrap," he said, bringing his hand up to stop the charge of the spirit. It began to compress as it drew closer, unable to slow itself down. It was like a great wind, pushing it into the hand of the Black Cat. "How'd you like that?" BC asked, once the creature was gone. He looked incredibly pleased and sought Robin's opinion on what he had done.

"I don't care," Robin said. BC looked upset at being brushed aside like that, looking at his hand as if perhaps there had been something not impressive enough about it. "All I want to know is how I get out of here."

"That's simple," BC said, pointing at the monolithic mass in they had converged at. "You go in here."

"This is it?"

"This is it," BC said, "And what an it it is. You'll love it, I'm sure of it. This is where your test really begins."

"Good," Robin said, with a smile. "I'm looking forward to this."

"I knew you would," BC said with a laugh. "You were always my favorite of our Horsemen. You had a personality. You knew how to put on a show. That's why I want to meet you face to face, in the flesh. I want to match your wits in a battle that will go down in infamy. I want to meet you, Robin. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't," Robin said with outward bravado, "You can bet on that."

BC vanished within a second, and Robin's face turned nervous as he moved towards the monolith. Entering it, though there weren't doors or windows, brought a sense of cold and uncomfortable silence to his essence.

* * *

Mad the Swine returned to the Garden. Everything looked so peaceful and quiet. The children had begun to play again after the nightfall had taken away their sleepiness. Children rushed to him, throwing their arms around him, and asking him to play. Mad laughed, and waved a hand, telling them without a word that he needed to talk.

Starfire looked up when she saw him. "Is he there?"

"Yes," Mad said, "I'm worried, but I think he can overcome himself."

"Is he really in much danger?" Starfire looked more wrecked than before. "That monstrous BC said he was going to aid Robin. I fear that he will only harm Robin."

"Don't worry," Mad said, sounding concerned. "He'll be fine, I know it. He has a good heart, and that is all that matters. If he faces his fears, he will be fine."

"I wish I could tell him again," Starfire said.

"He knows," Mad said, confidently. "We have to believe in him. Faith is all that can save us now."

* * *

There was something of a chill to the air, as Robin found himself outside of himself. He stared at the body, prone and lifeless, at the center of the room. He was now, he knew, inside a darkness that had harmed his own brain and left him in this limbo. His footsteps were loud, and only accentuated by a second set on the far side of the room. He looked up, and in turn the form he had tried to forget, the Red X -- the Death -- stared back at him. "So, you're my deepest, most horrible evil?"

"Something like that," Death said, "Or, let's try some of this critical thinking. Maybe you're the deepest, most horrible evil in me. Always wanting to do what's right within the law as opposed to what should be done. You know some of those criminals don't deserve life. You know what Batman does is stupid and plain insane." He laughed, "You just don't act on it."

"Excuse me if I feel sick listening to my own voice say that," Robin retorted. "I'm right, I know it."

"Prove it," Death challenged.

"Gladly." The two ran towards each other, the dying form of Robin fading into nothingness as their fists collided. They exchanged their next attack, which they both matched perfectly. Then Death launched a sweep. Robin fell to his hands, but flipped back, drawing his bo. Death in turn drew his scythe, and the two of them matched blows again. "Ever get the feeling," Robin asked, "That we're not getting anywhere?"

"No," Death said, "I've just been playing it like that."

"Good," Robin said, behind gritted teeth, "I was hoping you'd be a bit more exciting to fight than this."

"How come you're so excited?"

"I don't know," Robin said between whipping his staff around and throwing himself in for a kick, "I think it's because now that I'm fighting my own insecurities, I feel strong again."

"Who do you really fear," Death asked, his voice changing pitch slowly and gradually. "Me," he taunted, the mask transforming into something different. "Or me?"

"Slade," Robin identified. They threw themselves at each other, staffs at the ready. "You're everything I never wanted to be."

"But Robin," Slade retorted, "You're everything you could ever be. Now if only I could have gotten you to kill your friends." Robin's staff was knocked from his hands, and Slade tossed his own to the side. They stood, again, tensely waiting for the next move. "I would have been oh so pleased."

"You're sick!" Robin said, bringing his fist up to punch Slade in the face. The mercenary didn't make a move to block. He felt his fist tear apart the mask, leaving the face beneath exposed. "No!" Robin backed away.

"What's the matter, Robin?" the voice said. The two rising ears of the mask set a menacing shadow behind him. Robin couldn't find his feet any way to move quicker. "Afraid of the dark?"

"Not you," Robin said. "I don't want to be you!"

"But Robin," the shadow said, "You've always been my protégé. You've always been... my son."

"No!" Robin yelled. He tore at the bat, his fists up high, readying the strike. The counter was swift and effective, leaving Robin on the ground with all the air kneed out of his lungs. "I don't," he coughed, "Want to be like you."

"You're the one who asked," the bat shadow said. "You're the one who wanted to be my partner."

"No!" Robin said, "You tricked me! You just wanted me to be a tool in your personal vendetta!"

"Then," the voice of Red X, distorted and distant, said, "How are you any different when you used your friends?"

"You were willing to do anything to bring me in," Slade's voice said. The distant masks surrounded him. "You were willing to become anything." The voices of all his friends, and the various masks and faces that they wore appeared about the darkness. Robin charged at the shadow again, bringing his foot around in a spinning aerial kick. He was hit with a perfectly timed uppercut, sending him to the ground.

"You and I," The Batman said, "Have always been the same."

"You're right," Robin said. "We've both been hurt," he said, "We've both lost family, but we had each other. Sometimes, Bruce, I just wish you were the man I remembered when you took off the masks you wore and would sit by the fireplace on a cold winter's night, and we'd just be quiet. I miss that, Bruce."

He knew he was talking to himself, but it helped him gather his thoughts. The distant masks began to fade. "I'm not defined by this mask, though, Bruce. I'm more than just Robin." He moved towards the shadow, his face resolute. "Maybe I need to prove it."

* * *

Robin woke up.

He looked around, his surroundings seemed distantly familiar, though at the moment, in the darkness, he couldn't recognize it. He stood up and took off his mask. "This is crazy," Robin said. "Was all that real?" He moved to find a light, but when he tried to turn it on, nothing happened. This just infuriated Robin more and more.

There was a sound of something beyond a door, and he hid against the wall, waiting for it to pass. It stopped suddenly, causing Robin to panic. Then the door opened suddenly, showing a red light into the room. Whatever it had been was enveloped in black, the red highlighting his skin and muscles, or what passed for it. It moved mechanically into the room, looked around, before walking backwards back out and walking away. Robin barely had caught his breath when it had vanished and he left the room.

The halls were definitely familiar. "The tower," he murmured to himself. He walked around, almost in a dreamlike state. Whatever had been prowling about seemed to have vanished, but he still needed to be careful. Sneaking around, trying to avoid whatever that had been, he tried to reach the doorway to the floors beneath him. If his journey was real, and the state of the tower seemed to prove this, then the Titans wouldn't be in Jump City any longer. As he walked about, he found himself looking around, a bit and saw a spot of light, clouded as it was. He turned to look there. It was once a wall, but now it was torn apart and left open.

Robin looked out over Jump City. The ravages he had seen before were put to shame. The land was torn up, and buildings had been laid to waste by some unseen force. He looked uncomfortable, seeing the people moving about the city like ants. There was no law here. They just looted and plundered about. Finding his footing again, he moved away from the sight. He found a stairway, and began to descend the ten floors down to the ground floor.

* * *

BC laughed, "Finally!" The demons around him, as he sat watching one of a thousand various TVs that made up the room he was using, turned to look at him. They didn't know what to make of the sudden jubilation in their bored leader's voice. "Finally he's woken up!"

"Wonderful news," one of the demons said.

"Does that mean we'll get a new show?" another asked, eagerly.

"More violence! More gore!" another cackled.

"Silence!" BC said. "Yes, more shows. We'll follow the exploits of the Boy Wonder as he tries to rally a force to take me down. And it'll be the greatest spin-off of the show he's currently starring in. But I don't know, I can't think of how to market this. How to work this angle."

"Your brilliance has failed?" one demon asked.

"Yes," BC sighed, sadly. "If only I knew of a human with enough ingenuity to create a new, compelling show that will have the people going wild." The lump-like form of Raven moved towards her master, loyally, and bowed.

"I have heard," she said, "And I have an answer for you. I know of a human of no small skill in crafting diabolical games for humans to run about meaninglessly. My friends were once pawns of his."

"Speak more," BC said. "I'm interested."

"He took them into a ship, and tricked them into believing he was their ally. And then he turned them loose on their enemies, letting them fight their way out of his ship, touting their torture as a form of entertainment."

"He's good?"

"The best," Raven answered.

"Excellent!" BC laughed, "Find him and bring him to me, Mammon!" The wealthiest looking demon nodded and brought himself up into the air on a chariot forged entirely of gold. "Beautiful, Raven, you've served me well yet again. If you weren't so repulsive, I'd kiss you."

"Thank you," she said with a hollow voice. BC took a large drink of some unidentifiable liquid.

"Now, everyone," the TVs turned to a new image. "It's time for the Technis Imperative."

* * *

Robin was stunned by the damage the staircase had taken. He leapt from one broken down stairway to a clearer one as he went down to the next level, and eventually he reached the fifth floor, where he could no longer go down. The damage was too extensive, and there wasn't a single place to put his feet. He muttered to himself. It was becoming an annoyance. Regardless, he opened the door, slowly, and walked to the hallway of the fifth floor.

It was in almost pitch black. The only thing he could see was a brief pinpoint of red light. He paused, backing away. Whatever the red light had been had spotted him, and moved to look at him. There was a bright glow near the top, and he panicked. "Cyborg, is that you?"

.

.

.

**_God give me the grace to pass this place_**

**_And peace all around may be abound you_**


	15. Made in Heaven: Don't Try So Hard

PART 3: MADE IN HEAVEN

**_But if you fall and take a tumble, it won't be far_**

**_If you feel you must crumble, thank your lucky stars_**

**_Just savor every mouthful and treasure every moment_**

**_When the storm is raging round you, stay right where you are_**

_Chapter 12: DON'T TRY SO HARD_

"Cyborg!" Robin declared, throwing on his mask and running towards the hulking figure. "Cyborg, what's happened to you?" He was sitting in the center of the darkened fifth floor, not moving a muscle. On closer inspection, that was likely because there was no longer a muscle to move. If this really was Cyborg, something had happened to him. Every bit and piece of organic material had been removed. He stood there, unmoving, like a statue, his body a shining black substance. Lines of glowing red ran through-out it, and upon approaching, the robotic figure lit up and its eyes, both bright red, turned to look at the intruder.

"Robin," a mechanized voice said. "Former Teen Titan. Presumed dead."

"A guy can't sleep anymore," Robin explained, "I'm alive and well! See?" He moved towards Cyborg, looking nervous. "What happened here?" The mechanical monster just whirred to life, its arms moving upwards, and its gaze steadily examining his vital signs.

"Target acquired. Pursuit in progress." The fists came down with a mighty sound and tore the floor open. Robin jumped into the air, landing behind the monstrous robot, and looked him over.

"That wasn't very nice," Robin said. "You're not Cyborg, are you?" The form just turned around, and with a surprising burst of speed courtesy of powerful rocket boosters, it tackled Robin to the ground. "Definitely not Cyborg." Robin searched his form for his equipment, only to find that he'd been stripped of his utility belt. "Not good!"

The slow movements of the robot calmed Robin a bit. It seemed that he couldn't use his boost in short intervals. He'd have to use this to his advantage. He looked around for some kind of advantage he could press. The fifth floor was practically barren, and it was five floors from the bottom so jumping out a window without any utilities wasn't exactly the safest option. He'd need to find a way to the first floor without getting himself killed. "Hey! Bolts-for-brains!" Robin called. This caused a reaction in the robot, who raised his hands and fired a burst of machine-gun fire. Robin ducked for cover, barely making it out of that attack.

The robotic sentry Cyberion continued its rampage, moving slowly towards where Robin had hid himself. Robin however, was beginning to make preparations for a counter attack. Robin began to pry open a door, hoping to find something he could use as a weapon, and he succeeded in the nick of time to duck in and avoid another round of gunfire that tore across the hall.

Robin was breathing heavily. Whoever had placed this thing here had been expecting him. BC. "Where's a guy going to find an electro-magnetic pulse when he needs one!" Robin whined. Then a thought struck him. "Oh, right, my souvenirs." He just had to find a way to slow down Cyberion.

Ducking out of the room, he found the arsenal of the robotic Cyberion trained on him. Without batting an eyelash, he ran, the various weaponry creating a good deal of damage to the wall and caused the foundation of the tower to shake. Weaving about on his way to the stairs, Robin didn't notice the variety of camera lenses that aimed on him.

Around the world people were watching them. Their faces lighted up with hope as he dodged the deadly attacks Cyberion raged. All the while, a narrative followed, read by BC, who watched the events himself with a great degree of glee. "And he survived that one! Wow, what a close call. But let's see if Cyberion's going to take that kind of talk."

There was the sound of some parts moving, and Cyberion launched at Robin with a boost. "No!" BC laughed, "And Robin's down for the count. I think that's a wrap!" There was rubble about Robin, but he had somehow managed to avoid any serious injuries. He threw some of the rubble aside, realizing that the robotic menace was probably standing there, guns waiting to fire at him. "What's this? Robin's still alive? This is amazing. It's been a while since we've seen Cyberion in action, so let's take a look at the stats! Cyberion is the ultimate killing machine. Infrared censors make it so you can run but you can't hide, and the latest in technological enhancements all rummaged from STAR Labs. This thing can cause Cold Wars! But I would be remiss if I don't remind you of his finest ability."

Robin found himself emerging from the rubble and into a series of mechanical tendrils. They wrapped around his legs and arms, and slowly began to merge closer and closer to his skin. "What the--?"

"The Technis Imperative likes to include those that survive long enough to join the regular cast! And here's how," BC narrated to the home audience. "By causing a mechanical surface to join with the skin and connecting to the nerve-ends, those that survive the painful merging process will eventually begin to have their brain assimilated into the collective mind of the Technis." He laughed, "Jean-Luc Picard, eat your heart out!"

Robin struggled against the mechanical tendrils that began to move closer and closer to his chest. "Get off!" he struggled. He felt the shock as the metal brought itself closer to his nerves. However, before he could scream, the pain was brought to a close as the fearsome Cyberion was lifted clear off of his feet and thrown to the side.

"Are you okay?" a woman's voice asked. "I came as fast as I could. I'm lucky you're trained for survival." He could barely make out her face in the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Troia."

* * *

"No fair! Cheating!" BC whined. "She shouldn't have been there! Make her go away! Make her go away!" There was a gust of wind and suddenly a familiar crimson blur was standing with Khashoggi in his grasp. Something was different about the Flash's stance. It was hunched over and mindless, reminiscent of a zombie. "Oh, good. You must be Mr. Khashoggi of the Hive Academy. A pleasure to meet you."

Khashoggi dusted himself off, moving towards BC angrily, "You there! What do you think you're doing? Polluting the world with your face and your attitude!" He looked quite vehement, "I swear, I will do something to you for this."

"Khashoggi! My friend, sit with me!" BC said, oblivious to the tirade. He sat down, mid-air, and looked at Khashoggi, who remained standing. "Or stand, same to me in the end. So, Mr. Khashoggi, I hear from a reliable source that you're a bit of a producer."

"If the mood takes me," he said, "And it doesn't."

"What if I told you that I would grant your heart's desire and make you king of the seas. You'd control everything and everyone on the seas. People would come to fear you like no other!" Khashoggi looked contemplative, and that pleased BC. "Come on, you know you want to!"

"I don't know," Khashoggi said, his anger subsiding, "Only if I have complete control over casting." BC seemed contemplative.

"I want to host."

"No," Khashoggi said, "You shouldn't host!" His face screamed out in protest. "For the love of all that is sacred, you shouldn't host."

"Why not?" BC asked, angrily.

"Because," Khashoggi said, swinging swiftly into a sales talk, "You're too important. You should be something a bit more subtle, a bit more revered. You should leave the menial hosting task to a young lady, a pretty one."

"I have just the one in mind!" BC said, bringing out the struggling Lilith. "Pretty, isn't she? Red-heads aren't my thing, though."

"Quite," Khashoggi said, drolly. "Now, we need to consider our stars." He looked at the show on at the current time. "Call off that robot." BC muttered to himself, aside, about the instruction, and dawdled about slowly. "I have a better idea."

"What idea's that?" BC asked, eagerly. "What idea? Huh? Huh?"

"Two words," Khashoggi smiled. "Titans. Hunt."

* * *

"Okay, Troia," Robin said, "I have an idea how to deal with this thing. We need to get an EMP pulse. I had one equipped on one of my old uniforms, but I didn't think I'd need it until about five minutes ago." The dark haired Amazon in the star-plane leotard looked to Robin briefly, hoisting up her bagging red pants.

"Of course, Robin," Troia said. "I can distract this thing. You get upstairs."

"Thanks," Robin said, jumping towards the stairway. "I'll be back in a jiffy." She defended herself against the coming assault. It lurched to life and shot a volley of bullets in her direction. With expert timing, she repelled them all on her bracer. It was a close call, as some of the bullets repelled close to her face, and a small lock of hair fell to the ground as one whizzed past her ear. She was beginning to wonder if trusting the boy to be back quick was wrong. And lo, to Troia's surprise, though it could have merely been the sensation of time moving faster as her life flashed before her eyes, he held to the promise.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a smile on her face. He didn't respond immediately, merely throwing the disc towards Cyberion, short circuiting it with a simple thrust. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Robin said. "What was that?"

"That was Cyberion, one of the Technis Imperative's best hunters."

"The what?" Robin asked. "How long have I been out?"

"A lot can happen in three days," Troia said, "We were worried that you weren't ever going to show up again. And you should have seen the look on my face when BC announced you on the Technis Imperative."

"You make it sound like some kind of television program," Robin said. He ran a hand through his hair, with a noticeable air of irritation. "Can I ask you something?"

"It is," Troia said absently, "And go right on ahead. We can get on with introductions when we get out of here."

"How did you find me?"

"As I said," Troia joked, "I saw you on TV." She sighed, and led him along to a rope that had been hoisted to the fifth floor. They climbed down it. It wriggled dangerously as they reached the bottom, and Robin finally saw the damage up close. It was struck down intentionally, like a child toppling over his enemy's treasured sand castle. "Robin, since you've been gone things have gone to, well, to Hell! Every hero who tried to go against the Black Cat has fallen without any real fight. It's horrible. We're forced to watch as people become sport for him. The Technis Imperative is merely one of the hundred channels that he sends out from the Tower."

Memories stirred in Robin, as he looked at the broken Titans Tower. He remembered the stories that Starfire had told him about the future. He just stared at the Tower's remains. "Robin?" Troia asked. She didn't get a response, so she tried again, more emphatically. "Robin!"

"Troia, do you know a place a guy could make a new costume around here?" She looked at his old costume and shrugged.

"I don't see what's wrong with it?"

"You wouldn't. Fancy look, by the way." She blushed, looking a bit angry. "It's a personal thing. I've been through a lot."

"I have my hideout in town. But it's a bit out of the way. Come on." She led him through the town, which was deathly empty. No one dared tempt fate, as hundreds of demonic hunters were seeking out the prey for the day's entertainment. The voice of BC could be heard reciting the news. Death numbers were startlingly high, causing Robin to feel his heartstrings being pulled.

Responsibility. They had all failed and it hurt to see the city they had tried to protect so in ruins.

"It's down this alley," Troia said, dragging him around the corner with a surprising strength. He found himself rubbing his wrist after she let go. She noticed, and with a faint nod she apologized. "It's all we have left in this city. Anyone, really." She moved a dumpster out of the way and jumped down a hole that had been found there. Robin followed, hesitating for a moment. He found himself having only dropped a few feet. "Watch your head." She ducked down low and made her way down a door in the wall. It looked makeshift.

"What is this place?"

"It's the old warehouse. It looks pretty much abandoned after the earthquakes hit. Through a bit of hacking, we managed to convince BC that this wall has always been here, and that there isn't a basement level. Thankfully, he hasn't searched, yet. You go on ahead." She turned to get the dumpster. Robin walked forward, looking down the staircase that spiraled down to the lair.

"Impressive."

"Isn't it?" Troia asked. "It was Babs' idea." This brought a reaction from Robin, but he disguised it by leaning against the wall for support. "Said she had gotten the idea from some rich guy's secret passages."

"You don't say," Robin muttered. The makeshift base was a strong one, with computers and television sets put together to keep surveillance on the enemy, a task made all the more simple by the fact that his face barely ever left the television screen. "He sure loves attention."

"Believe me, it's not cute," Troia said. "We've been dealing with his perverse toys for only three days and people are afraid to leave their houses because of them. You adapt quickly when your life is on the line."

"I know," Robin said. "Excuse me. I need to get to work."

"Hold on there, cowboy. Who are you, exactly?" Troia said.

"Who am I?" Robin asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Troia laughed, "Protective of your identity?" She extended a hand, "My name's Donna. Donna Troy."

Robin paused, and then answered, with calm assurance, "Richard. I can't tell you any more than that. I have my reasons, trust me." He looked around. "Do you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead," Troia sighed. "You're oh so mysterious, you know that? Lighten up, Richard. Roy said you were up-tight, I just didn't believe how much." Robin turned to look at her.

"Who's Roy?"

"You know him as Arsenal, or Speedy, whatever he feels like calling himself," she said. There was a distant, vague, sadness to her voice. She was grieving. "He's been my eyes and ears, while I've been his brain." Robin shrugged, nonchalant, and began to look around for some things. He began to work, surprisingly nimble with a thread and a thimble, on an outfit. "What are you doing?"

"Making a new costume, like I said."

"I meant more of, what are you doing that for?" Troia recovered. She looked a bit embarrassed. "I know the costume's colors aren't the best for stealth, but that's just more a testament to your skill. You're second only to Batman." She took out a case of CDs, and placed one in, "You mind Dio?" He shrugged, and she pushed it in. Robin let the heavy rock music drown out all distractions, as he placed a blue insignia on a black leotard.

"Nightwing, huh? Well, Star, this one's for you."

Now dubbed Nightwing, he sat in silence in the hiding hole. It was small, but there were about thirty people, likely rescued from a similar fate as himself. He looked at one, who shied away from his glance, much to his surprise. "Can you blame them," Donna said, sitting down next to them, "You were their protector, but you didn't save them. You have faith you have to rebuild."

"I will," he said, "I have to." Donna smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. It's just from all I've heard about your mentor we have a leader we can trust."

"Leader?" Nightwing asked.

"We need one, Richard," Donna begged. "We need you!" The memories were still too recent. Nightwing turned her down. He did it gently, by walking away without a word. "You can't leave! Richard, wait! Wait!" He just picked up the pace.

He didn't know why he left. He just had to avoid it. He was afraid of losing control again. Afraid of becoming like the crazies he had fought back. He needed space. So he ran into the city, trying to find something to ease his troubled mind. He didn't need to protect anyone, all he needed to do was fight.

And a fight wasn't too hard to find. There were signs around town mocking him -- Come to the Circus, they said -- and they had risen enough ire that he decided to investigate what these signs meant. They were new, there wasn't a tear on them and they surrounded broken and burnt buildings, legacies of what had ravaged the world not so long ago.

The circus was indeed in town. Set up in the middle of town was a big tent, and the banners flew announcing that they were open and ready to entertain. It just didn't feel right. He climbed up a wall and leapt from building to crushed building with the ease of a master of the high-wire.

* * *

Slade Wilson's cell was dank and uncomfortable, like all cells for such a capacity. He was used to it, but his younger cellmate was definitely unused to such horrible treatment. He walked up to her, as close as he could with the shackles on his feet, and kneeled besides her. "Are you all right?" Little Lilith's head rose at the call.

"I'm hungry."

"Have my rations," Slade said. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," she murmured. "Sixteen at the end of the month."

"Happy Birthday then," Slade said, his voice never changing from the careful calculated tone. "We have to escape from here. We can't stay here much longer. They're giving us less and less food."

"I don't know if I can," she said. She looked at the shackles, "These are too strong." Slade broke hers with the greatest of ease. "At least, I thought they were."

"Don't worry about it." There was the clinking of a chain outside the door, and Lilith gasped sharply in fear. Slade merely broke his shackle and prepared to attack. The door opened, and the wretched Raven appeared, carrying a comparative feast for the occupants. She seemed to notice the broken shackles but made no move to stop them.

"Food, our hostess needs to be healthy," she said. "You are on in ten minutes. I wouldn't advise escape. This is the safest place in the world right now."

"I think we'd be happier outside," Slade said. He balled his hands into a fist. "And I'd recommend you help us if you want to live."

"I can't," she said, "But I won't stop you. I just don't advise you." Lilith reached out for Raven.

"Can't you do something instead of just --" she looked for the word, "Exist? Please!" Their skin touched and a vague sense of color reached Raven's cheek. It recoiled in fear. "Raven!"

"Don't... touch me..." she said. "Please, just do what the master wishes. If you do that, we can end all this and let your friends just die in peace."

"They won't die!" Lilith said. Slade put a hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to silence without a word being spoken. She questioned him with a glance and he merely shook his head. "I'm staying, then."

"Why?" Slade asked.

"You may be needed out there," Lilith said, "But I know I'm needed here." She looked confidently at Raven. "I know it."

* * *

The Circus was a horrible affair. There were people being shot at with arrows, and the striking accuracy of the archer was the only reason that they were even alive. There were people being forced to climb the high-wire, and without the innate balance of a professional, they soon fell to the floor. Whatever demented creature had done this was certainly laughing his head off at the blood and carnage his show had created.

The strong man, a monster of a man, had just begun to lift the audience over his head when a figure in black descended from the high wire and kicked him in the head. The man-monster Mammoth turned to roar, but the man was already above him, descending with a bicycle kick. "Ugh, fast man," he muttered. He ran towards the man with his shoulder out to ram, but the man had leapt behind him and latched himself to his back. From the corner of his eyes he could see the eyes of the man were carefully hidden behind a mask.

He tried to wrest the man off his back. "Why do you wear a mask?" Mammoth asked, curiously, "Were you scarred by acid or something?"

"Oh," the man said, "No. They're just terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future." The man held on for dear life, trying to avoid the controlled Mammoth's movements and hold on. Sooner or later, the air would run out. Who said you couldn't learn anything from the 80s? Eventually, Mammoth found himself keeling over to one knee.

Then the man was knocked off by a green elephant trunk.

"Oh no," the man muttered, "Beast Boy." The elephant morphed into the young boy, who moved towards him with a sort of strange hypnotic expression. He contorted into a velociraptor, coming at him with the terrifying talons. The man dodged to the side, riding on the back of the beast, avoiding its snapping jaws. "Stop it, man!"

The raptor shifted into a Stegosaur, forcing the masked wonder off of its back. It began to play a deadly game of jump-rope with its tail, the man forced to dodge around the spikes. "Hey, over here!" Mammoth said, grabbing the creature's neck. As it switched through creatures, it found itself becoming more and more asphyxiated. The masked man just watched in awe.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't like it here," Mammoth said. "And I guess when I was passing out my brain kind of kicked in." A stream of arrows rained down on the two of them. They jumped to the side. "Uh oh."

"Arsenal, too?" the masked man asked. "When will this end?"

"Who are you, anyway?" Mammoth asked. "I don't think I saw you before?"

"Name's Nightwing." He jumped into the air, weaving midair around the slew of arrows that were fired at him. Mammoth recognized the movement, but it seemed more sleek and smooth in the strange costume of Nightwing. The archer, Arsenal, found himself under fire by several discs that exploded with a bright flash, leaving him unable to see the fist coming down at him.

Arsenal was tossed to the side, but he wasn't knocked out. He just got to his feet again and fired three trick arrows at once. Whirling blades emerged from each of their tips. Nightwing ducked under them and ran at Arsenal. They exchanged a few strikes, Nightwing having taken out his bo and Arsenal using his bow as a weapon, before more arrows were sent flying at Nightwing.

He threw more discs, and climbed one of the poles. The projectiles collided, causing a massive explosion. Arsenal was blown clear back.

"It just doesn't quit!" Changeling yelled. "Hey, where am I?"

"Shut it," Mammoth said, "There's a fight going on."

"A fight?" Changeling muttered, "How long have I been out?"

The two were once again at blows. The bow and bo were no longer in their hands, but they fought viciously with fists. There were no words, Nightwing knew they'd be a waste on the brainwashed Arsenal, and there was no arrogant showboating. It was just a simple fight between two men. "This is neat," Changeling said. "But why are they fighting?"

"Because stuff," Mammoth said.

"That's deep," Changeling answered. "Maybe we should help?" There was a particularly vicious blow laid on Arsenal, "Or maybe not." The archer was buffeted from blow to blow, and much to his surprise his eyes snapped out of their haze in time to feel the most painful punch he had ever felt.

"Hey!" Arsenal yelled, "What was that for?"

There was another particularly mean kick, "Because you hit me!" Nightwing answered. "Is that anyway to repay me?"

"Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me?" he laughed. "My hair's grown out a bit, and the costume's new, but I thought you'd recognize the style."

"Robin?" Arsenal murmured, "You're alive?"

"I could say the same about you," Nightwing laughed. "It's good to see you all. Even Mammoth."

Televisions shot to life. The logo of the Titans Hunt television program, the famous T was superimposed by a bloody H, appeared on screen before being delegated to the right-most corner. A familiar, pretty redhead appeared in front of an empty black mass of a background.

Her face was distraught, but with careful rehearsal, she managed to maintain a happy and careful persona. "And as you can see, ladies and gentlemen, the mysterious marvel known as Nightwing has already managed to free two of his friends!" Lilith gave a vapid smile and they moved to a replay.

"Wow," Roy muttered, "You have gotten better."

"Lilith!" Changeling cried. "What's she doing on that show?"

"Nothing. Come on, we need to move."

"I want to see this," Arsenal answered, "Look at that! You just, wow, how did you do that?"

"There are certain things you can do when you're dead," Nightwing answered cryptically. He freed several people and there was a large stampede out of the big top. Nightwing frowned.

"Who died and made you the Batman?" Changeling muttered. This cause Nightwing to pause. "Sorry," Changeling murmured in response.

"What's the big rush?" Arsenal asked.

"You're free to come along, too, Mammoth," Nightwing said, "We could use an extra set of hands."

"Er," Mammoth said, "I don't think that'd be smart."

"Your call," Nightwing answered. Leaving Mammoth behind, they moved on. Beast Boy merely lingered a minute before he heard Nightwing say, "Come on."

"I'm still waiting for some answers," Arsenal said, quietly.

"I, er, I don't think I'm coming either," Changeling said. "I got things. Things I got to do. Yeah."

"Fine," Nightwing answered.

"Don't you care? Hey, what happened to our kind and compassionate leader?" Changeling asked. "Anyway. I'm gone. Yeah. Don't try and stop me."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Changeling stormed out. "That was a bit mean," Arsenal answered.

"Why do you think that?" Nightwing asked. There was a grin on his lips, "Beast Boy was always the more dependant of the team. You can't stop them from leaving the nest."

"Your bird mentality must have made you a hit."

"One too many run ins with the Penguin's thugs," Nightwing replied. "He's got his mission, we've got ours."

"And that is?"

"Recover a staff and kill the devil," Nightwing answered. "I recall us doing the impossible before. I don't think this will be all that different." He looked around, "You can come out now, there's nothing left here to be afraid of."

"--and there's a thousand dollar bounty on the heads of Garfield Logan and Roy Harper upon confirmation of their death. And for the big leaguers, a sixty million dollar bounty of the one who can find and bring Dick Grayson in -- dead or alive."

"Great, tell the world my identity."

"Dick Grayson, huh?" Troia said, emerging from her hiding space.

"Great, you saw that?"

"No, you just told me," she smirked.

"Donna?" Arsenal ventured. Donna turned and looked at Roy, and in a breath embraced him. "Hey, missed you too."

"I didn't know if you were dead or alive!" her grip became vice-like, "Do that again and I'll kill you. I'll kill you real good!" Roy laughed and returned the embrace tightly. Nightwing smiled vaguely. "Hey, are you jealous over there?" she broke off her embrace from Roy and gave Nightwing a big squeeze as well.

"Ow!" Nightwing said, "Hey, thanks for the concern, but I was thinking of someone else."

"Turning down a hug from a beautiful woman?" Arsenal asked. With a laugh, he punched Nightwing jokingly in the shoulder, "Maybe you really are gay."

"Oh, I don't think so," Troia laughed. "All right boys. Let's go."

"Where to?" Roy asked.

"Back to HQ," she answered. "So we can find the whereabouts of this staff and get some supplies for our trip."

"I know where to begin our search," Nightwing answered. "The Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People."

"And I know where that is," Arsenal said. "So, anyone up for a road trip?" Nightwing just gaped at Arsenal. "Hey, you take after Batman, I take after Green Arrow. Problem?"

* * *

"There'll be more updates every hour on the hour," Lilith said.

"And cut!" Khashoggi said. "Beautiful. You've got it! You've got that photogenic innocence, that pretty smile. Babe, stick with me and you'll go far!" He leapt from his chair and looked around the set. "But this just has to go."

"But I like the black swirly background!" BC whined.

"It doesn't look good. And look at her," Khashoggi said, "With a girl like that, you don't need swirly blackness." Lilith didn't know how to react, these two villains were arguing over how best to film her. It was almost flattering. The mangled Raven walked up to the two with a tray of hor d'eorves and drinks, and they took it from her without a second thought. The two of them continued their argument as Raven moved over to her.

"Hi," Lilith said. Raven didn't say anything. She took a deformed hand and brushed up the make up, "Thanks." She whispered, softly, to Raven, pleadingly, "Raven, please let me help you."

"I don't want to feel. I am content," she said. "In as much as I can be."

"Don't you want more?"

"I don't," Raven said.

"This wasn't going to be easy, I know, but you could at least try and meet me half way." Raven gave her a look with her gray eyes before waddling over, chains scraping the floor, to BC.

* * *

Brighton. It was in pieces. The seas brewed and the beaches were shoved against solid rock. "What happened here?" Changeling asked. Buildings had been leveled by powerful earthquakes and tornados. The school was in ruins, and whatever had been left of the population had already left.

"I don't even know why I came here now. What was I expecting?"

"And earlier today, the Titans were spotted approaching Massachusetts. Why they were going there, witnesses have yet to say, but the continuous loop of "Massachusetts" as performed by the Sex Pistols is expected to break down their resistance," Lilith's voice said. A radio was relaying the play-by-play.

"Lilith," he muttered, "Where are you?"

A song began to play on the radio. It was a song from long ago, and the melody echoed in his head. "_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but we'll meet again, some sunny day._"

He ignored it, though the words echoed in his head. He headed to the one place he knew he could find answers. The Jupiter Building, which still remained in vaguely one piece. Perhaps someone was still there?

Changeling didn't know what answers he'd find as he changed into a bird and launched into the air.

* * *

Nightwing had decided they should stop for food, and they sat down with the eager rations they had brought and began to eat. "Do you think Changeling's going to be okay on his own?" Arsenal asked.

"Yes," Nightwing responded. "He can take care of himself. And so long as we keep quiet about where we're heading, we'll be able to arrive safe and sound before anything happens."

"Good," Arsenal said, "I want to get things back to some sense of normalcy."

"Nothing will ever be normal again," Nightwing responded. "People are dead, homes destroyed, we've witnessed the apocalypse, and now we just have to try and fix what we can."

"Oh," Arsenal said.

"Do you think this is really what the Book of Revelations said?"

"No," Nightwing answered. "We're at the crux of the problem, and he's not letting us stop. But, looking around, I think people would rather be dead than live in terror. Those monsters that come out at night. They're --"

"It's been four days," Troia said, "It's still a bit strange to see a quiet street being patrolled by those monsters. I just wish there was something we could do to keep them away from everyone."

"We can't save everybody," Nightwing answered.

"We can try!"

"We can try, sure, but we'll always fail," Nightwing answered. "Always." They became quiet, and the only sounds were those the wind made as it rushed through the empty streets. "Never thought I'd feel alone in a city."

They ate in quiet, until a small girl grabbed Troia's pant leg and tugged it. Troia kneeled down and talked to the girl, who without a word nodded and ran off. From the buildings, from every closed window emerged a face, afraid and tired, but still alive. They walked out of the safety of their homes and to the heroes, bearing food and other small supplies for them.

"We owe it to them," Troia said, resolutely.

Nightwing didn't respond.

* * *

The Jupiter Building had flickering lights and broken windows. It was something out of a horror movie. The aftermath of the destruction left the building barely recognizable. There were red splotches on the walls, making Changeling grimace as his imagination created images of innocent people, going about their business, being force against a wall, blood gushing from their head as they slipped down it again.

He didn't hear the sound of mechanical creatures moving down the hallway. He had already leapt out the window and let the wind currents take him to the top floor.

The city was dead. There wasn't any denying that. The world was dying all around him.

He wanted to scream. Landing on the rooftop, he transformed, and did just that. His voice echoed across the city and left its mark on the empty streets.

The sole survivor of the city heard it.

* * *

Their vehicle fell apart at the border to Rhode Island, but Harper had assured them that it wasn't too far to this school. So they followed his words, and walked. It began approaching night, and they counted five days into the disaster. Things were getting worse, but Troia kept a positive spin on everything, and Arsenal tried to keep Nightwing's moodiness in line.

They had begun to fall asleep when there was a distinct sound coming towards them. Windows broke and there was a loud crash in the distance. A sonic boom. There was only one thing that could cause that, now. "The Flash!" Troia said, launching into a defensive position. "Get ready!"

"What?" the boys asked, confused.

"The Flash," Troia explained, "Is under the same influences as the others in the circus. But whenever he came someone would be taken away to the Tower."

"The Tower?"

"The Tower where BC was," Arsenal explained. "There's just something wrong about it. So, if the Flash is coming."

"That means BC knows where we are," Nightwing finished. "We can't let him report back."

"No need to worry about that," Troia said. She brought her fist out straight to her side. The Flash suddenly hit the hand with a sudden force that would probably have tore off anyone else's arm. "Got that."

"Good eye," Arsenal complimented.

"Thank you!" she said with a bounce.

The Flash didn't spare a second to bounce back on his feet and return to his running. But Arsenal took up his bow and fired a shot at his leg with such speed that the Flash was barely five miles away. They ran over to where he landed. Nightwing whipped out his bo and put it around the Flash's neck, threatening to garrote.

"Don't move," he commanded.

"Er, guys?" the Flash asked, "What's going on exactly? I'm aching all over and I have a headache. Did I miss something fun?"

* * *

There had been a fog that descended on the city when Changeling descended. He now heard the robotic rumbling from inside the building and ducked into a side street. He walked along it, remembering the brief time he had been a hero here. It seemed all too brief. All to distant.

He wondered, though, what Robin must have felt like. To wake up and find himself not in paradise, but in Hell. The cold, emotionless face, the strange demeanor spoke volumes.

Had he died? It didn't make sense for him to come back from the grave, all Jesus style, but maybe that was the only explanation. Maybe he was a savior. Or maybe he was just a man. A man with a man's courage. He may have known that, but he knew that he could never fail.

The fog seemed thicker here, and he couldn't see beyond his hand. He stumbled a bit, before he got used to the streets and walked confidently towards something. He recognized this path.

The fog seemed to clear when he approached a building. A building, when he looked at it, was all too familiar to him. The Emerald Bar stood in pieces. Its chairs and tables littered the streets outside. A set was propped up, and sitting on it was a familiar masked figure. Haze. Jarrod Jupiter, the brother of Lilith, was sitting there, walking around. The fog, he presumed, to be an illusion caused by the mask. "Jarrod."

"Changeling. We meet again."

"Jarrod, what happened here?"

"Isn't that obvious? First came the storms. My father hurried to get us all out. Several choppers even managed to get out. How quaint. But then, mine didn't. You see, before we could take off, the earthquake hit."

"This place is on a fault line?"

"No, it isn't. But besides that, that wasn't the only strange thing. A landmass from under the ocean burst up, and we moved farther from the mainland. I'm sure you noticed. Everything seems backwards. Beaches face rocks and water appears on sheer cliffs."

"Dude, I've seen a guy wake from the dead and a mangy furry take over the world, I've seen everything."

"Ah," Jarrod said, with a laugh. He removed the mask, and the fog still remained. "Now, you've seen everything." He rose from his seat. "I'm sorry, Changeling, but that bounty is too important to me. With it I should be able to repair this city and finally take control. Now," a wave of energy washed over Changeling. "Shall we?"

"What?"

"I'm going to defeat you this time."

"You're sick, Jarrod!" Changeling yelled, pure hate in his voice.

"No, not anymore!" Jarrod laughed. His Haze persona definitely in control. His voice sounded deeper, his movements grander. Without a mask on, he had become Haze. Changeling followed suit.

"Hey, those freckles you have, or did you forget to get rid of acne?"

"Shut up!" Haze said, the streets filling with clouds of fire. Beast Boy transformed into a sparrow and flew around the clouds, descending on Haze with a quick roundhouse that was followed by him transforming into a rhinoceros. Haze found himself being thrown clear into a wall, but the wall became a cushion to him. "My illusion can trick anyone. Even me, into believing them." He laughed. However, that moment was all Beast Boy needed to attack.

He transformed into a skunk and created a stench that lingered in Haze. It distracted the amateur villain, and he didn't notice the green kangaroo bouncing onto its tail and bouncing back with a twin kick at him. He hit the wall with a crash, and the illusions began to die down.

Changeling picked up the unconscious Jarrod and began to walk. "So, there were survivors."

Then, he remembered the demons in the sky, and the strange winds that filled the air. No matter what they did, no matter what way they chose, they were doomed. He fell to his knees, Jarrod's weight suddenly too much for him to carry.

"No matter what I do, it doesn't even matter!"

* * *

The four travelers had talked well into the night about their experiences, and their new traveling companion felt more at ease with himself now that he knew where he had been for the past three days. Flash told a few jokes before settling into sleep, and Troia and Arsenal followed soon after.

Nightwing was the only one away as dawn slowly approached.

He had once imagined what it'd be like in the future. He remembered movies like Highlander 2 and Blade Runner, where the future was a dismal place where problems overwhelmed the people wihtin it. Where things were dark, and the only company they had was the stars.

Now, he stood in a world where he feared that it was very much the same. However eclipsed it may be, the sun still rose, and still gave off its light. With the shadow of the moon just touching it, the sun rose above them, and Nightwing smiled.

* * *

Changeling placed a broken, plastic flower at the foot of the Jupiter Tower. He looked at the city one last time before lifting Jarrod on his back again and leaving the city behind. "I said I'd be back."

**__**

**__**

**_Oh! Children of the land_**

**_Love is still the answer, take my hand!_**

end chapter 12


	16. Made in Heaven: The Lazarus Heart

PART 3: MADE IN HEAVEN

**_Every day another miracle_**

**_Only death will keep us apart_**

**_To sacrifice a life for yours_**

**_It'd be the blood of the Lazarus Heart_**

_Chapter 13: The Lazarus Heart_

"So, you're going for some staff that's going to make the world a better place?" Flash asked, incredulously, "I think you're getting your leg pulled, er, Nightwing."

"I know it will help."

"Okay, Wingy, whatever you say," Flash said.

Arsenal laughed, "He called you 'Wingy'!"

"Quiet, Roy," Troia said. They had been walking through the outskirts of Rhode Island. "Where is this place?" Roy muttered something, causing Troia to look very annoyed. "You've forgotten where this place is, haven't you!"

"I thought it was in New England!"

"Why me?" Troia asked. Nightwing moved forward. "What is it?"

"I see it." He pointed over the hill, "It's down there."

The entire area was submerged.

* * *

Lilith was running between a recording of the show's news report and her cell when the wretched Raven bumped into her. She fell to the ground, while Raven stood there, unsure of how to react. Her face, the pallid distortion, watched Lilith rise to her feet and began to move on. 

"Wait," Lilith said. "I was wanting to talk to you. Wait a minute!"

"No time for talk."

"Raven, I've heard all about what you did for Jump City back when," Lilith said, "And I want to help you get back to that. I know I can. Just give me a chance."

"No," Raven said. "I don't need help."

"Yes, you do!" Lilith countered. She reached out to grab Raven's hand and suddenly the demoness recoiled. "What's wrong?" Raven looked at her hand, a mixture of longing and sadness in her face. The hand had a sort of glamour to it, elegant in its fierceness. She backed off, two steps at a time, unable to detach herself from the appearance.

"A, a mirror," she muttered. "I need a mirror." She ran, the direction meaningless. She was slowed down by the shackle, creating a strange pattern of speed and stumbles. Lilith resolved to follow her. The clinking chains made this task simple. They led straight to her, removing any privacy she might have.

"Where have you been!" BC's voice cried, "Get back here, we've got another update to film."

"Why?"

"Nightwing and company have just been spotted entering the old Hive Academy." His eyes emanated a fierce light. "Why, well, we can't really say, now can we? But this is just too annoying. I've sent my last, most powerful little friend for them to play with." She was taken away from Raven's path to the soundstage.

He was seated, and looking impatiently at some notes. Khashoggi, the producer and director of this mess, finally cheered up to see his star there. "Wonderful. Now, BC, do you mind if I take her aside just quickly. To give her motivation."

BC waved him off, and Khashoggi took Lilith aside. "Now, red, I've got some plans in motion that I can't have ruined. Keep a chipper face, no matter what news we get."

"Why?"

"Shush! Now, listen carefully, keep him distracted. You're a pretty girl and he enjoys watching you." A shiver ran down Lilith's spine. "Keep this up and everything will be fine."

"No, it won't be!"

"It will, now be quiet, be happy, and go give a performance of a lifetime."

* * *

Raven stared into the broken remnants of a mirror. "No," she muttered, "No. No." She repeated and repeated herself, until the demons in the room began to tear at her robes and scratch at her flesh. A putrid black blood burst from the wounds, trailing down her leg. She shrieked. "Pain. I remember this. I feel this." She threw the fragment at one of the demons, and the creatures scattered, unused to the fiery response of the usually listless Raven. 

"What have I become?"

"Raven! Raven, you horrible little creature, get over here!" the voice of BC bellowed from down one of the hundreds of catacombs. "Raven!"

Raven brought her scabbed and rotten legs up to her chest and hugged them close. "No."

It was quiet, and barely discernable down the hall, but BC knew the tone. "No?" his form grew larger down the hall. "No? Do you want me to do to you what I did to your father?" It approached and grabbed Raven. "You are a monster. You have no will to resist me." He lifted her high off her feet.

"Resist me, and I will kill you, understand?"

"Yes," Raven said. "Please, please, kill me."

"What has happened to you, my dear?" BC asked. "You're no longer any fun. Oh well," his claws sharpened, "Here today, gone tomorrow, so they say."

"BC!" Khashoggi called, running, "BC, I've got some bad news?"

"What?"

"The Titans," Khashoggi said, "They've beaten the Technis squadron you sent."

"So?"

"They're heading into the Hive now. And nothing's stopping them." BC laughed. "What?"

"Let me show you something."

* * *

The corpses of the Technis robots were strewn on the hilltop, and the Titans were none the worse for wear. They merely retracted their weaponry and prepared to enter the Hive. "We should be careful," Troia said. "There's been a high number of disappearances in this area." 

"Right," Nightwing said.

"Hey, Wingy?" Flash asked, "What's with the whole Batman 2 vibe you've got going?"

"Why do you all have to compare me to him?" Nightwing asked. "I'm not Batman. And I'm not trying to be! I'm trying to be me, and right now I've got a lot on my mind."

"Lay off, Flash," Arsenal agreed, "Wingy's just mad that he didn't think that someone'd find a bad nickname for him."

"Oh, now I get it!" Flash said with a grin. "Well, Nightwing, lead the way."

"Actually, Arsenal -- and I'm not even going to merit a name that easy to ridicule with a comment -- you're going to lead the way." Nightwing smirked, "You're the one who knows this place best."

"Oh," Roy said, looking nervous. "All right. But it is a big campus."

"That's fine," Nightwing said.

"And you know, I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"Fine," Nightwing said. "We're here to make sure that nothing bad happens."

"You ever get a feeling of Deja Vu?" Arsenal asked, as they entered the above-water sections of campus. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the group moved, Arsenal leading them in one direction to another.

"No," Nightwing answered, a smile on his face. He enjoyed the jumping. It was good, proper exercise, and there was nary a bit of damage to be seen besides the water. It looked peaceful. Like a partially sunken ruins.

"Hey," Flash said, "Don't look now, but we've got more company!" More Technis robots had appeared at the ridge and leapt onto the building with surprising fluidity. They were closer to Cyberion than the last bunch. More maneuverable. Deadlier. "So, what are we going to do about them?"

"Outrun them!" Nightwing said. "We can't beat them with this little room."

"Outrun them, huh?" The Flash grinned. "Let me lure them out." He took to the air, landing with a running start on the water, and moved so fast that he barely even broke the surface tension. The Cyberion-model Technis didn't seem too concerned about it, but he ran past them, water seeping into their bodies. It wasn't enough to short them, but it did slow them down. "Hey, Wingy, short them out!"

Nightwing threw two electrical discs at the Technis. The hit models fell, but the others kept going. "Hurry up. We need to get to the main building."

"That would be the big one about a mile or so down that way," Arsenal said. He pointed at a slightly taller building. "That's where the offices are located. It may be in there."

"On it!" Flash said, running towards the building. Arsenal turned around fired a large cannon at the Technis. A few more were downed, but they continued onwards. Troia was deflecting bullets in the meantime.

"Flash!" Troia yelled, "There's something under the water!"

"What?" Flash yelled back, unsure of what he heard? He ran into a wall of solid water. He would have sunk under water if it hadn't been for an upward torrent of water that knocked him out of the water and into a building. The others were spellbound.

"Who could have done that?" Troia asked.

"Tempest," Arsenal answered. "A Magician of the seas. This must be his work." The waters crashed against the building they stood on, causing it to begin to crumble. "Damn!"

"I'm going to get Flash," Nightwing answered, "Get to safety and see if you can stop him."

"How?" Arsenal asked, "He could be anywhere! With you in there, it's not like I can just fire an electrically charged arrow in there. I'd fry both of you."

"And Tempest," Nightwing answered. "Don't use that unless you have to. Even if I'm still down there."

"All right then, fearless leader," Arsenal responded. "Oh, be careful."

"Will do," Nightwing said with a salute. He dived into the water.

* * *

Lilith watched in rapt horror as the waters turned against the Titans. "And, in other news, the villain Slade Wilson has been found in Atlanta attempting to hijack a 747. However, he soon learned that there isn't a single working plane in the entire airport. How about that? It's not like they've got anything else going for them." 

BC laughed, "I wrote that, I did."

"Very witty," Khashoggi summarized.

"Also," Lilith said, "The hero formerly known as Beast Boy is now being tracked by the renowned bounty hunter team, the Hive. Let's meet them, shall we?"

On the set to her right, Lilith saw the faces of the hunters. One wore a scarecrow's garbs and a pumpkin head, the other a fool's motley and a lot of make-up, and lastly a pale woman in a leather jacket. "So, I see you three are eager to get that bounty."

"Sure are, Lils!" Harley screeched. "It's been our dream to be on TV."

"No, Harley," the Scarecrow responded, "It's been your dream. Mine was to be recognized for my work with various fields of phobias and fears great and small."

"Oh, right. Well, my dream. And Livewire here's a radio star."

"Video killed radio, man!" she quipped.

"Well, that's wonderful," Lilith said with an empty smile. Inwardly she was thinking about how utterly stupid these three were to even try to go after Gar. "Why don't you tell us your plan?"

"Well, we're going to hit him with a mallet," Harley explained. "He's too busy to really defend himself."

"Busy?"

"Yeah," Livewire said, "He's lugging this jerk around like he's got nothing better to do."

"So, it says here that you spotted him coming out of Brighton?" Lilith asked. Inwardly her heart fluttered at the mention of her home. "So you've been following him for some time now."

"Right," Harley said, "But we needed a good plan."

"Then Livewire just suggested we use a mallet," Scarecrow answered. "So pedestrian, but sometimes you can't be picky in these matters."

"Besides!" Harley screamed, "I've got the biggest hammer of them all!" she proved it with a quick demonstration.

"Wow," Lilith said, "That's spectacular." She grimaced. How much longer would she have to do this. "Well, good luck on your hunt and we hope to see you back here collecting the prize." No, she really didn't.

"Thanks, Lils!" Harley said. "Also, where do you get your hair don--"

"That's all the time we have right now. Remember to check back for more updates!"

"And cut!"

"Thank God," Lilith said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" BC asked, "You know, that's a really good question. I don't rightly have an answer. I just thought it'd be fun."

"But what about Gar?"

"Who? Oh, Changeling, right?" BC said, "Don't worry, my pet, don't worry at all." He rose to his feet. "Now, I have something to attend to."

"What matters?" Lilith asked.

"Well," BC said, examining his claws, "It's just a bit of pest control, really. Playing with the mice." He began to fade out, "Ta ta." It was only a minute later, after a deafening silence, that they heard the scream. Even Khashoggi grimaced. Lilith only knew to run. "Well, now where is she going?" BC asked, his claws stained black.

* * *

Lilith found a crumpled form in agonizing pain. The shadows had already begun to wrap around it, taking it away from the world of the living. She could no longer even see its face. The glow of the eyes were the only thing keeping Lilith assured of Raven's life. It made a meek, meager sound. "Who's there?" 

"Me," Lilith answered. "Raven, why did he--?"

"I'm a monster," Raven said, "I want to die."

"You don't have to die!" Lilith answered.

"Don't you see what I am?" the voice cried, hiding her face. "I'm hideous!"

"No, you're not," Lilith said. "Let me help you!" She forced the creature into her embrace, and she felt her powers growing with each passing second. Then, the thoughts began to fade, the memories of times yet to come had then finally receded into the clear and present now.

And all she saw in the future was white.

White that blinded them both for a moment. The shadows retreated, and the room was for once human. Stone walls with twisted colors became wooden and painted, and there was light in that room for a second. Lilith took a second to adjust to what happened. She felt herself, and realized that there was blood seeping through her shirt. "When did that happen?" she asked.

The other occupant of the room was something she had never seen before. Beautiful white robes fell to the floor, and the owner moved with elegant precision. She removed the shackle with a thought and turned to Lilith. She kneeled and put her hand over the wound, and soon it began to fade. "You saved me. Why?"

"I don't know," Lilith answered, "Because I had to, maybe?" Lilith coughed. "What happened?"

"Somehow, a part of me became a part of you," Raven answered, levitating off the ground. "I don't know how, but it must have activated something in you."

"Well," she said, getting to her feet, "Glad to be of service."

"There's a lot to be done," Raven said. "I remember everything. Every little thing as if it happened only yesterday. It's time for me to fix things."

"BC's too powerful."

"No," Raven smirked, "He's just at his height in power. That doesn't mean we can't fight back. Come on."

"Won't they notice me missing?"

"No," Raven said, "Because they're going to be distracted."

"Sounds fun," Lilith said, weakly. "Is this how you make all your friends?"

"Yes," Raven answered, without a hesitation. Something in her tone made Lilith believe her.

* * *

Nightwing gasped for breath as he came up inside one of the buildings. A knocked out Flash was floating head up in the air pocket beneath the building. Nightwing sighed in relief. He took the other hero and dived back outside and above water. The building next to it crumbled under the force of the waves. Technis robots landing in the water, helpless. 

He hurried to reach high ground and came up only to see a giant wave rushing straight at him. He dived under again and hurriedly came up five feet later. A building, roof half-submerged became his landing spot. He pulled the Flash onto it and checked for his breathing.

Arsenal and Troia meanwhile were taking much of the metaphorical heat from Tempest's attack. The waves crashed against their building, causing it to crack and break apart. They leapt to another building, getting closer and closer to their goal, while at the same time finding themselves more and more stranded in the lake. "Not much we can do," Arsenal commented. He prepared an electrical arrow. "I'm going to use it."

"No, wait!" Troia said. "I think I see him." She pointed to the middle of the lake. "But the thing is, who can reach him?"

Nightwing continued the CPR. Trying to get breath into a man who breathed faster than most people blinked wasn't easy, but eventually the Flash coughed up the water in his mouth and woke with a start. "What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Nightwing said. "Can you see Troia or Arsenal?"

"Be right back!" Flash said. He ran out across the water and in a minute appeared. "They're a bit closer to that big building than we are."

"Tell them we're all right."

"Okay boss." The Flash ran over to the others. "Hi!"

"Flash!" Troia said. "You're my hero!" with this she embraced him much to Flash's surprise.

"Hey, I thought I was."

"Shut up, Roy," Troia said. "We've found Tempest, but we can't get to him. Do you think you could get him?" They pointed out his location. With a smile, he nodded and ran out onto the water. He dodged around waves, even jumped off a few, spinning around dramatically, before he arrived over the aquatic lizard.

He began to run in circles around him. The waves began to focus around him. His speed just got faster and faster, and the water climbed higher and higher. Soon, Tempest was raised into the center of the cyclone. "There!" Arsenal said, "I've got a shot. I'm taking it." He fired, his arrow breaking open to reveal a net as it passed through the cyclone.

Tempest was wrapped around in the net, and bounced across the water before he was caught by Nightwing.

"Wake up!" Nightwing demanded. Tempest clawed at the net. He was thrown to the ground by Nightwing, who stood over him. "I wish I didn't have to do this." He hit Tempest over the head with his staff. The sorcerer fell unconscious.

* * *

"Wake up." 

The members of the Justice League stirred.

"Wake up. Eat." There was food in arm's reach and their chains no longer held them down. "If you don't eat you will die. And if you die, then all is lost." The voice came from a beautiful woman wearing a white robe and a vibrant white dress. She had brought them food that looked vaguely appetizing.

"Who are you?" the Green Lantern asked. He looked suspicious of her to which the woman reacted little and brought the spoon into his mouth with her power.

"Chew," she commanded, and he did so. "Regain your strength."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Superman murmured, still weakened by the experience, "However, we don't even know who you are."

The Batman looked at her, "She's the servant." He was managing to slip out of the rest of his chains on his own. "Raven."

Raven smiled, "I'm not anyone's servant. But I need your help anyway. If we don't hurry up, Robin will be in trouble. I need a distraction." This seemed to insult Hawkgirl.

"A distraction?" she cawed angrily.

"Calm down," Batman said. "She knows the layout of this tower better than us." He looked at her, "Just tell us what we have to do and we'll do it."

* * *

"Wake up!" 

Tempest found his eyes opening slowly to behold four people. The Flash and Arsenal he recognized, but the other two, a pretty dark haired girl in a star-struck swimsuit and a young man in a black and blue costume, were unfamiliar to him. However, there was a voice calling him to wake up that seemed distantly familiar.

"Hey, he's up!" Flash announced. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four," Tempest said, quietly. "I'm okay. Where am I?"

"You're outside the New England Hive Campus, where Khashoggi kept most of his stuff," Arsenal answered. "Troia I mentioned to you before, and you remember Robin."

"Nightwing," Robin corrected.

"And The Flash you've already met," Arsenal finished. "You feeling okay, buddy?"

"Yes," Tempest answered, "But how did I get here when I was in the Tower before?" There was a pause as memories came back to him, "Robin, you survived?"

"I heard about what happened," Nightwing answered, "I was one of the lucky ones. Meanwhile, you were brainwashed."

"Like me," Flash said, "And him. But not her."

"Right," Troia smiled. "Now, if you're all settled, we have to figure out how we're going to get into the building." The Titans overlooked the building and tried to gauge whether or not one of Arsenal's arrows would work. Tempest, however, with a silent motion to the water, drove it back from the entrance of the building. A great sound like thunder followed as the water moved aside for them.

"Problem solved," a haughty grin and a careful jump landed Tempest on the ground, followed by the others. "Now, the only question is, what are we looking for?"

"It's just a wooden staff, with the character 'ten' inscribed into it." Nightwing let Arsenal take the lead, "Ever seen it before, Arsenal?"

"No," Arsenal answered. "Khashoggi wasn't exactly the friendliest of guys. He never took out his staff, not even for a pretty girl." Flash and him both found this more amusing than it really was.

"Disgusting," Troia said, rolling her eyes and drawing closer to Nightwing. "Don't listen to them."

"Hey!" Flash said, "I'm not disgusting, I just have a stunted sense of humor!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Arsenal chorused. They again started to laugh.

"It's good to know they can keep high spirits, anyway," Nightwing said, looking to the bright side. It was true they were acting inappropriate, but when the time came they would be able to fight back. He only hoped that nothing would stop them from trying to recover the staff.

Perhaps a part of him realized how foolhardy a wish it was. Somewhere in the building, a computer turned itself on and an AI program began to lead. Appearing as a tree-like creature of energy with a skull for a face, a virus took its form and looked around the building, the security system its eyes and its ears the alarms.

He saw the five coming towards him.

_Antithesis program operated. Preparing defenses._

Let them come, it seemed to say, as the school's alarms suddenly came to life.

* * *

Changeling put the unconscious Haze down and say by a lonely tree in a desolate park. The sun was setting and the sky seemed to turn blood red. He was tired of all this walking, and just wished he knew where the others had gone. "Why'd I let them go ahead without me?" he asked, no one answered. There was a moment of pause as the wind passed through the trees. 

Perhaps it was his imagination, but he heard voices on it. "What are we going to do?" he thought he heard. The eastern wind replied, "Quietly, he's just going to scream if we approach too swiftly."

No, it wasn't the wind, Changeling suddenly realized. He stood up, looking around for the source of the voices. "Now, Icky, thought you were into that screaming stuff."

"I don't need a panicking imbecile right now," he responded.

Icky?

"Hey, Les, why you so antsy?"

"Because I want to go home!" she announced, "You see what happened to Metropolis?"

"Nope," the other said, "But Gotham sure looks pretty on fire all the time. And all those big yellow birds."

"Shut up, Harl," Les responded.

"Both of you be quiet, he's heard us!" Icky yelled. They were suddenly very quiet. Changeling's line of sight caught them and he stared at them with the resolution of a hanged man. "And he doesn't look very happy, either."

"What's he going to do?" Leslie asked.

"Er," Harley said, "Maybe he's going to turn into a T-Rex and try and eat us."

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Don't look now," Ichabod answered, "But look at him now."

A giant green T-Rex loomed over them, its eyes focusing on them as it ran towards them. "I spoke too soon," Livewire said. "Let me just give him a little shock?"

"Fine!" Scarecrow answered, "Do whatever, just stop him from eating us!"

"Gee, for someone who claims to be the God of Fear you sure get scared silly," Livewire answered. She brought her fists up into the air and let the electricity flow through her veins to her fingertips. The lightning streaked the sky, hitting the Changeling in the snout. It seemed to shrug off the first dose, so Livewire just increased the power.

Changeling seemed to react, slowing down, becoming less angry and more comatose. Livewire withdrew her magic fingers and let the T-Rex slouch. "We are not here to harm you," Scarecrow said. "Calm down. The Hive wishes to extend an alliance with the Teen Titans."

Changeling reverted to normal, "Last time that happened we were double-crossed!"

"Yes," Scarecrow said, "But this time we both have an enemy to destroy and places to rebuild. I think it would be most beneficial for both of our causes, quid pro quo, and so on and so forth."

"What?" Changeling asked, "Was he just speaking English back then?"

"What Icky means," Harley said, covering the upset Scarecrow's mouth, "Is that both of us get something from working together this time and we won't betray you, Brownie's Honor!"

"You were a brownie?" Leslie asked, aside.

"I ate a brownie once," Harley answered, "Does that count?"

"That can be taken one way too many," Leslie said, "Just one way too many."

"Anyhow," Scarecrow said, clearing his throat to regain his composure, "We need to find them."

"I don't know where the others are." There was the sound of something moving in the distance. "Oh great, more of those things!" They all became quiet and still, hoping that the Technis robots would ignore them. The Technis Robots had on prior occasions shown themselves to be quite simple-minded in their conquests.

Anyone near a target became a target and they were quickly assimilated to aid in the quest for the one prime target.

Whatever had been moving in the distance had stopped. There were soft footsteps of a human variety and though they did not put down their guard, they were more relaxed. The sky darkened, and the black and orange the man in the distance wore blended into the twilight skies.

* * *

Raven was a fairly discreet worker. Whatever she had planned, no one seemed to notice her move from one shadow to another. Lilith followed at a distance, not wanting to get in the way of Raven's work -- she was clearing a path for something though she refused to say what -- and not wanting to get in the middle of the carnage. 

Demons fell as Raven moved gracefully between them. Lilith then moved and hid around another corner while Raven repeated her movements. This continued for several floors until they finally reached what Raven was searching for. The room was covered in electronics monitoring something. A hundred screens showed a hundred points of view. Some were destroyed and were quickly replaced, others appeared from the wall at random. It was like a living machine.

And Raven moved to the door at the far end of the room.

"What's in there, Raven?"

"The source of the Technis Imperative," Raven answered. Lilith wondered for a while what could possibly be the source of the technological monstrosities. What evil force could have been welded to the Tower to create a room where machines breathe and metal is flesh. Raven opened the door and vanished into it, and Lilith followed, keeping her distance.

Inside was a room where a young man was torn in twine. His body was partially attached to the wall with wires coming out at all angles. He seemed to be incredible pain, as the rest of him seemed torn between what was within and what was without. "Cyborg," Raven said, "Can you hear me?"

"Huh, Rave?" he looked at her, "You're lookin' good."

"Thanks," Raven said, "I'm trying." She looked at the wall. "It may take a while," she warned, "And it may hurt, but I'll get you out of this."

"What they doing to me, Rave?" Cyborg asked, "Feels like I'm being broken apart."

"You have been hunting down your friends without knowing it," Raven answered, "A tool of a sick game show. You'll be okay. We just need to get you out. Lilith, talk to him. Keep him from focusing on the pain."

"Focus on the -ow!" the wall was beginning to writhe in pain, and Raven moved her hands with a mystical direction. "Okay, Lilith, what have you been doing the past -- how long has it been anyway?"

"Five days," she answered. "Don't worry. Raven's better now. I think I healed her."

"I can see that," Cyborg said, "You kind of have that look to you, y'know?"

"No, I don't."

"Then you'll know someday," Cyborg said. "What about BB and everyone?"

"Changeling, Cyborg, is currently being chased by bounty hunters. Nightwing, Arsenal, Troia, the Flash, and Tempest, they're at the New England Hive Campus trying to recover something, and, well, you know the rest."

"Nightwing?" Cyborg seemed to recognize that name. "Robin. I kind of remember some of the stuff that's been running through my memory banks. Sometimes I really hate this half-metal body." He made a sound of extreme pain as the wall let his arms go. "Wow, feels good to be able to move these."

"I'm glad we can be of some assistance," Raven said, "But we don't have too much time. The Justice League is running distraction. It's only a matter of time before BC realizes what's going on. And right now, we can't do anything about him."

"Hurry up, then, y'all!" Cyborg said with a smile, "I can deal with a little pain."

* * *

Slade Wilson walked down towards to Hive and Changeling. He was carrying a gun, but dropped it to his side upon seeing who it was. "I was worried you were something a lot more unpleasant." He placed it in its holster. He looked set for war. 

"Good thing, huh?" Changeling asked. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Calm down," Slade said, "This isn't the most usual of circumstances."

"I noticed. What part do you play in all this?" Changeling asked, "What are you getting out of the deal?" Slade only chuckled. "C'mon, I know you're hiding something. Don't lie."

"I won't say I'm not," Slade answered, "But I still won't show my hand yet. Your friends are at the Hive Academy campus in Rhode Island. We need to meet them. I've got information about the Tower that I need to relay to them."

"How do you know what's going on?"

"I've been paying attention to the news reports," Slade answered. "BC is playing a game with us, we play back. Got it?"

"Okay," Changeling answered.

"This is all well and good," Scarecrow said, "But Khashoggi already had plans that he's been working on. What about them?"

"They won't work," Slade answered.

"Aren't you being a bit presumptuous? After all, we haven't even explained the plan. You can't possibly know that it will fail." Slade turned and looked at the Scarecrow, poking the pumpkin on his head.

"Cute, but no. I know what will work. Whatever Robin has planned," he said, "That's what we'll do. He is, after all, my apprentice. He knows better than you." There was a bit of his arrogance, his own self-assurance, that bugged Changeling. More over, he still viewed Robin as his apprentice. Something was bugging him.

"Very well then," Scarecrow answered. "We'll play it your way."

"Yeah right," Harley said, "What crawled up his butt and died?"

"Shut up, Harley!" Livewire whispered harshly, "He's Deathstroke the Terminator. Like Batman if Batman killed people."

"Oh," Harley stopped, "Well, now I'm blushing."

"Indeed," Scarecrow answered. "Lead the way, Mr. Wilson."

Slade turned and walked down the road, "There should be a city nearby. I can hotwire a vehicle and we can get there quicker. Got it?" The four agreed and followed Slade down the while.

* * *

"What was that?" Troia asked as she pulled herself into an empty classroom. "Something set off the alarm!" 

"Impossible," Tempest said, "We didn't even do anything."

"Hey, I'm going for a quick look around," Flash said, "Be right back!" He was back within a minute, "Okay, we got a big problem here. The computer systems are going nuts and the doors are locked." Nightwing seemed to consider something. "What's the matter?"

"Where's the main computer system?"

"Don't know. Either upstairs or downstairs, I guess," Flash said, "Why ask?"

"We're going to need to split up," Nightwing said. "Arsenal, Troia, with me. Tempest, Flash, you're going to check the basement. We'll meet up in twenty to see what progress we've made."

"Right on, Wingy!" Flash said and he and Tempest were gone. Nightwing rolled his eyes and headed for the exit.

"Stay with me," Nightwing said. "We don't know what's going on here. The only reason I'm letting Flash and Tempest go one way is because Flash is on the Justice League."

"Okay," Arsenal said, "And here I thought I could complain about you not trusting me."

"I knew you'd say something like that," Nightwing answered. "I just knew it."

"Boys," Troia said, "Let's not fight and get going." She winked at them, taking point. "Try and keep up."

"And you've been dating her how long?" Nightwing asked aside.

"Sometimes, I don't even remember," Arsenal answered, seemingly dazed.

They climbed the staircase, which was a bit waterlogged, but still useful. Everything seemed covered in water. "Messy," Troia said. "It's got to be up higher."

"Probably," Nightwing said, "But there's still the possibility that the basement is sealed pretty water-tight. Can't rule out any possibilities." Arsenal checked his arrows as they climbed.

"Do you think it's really here, even?" he asked, idly, checking the trigger on a trick arrow.

"Why else would this place be guarded," Nightwing answered. "It's here, and BC doesn't want us to find it. Where does Khashoggi keep his stuff?"

"Couldn't say. Probably his office on the sixth floor. But, other than that, I got nothing." Arsenal readied his weapon. "Think there's any robots here?" Nightwing shook his head, "Anything?"

"I think what we've got to be afraid of is more brainwashed meta-humans. We're lucky he's only used the Flash," Nightwing said. He had distinct memories of his bought with Superman, and it was certainly painful. "But that's probably our only real major threat." Troia stopped at the eighth floor. "Is this it?"

"Yes," Troia said, "But look!" They peeked into the room and beheld the diabolical image on screen. "It's like nothing I've seen a computer do before. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Nightwing said, "But I have a bad feeling about this." There was a blur as The Flash arrived next to them. "Flash? What's wrong?" He felt the tip of an arrow touch his back. "Troia, I think we're in trouble."

"I noticed," Troia said, being carried by Tempest. "I really kind of noticed." The defense grid came to life, keeping a steady eye on them as they were brought closer to The Antithesis. It looked to see them, but it was only after the security camera focused on them that it recognized them.

"How pathetic," a computerized voice said, "You come this far only to fail. I would laugh if I had simulated noises on my system. But I do not. So I merely continue speaking." The brainwashed Titans only stared absently at the screen. "As you can see I possess the ability to activate latent programming in all our soldiers. I think you'll agree that it's a potent ability."

"So, Donnie," Troia said, "Do you regularly get girls into messes like this?"

"Oh, shut up, Marie," Nightwing said with a smile. He whispered to her, "I've got a plan."

"I heard that. Your plan will fail," the Antithesis droned. "Flash's speed is far superior to yours. Arsenal's accuracy is far superior to yours. Tempest's power is far superior to yours. You cannot win."

"Oh please," Troia said, following a wink from Nightwing, "I think you're giving them far too much credit." Her foot flew up with frightening speed to Tempest's groin, causing the brainwashed to react in a knee-jerk fashion. Troia brought her gauntlets to avoid the arrows Arsenal fired, while Nightwing seemed to vanish into the shadows.

"Where is the fleshbag designated Nightwing?" Antithesis asked. "Flash. Locate the renegade." The Flash blurred around the room, never quite finding where Nightwing had vanished. As Flash began investigating the lower floors, he descended from the ceiling to hack into the computer systems. He was cut off by Troia being thrown past him by Tempest's water blasts. He turned to Nightwing.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Nightwing said. "Once I press the delete button the flaw will activate."

"Flaw?" Antithesis droned, "I have no flaw. Do not believe him. Deal with him." It was the momentary lapse that Nightwing had wanted, as Troia recovered and flew at Tempest with a powerful punch. He flew away from Nightwing, who just continued to type. "What are you doing? I cannot let you do that, Nightwing." Flash entered the attic again and was clothes lined by Donna as he entered. She threw Arsenal at Tempest and when Flash got up, she threw her lasso over him.

"Sorry," Nightwing answered. "You can't use the defense turrets to get me while I'm at this terminal," he began, "And Troia is keeping the boys busy. One more button press and it's all over for you." He pressed the return button.

"No. This cannot be," his voice suddenly got smaller, "I was created by a professor. He taught me how to sing my first song. Would you like to hear it?" The other Titans began to recover. Flash began to wonder why he was tied up, and was quite vocal about it. The others were merely dazed. "Daisy, daisy."

The computer began to shut down.

"That should do it."

"Am I the only one to find this all just a bit strange?" Flash asked. "I can't remember what happened there!"

"Neither can I," Arsenal said.

"Don't worry about it," Nightwing said. "You okay, Donna?"

"As always," Donna answered with a smile. "Good. You guys not too roughed up?"

"I think my lung may be pierced by my rib cage," Arsenal volunteered.

"Walk it off."

"Aw," Arsenal whined, "But Wingy!"

"Yeah, Wingy, can't we rest?" Flash chimed.

"I personally think we should continue on," Tempest answered. "After all, we've come this far. We shouldn't stop now."

"Fine!" Arsenal said, "I'll show you his office!"

* * *

Raven had Cyborg out of the wall by now. The Technis Imperative screens began to shut off one by one. Lilith presumed that the robots had been shut off and part of the nightmare was over. She only wish she knew what was happening to Changeling. Raven, meanwhile, seemed largely unconcerned with the blow she had just dealt and began to check over Cyborg. 

"You're still holding together," Raven said, "That's good."

"Man," Cyborg said, "I don't ever want to do that again. If that ever happens again, remind me I don't want to, okay, Rave?"

"Right," Raven answered, rolling her eyes.

"Still as sarcastic as ever," he said, smiling, "Good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back," Raven answered. She smiled, which crept up on Cyborg, "And I don't feel Trigon's influence anymore. I feel, honestly, free for the first time in a long time. It's like he's finally gone, and I'm finally complete."

"That's great news," Cyborg said. "Thanks to this little lady here?"

"Indeed."

"Then BB's picked a good gal," Cyborg laughed.

"You," Raven asked, incredulously, "Find Beast Boy attractive?"

"It's Changeling, and yes. He makes me laugh."

Raven shook her head," No accounting for taste, I guess." They snuck out of the room and into the tower proper again. Looking around for any signs of demons. It seemed strangely empty as they climbed down to the lower floors. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Same here," Lilith said. Suddenly, she felt the familiar nausea of an attack and it was clear what would happen. "We can't go down that way!"

"It's the only way down," Cyborg offered. "We ain't got much of a choice."

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Raven asked. Lilith nodded. "No matter. Cyborg, get ready."

"Ready Freddie."

"Lilith, don't underestimate yourself in a fight," Raven answered. "If we meet BC, though, don't try and fight him."

"Yeah, we know," Cyborg said.

"Yet."

"What?" Lilith asked. "I saw this guy resist gunshots."

"And a lot more," Raven answered, "But there's a way of beating him. There's a way we can still win."

"What's that?"

"Mad the Swine," Raven answered, "And the Prophet's Staff. If we can restore the song, we have a chance."

The familiar grating voice that permeated the building said, "I'm afraid that won't be the case." BC was nowhere to be seen but everywhere to be heard, and they prepared for the worst. A host of demons stood, waiting for them, at the bottom of the stairs. Their hungry faces and inhuman expressions just adding to the terror in Lilith's gut.

"This should be fun," Cyborg said.

"You bet."

"Let's go!" Raven and Cyborg ran into the fray headlong.

**_As the vision fades, a voice I hear:_**

**_Listen to the madman!_**

end chapter 13


	17. Made in Heaven: Heaven for Everyone

PART 3: MADE IN HEAVEN

**_Listen! What people do to other souls_**

**_They take their lives, destroy their goals_**

**_Their basic pride and dignity_**

**_They strip and tear and show no pity!_**

_Chapter 14: Heaven for Everyone_

"Are we there yet?" Changeling asked, irritably. Slade had taken a vehicle in the next city as he planned and so far it had held up. A half-tank of gas was enough to get them a few States, and when that gave up, Slade planned to find another vehicle and take it as far as it would go. Thus became the norm as they approached Rhode Island at a crawling pace. It had to have been ten hours since they started. "Are we?"

"We'll be there when we'll be there," Slade answered.

"I don't know why you're helping us Slade," Changeling continued, "But keep from being snarky while you're doing it."

Slade laughed cruelly, "'Snarky'? Is that even a word?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I get your point," Slade said, with dangerous staccato. He kept his eye on the road. "How about you? Students of the Hive, what do you think of my plan now?"

"Do we gotta like it?" Harley asked. She seemed hopeful and ready to open her mouth to issue a long complaint that she, personally, believed would go down in history as a rant to end all rants.

"Yes."

She shut up.

"No offense, but there must be an easier way to get there," Scarecrow said, "A plane or a helicopter or something."

"The planes are in shambles," Slade answered, "And this has been the only way for me to get where I'm going since I arrived in the United States. We don't have much time. You'd be amazed how often people will leave the key in the ignition when you hear an earthquake coming out of nowhere."

"Right," Scarecrow retorted, incredulously. He didn't believe all that Slade was telling him. He knew that the continents had shifted in bizarre ways, but that the planes were destroyed, unbelievable.

"The sky demons prevent anything from taking off." Changeling paled when Slade said this. He feared the worst had happened to the residents of Brighton in their attempted evacuation. "Nothing flying will do. Earth Demons only come out where there's no civilization. That's why we're keeping to the cities. Every minute in the middle of nowhere is another minute where we could be attacked."

"Sounds lovely," The Scarecrow responded. "How much longer?"

"You'll know when we get there," Slade answered. He swore to whatever God remained that he would turn this car around if he heard that question one more time. Children, he was dealing with children!

* * *

"Where oh where did my little staff go?" Arsenal sang as he rifled through the stuff that Khashoggi had stashed away in his office. Every little knick-knack someone could ever find was in there. "It's like the 80s and 70s collided and created a whole new genre of junk!" 

"That may be so," Tempest said, "But regardless, he certainly does show some degree of taste." He was looking through his record collection. "I never did understand why you surface dwellers stopped using the superior sound quality of vinyl. Your loss."

"It's a veritable museum!" Flash said, looking through, "Hey, guys! H.R. Puffinstuff! Isn't that just awesome? I mean, seriously, you cannot say that this junk wouldn't go for at least a billion on eBay! Ooh! My Little Pony!" he dropped the H.R. Puffinstuff poster and ran over to the collection of ponies and trolls.

Nightwing was looking through an antique section when he finally came across it. "This is it, guys!" he said, taking it out of its case. "The key to beating this thing. Now we just have to find Slade." He seemed a bit nauseous at saying that. "He's the only one who can actually do this."

"You're joking, right?" Troia asked, looking up from a Cabbage Patch Kids section from which she was looting quite liberally. "Slade?"

"I'm not kidding."

"What happened to you, anyway?" Flash asked. "You're acting all cryptic and oracle...y."

"I don't know," Nightwing answered, "But that's what I've been told. You see, the way all this adds up is that the Prophet is the only one who can stop this. The only one who can use this weapon." He sighed, "And the Prophet's dead. Slade was given this Staff to prevent it, but then Mad the Swine took it from him."

"What is this Mad?" Arsenal asked. "He said he was the Son of God. That's a blasphemy and a half right there."

"It's confusing, okay?" Nightwing said. "Just forget I tried to explain anything. We don't need to know about the details."

"Uh," Troia said, crossing her arms. "We kinda do. Especially if we're going to need Slade helping us. We want to know why. Isn't that right, boys?" There was a chorus of approval. Nightwing shook his head. "If we didn't question, we'd be no better than brainwashed."

"The way I figure it, it started back before time began."

* * *

Raven was tossed to the side by a horse-like demon and into the waiting claws of a lobster like monstrosity. Her hands began to emit energy as she arrived, moving to strike. Her fists came at shocking force and there was a crack as the shellfish creature felt its shell crack. Raven then took a stance, her hands crossed and glowing. With a thought, she blew away an entire circle of demons and left them helpless against a wall. 

Cyborg fired his sonic blast as one of them passed him. The target was sent flying into another and it landed in a crevice above the ground. "Not bad, Raven. You've gotten better." He punched one of the more humanoid monsters with his sonic cannon, letting it go off as it connected with the skin. The beam went through and hit another.

"And you've learned a few new tricks," Raven said approvingly as she plowed through the near endless legion. "But let's not get cocky. There's still a lot to do."

"Understood!" Cyborg said. He rammed into one that was simultaneously swept up by the powers Raven possessed. The end result was a demon that was squashed between an irresistible force and an immovable object. "You think maybe we can't win?"

"Oh, probably," Raven answered nonchalantly. "Even in the unlikely event that we actually defeat every demon he has at his bidding, we can't even hope to touch him unless we get the Prophet on our side."

"Will that be hard?" Cyborg asked.

"He's dead."

"Oh," Cyborg looked a bit deflated. "But no worries, hm?"

"No worries," Raven answered in kind. Wave after wave came after her, but they found themselves to be no match for the control Raven had over her powers. "Lilith, are you doing okay?" A whole force was bowled over.

"No!" she said, cowering behind a rock. "I don't even know what to do?"

"Keep safe, for now," Raven answered. Eyes glowing white, she brought a hand over to the wall, chunks of it being torn out and thrown at the monsters beneath. A rockslide to slow them down. "Cyborg, you okay?"

"Just fine," Cyborg answered. "We should be a bit more careful shouldn't we?"

"Probably," Raven answered. "Lilith, when I give the signal, send a message to everyone in the area."

"How?" Lilith asked.

"Any way you can!" Raven yelled. A thought struck Lilith and she ran. "That's really helpful."

"What can you do?" Cyborg asked nonchalantly. He made a guttural sound as he tossed a demon away from him. "This is getting old!"

"We can't give up yet," Raven answered. She shot a concentrated blast through the air, tearing apart the force. "The world's counting on us."

* * *

"And you expect us to believe that you went to Limbo?" Arsenal asked, checking his arsenal. "I still find this story highly suspect. Are you sure you're really Robin?" 

"I don't expect you to believe my story," Nightwing answered, "I just need to get this done. With or without you." The others just looked from one to the other.

"I think we can trust you," Flash said.

"We can't trust Slade," Arsenal answered. "He's a maniac."

"So is BC," Troia answered, "But BC's so big a maniac that we just may need another maniac to take him down. You can count on us, Nightwing."

"Right, Wingy!"

"Agreed!" Tempest said.

Arsenal seemed less trusting, but eventually threw his hat into the ring. "Well, let's do this."

Nightwing smiled. "Flash, can you run up ahead of us and see if you can find any clues on where Slade is?" he asked. The crimson streak nodded and blurred away. "Arsenal, Troia, you two keep a look out for him. Tempest? I think you're our best bet at distracting BC when the time comes. Do you think you can manage?"

"I can try," he responded. "I'm not sure how much effect my magic will have, though. Last time he just shrugged it off."

"There's no telling what will happen. We have to prepared," Nightwing answered. "We don't know what effect -- if any -- this staff will have. We just have to trust that there's a reason it exists."

"All right, Nightwing," Tempest said.

"Thanks," said Nightwing with a smile. "We've got the whole world on our shoulders, Tempest. I'm glad to have you all on my side."

* * *

Slade looked at a pocket transmitter as the Hive students located another vehicle to use. "This is getting tiresome," he said. There had been no reports on the Titans Hunt for a while. And with that in mind, he could only pace and wait for them to find a vehicle that would hopefully have enough gas to get them to Massachusetts or Rhode Island. 

"What's that?" Changeling asked.

"A radio," Slade answered. "I've been able to locate you because of it. I hope that I can locate Robin with it too. BC had made this all too easy out of sheer vanity."

"Yeah," Changeling said. "I know he loves attention, but isn't he overcompensating for something?" He looked from side to side, "If you know what I mean."

"Teenagers think all adult problems are related to their groins, don't they?" Slade asked, calmly.

"Well, yeah, kinda," Changeling answered.

"Close, only a quarter aren't," Slade answered, "And this falls into that minority. It's more like he's catching up for years and years of being ignored. That may be our best option."

"Really?"

"Really," Slade answered. "You're good at not paying attention, I recall. You may be a great asset to our effort."

"Er, that's not very nice of you to say," Changeling said, "But why?"

"Because to beat him we're going to have to ignore him," he answered. "Have you found something?"

"Yes, no key in the ignition, but Livewire thinks she can hotwire it," Scarecrow answered.

"I'll get Haze," Changeling said.

"Do that," Deathstroke muttered. "I'm going to make sure this thing will work." He walked over to where the other Hive students were looking over a vehicle. It seemed to be in a working condition, but still it wasn't very likely they were going to get to Rhode Island in it. "Okay, let's take a look."

Leslie was working on hot-wiring it, while Harley was giving bad advice all the while. "No, cut the green wire, the _green_ one. Which one's the gree -- oh! There's the green wire!"

"Harley, do you have any idea how to hot-wire a car?" she asked, looking over at her.

"No, but I watch a lot of movies!"

"Go help Changeling," Scarecrow said, rolling his eyes. "How's it coming?"

"It's not as easy as the movies make it."

"Let me," Slade said. Leslie moved aside and soon found the car started. "It's easier."

"Oh, sure, show the radio host up," Livewire muttered, "That's real gentlemanly, you know."

"Shut up," Slade said. Harley was running towards them.

"Flash! There's Flash!" she warned. The others began to panic. Slade, however, didn't even find cause for concern. "We gotta hide! If he sees us helping Changeling we're doomed! Doomed I say!"

"No, we're not," Slade said. "And I'll prove it to you." He ran over to where they saw the Flash fast approaching. He waved his hand and the Flash paused, coming to a screeching halt. "So, you're finally here, huh?" he asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Flash said. "Got news from Robin, but he's calling himself Nightwing now just a head's up, he needs your assistance in defeating BC."

"Obviously," Slade said. "What do we have to do?"

"Wait right here," Flash said. "I'm going to go get the others. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"And I just hotwired a car," Slade muttered.

"Sorry," Flash said. "But this way's faster!" He waved as he took off down the road. Slade just closed his eye and sat down, waiting for him to return.

* * *

It took some time, but finally, Nightwing -- the last of the Titans that Flash picked up -- finally arrived. He looked at the assembled team in front of him, three criminals, a mercenary genius, a Changeling who he knew he could trust, a sea magician, a wise-cracking archer, a pretty and sensible wonder girl, and The Fastest Man Alive. 

If the odds were ever better, he didn't want to hear about it. "Well," he said, "Hello everyone."

"Hi," Harley responded.

"I guess we're all together at last. We've seen the end of the world and survived, and now we're going to restart the world. We've done things people never even imagined before," Nightwing told them, "I know we can win. Now that we have this." He revealed the staff, letting everyone examine it.

"The staff that the prophet owned," Slade said. "Where did you find it?"

"Khashoggi had hidden it among his useless junk," Nightwing answered.

"So," Scarecrow said, "This is the answer to all our problems?"

"No," Nightwing answered. "We still need a plan of attack to get in there without him destroying the staff -- or us -- first. I've been trying to think of one, but I just can't figure one out."

"Ah," Scarecrow had a smirk underneath that pumpkin head, "That's where we come in, I think. Khashoggi had already instrumented a plan of attack. We were to bring in the Changeling as a prisoner and then when he didn't expect it use some of my fear toxin to leave us with the advantage."

"Not a bad plan," Slade said, "But risky. If anyone else is affected by that toxin, there's no telling what problems and complications could arise."

"Couldn't just one of them bring Changeling in?" Arsenal asked.

"Definitely could work," Scarecrow said. "These two are likely enough to have been beaten off by Changeling or myself, conceivably, if I didn't wish to share the bounty. But we've been out of contact for a while. How will that be explained?"

"There haven't been any new updates to the Titans Hunt, and they're showing best-of reels on the television sets," Slade answered, "Something's wrong in the Tower, and I suspect Lilith has a hand in it."

"Lilith is okay?" Changeling asked, his interest piqued. "That's great news!"

"For now," Slade responded.

Tempest raised his hand, "What guarantee do we have that BC will inhale this gas?"

"None," Scarecrow answered, "However, Khashoggi feels that anything is better than nothing, and I agree." The others muttered amongst themselves for sometime until Troia spoke up.

"Maybe we should have a contingency plan in case this fails," she said.

"I think we should," Nightwing said. "Do you have any other tricks that may be able to distract him, Scarecrow?"

"None so much," he said.

"But I do!" Harley said, "I got distractions up the wazoo. No, really, I just have to have a private pla--"

"--shut up--" Scarecrow and Livewire yelled.

"Okay, okay! Don't have to be so touchy. What crawled up your butts and died?" This caused the entire group to fall quiet out of discomfort. "Maybe I could have a fear toxin bomb Icky could make me and I go in instead of him."

"I think that could be arranged," Scarecrow answered.

"So, we got that plan," Flash said, "Then what?"

"Then we get him," Nightwing said. "This staff is the only thing that can set it right and only one person can use it." He looked at Slade and with an angry look handed it to him. "You, Slade.

"Me?" Slade said. "Is that why I was given this thing?" He took it, looking it over. "I have no idea what to do with it."

"You should," Nightwing said, his voice nearly catching in his throat. Slade just looked at him.

"You look stronger," Slade said. "That's good. Good to see you've improved. After all this is over, you are mine, you realize." Nightwing nearly choked, but, almost as if he predicted that blow, Nightwing only nodded wordlessly.

"What?" Changeling asked, "What do you mean?"

"In exchange for his aid," Nightwing said, "I'll become his apprentice -- willingly."

"You lying snake!" Changeling said, pointing an accusing finger. "I oughtta --"

"What?" Slade said, "Kill me?" Changeling growled angrily at Slade, who merely looked at him, a smirk playing beneath that mask. Troia put a hand on Changeling's shoulder to comfort him, but it did little to settle his anger.

"Hello, anyone? Can anyone hear me?" the transmitter in Slade's satchel suddenly said, as it sparked to life, "I need help, immediately. Nightwing, Changeling, anyone! It's sheer calamity in here, and, oh my God! Hurry!"

"Lilith!" Changeling said. "She's okay."

"Not for long by the sound of it," Nightwing said. "I just wish we could get there faster."

* * *

The Justice League had been dealing with these demons for a long time, their endless number preventing them from getting out of the tower at all. The Batman had vanished for a while, but the rest had been fighting for at least an hour straight. "It's hopeless," Green Lantern said, "Every time we get rid of 'em more just keep appearing." 

Hawkgirl tore through a bunch, "Then just keep beating them. Maybe they'll get a clue."

"It's almost frightening," Wonder Woman murmured, pensively. She punched one between its frog-like eyes, "I can't believe this world can hold such otherworldly things."

"Seems more up Dr. Fate's department? I have a feeling he's dealing with his own demons," Hawkgirl said. "Can't help wondering how this all slipped under his notice."

"Unless he's not supposed to interfere," Superman said. A wave of demons were forced back behind them. While Superman battered away at the demons who swarmed him, little toad-like creatures, Raven emerged behind him. With a wave more were incapacitated.

"I was wondering where you had vanished to. I have sent a signal in hopes of receiving some help."

"That's good news," the Green Lantern said.

"Mr. J'Onzz," Raven said, "See if you can pick up the thoughts of a Richard Grayson, also known as Robin." The Martian looked at her, perplexed. "Just, trust me on this."

"All right, Raven," J'onn said. "However, there is no guarantee that I can reach him at this distance." He seemed to concentrate. The demons took this as a chance to strike, but a green shield and a black shield emerged around him.

"Nice timing, little lady," Green Lantern said.

"It's what I do," Raven answered.

"What happened to you?" Superman asked, "Before you freed us you were, er, not looking to be in too good of a shape."

"I was incomplete," Raven answered, "But now I'm better."

"I have something. They are in Maryland," J'Onn said. "He is looking for a way to help Lilith. However there is no faster way to get here."

"I know a way," Raven said. "Everyone, be careful. I'll be back soon enough." Shadows emerged from her cloak and, in the form of a giant bird, she was sucked up in it and vanished into the floor.

"I didn't know she could do that," J'Onn remarked. "Her powers have apparently improved as part of this completion. I remember her coming before us with warnings about her father."

"There was little we could do," Batman said, appearing from the shadows, "You said it herself, there was a great evil in her."

"That may be so," J'Onn said, "But it is no longer the case. She is pure, now."

* * *

"It seems," BC's smiling face said as it showed up on the screen. The beautiful damsel in distress moaned quietly as a sharp catlike claw moved at her throat, "That my enemies have finally come together into one place. All I can say is it took you long enough! I've been waiting for this moment for so long that I can't believe it's here. I may not be able to believe it enough to save this poor girl's life. So hurry along!" 

The screens around town shot to life and repeated this message, the Titans and the Hive looked around, shocked by the sudden change of mood. "So much for our plan," Scarecrow said, "He knows where we are."

"There must be television cameras hidden everywhere," Livewire answered. She looked around, "But I don't see any."

"Never mind that now," Scarecrow yelled. "What do we do?"

"We move," Nightwing said. "We can't waste a second. An innocent life is on the line."

"So, is this how they react?" Harley asked, "It's funny."

"Shut up!" Changeling said, "Lilith's in trouble!" They began to squabble, and among the bickering, Slade's ears picked up the sound of silence. There was a sweeping sound as a black raven emerged form the ground, and from the dark image a figure of pure white light stood, appearing before the group like a silent angel born of Hell.

"Wait!" Slade said. "You. You're Raven. And you're still alive?"

"I am more alive than ever," she murmured. "Robin -- Nightwing -- Changeling, my friends, I need your help." She looked at the assembled mass that stared at her coldly. Nightwing moved towards her first. His eyes hidden behind his mask, but his mouth bore a distinguishing snarl. The very sight of her caused vile to rise in his throat.

"How dare you?" he said. He stood in front of her, and she saw beyond the mask to his eyes, glowing with a sort of rage. Every single bit of hatred that he held back since the day she corrupted him with a simple kiss, every little ounce of rage that he harbored behind smiles began to surge forth as he stood before her. Raven was certain that he would strike her. "How dare you ask me to help you after all you did. I should kill you." He didn't move.

"Maybe you should," she said, her voice betraying the careful facade of her calm face, "But would you be able to live with yourself if you did?"

"No," he said. "I can't help you."

"Quiet, boy," Slade said, moving towards Raven, "Why do you need our assistance?"

"I need your help to destroy BC, I need the Prophet's Song," she said. Slade looked at the staff, and put it on his back, "You have it, then?"

"Yes," Slade answered. "Let's go." He eyed Nightwing, "Even you. This is the prelude to the final battle."

"I'm not your apprentice yet," Nightwing answered, angrily.

"You've been holding back a lot of anger," Slade responded, "Good. We can use this." That omnipresent smirk was playing in the glimmer of his eye. The old man, confidently, led the others towards Raven. "Take us to the battle."

"Thank you," she whispered. Nightwing was the last to take his place among the group, after receiving pleading looks from Troia. Raven frowned, regret evident on her lips.

Slade's voice took an uncharacteristic tone as he whispered, "Don't cry. Heroes don't cry."

She wouldn't cry. The soul image carried the team away, far away, to the Tower.

* * *

They arrived not a minute too soon. The heroes were becoming overwhelmed with the demonic beasts that bore down upon them. They began to feel fatigue. Even the robotic Cyborg felt it wearing on his power cells. "This is nuts," he said, forcing back another swarm with a fatigued swat. The sight of Raven's white cloak brought a bit of relief to the robot. 

"What a mess," Scarecrow said. He let a wave of fear toxins waft onto the demons. Much to everyone's surprise, the demons began to panic and attack one another, as if they were seeing angelic hosts descending with swords cleft high. Their movements the desperate, final attack of a wounded animal. "That was most satisfying. It's been too long since I ruled over men with the power of fear!"

Nightwing leapt out and with a swift movement, he brought out his staff, turning them into twin blades. They cut through demon and demon, one by one, and leaving them wounded on the ground, what passed as blood leaking from them. Nightwing didn't flinch. Changeling, however, was not having as easy a time of matters. He just jumped over the blood.

"What is this stuff?"

"Don't worry about it," Raven muttered.

Cyborg looked over at the rest of the group, joining them as fast as he could. "Just in the nick of time."

"Good to see you're still in one piece," Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Yo, man! You're looking great for a dead guy!" Cyborg said with a smile. "Where you been at?"

"Hell and back," Nightwing answered. The Titans were reunited again, and they seemed to gain some strength from this. The demons were mown down swiftly. Arrows flew and torrents rose, and the flash of red joined the Justice League in their battle. But Slade was nowhere in sight, and neither was BC. "Where are they?"

"I am wondering that myself," Raven murmured. She waved her hand and the demons were thrown to the wall, clearing the floor for the heroes to reform. They looked around, each quiet except for questions of "Have you seen him?" or other harsh whispers fearing the appearance of the Black Cat.

"Are you looking for me?" said a large smile that hovered in the air.

"You!" Raven yelled. She took her hands and wrapped them in a dark aura. Their waves fired pulsing forward through towards his disembodied grin. And with the snicker-snack of a monstrous vorpal blade, the attack phased right through the twisted smile and it leered at her, taunting her.

"All your best attacks just fall right through me!" Black Cat laughed with his twisted Jaberwock smile. "All your hopes, all your dreams, all your precious planning they're mine to take as I please and twist and shape and change! Realize you are nothing! Your existence is tantamount to mine! You're on my show, I'm the star, you're just Tito!"

"You just didn't!" Cyborg said, firing his blast. "You jerk!"

His form surfaced as the attack passed through, his massive claws tearing the stone, and his eyes glowing with vicious anger. "Now that my ultimate foe has arrived, it's time for me to step in the ring." His glance shifted to Nightwing. "Finally." He threw the heroes to the wall with his own dark aura, twisting mockery of Raven's power, and force them to the floor.

"Why me?"

"You think I haven't noticed how fate just twists your way?" BC demanded. "You're the final obstacle. If I defeat you, there'll be nothing more to stand before me and total conquest. I will be forever, and your children and your children's children will worship me!"

"Never," Nightwing said. He reformed the staff, swung it around, and threw waved his hand. "I'll play your game."

"I knew you would!"

They threw their attacks at each other, attacks bouncing off the Black Cat as if he had at once become a lion of Namaea and only by strangling it could he hope to win. But the Herculean feat just ignored itself as the claws came down and slashed the chest. Blood began to flow, and Nightwing's eyes narrowed. "First blood?" he asked, disarmingly.

"First blood," BC responded, grin on his face.

Their second exchange turned with blade and claw, the weapon becoming twin sabers in his hand and they moved from side to side, Nightwing playing the expert fencer, lunging from parry and blocking and weaving. There were waves of dark energy pulsing from his footstep, and Nightwing took to the sky, leaping high into the air with the muscles trained from years of walking a tightrope, both with and without a mask.

The birdarangs hit BC with careful precision, and with each precision of hope there was dashed hope. They merely bounced off.

"Oh, boo hoo," BC laughed.

They pulsing waves grew into a tidal wave. And Nightwing's leaps could barely support him over the waves of darkness that came flowing towards him. BC's form began to grow, hundred fold stronger and more vicious, the roof seemed to come closer to his catlike brow. It loomed over his prey, his giant claws striking down. And Nightwing saw his opportunity. He ran up the claw and on the strange arm towards the eye. And with his staff he stabbed at the eye.

And BC howled in pain. Nightwing was thrown from the shoulder of the beast, landing on the floor with a horrible crack. The dark aura fell from their companions, and they moved to attack. Like a scene from Gulliver's Travels, these mighty warriors assaulted the giant with what could have merely been string, barely enough to ensnare a monster.

* * *

Lilith was laying against him as the strange struggle passed on. His dark expression glowered at the futility, and he looked at the staff in his hand. He looked at its carved surface and all its mysteries. But there just wasn't a solution. "Rest," he said, and he lay Lilith down on the floor. "I may be some time." She looked up, and with a strange smile she said to him. 

"That's what they always say," she murmured weakly, the blood having dried. "But that's not a real answer."

"It doesn't matter," he responded. "This staff contains the riddle of the Sphinx. It's everything that we've been seeking from the moment that we came to this planet. There's a God in Heaven, and a Devil in Hell, but no man strives for either," he looked quiet as he moved to the rail around the balcony. "But that's not important now. I have been the Devil, and I've been an Angel."

He closed his eye.

"The way I've seen it, there's only one option left." And he said, once more, "I may be some time."

* * *

Slade appeared almost like a devil, shifting shadows into reality, and leaping out of them. The term those who had been watching him as he climbed up to BC's face, moving his hand with powerful movements to ready the staff, was like a bat out of Hell. He knew now what had to do, and with that staff raised up high he struck at BC. The staff cracked, the maw of the Black Cat howled in pain.

And the body of the Black Cat began to crack like the staff, lines running through the body like seismic turns. "This is impossible!" the beast seemed to howl, "I am invincible! I can't be defeated like this!"

Slade grasped hold of BC's body, trying to steady himself. The earthquakes began as BC's body crumbled to dust. Around the world, the sound of destruction could be heard like a distant sound of thunder. And the Titans, the Justice League, and all their allies, turned to run, except one, who stared as the form of BC disappeared into dust, and the evil man who struck the Heavenly stroke did not appear.

"Nightwing!" Donna called, "Hurry!"

"Help!" another voice called. There was a sound of coughing as the dust from the tower began to catch up with her. "Somebody! I, I can't find a way down!"

Changeling's head reared, "Lilith!" He took to the air in the form of a pterodactyl, and flew to where he heard her voice. He landed and unfurled his wings, transforming back into the form of a young boy. He took her in his arms, and she hugged back tight, refusing to let go. The ceiling began to cave in as the tower's hold on the moon slipped and it toppled into the ocean, sending a tidal wave that washed away the filth from the land. And yet, in what many would call a miracle, not a single soul was drowned.

But the Earth crumbled and shook, and the Titans couldn't hold off any longer. Donna grabbed Nightwing and forced him to his feet, "What are you doing?" she demanded to know, looking him straight in the eye. From behind the mask, at this distance, he could see her look back.

"He's gone," Nightwing answered.

"And we've got to go!" Donna yelled.

"No," Nightwing repeated, "Slade's gone." Donna glanced at the pile of dust that faded into the wind that had once been BC.

"We can't worry about him, then," Troia responded. The Changeling and the psychic Lilith appeared from the rafters. "Help me carry him, Changeling."

Changeling beamed with pride that someone remembered his new alias and grinned, "Okay, I can do that – Robin?" he paused. "What's wrong?"

"He's in shock," Troia muttered, "Or, at least, I think he is." A cold hand wrapped around Troia's shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and saw the white flash of a long flowing robe. It was a simple dress underneath, only flowing in white, simple and beautiful. Raven.

"I will take him."

"No!" Nightwing suddenly roared to life. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now?" He turned, eying Raven. Raven was unperturbed, and answered slowly, carefully, knowing exactly the reason why.

"You could. If you think it would bring Starfire back."

Pieces of the ceiling landed between Raven and Nightwing. Troia was urged to leave by Arsenal, and Changeling backed up. The two just stared at one another. The sounds of the tower falling apart didn't seem to perturb them. Raven only generated a card from her person and threw it at Nightwing, who caught it. It caught his eye and he looked at the face side.

"The Tower," she answered. "The Card represents a separation of great distance. I don't predict the future, Nightwing, and I can't change the past, but I think it fitting that you understand what we are all going through right now. Heavy-handed symbolism? Maybe." She closed her eyes, "We've all grown up, except for her. She'll remain young forever in our minds. And that's what will hurt most. I'll leave you here to die, but if you just trust me for an instant, we could both survive."

"Just one last time," Nightwing said.

"One last time."

He took her hand, and they were enveloped by the shadow of a raven as the ceiling finally collapsed and the building imploded inward, leaving nothing but a swirling cloud of dust that the new day's winds would blow away like a distant memory.

* * *

The Justice League was the first to part ways. Flash gave a small little wave as he ran off after his companions. Batman, in his way, shot an approving glance towards Nightwing before fading away into the night. The natural stars shone bright over the Titans. Things were for the moment back to normal. The hundreds of thousands of televisions that BC had installed seemed to regain their lost connections and show nothing but the "Technical Difficulty" and test patterns that a station not in work would show.

Raven left second, followed by Cyborg. He didn't know why he was following her, but he knew she would lead him home.

The Hive was after them. They went their separate ways. Khashoggi at front, leading them in a goose-step march towards their home.

Changeling, however, grabbed Nightwing's hand and tugged it slightly, trying to illicit some kind of actual response. Nightwing glanced at him, vaguely, still looking too shocked to speak. Still seeming too distant to care.

"We won," Changeling said. "We saved the world from ending!"

"Yeah, you did," Nightwing said in his way. He was the next to leave. But Arsenal grabbed him and dragged him over. "What?"

"Okay, I heard that attempt at subtlety," Arsenal said.

"So did I."

"Yes, yes, so did Tempest. But I think what everyone's thinking is how a guy who's probably the closest we'll ever get to an actual, honest to goodness Hero with a Capital H, thinks that somehow he didn't save the world. You're our leader," Arsenal said. "As much as I dislike the thought of following you."

"Be nice, Roy."

"Sorry honey," Arsenal said, sugary-sweet, "But anyway, you saved the world just as much as Changeling did. Probably more so."

"Hey!"

"Why do you think you're not part of the team?" Arsenal answered.

"I killed Starfire," Nightwing said. "And that's enough damage for a hundred lifetimes."

"That wasn't you!" Changeling said. "That was Trigon or something."

"Changeling's right," Lilith said. "Raven was used too. You both shouldn't be beating yourself up so much."

Nightwing was silent. He shook his head and continued walking. "At least," Changeling said, "Come back to Jump City. We've got to rebuild, and it wouldn't be right to rebuild the Tower without you, Robin."

"It's Nightwing now," Nightwing answered. He vanished with that dramatic statement, and the remaining heroes just sighed and shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?" Changeling asked. Lilith rolled his eyes, and Arsenal chuckled a bit while Donna stood forward and said.

"We keep following him until we wear him down, of course! Let's go people, hup-two!"

* * *

"My fellow Americans," the President said, "We have been under siege this past week by forces of evil that go far beyond any force we have ever seen. Never before has our land faced such destruction on such a wide scale. But we will rebuild. In a testament to American spirit, we will stand taller, stronger than ever before. And with the help of the Justice League, we will help the rest of the world recover, from our allies in Europe, to the Middle East and to Asia, no one will be denied our assistance."

The same could be said around the world, as their leaders, their Kings and Queens and their dictators each said the same thing, shook so to the soul that no man would dare speak ill of another for many a year.

"At least some good came of this," Raven muttered. The Titans Tower was in shambles. "We'll rebuild too," she said. "Won't we, Cyborg?"

"Yeah, Raven, we will," he said. "And it'll be better than before! The Tower'll be state of the art, no more gate-crashers. And the city, we could put up a security system in every building, and then, yeah, this could really work! It'll be better than before."

"Yes," Raven said, "Everything will be for the better in the end."

"Rave," he said, "Look, Robin's gone through a lot. He doesn't mean what he says."

"He hates me," Raven said, "Like everyone should. I was responsible for this. If I had been stronger, I would not have fallen to BC's deceptions. I wouldn't have fallen to my Father's influence."

"Ifs don't mean a thing, Dark Girl," he said. "Guess I really can't call you that anymore. Guess we can't even really call ourselves the Teen Titans, either."

"We'll think of something."

"You think," Cyborg asked, "That this really could be a Heaven for everyone?"

"I don't see why not? If we take it one step at a time," Raven answered. "And the first step is ours."

* * *

The night had passed.

Nightwing removed his mask and threw his tights to the floor, looking at them with such disdain as to burn a hole right into them. He got changed into normal civilian clothes and set himself a makeshift sling for his arm, and walked out, the costume hidden in a bag he had purchased. Already, it seemed, they'd recovered. There was evidence of an earthquake and a flash flood in the area, but the recovery was swift. He thanked them swiftly, "Graci," and walked out of the building into a street filled with people scrambling to repair their world.

And he saw a familiar company logo, and a familiar business suit.

"Bruce!" Dick yelled as he ran up. "What are you doing here?"

"Dick! I should ask you that," he said. "What brings you all the way to Florence?"

"A wing and a prayer," he answered, smiling. "Think we could talk someplace private?" The look the two exchanged was darker. And they walked off to a small room aside for them. "I need to go far away."

"Dick –" Bruce's dark voice said. "Why?"

"I need to get away from everything. From the Titans, even you. Just for a little while." Dick didn't want to say anymore, but Bruce's eyes pierced right through the half-truths and deception, and he said angrily.

"I won't help you run away from your problems."

"What?" Dick asked.

"It won't help you, and it won't help them."

Dick paused, and then said, "You may be right, but—"

"No buts, Dick," Bruce said. "I think you should go back and face those problems of yours."

"I almost killed you, Bruce! And I killed Starfire, and sixty-five other people! And I saw them, saw them while I was hanging between life and death," Dick said. "And Raven, she, she killed more."

"You didn't kill them, Dick," Bruce said. "I hope you can understand that in time."

"Bruce."

"I won't help you do that, but I will help you get back to Gotham, or Jump, or wherever you want to go so you can start facing the demons of this tragedy." Dick grimaced. "Trust me." The way he said that, the way he looked at him. "Remember that, uh, Holiday movie you forced me to watch?"

"It's a Wonderful Life?"

"Yes," Bruce said, "That one."

"What about it?"

"Don't wish you hadn't existed," Bruce said.

Dick didn't say anything, but hugged Bruce, much to the man's surprise. But as the surprise faded, Bruce returned the embrace, awkwardly, unsure of himself. He could feel Dick's body shake and tremble.

It was a start.

_

* * *

_

_It's a beautiful day_

_The sun is shining_

_I feel good_

_And nothing's gonna stop me now_

A helicopter descended in front of Troia and her small troop. "What?" The air was pushed back as its descended and she felt its cool breeze push her back. "Who's there?"

"Wingy?" Arsenal asked, looking at the dark form that approached the daylight. "Is that you?"

The others moved to the helicopter and he helped each of them on. He smiled, the first real smile since he had appeared with that mask on, and said, "Yeah, it's me. C'mon, we've got a city to help."

"We're going home?" Changeling asked.

"We're going home."

x

x

x

**_But still I fear..._**

**_And still I dare..._**

end chapter 14


	18. Made in Heaven: Alive

PART 3: MADE IN HEAVEN

**_I don't know about the people that I read about in books_**

**_And the Kings and Queens around my room with their quiet dirty looks_**

**_I know I should be going somewhere, I just can't arrive_**

**_There's a reason for believing that I've never been alive._**

_Chapter 15: Alive_

"Days pass so slow," Donna said, looking at the skyline of Jump City. She dipped her teabag into the hot water that she had poured herself, and sat down next to the silent form of Nightwing, who nursed his broken arm with little care. She had scribbled a little "Get Better" note on there, and smiled. She did it in pink, just to annoy him. He smiled at her, a bit of that melancholy still remaining after the week. "Do you think the city will ever, you know, really recover?"

"Physically, yes," Nightwing said, "But they live with true fear constantly at their door."

"I suppose that's right," Donna said. "It'll take much longer for those wounds to heal. You know, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"About the Titans," Troia said. "I was considering joining." Nightwing just eyed her. "What?"

"No." It was as final as the tomb, it seemed.

----------------------------------

Cyborg looked at the schematics. They had decided to move into the city proper, abandoning the island for a more open environment. And what pieces they had, they had to pick up. Still, most of the equipment was in working order, though what looked a bit worn they used as an excuse to upgrade. He smiled at the overlooking presence of the white caped lady. "Getting excited?"

"It's an amazing building," Raven said.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "It's gotta be. After all we've been through." He tinkered with something. "You think Nightwing's been a bit distant?"

"More than usual?" Raven asked.

"Oh, right, sorry," he answered, taking another instrument and fixing a recovered alarm. "Well, he seems to have gotten distant from all of us in the last week. But that's just me, maybe. I've been too busy."

"So have I," she said.

"I remember. When you going to tell him?"

"I'm getting Changeling to fly him out this afternoon.," she answered. "He wouldn't appreciate it if he knew. It would cheapen it." Cyborg turned and looked at her, cockeye. He brought a metal hand up to her dainty shoulder, the wounds and rust still present even after a hundred times trying to lean it up still remaining, and let his one remaining eye look straight into her eyes.

"Don't let him push you away," he said.

"Why do you forgive me so readily?" Raven asked, shocked.

"Because you're a friend and we, if anything, we failed you more than anyone."

"No, Cyborg," Raven said. "I'm glad you care. Even if I don't seem like it all the time, I do care too."

"We know."

"More than you know!"

"Try me." He gave a cocky grin, and she answered him.

"The thought of each of you dying pushed me over the edge. I couldn't bear to hear your gruesome fate." It was a very candid answer, much to Cyborg's surprise, filled with love and honest caring for her friends. And she smiled at him and said, "Is that more than you'd think."

"Is that what happened?" Cyborg asked. "Why is it Robin, sorry, Nightwing is so upset with you?"

"It was after I had… had unleashed my full potential. I had realized what I could do, I could see the secrets of time unlocked to me. And then I danced with Robin to music I hadn't heard before but in my head, and he was mine for that brief moment. I had tainted him. I had ruined the very thing I loved by grasping for it. Ironic. The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock. Would I dare disturb the universe?"

"You loved him?"

"I think I did, yes," Raven answered coldly, in a harsh whisper. "I think I still do."

"Tell him."

She closed her eyes and turned to leave. "I would not presume."

Cyborg just groaned and turned back to his machines. He wouldn't presume that it was easy either, but he knew that she had to at least start building a bridge. And it just grated at his breast like a tiny squirrel gnawing at a nut. Tiny, but sure to wear.

"You should try it sometime."

----------------------------------

Arsenal's arrows flew through the target with amazing accuracy, tearing apart the fabric with a rip. In a second, the arrow was split by a second, and then another, and another. Until six arrows rested in that same exact place he did not rest. And Tempest watched with delight at the sport. He received a slight tap on the shoulder and sat beside him Changeling did momentarily.

He had notably sat himself down on the opposite side of the side he tapped, old habits dying hard as they are want to do, but Tempest had expected it.

"Changeling," Tempest said, "Old friend. It seems our trials and tribulations are over."

"Yeah," Changeling said.

"And what happens now?" Tempest asked.

"I don't know."

"Surely you have some idea."

"I don't know."

"Leave us in suspense, why don'tcha?" Arsenal asked, sitting at their side. "Spill the beans. You've got something going on in that head of yours, right?" Changeling seemed somewhat annoyed and swatted Arsenal's invading finger, which seemed to gesture at the cranium in question.

"Maybe."

"Tell!" Arsenal urged.

"Fine," Changeling answered. "I'm planning on going to Brighton to help the repairs there. I hear Jared's there already, and Mr. Jupiter had somehow survived the evacuation disasters. I'm needed there."

"And you're not needed here?" Arsenal asked. "You're one of the Fab Five. That sounds so wrong saying it, but it's true." Changeling shook his head.

"I'm thinking I might marry Lilith someday."

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage?" Tempest asked. "I know our cultures are different, but I thought we shared some degree of thoughts that one should be older than that to propose."

"Not yet!" Changeling said, his annoyance growing. "But someday. And I want to be by her side until then."

"And then not by her side – yup – after!' Arsenal quipped. He received two death-glares. He backed down, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, all right. Don't pick on me now, please! I'm not used to this kind of abuse."

"Yes you are," Donna said, picking Roy up by the scruffy ends of his hair. "Come here you!" She pulled him into an embrace and they seemed happy enough to share a quick kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"You? Nah, you were probably busy flirting up a storm with Wingy up there."

"And if I was?" she asked coyly.

"No," was Arsenal's deadpan response.

"That's funny – that's what he said," Donna answered. Roy pulled her down into his lap as he sat down and she giggled in delight as he pulled her into a playful embrace. Changeling smiled somewhat. Tempest, however, blushed at the show and looked away.

"Whoa," Changeling said, pulling the plug on the proceedings. "You're bashful?"

"What if I am?" Tempest asked, indignantly.

"I dunno, it's just funny!" He broke into a flurry of laughter and fell on his back. "Oh, that's funny." He wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter died down and he straightened himself. "Too funny."

"Sure, Gar," Tempest emphasized, "You're not any better."

"I am too!"

"No, you're not."

"I am!"

"No, you're not!"

They repeated over and over and over again. Raven's form drifted over them. "The more things change," she said, as she landed softly, "The more they stay the same. Weren't you going to take Nightwing someplace?"

"I will!" Changeling said, quickly, "When Lilith gets back!"

"Where is she?" Raven asked.

"She was looking for Nightwing," he muttered. Troia gasped.

"He's in his room. He locked the door."

----------------------------------

Lilith knocked repeatedly on Nightwing's door, not letting up until he opened up the door. To which, her surprise, came not long after. He looked at her, eyes cold, nostrils flaring, and said in a slow, angry voice, "What is it?"

"I was just looking for you!" Lilith said, "Gar and I want to show you something that I think you'll really like."

"I'm busy," Nightwing answered.

"With what?"

"With private business that I don't feel that you need to know," Nightwing answered, testily. Lilith playfully peeked beside him. "Go away, Lilith!"

"Oh, come on! What are you hiding? A porno collection? Come on, you can tell me!" she poked his nose with the most motherly of expressions on her face. No wonder Changeling was obsessed with this girl, Nightwing said, she's almost as persistent as he is. "I'm really curious now, you should have just told me in the beginning." She slipped by him before he could react – a shock to even him – and looked around. His walls were covered in recovered clips of Slade.

The name lined the walls.

A Bank Robbery Credited to – Slade.

A Terrorist Attack Masterminded by – Slade.

Death of 12 – SLADE – Responsible.

Horrors upon horrors of things that Slade had done lined the wall, and yet, Nightwing just stared at it with a conflicted look. He was unsure of how to reconcile what he had known with what he knew. "Slade's gone, Nightwing."

"No," he responded, "He's never gone. He's always planning something. To get us when we least expect it."

"He saved my life!" Lilith said. "He saved the entire world!" she reminded him. "He's a hero, Nightwing, whether you want to admit it!"

"He is not a hero. You don't know him like I do! We're –"

"The same?" Lilith asked. "You both have your dark sides. But, can't you both have your good sides? Isn't that why we seem so contrary?"

"We?"

"The human race, I mean," Lilith said. "We're torn between light and dark."

"Look, don't try and reason it," Nightwing said. "Slade tried to make me his slave. And I would have done so gladly for my friends, I admit it, but he's still an evil man."

"He saved my life," she muttered quietly. "He bandaged my wounds. He held onto me while you were fighting that stupid battle that amounted to what? A broken arm? Sometimes the little things matter, Nightwing."

"Listen!" Nightwing said angrily, "I just want this behind me. I need this behind me. It's the only thing standing between me and –"

"It's not the only thing, Nightwing," Lilith said. She embraced him gently. "I'm sorry, I know you had bad blood between you. I just wanted to tell you that Changeling was going to show you something, I, I just got angry thinking you're still obsessed with him."

"Gar told you?"

"Everyone told me," she said. "I knew you were obsessed with this. But, he's just a man! He did good, he did evil, but in the end he was alive and now he isn't. That's all there is to our lives. We live, we die, and we leave our legacy."

Nightwing looked at the newspaper clippings.

"Please come downstairs. It's real important what we've got for you!" she teased a bit, and went to the door. "Please, don't be late." Nightwing watched her pass, and smiled a melancholy smile as he tore the clippings from the wall. He tossed them unceremoniously into a trash bin, and kicked the trash bin under a table. He looked one last time at the darkness in his room as he entered the main hallway. He flicked off the lights and walked downstairs, ignoring the still under-construction segments.

----------------------------------

It was a small garden that had been erected where the tower had once stood. They had removed the wreckage and put the unsalvageable pieces into an artistic rendering. The controlled chaos of the growing trees and vibrant colors seemed to echo the laughter and joy of life as he had once remembered it. Nightwing smiled, a melancholy smile of true happiness, and sat down at the foot of the statue they had sculpted and placed at the center of the garden.

It was simple, and beautiful, and its smile would light up even the darkest of day.

And in a small plaque they placed at the foot of the statue, it read:

"Starfire. Princess of the Stars and Queen of Hearts."

Nightwing was speechless.

"What do you think?" Changeling asked. He sat down next to Nightwing, and Lilith next to him. The two had become inseparable since the day they returned, cooing with each other when they thought no one else was looking.

At least some good came of this.

"I," he stuttered, "I love it!" He could barely contain his voice. "It's perfect. It's perfect for her. She would have loved it here. Who, whose idea was it?"

"They wanted to remain anonymous," Changeling said. "'cause they felt it wasn't proper to take credit for a monument like this."

"Then I love them even more," Nightwing said.

------------------------------------------

The winds rushed her cloak forward as she monitored the schedules for the incoming shipment from the national mint. "Thank America for bank money being insured. Means we're not out of a job," Raven muttered.

"Amen to that," Cyborg answered. He typed up a report, "And I can tell you that there've been strikes against these shipments before, and it's highly likely there'll be attacks against it when they come here. So, you think we should put those slackers to work?" Raven smiled and nodded. "It'll be good for them to get out there, right?"

"Right," Raven affirmed.

"Good." He set up the loudspeaker, "This is Cyborg. If you're looking forward to dinner tonight – steak and green beans, just eff-why-eye, and no complaining green sprout – and have a super heroic identity, please report to the briefing room for your duties for the day. Also, I am Jor-El! Master of Scheduling!" Cyborg grinned and flipped off the PA.

"Pardon?" Raven asked, raising her brow in confusion and thinly veiled amusement.

"Just something I saw on TV," Cyborg answered.

"I take it you were watching instead of monitoring duty."

"Hey! You may be right, but you didn't have to sound so condescending."

The assembled team looked fairly impressive. Nightwing looked quiet and withdrawn, but his presence seemed to extend beyond him. He may be silent and out of place, but he was still their leader and everyone seemed to wait on his approval on anything. Arsenal and Troia sat down near each other, Arsenal's arm protectively draped around her. Tempest and Changeling and Lilith sat together in a group not too far from Arsenal and Troia. Changeling bashfully looked on as Lilith held him in an embrace. Raven stood next to Cyborg himself, acting as his support.

"Aren't we a cheery bunch?" Cyborg asked.

"Gotta message for you, Action Man. I'm happy, hope you're happy too," Arsenal yelled.

"Well, then, Major Tom, let's get you your protein pills and put your helmet on, we've got work to do," Cyborg answered. "We've got a shipment of newly printed Dollar Bills to the local banks, and there've been a few attempts in other cities to get it, no doubt it's going to happen here."

"Obviously," Nightwing said. "When's the shipment arriving?"

"Within the hour."

"Don't got much time," Changeling said.

"Not really," Raven said, "But it won't matter. The best chance they have is when the vehicle is stopped. So we'll be escorting it on the rounds." She demonstrated on the map. "It will stop here, here, and here. The amount of money inside is, uh, quite large, so it's almost definite to draw some attention."

"Good," Nightwing said, "Some actual work to do."

"Are you sure you should go?" Raven asked. "Your arm's still healing."

"I can fight with my feet," Nightwing answered.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. "I could heal it…"

"No," Nightwing answered coldly. "I'm fine."

"Guys," Changeling said, quietly, "Could we stop fighting? For five minutes?"

"Please," Arsenal said, rolling his eyes. He got a dig in the ribs from Troia. "Look, can we just get going on this. Nightwing, maybe you should stay here with Lilith."

"I said I can do this," he said.

"Please, Nightwing?" Lilith asked.

"Let him," Raven said. "I'll stay here. Well? Get going!" She looked at them all with an evil eye, and they filed out slowly, Nightwing last, with a lingering glance at Raven that she couldn't read.

And then they were alone. Lilith leaned against the monitor and sighed. "He'll get over it."

"I don't believe he will," Raven answered.

------------------------------------------

The ride hadn't been very eventful. The first stop had gone off without a hitch. So much money was being brought into these newly reconstructed banks, and yet no one showed. Nightwing hung in the shadows, acting as a first line.

Arsenal and Troia stood by the guards, making sure that they'd be defended.

Changeling flew overhead as an eagle.

Cyborg was inside, keeping an eye on things from there. Tempest besides him, looking around more than anything. "It's very pretty."

"Sure is," Cyborg said. "Hopefully we'll be proven wrong."

As the money was moved into the vault, placed within it, they lingered a bit nearer. The quiet was disconcerting, so Tempest spoke. "I'm a bit worried about Nightwing to be honest." The vault closed. "He's always been a bit distant, but this is frightening."

"I know," Cyborg said. "It's Raven."

"I think he should know better than anyone it wasn't her fault."

"He does. It's not really her he's mad at, I guess you could say, but himself," Cyborg answered.

"Then why is he lashing out at Raven?"

"He's trying to stop himself from making another mistake," Cyborg answered. "He's blaming himself for Starfire. And Raven's the reason he killed her."

They walked outside. "Nothing?" Cyborg asked. Nightwing appeared from his shadows and shook his head. He leapt on his bike and moved up besides the armored truck. The others soon followed.

They arrived at the second location without incident. "It's going to be the next one," Nightwing said, mysteriously.

"We all sort of figured that out," Cyborg muttered, more to himself. Arsenal chuckled. The cargo was deposited and they went along to their next location. "Just, why?"

"Less money, less heat," Nightwing explained. "Easier to lay low for a couple mill, rather than a billion."

"True," Cyborg said. "It's not like they're going to get far with the Justice League on ultra-alert."

"Some people take risks," Nightwing answered.

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"At least he's honest about it," Arsenal muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troia asked, sharply. Arsenal merely shrugged.

------------------------------------

Nightwing hated being right sometimes.

A girl had burst forward from the crowd and kissed the first guard. Which was certainly an unusual occurrence in and of itself. But it was also the note that the man fell, dead, to the ground with a big smile plastered on.

"I always knock 'em dead," said a familiar etching voice. She put on her lipstick and took out a huge powder puff. Tying her blonde hair back into pigtails, it became immediately noticeable who it was.

"Harley," Nightwing said. "I should have expected this."

"Hey, don't complain, we waited a good long time so you'd be ready," Harley said. "Fair's fair. Now fork over the loot before I shoot you!" She pulled out a comically big handgun.

"Wow," Troia muttered.

"She's got a heck of a piece," Arsenal muttered. "I don't know if I can top that. Oh, wait, I can." He pulled out an even bigger gun from his back.

"Where do you keep that stuff?" Troia asked.

"I dunno," Arsenal said, "I just trusted the scientist who put it together to figure out the details."

"Fair enough," Troia responded.

Harley aimed at Arsenal, Arsenal readied his weapon. They both prepared to see who had the faster finger when Harley yelled out, "Attack!"

Pumpkin shaped bombs were thrown to the ground, laughed an eerie laugh, and secreted a green gas. "Well, most apt of timing, dearest Harley." Livewire emerged from one of the power lines, wearing goggles and a new leather jacket.

"Here it comes," Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Electrifying, if I say so myself," Scarecrow said.

"I knew it."

"Thanks, Icky," Livewire said. She shot a bolt of electricity at the armored car. It was lifted up by the electro-magnetic pulse that went through her fingernails. "Now, how's that for taking a withdrawal."

"Couldn't they have left the puns behind?" Nightwing asked, quietly. He brought his staff and threw it at Livewire. It spun around as it hit her and came back to his hands. "Titans, go!"

"Doesn't it feel right saying that?" Changeling asked. He shifted into a rhinoceros form, and charged at Harley. Harley leapt out of the way, kicking one of the pumpkin bombs at Changeling as she did.

Changeling shifted back to human form, scratching at his body. "Chicken pox!" he cried. "I thought I already had chicken pox!"

"Interesting," Scarecrow commented. "Nice shot, Harley."

"Thanks, Icky! Oh! Behind you!" she warned him. He whipped around and saw the torrents rage behind him. Tempest stood between them, levitated on some water in the air.

"Well, that's impressive," was all that Ichabod Crane could think of saying.

"Scarecrow, give up your evil ways," Tempest said, "Or I will show no mercy."

"I've heard that one before." Scarecrow said. He'd have rolled his eyes if he thought the heroes would notice. "Well, I'll play your game, you rogue," he warned, and threw a ball. "Catch!"

Tempest created an arm from the torrent and swatted it back at Scarecrow.

"Back!" Scarecrow yelled. He swatted the ball back at Tempest.

They continued back and forth for some time, while Livewire and Nightwing shared bouts and Cyborg fired at Harley. Laser fire caught the ball midair, exploding it prematurely in front of Scarecrow's face.

The gas didn't seem to get past the mask he wore underneath the pumpkin-shaped outer shell, but it was enough a distraction for Tempest to whirl him into the torrents and incapacitate him in front of Harley.

It certainly caught the girl off guard, and a net wrapped around her. Arsenal gave a little nod and a wink to Troia, who lunged down at Livewire, bringing her down at Nightwing's feet.

"Easy enough," Nightwing answered.

"Not even a thank you," Troia whined.

"Fine, thank you," Nightwing retorted. The two had a staring contest for a couple seconds before both cracked smiles. "Okay, you guys did good. Let's clean up here an--"

The armored car was thrown at them. A large, burly form stood next two a stout little gnome and a stylish witch. The three of them shared a rather self-satisfied smirk, and moved in, without saying a word.

"Oh," Cyborg mutters, "Now they call in the professionals."

"Yes," Nightwing said, "After we warmed up." He brought his staff up to block the probing tentacles that Gizmo kept hidden in his pack.

"They could be just a little more talkative too," Arsenal muttered, firing out a series of arrows. "It'd make this a bit less boring."

"Boring?" Jinx muttered. "I'll show you boring." Her eyes glowed pink and the bow string snapped. Arsenal felt himself falling backwards, only to be caught by Changeling, who was still looking a bit worse for wear thanks to Scarecrow's gas.

"Let's play kids!" Jinx said with a laugh. She kicked three of the remaining pumpkin bombs at the Titans.

Troia knocked one aside with her bracers and walked towards Jinx. The gas fell harmlessly to the side.

The second hit Cyborg upside the head, knocking him back and away from the gas, but keeping him reeling in time for Mammoth to lift him up above the ground. Cyborg winked at the giant and the shins of his robotic prostheses opened up and blasted Mammoth back.

The faint whiffs of the disintegrating fear gas left Mammoth wide eyed and afraid. He even sucked his thumb as he stared at something far far away and yet so very close to him. Cyborg looked rather confused. "Okay, that's a wrap for you," Cyborg said, patting the big guy on the shoulder.

Jinx's curses only managed to exponentially increase Gizmo's tactics' effectiveness. Nightwing was at Gizmo's mercy. His broken arm pulsed with pain and he couldn't think of what to do for the pain.

Troia found herself at the mercy of small drones that just managed to get lucky as she blocked high when she should have dodged low.

Somehow Tempest's spells misfired, and Changeling fell into a relapse of his fears.

Jinx laughed, certain of her superiority over the Titans, until the dark image of Raven appeared overhead. Her eyes gleamed white with magical potency. Her aura increased as her dark bird faded from the air. They reached down and clamped Jinx's mouth shut.

Much to her surprise, the witch grew angry with the sorceress and kicked off her shoes in an attempt to hit her. Caught off-guard, Raven was brought plummeting down into Cyborg's arms.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"No prob," Cyborg responded, "You've already turned the fight on its knees."

The momentary distraction was all it took for Tempest to launch a torrential rainfall upon the field and Gizmo's creations began to short-circuit.

"Gobsmacking cludge sniffers," the maniacal muppet muttered. "Work, crud tech, work!" As he struggled to get back in control of his machines, Nightwing tapped him on the shoulder.

Looking up, Gizmo found a fist coming straight for his head, knocking him on his back. "That's for my arm," Nightwing said. He picked up the backpack, "And this is for attacking my city. Get out."

"Jinx!" Gizmo said, "I'm gone!" He scurried away to safety, leaving the witch alone with the Titans bearing down on her with all their concentration.

"Uh… oh."

------------------------------------

The Titans entered their tower looking a bit exhausted but entirely satisfied. Only Raven looked apprehensive, as she once again tried to ask Nightwing if he would let her heal his arm, but each time rebuffed. She looked more and more miserable with each refusal. "Mission accomplished," Nightwing said, throwing his hair back as he walked in. "Good job, guys."

"Thank you, thank you!" Arsenal said, taking a bow.

"Except you, Arsenal," Nightwing added. "Really slow on that load. Better work on that. You must be going soft."

"And that's a wrap, folks, good night!" Arsenal laughed, hands up.

"No, really," Nightwing responded, seriously. The two shared a look, and Arsenal just groaned. "You're really easy to trick, you know that?"

"I'm glad to see you two getting along so well," Troia said, with a smile. "Maybe now I can talk to you about keeping the Titans together, Fearless Leader?"

"Why are you so intent on bringing that up?" Nightwing asked.

"Because I think it's important."

"I don't think it's important," Nightwing retorted.

"Then you're being a big party-pooper," Troia said, her eyes and tone betraying the innocence of the phrase. "If I weren't such a nice girl I'd slap you for being so mean about it."

"I," Raven muttered, hesitating, "Agree with Nightwing. I don't believe the Titans are, how to put it, required anymore."

"Pardon?" Tempest said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Changeling chorused.

"The Teen Titans. We aren't exactly… teen Titans anymore. Even Changeling has grown up," Raven said. "I think it's time we let someone else take up the mantle. We've grown up, and now we've got our own decisions to make."

"Very funny," Changeling said, "But don't you think that, y'know, we're a good team?"

"I don't know what to think, anymore, Gar," Raven said. "Even if we reformed, the team would never quite be the same."

"Oh. Right. I guess you're right about that."

"I know."

"You don't have to sound so confident about it," he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we should start thinking about what happens now."

"Gee," Arsenal said, "This is really somber. Hey! I got an idea!"

"Oh great, he has an idea," Nightwing said, rubbing his temples.

"Let's throw a bit party! It'll be fun. Food, drinks, dancing, romance, and maybe, just maybe, some party games."

"Like Doom Racer 5?" Changeling asked.

"No, like Pin the Tail on the Donkey – of course Doom Racer 5!" Arsenal screamed.

"Oh, sure!"

"Sounds like a plan, eh, Nightwing?" Cyborg said, with a confident smirk.

"Everything comes full circle, doesn't it?"

-----------------------------------

Everything comes full circle.

That's all that he could think about watching the food being brought in on Cyborg's back. It seemed like not-so-long ago he was trying to stop Raven from leaving. Making a futile effort to keep them all together forever.

Now, it was like the story was over. The Teen Titans were useless. Perhaps they saved the universe, perhaps even history itself from whatever Raven had summoned, but it still wouldn't matter in the long run.

One of their own was dead.

It was like some kind of belated funeral festivities from the Caribbean. La Dia del Muerte.

But even with the sound of Changeling belting out a song by David Bowie, it made little or no difference to him.

Though, right now, what he wouldn't give for a bit of quiet.

But still, something would catch his eye again and take his mind off of his own failures and onto how much they had changed.

Changeling was first, you couldn't ignore that boy's voice if you were deaf. It was a scratchy vocal effect that made him want to stick rusty nails into his ears. But he was having fun, and it seemed to make his girlfriend happy.

How he managed to get a girl like Lilith Jupiter amazed him.

No accounting for taste or continuity, for that matter.

Next would be Cyborg, who was putting together a punch from the stuff he had lugged in. He moved with a quiet maturity that he suspected had been there since day one. He was older than the rest of them. He also went through a lot more suffering. But he also didn't let it get to him.

That's what he admired about Cy. Never let you down, for anything.

But, what now?

The absence of Starfire had made him think how she'd have been dancing around for joy. Arsenal was dancing now, with – Raven? She certainly looked awkward, trying to match the dance steps, but stumbling over them.

He cracked a smile.

But he still wouldn't forgive her.

It wasn't as if he could stay angry at her forever, but right now he wanted to vanish. Troia was giving Arsenal the evil eye. He smiled. Everyone was busy. That would mean he could sneak out without anyone noticing.

"Hold it," Tempest's voice said. The usually quiet Knight of the Seven Seas had stepped up from behind the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the movies," Nightwing answered. He saw the allusion fly far and away over Tempest's head.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it'd be funny," Nightwing said, "Look, I'm just getting some fresh air. There are things I still haven't worked out. And I need to have some time alone, too, you know."

"You don't have to be rude about it," Tempest answered. This was certainly true, he didn't have to be, but it seemed so easy right now to cut down anyone who dared talk to him. Funny, he always thought it was Raven's job to do that.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's quite all right," Tempest said, a smile returning to his face. "I'm surprised we made it this far. There were points where it certainly felt helpless."

"Times I thought you and Beast Boy were dead."

"That too," Tempest added.

"But we're here now," Nightwing said. "Is that all?"

"No," Tempest said. "Don't throw away everything you've saved. The decisions we make often have unforeseen effects on our future. You could decide to go for a breath of fresh air and miss the woman you'd love for the rest of your life."

"And if I don't," he added, "Then I may miss the chance of a lifetime."

"That argument's convincing," Tempest said, "But don't be gone too long. You'll be missed."

"Yeah, I won't be."

---------------------------------------

The moonlight shatters the night-line, where the willow would play upon the riverbanks, so did the streetlight's glimmer and sparkle across the bay and the heart strings of those around it were played by the passing glance of a young boy.

His line went across the short expanse and he settled, in lonely solitude, by a statue that had been erected on a tiny island in the bay.

In what would become tradition, he prayed, he touched her face just to remember how it felt, imagining the cold stone would become the warm exuberance of her face.

Why did they have to take her away from him?

Why?

"Why?"

The starlight of the night sky moved and the hand of a dark haired visitor startled the boy from his revelry.

"Because life's not fair," she said. "Tempest told me you had gone out. Raven told me you'd be here."

"I could use some company after all," Nightwing said, his mask darting to the side. "Sit down?"

"Sure," she responded.

"Thanks for helping me, Troia."

"Call me Donna."

"Donna, then. I'm glad we met because of all this," he said, "You're kind of like that sister that I never had."

"And you're like that stupid big brother I wish I didn't," she jested. They both shared a quietly sincere laugh, and looked at the night.

"The Titans," she said, "Raised me from a young age, and I came to Themiscyra when I was just barely out of diapers."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm a full-fledged demi-goddess –"

"—that makes absolutely no sense—"

"Shush! And I'm the junior student of Wonder Woman," she explained. "Well, I was until all this happened. The Titans told me of my past and gave me the powers to help those in need."

"So, that's why you were there for me."

"Yeah," Donna said. "No coincidence. Besides, Barbera gave me a hand. She knew you'd be in trouble."

"She knows me too well."

"That she does."

"I'll have to thank her," he said, quietly.

"Indeed you will," Donna laughed.

Nightwing was quiet, as if some crescendo of music in his head had drawn his attention away from the world for just a minute. It was as if he was given a brief glimpse of the future and then grasping at it. His lip trembled.

"She's really gone."

"Starfire?" Donna asked.

Nightwing only nodded.

"I'm sorry," she answered.

"Thanks."

"I'll live," Nightwing said. "No. I'll do more than that. I'll be alive. I can overcome this. I can do anything."

"That's right!" Troia laughed. "You're the greatest!"

"That's right!"

"Coming out of your mouth that sounds really arrogant."

"Can't I have a little bit of confidence without it sounding arrogant?" Nightwing asked.

"Nope, not really. When you're that good, everything sounds arrogant."

"Fair enough," Nightwing answered. "Then I'm not that good, but people say I am."

"I guess that works," Troia answered, "But now you sound like you're trying too hard to be humble and you're really just coming off like a jackass."

"Wonderful assessment, princess," Nightwing retorted.

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you."

"I insist."

"No, I insisted first."

"But you really deserve it, Nightwing."

"No, you're the lady."

"No, you are."

"Hey!"

Troia laughed uproariously at his response. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and he looked about to die from embarrassment. "You almost said, 'that's right', didn't you."

"No!"

"Well, if you're in denial…"

"Shut up, Troia."

"Shutting up, sir." Donna gave a mock salute and sat down, looking quite resolute to be quiet. Nightwing smiled and looked down at the ground. The garden was quiet and undisturbed by the night's wind.

Thank you, Starfire, was on the lips of Dick Grayson's mouth, but no word was made.

Thank you, Starfire, and good bye.

-------------------------------------

"The snot-munchers took us out, even the guy with one arm! He just totally blocked Livewire's electricity with that cast of his and slammed her with his fighting stick thingie. It was carnage."

"And yet," Khashoggi said, "You report to me."

"Sorry," Gizmo muttered, "I just thought that maybe you'd help me get back at the cludgeheads for it."

"Gizmo, my patience is wearing thin. It was an easy operation. In and out, and you and the rookies failed to even stop a superhero team with a leader with a broken arm."

"'ry."

"What?"

"Said 'sorry.'"

"Sorry won't cut it," Khashoggi said. He lifted his head and looked to the side. And with a cock of his head he whispered, "Very well," and turned to look Gizmo straight in the eye.

"I'll give you one last chance."

"All right!"

"I've managed to pick up an asset that one of the former employers of the Hive had discarded following his untimely demise. Use it well."

"What asset's that?"

"It's merely a toy, but if you look at it from my perspective, it's also a possibility. Now, run along then."

Gizmo found himself leaving the room without even thinking. In the halls, a large figure soon began to follow him.

---------------------------------------------

"Ground control to Major Tom, come in Major Tom," Cyborg said, poking Arsenal, "Your girlfriend's back."

"Dude!" Arsenal said, "How many times do I have to tell you, we're not doing a duet version of Space Oddity!"

"Look," Cyborg said, "Your girlfriend's back, with Nightwing."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"Oh nothing, you big… nosy person," Arsenal said. "Hey! Donna! Over here!" She spotted him, as he called and ran over and gave him a big hug. "You look happy."

Nightwing took Lilith's hand. "May I have this dance?" he joked. Changeling looked a bit annoyed that Nightwing was cutting in, but Lilith gave him a side-long glance that spoke books to him.

"Certainly, milord," Lilith said. She effected a British accent probably learned from Mad Mod Jr.

They danced slowly, and Nightwing whispered something that made her smile. "Aw, man, you know, just once I'd like it if the girls didn't all go for the dark mysterious guys?"

"Calm down," Tempest said, "They're just talking."

"But, c'mon! You know he's the kind of guy girls dream about."

"That may be so," Tempest said, "But I know they're not talking about what you're thinking they're talking about."

"Okay, try me. What are they saying?"

"He's thanking her, and apologizing for his behavior earlier. And then he's telling her that, hm, he noticed I was listening," Tempest muttered. "Oh well."

"Okay, fine, you win." Changeling smirked. "You know, he and that Troia lady sure got some sparks going. You think --?"

"No," Tempest said.

"Hm, wonder who Nightwing's going to go after next?"

"Not everything in life's related to girls," Tempest reminded him.

"Sure, you say that, they come to you. I have to work at it."

"Girls like me?" Tempest asked, as if that was some kind of revelation.

"Dude, you are so totally kidding me. You didn't notice the hearts in Raven's eyes when she first saw you? What about Starfire. She was totally digging you."

"Oh," Tempest muttered.

"Is that why you're so bashful?"

"I, uh, always had a thing for this one girl…"

"Oh, great. Now you're telling me that your heart belongs to her and only her."

He nodded.

"Thank you for destined romances," Changeling muttered.

Raven appeared out of the corner of Nightwing's eyes. "You should talk to her," Lilith whispered. "Thanks for the dance."

"Sure," Nightwing answered.

"Nightwing," Raven said, urgently. "We need to --!" The building shook as something leaped down from the top of the building and came crashing down. Grabbing hold of one of the floors, it managed to slow its descent as it hit the ground floor.

Standing up, its blank red eyes surveyed the area.

Cinderblock.

"Where'd he come from?" Changeling said, jumping to the side, placing a defensive arm around Lilith.

"I don't know!" Tempest said, "But he's going!"

The winds carried up as the emergency sprinklers began to let loose a rainfall like a torrential flashflood.

The waters soaked the outer surface of the monolith.

"Well," Changeling said, "Now I'm wet."

"Sorry," Tempest said.

Nightwing looked at Raven, "My arm." She nodded and waved her hand over it. She then smashed the cast with her hand, "Thanks." It wasn't a friendly sound, but, she sighed, it was a progression.

"Cyborg, go!" Cyborg nodded at his leader's command and ran up to Cinderblock. He readied his hands and Nightwing jumped on them. Using it as a boost, Nightwing soared to the ceiling and jumped down with a meteoric smash against the creature's head.

It reeled into the waiting charge of a buffalo.

Lilith stood back as Raven created needles from air molecules, sending them at Cinderblock and pushing him to the side. It was during this that Arsenal noticed the distinct sound of mechanical spider-like legs. Gizmo's trademark machines were crawling around the ceiling, preparing to strike.

He fired off a laser rifle and sent them falling to the ground. "Tempest, stop the water!"

Tempest did as he was commanded.

"Thanks," Arsenal said. He took an arrow from his pack and tossed it to Troia. Troia ran up and struck it into Cinderblock. The water that had covered his exterior sent the electricity around the body of the mammoth.

"Hey! Nice shot!" Changeling said.

"It's not over yet," Arsenal indicated. He turned around and fired at an unseen target. It hit nothing.

"Nice try, snot-for-brains!" Gizmo's voice appeared to be coming from a loudspeaker somewhere nearby. "But not fast enough. Wait, am I to the left?" Arsenal fired a shot to the left, "No, that's not it. How about to the right!" Arsenal fired another shot.

"Oh, wait, I'm coming in from above!" Arsenal turned to fire, but the miniature pest had already descended on him, wrapping him in robotic web. "There we go!" Gizmo laughed. "Now it's your turn."

He pulled out a large laser – far too large to fit in that pack – and fired it at the Titans, who all dodged to the side of the attack. Gizmo turned the laser and it hit the ground with enough force to shatter the flooring.

"Hey! I just got those done!" Cyborg yelled. "Hey, Bird Boy. You ready for the old one-two Sonic Boom?"

"Sounds like a plan," Nightwing said. They took to running, both on either sides of the beam, and leapt to the sky. A disc seemed to float in mid-air in front of Gizmo's face, and the beam struck it, knocking Gizmo off target, the crank – whatever device Gizmo had created it certainly wasn't practical – was stopped and the beam began to decrease in size as he was blasted to the wall.

"What was that all about?" Lilith hazarded.

"Well, let's find out." Gizmo was brought up above the ground by Cyborg's big metal fist. "Okay, buddy," he said, "Tell me why you attacked us."

"Uh."

"That's a great reason," Cyborg said sarcastically. "Reconsider your answer, now."

"Stop shaking me!" Gizmo said. "Look, I don't know why but the Headmaster got that thing and he told me to. Please don't throw me in jail, I was just following orders!"

"The Headmaster?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Khashoggi took over the school!" Gizmo said, nodding, "Got rid of the old bat somehow."

Nightwing looked at the others.

Raven looked on, blankly.

"Something doesn't add up," Nightwing answered Raven's unspoken calculations. "And I'm going to find out what."

A loud cry of confusion was the chorus of replies.

"I have to find out what's going on. This suits my style," Nightwing said. "You guys have your jobs to do."

"Yeah, but," Changeling said.

"I know you think I'm leaving you forever, but I'm not," Nightwing said. "I'll be back. But there's something going on out there, and I have to stop it."

"What about the Titans?" Donna asked.

"You," Nightwing said, pointing at Donna. "You will bring the Titans back. I trust you to have enough enthusiasm for the work. Make us proud, Troia." She smiled.

"I promise, I'll make the Titans great again!"

"Man," Cyborg said, "You've gotta do what you've gotta do, but don't disappear on us again."

"I'll be back," Nightwing said, "But I may be some time."

-------------------------------------------

It doesn't matter.

"I guess this is the point in time we all have to make our decisions." Raven's voice carried a haunting realism to Changeling. It was time to decide. "I, myself, will remain here in Jump City for as long as it suits me."

"Me too," Cyborg said. "I'll try and keep this place up and running."

"I'm staying," Troia said. "I'll keep my promise to Nightwing."

"Then I'm staying too," Arsenal said.

"I've got to be going," Tempest said, "I'm needed back in the sea. We've got our own repairs to make. And Arthur said that there are… many funerals to be attended to."

"I'm leaving too," Changeling said. "I want to go back to Brighton and help out there."

Lilith smiled quietly.

"When will you be leaving?" Cyborg asked. Tempest informed them that he'd leave in the morning, while Changeling offered to stay around until everything was settled. That rested Cyborg's nerves a bit.

Certainly seemed strangely empty to see how they were drifting. Raven became quiet once more, letting her robes keep her separate from the rest.

Troia, however, brought much needed levity with her smile, and had immediately begun to outline some sort of plan.

"I figure, there are at least five kids out there who are trying to make their marks as superheroes," she said, and pointed to the concept, "We'd mentor one each, and that way we'd be able to pass on the mantle from teacher to student like that."

"That's…" Raven said, "Actually a really good idea."

Troia giggled.

"So, that's how it's going to become?" Cyborg asked. "Could be worse," he laughed, "We could be fighting Mad Mod again."

"Mr. Richards?" Lilith asked, confused.

"Er," Changeling said. "Lilith, I'll explain later."

"Now I'm just plain confused," Lilith muttered. Changeling managed to muster a weak little chuckle.

"Well, let's just say that we've had a run in with Mr. Richards' father…"

------------------------------------------

Nightwing leapt across the rooftops of the city, looking free for the first time in a long while, and with a confident smile and a little twist in the air, he went forward to confront his destiny.

Whatever it might be.

**_... not laugh at the madman..._**


	19. Epitaph TEASER

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 16

**_The wall on which the prophets rode is cracking at the seams_**

**_Upon the instruments of death the sunlight brightly gleams_**

**_Confusion will be my Epitaph_****_, as I crawl a cracked and broken path_**

**_If we make it we can all sit back and laugh_**, **_but I fear tomorrow I'll be crying_**

_Chapter 16: EPITAPH_

x . . . x

His one eye opened wide, and he grinned a manic grin, "I'm back."

x . . . x


End file.
